Claiming Hermione
by mareen-manuela
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung "Claiming Hermione" by ilke - Das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts für Draco und Hermine. Sie sind Head Boy und Head Girl. Ein Zwischenfall im Wald wird alles ändern… "Das hier ändert gar nichts, Granger. Wir sind keine Freunde.“
1. That doesn't change anything

**KAPITEL 1 – That doesn't change anything. ****We are not friends****.**

„Das hier ändert gar nichts, Granger. Wir sind keine Freunde."  
„Ich weiß."

Der dunkle Wald war nicht besonders dunkel in dem Bereich, in dem Hermine flink über heruntergefallene Äste stieg und um Steine herum ging. Tatsächlich blitzte die späte Sommersonne fröhlich durch das Blätterdach und die Luft war geschwängert mit Lichtstrahlen, die kleine fliegende Insekten rot und gelb leuchten ließen, als sie zwischen Licht und Schatten hin und her huschten. Hermine sinnierte leichten Herzens darüber, wie einfach es gewesen war, Hagrid dazu zu bringen, ihr den Standort der großen Ansammlung von Puffpinks zu verraten, die sie für den Extra-Punkte-Trank brauchte, welchen sie für Zaubertränke brauen wollte. Snape nutzte immer jede Gelegenheit Punkte von Gryffindor und ihr abzuziehen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass ihr Status als Schulsprecherin ihn nur ermutigen würde, nach Ausreden zu suchen. Obwohl das Schuljahr erst begonnen hatte, wollte sie die Bestnoten in dem Fach erreichen. Ihre Papiertüte war jetzt voll und steckte lose in ihrer Hand, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.

Am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes nahmen ihre Augen eine plötzliche Bewegung wahr und Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab hervorschnellen. Reglos stand sie mit angehaltenem Atem da.

Sie konnte einen schwarzen Streifen im Irrgarten aus Baumstämmen sehen. Er stach unnatürlich aus dem grünen Wald heraus, wie etwas das nicht dorthin gehörte. Es war kein Laut zu hören und sie spähte vorsichtig zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen. Den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt, Moodys Warnung „Immer wachsam!" im Hinterkopf, ließ sie fast Zauberstab und Tüte fallen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Draco Malfoy saß auf dem Boden an einen Baum gelehnt, den Kopf auf den Knien, sein tiefschwarzer Umhang gesprenkelt mit ein paar toten, vom Waldboden aufgesammelten Blättern. Und er … _weinte?_

Hermines erster Gedanke war, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach links und rechts, sogar nach oben, das Gebiet nach im Schatten wartenden Todessern absuchend. Nichts findend blickte sie zurück zu Draco. Seine Schultern zitternden ziemlich heftig und er schien sich ihrer Anwesenheit absolut nicht bewusst. Das Fehlen jedes Geräusches deutete darauf hin, dass er einen Stille-Zauber angewandt hatte und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich. Sie schämte sich ihrer selbst, dass sie es so schnell und einfach aus ihren Gedanken hatte verdrängen können. Es war erst an diesem Morgen gewesen, verdammt noch mal! Die Schlagzeile des heutigen Tagespropheten verkündete in großen schwarzen Lettern „MALFOYS TOT". Sie hatte Ron und Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zugeworfen, aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Sie mochten den Malfoy-Erben hassen, aber keiner von ihnen war herzlos genug, einem Klassenkameraden den Tod der Eltern zu wünschen. Sie hatte den Artikel kurz überflogen, nicht gewillt zu viel ihrer Energie auf den Schulsprecher zu verschwenden.

Lucius war zwei Nächte zuvor aus Askaban geflohen und nach Malfoy Manor am frühen Abend zurückgekehrt. Er hatte Narzissa mit zu Voldemort genommen; gewaltsam, wie man aus der Unordnung, die am nächsten Tag von den Auroren vorgefunden wurde, schließen konnte. Die Untersuchung ihres Körpers ergab, dass sie durch die wiederholte Anwendung des Cruciatus-Fluches getötet wurde. Eine weitere Studie von Lucius Zauberstab ließ darauf schließen, dass dies durch seine Hand geschehen war. Ein Avada Kedavra hatte ihn innerhalb der folgenden Stunde getötet. Es wurden keine Anzeichen eines Imperius-Fluches, als Beweis seiner Unschuld, an dem älteren Malfoy gefunden. Beide Leichen wurden nach Malfoy Manor zurückgebracht.

Sie erinnerte sich daran zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber geschaut zu haben, um den Schulsprecher zu suchen; aber er war nirgends zu sehen gewesen und nach weiterem Suchen sah sie, dass Snape und Dumbledore ebenfalls fehlten. „Gut", dachte sie, „sie müssen mit ihm sprechen." Damit war für sie das ganze Geschehen komplett erledigt und sie war froh nicht weiter über Malfoy nachdenken zu müssen. Der einzige Nachteil, die Schulsprecherin zu sein, war die Zusammenarbeit mit _ihm_. Aber sie hatte monatelang darauf hingearbeitet und da es noch so früh im neuen Schuljahr war, hatten sie sowieso kaum miteinander zu tun gehabt.

Nun war sie hier, vor einem schluchzenden Malfoy stehend, nicht wirklich sicher wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Sie sollte vermutlich einfach gehen. Sie war sicher, dass Malfoy in diesem Zustand nicht entdeckt werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich würde er gnadenlos in seiner Vergeltung sein, wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Doch ihr Instinkt siegte über ihren Verstand. Er mochte ihr Todfeind sein, doch er war offenbar verzweifelt und sie konnte ihn nicht einfach ignorieren, egal wie er sie früher genannt oder was er ihr angetan hatte. Sie trat näher, hinein in den Kreis seines Stille-Zaubers. Seine Schluchzer, die laut von den Bäumen widerhallten, waren herzzerreißend. Jedes Zögern ihrerseits war in diesem Moment verschwunden. Dann schaute er hoch und sein Gesicht war so von Schmerz erfüllt, dass Hermine nach Luft rang. Sein normalerweise porzellanblasses Gesicht war hart und rot gefleckt, vom Ansatz seines weißblonden Haares bis hinunter zu seinem Hals und seine Augen waren so geschwollen und blutunterlaufen, dass seine sonst grauen Augen silbern schimmerten. Nun ja, allein die laufende Nase, die er vernachlässigte, war Beweis genug, dass er komplett neben sich stand. Sie schauten sich an, beide in Verlegenheit erstarrt.

Er würde auf sie losgehen, sie Anschreien zu verschwinden, vielleicht sogar versuchen sie zu verhexen oder wer weiß was noch, und sie wartete darauf. Aber sie würde nicht gehen. Sie würde alles aushalten, was er zu bieten hatte und hoffen, dass sie ihm helfen konnte sich ein kleines bisschen besser zu fühlen.

Hermine hatte noch nie einen Mann weinen gesehen, und nur ein paar wenige Jungs. Selbst Harry, der mehr Gründe zum Weinen hatte als manch anderer, hielt seine Tränen immer zurück. Als Sirius starb, hatte sie ihn niemals zusammenbrechen sehen. Draco war 17 und nicht länger der Junge, mit dem sie vor sechs Jahren die Schule begonnen hatte. Zu sehen, wie der am meisten kontrollierte, maskuline, wenn auch arrogante Mann, den sie kannte, zusammenbrach, ließ sie sich klein fühlen, unbeholfen und ein wenig verängstigt. Es war viel, viel, viel schlimmer als das Weinen einer Frau.

Während sie sich gegenseitig reglos anstarrten, wappnete sie sich innerlich gegen seinen Angriff aus Wut und war überrascht (und erleichtert), als er einen weiteren kehligen Schrei ausstieß und seinen Kopf zurück auf seine Arme sinken ließ. Sie ging neben ihm auf die Knie und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken, was ihn nur noch stärker schluchzen ließ. Aber er entfernte ihre Hand nicht oder schubste sie weg. Nach ein paar Minuten hob er wieder seinen Kopf und schaute sie von der Seite an. Er wischte sich weder den Rotz, der gefährlich nah an seinem geröteten Mund war, weg, noch rieb er seine tränenüberströmten Wangen oder Augen. Hermine griff in ihre Schultertasche und holte ein weißes Quadrat aus Stoff heraus und hielt es ihm hin. Er nahm es, putzte sich die Nase und knüllte den Stoff in seiner Faust zusammen. Er wirkte unverfälscht.

In dem Moment gab es eine unausgesprochene Abmachung zwischen ihnen. _In diesem Augenblick war es unmöglich vorauszusagen, was passieren würde. Hier und jetzt war die Vergangenheit nie passiert und sie waren nur zwei Menschen_. „Mein Vater hat meine Mutter zu Tode gefoltert. Er hat verdammt noch mal meine Mutter getötet." Seine Stimme war heiser und brüchig und sein Ausdruck schmerzerfüllt und flehend. Hermines Gesicht spiegelte seines wider; die Augenbrauen in Kummer verzogen, brannte Mitgefühl aus ihren warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. _Es tut mir so leid_, sagte sie mit ihren Augen, unfähig an dem Kloß, der in ihrem Hals steckte, vorbei zu sprechen. Dracos Kiefer spannte sich an, als er ihre Augen nach einer nicht vorhandenen Antwort absuchte. Hermine sah seine Lippen zu einer harten Linie gepresst und sein Kinn zitternd, als er versuchte sich zurückzuhalten. Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz, ihr Bein an sein Knie stoßend, und sie begann langsam ihre Hand in Kreisen auf seinem Rücken zu bewegen. Der Damm brach und er neigte wieder den Kopf, das Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen. Sie murmelte ihm leise Trost zu und zog ihn sanft zu sich. Er folgte ihrer Bewegung und ließ seinen schweren, angespannten Körper gegen sie fallen. Seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß, lag er zitternd und weinend auf dem Waldboden. Hermine strich mit ihrer linken Hand durch sein weiches Haar, um es aus seinem glühenden Gesicht zu streichen und malte weiter Kreise auf seinem Rücken, während sie ihn wog.

Dracos Gedanken hingen in einer Schleife fest, _Er hat sie getötet. Er hat sie getötet. Er hat sie getötet._ Aber er war froh, dass sein Vater tot war. Es ersparte ihm den Ärger, obwohl es ihm der Chance beraubte, seinen Zorn an dem Mann auszulassen, den er einst vergöttert hatte. Alles, was ihm blieb, war die Leere und Trauer durch den endgültigen Verlust seiner Mutter. Sie war die einzige Person auf der Welt, die er liebte. Mehr noch, die einzige Person von der er sich jemals geliebt gefühlt hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater gefürchtet, bewundert als er jünger war. Er wollte sein wie er. Stark, mächtig und Meister seines Fachs. Aber die Dinge änderten sich, als sein Vater gefangen und nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Er dachte, er würde wütend sein oder sich entehrt fühlen. Aber er fühlte sich frei – das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Es war eine überraschende Offenbarung gewesen und er verbrachte viele Stunden der Besinnung darüber. Er dachte sogar darüber nach, seiner Mutter davon zu berichten. Sie teilten eine Nähe, die für Lucius nicht zu fassen war, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte. Seine Mutter schrieb ihm lange Briefe und beichtete ihm, dass sie sich ebenfalls befreit fühlte.

Als sie Lucius geheiratet hatte, war sie jung und beeindruckt von seinem gebieterischen Auftreten. Seine vornehme, gut erzogene High-Society Kinderstube reizte sie. Als er sich jedoch dem Dunklen Lord anschloss, tat er das gegen ihren Wunsch und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Das Dunkle Mal blieb ein Leben lang. Nachdem er in der seiner Gunst stieg, wurde er vom Streben nach Macht verschlungen. Narzissas einst fröhlich feuriger Geist wurde verdrängt von Angst und sie zog sich in sich selbst zurück. So lebte sie für ihren Sohn und betete insgeheim, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, um ihn vor den Plänen seines Vaters zu retten. Sie verhätschelte den kleinen Jungen während der häufigen Abwesenheit des Vaters. Stets lachend ließ sie ihn auf jede erdenkliche Weise wissen, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie wollte noch mehr tun, ihm ihre Werte vermitteln, selbst wenn dies heimlich geschah. Denn ihr junger Drache vergötterte seinen Vater und sie musste fürchten, dass Draco Lucius selbst unbewusst über ihren Verrat informieren würde. Sie wusste, Lucius Bestrafung würde gnadenlos sein und all ihre Bemühungen mit Draco wären umsonst. Alles was sie tun konnte, war ihn zu lieben und sicher zu stellen, dass er das wusste.

Als Lucius im Zaubereiministerium gefangen genommen wurde, war es, als ob ihre Seele vor Erleichterung aufatmete. Sie begann ihre wahren Gedanken und Gefühle in ihre Briefe einfließen zu lassen. Zögerlich zuerst, aber nachdem Draco ihr über seine eigenen Zweifel und Verwirrungen schrieb, ließ sie alles heraus. Sie hatte Draco immer nahe gestanden, aber nun war ihre Bindung zementiert. Jede Unze des Leidens, die sie als Frau eines Todessers ertragen musste, war es wert gewesen, als Draco ihr unmissverständlich erklärte, dass er niemals das Dunkle Mal annehmen würde.

Draco dachte an den Stapel Briefe seiner Mutter, auf feinem Pergament geschrieben und sicher aufbewahrt in einer wunderschönen Walnusskiste in seinem Koffer. Ein neuer Anfall seelischen Schmerzes ergriff ihn, als er realisierte, dass er nie wieder einen weiteren erhalten würde. Er besaß gegenwärtig jeden kostbaren Brief, den er je haben würde. Und es war nicht genug.

Draco war untröstlich. Seine Verzweiflung hing direkt über ihren Köpfen in der Luft, wie eine unsichtbare, löchrige Decke. Es schüttelte ihn heftig in ihrem Schoß und er jammerte, „Oh Gott!" und „Er hat sie getötet" und „Mama" und kämpfte darum, tief schluckend, Atem zu holen. Hermine ließ ihre Finger weiter über seine glatte Stirn und durch sein Haar gleiten, um zu zusehen wie die weg geschobenen Strähnen immer wieder zurück fielen. Immer schon mehr in der geistigen Welt zuhause, hatte sie sich nie besonders mütterlich gefühlt. Aber ihr Instinkt übernahm und sie wusste genau, was zu tun war. Ihr anzweifelnder Verstand – dass sie am Boden des dunklen Waldes saß, ihren Erzfeind tröstend in ihrem Schoß haltend – war vorübergehend ausgeschaltet als sie sich darauf konzentrierte den Kummer dieses Menschen zu lindern.

Eine sanfte Brise rauschte durch die Blätter über ihnen und kühlte die warme Waldluft. Hermine bewegte sich ein paar Mal unmerklich, so dass ihre Beine nicht einschliefen und fragte sich, wie lange sie schon hier draußen waren. Es war zwei Uhr gewesen, als sie zu Hagrid gelaufen war und jetzt hatte die Sonne ihren Abstieg begonnen. Durch das Blätterdach schauend nahm Hermine an, dass es ungefähr fünf war. Abendessen würde es in einer Stunde geben. Nach der ersten Stunde hatten sich Dracos Schultern gelockert und er hatte sich ein bisschen beruhigt. Von Zeit zu Zeit ergriff ihn eine neue Welle des Kummers, sie vermutete neue Erinnerungen dahinter. Auf ihn hinabblickend konnte sie sehen, dass sein Antlitz wieder die Farbe von Alabaster annahm und seine Wangen waren mit langen, getrockneten Spuren markiert; aber seine Augen waren immer noch geschwollen und rot. Seine Nase war glänzend rot vom Putzen mit dem zerknüllten, nassen Tuch. Seine Atmung war tiefer und langsamer geworden und sie dachte, dass er vielleicht eingeschlafen war. Ihr Magen zog sich bei dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick ihrer eigenen goldbraunen Finger, die durch sein seidig helles Haar fuhren, zusammen. Sie hatte ihn nie so nah betrachtet und es war ein bisschen irritierend.

Ihr Verstand begann eine verwirrende Folge von Erinnerungen, die sie an ihn hatte, abzuspielen. Seine Grausamkeit, seine hasserfüllten Verspottungen, seine überhebliche Haltung, die Beschimpfungen und Sticheleien eines Zwölfjährigen, die Art und Weise wie er es schaffte, sie zu ignorieren und trotz allem die anfänglichen Amtspflichten gemeinsam zu erfüllen. Und dann war da noch sein vernichtendes Grinsen. Gott, wie sie dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen hasste. Ihre Eingeweide wanden sich dabei. Einst, vor langer Zeit, hatte sie sich bei dem Gedanken erwischt, dieses Grinsen sei teuflisch sexy, selbst wenn es beabsichtigte sie zu verletzen. Sie hatte sich das nie verziehen.

Was würde jetzt passieren? Sie war nicht naiv genug zu denken, dass alles zwischen ihnen eitel Sonnenschein sein würde, nun da Draco Malfoy in ihren Armen geweint hatte. Und sie würde sicher nicht vergessen, welchen Hass er ihr entgegen gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihr das Leben fast sechs Jahre lang zur Hölle gemacht. Selbst wenn sie gerade in diesem Moment nett zu ihm war, hatte sie die feste Absicht ihn weiterhin zu verabscheuen. Sie seufzte tief und versuchte sich auf seine beißenden Worte gefasst zu machen, die er ihr wahrscheinlich in dem Moment, wenn er seinen Halt wieder gefunden hatte, zuspucken würde. Sein gewaltiges Ego würde ihm nie erlauben, höflich zu ihr zu sein, ganz besonders nicht jetzt, wo sie seine nackten Emotionen miterlebt hatte. Sie wunderte sich, ob er jemals in seinem Leben geweint hatte. Nun gut, dachte sie, wenn es nicht nach seinem Willen ging vielleicht, dann schrie er wahrscheinlich wie ein verwöhntes Kind. Welches er war. Oder besser - gewesen war.

Sie seufzte erneut und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr. Draco rührte sich und setzte sich langsam auf einen Arm gestützt auf; er sah sie nicht an. Er holte tief Luft, zog sein Knie hoch und setzte sich so, wie sie ihn gefunden hatte, jetzt aber mit leerem Blick, von ihr weg in die vor ihm stehenden Bäume starrend. Sie löste ihre Beine und streckte sie auf den kratzigen Blättern und Zweigen aus. Unsicher, was sie sagen sollte, fragte sie sich, ob sein schlimmstes Ich zur Rettung seines Stolzes gleich hervorkommen würde. Sein schlimmstes Ich war jedoch zu erschöpft, um irgendwas zu tun. Sein Stolz war in den Boden gestampft und verdampft. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war das sein allererster Zusammenbruch in seinem Leben überhaupt. Und er hoffte, dass es nie wieder passierte. Ganz besonders nicht so. Aber seine Gedanken waren gerade zu undurchdringlich und verworren, als dass er im Stande gewesen wäre, Worte zu finden oder über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass von allen Leuten die verdammte Granger ihn so gesehen hatte. Und schlimmer noch, dass er sich von ihr umarmen, von ihrem sanften Streicheln trösten lassen hatte.

Was würde sie jetzt von ihm wollen? Wie konnte er sie zum Schweigen bringen? Gottverdammt, was, wenn sie es Potter erzählte… Würde sie es gegen ihn verwenden? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie mochte ihn so hassen, wie er sie, aber ihre unfehlbare Moral würde sie den richtigen Weg gehen lassen. Gott sei Dank gab es ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit. Aber, würde sie von ihm erwarten, dass er nett zu ihr war?

Er stöhnte und brach die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Er stand auf und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich von ihr abwendete und gehen wollte. Ihr Umhang war zerknittert und sie hatte einen dunklen Fleck auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Er errötete vor Scham, wegen der Spur glänzend getrocknetem Rotz, die sich über einen kleinen Bereich neben dem Punkt erstreckte, den er offenbar mit seinen Tränen durchnässt hatte. Zum Schloss hinüber schauend, sagte er mit einem leisen Krächzen, „ Das hier ändert gar nichts, Granger. Wir sind keine Freunde."

Seine heisere Stimme verursachte einen dumpfen, schleichenden Schmerz in ihr. „Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise mit ihrem Gesicht zum Boden gewendet. Er machte einen Schritt und zögerte, dann ging er weiter zurück zum Schloss.

Hermine saß reglos, seinen verstummenden Schritten lauschend, da. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies in Wirklichkeit alles änderte.


	2. Dear Granger,

**KAPITEL 2 – Dear Granger,…**

Draco zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, dankbar dafür, dass die Gänge leer waren, da jeder beim Abendessen war. Er kletterte müde in sein Bett, komplett angezogen, und presste sein Gesicht in das kühle Kissen. Er ließ sich durch die Schwere in seiner Brust schnell in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf tragen.

Beim Essen an diesem Abend herrschte eine düstere Stimmung in der Großen Halle und Hermine war froh darüber. Sogar Ron und Harry schienen ein bisschen in ihren Gedanken verloren. Hermine folgte ihrem Beispiel. Sie war nicht überrascht, Malfoy nicht zu sehen und sie registrierte im Hinterkopf, dass er wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag nicht gegessen hatte. Zudem fiel ihr auf, dass sie das bemerkt hatte und auch noch darüber nachdachte. Eine kleine Sorgenfalte erschien zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Sie war emotional erschöpft und ebenso körperlich müde. Sie sagte Ron, Harry und Ginny, dass sie früh zu Bett gehen und noch ein bisschen lesen wolle. Sie nickten lediglich und wünschten ihr eine gute Nacht.

Als Draco endlich aus dem Schlaf der Verdammten erwachte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Tablett voller Essen, belegt mit einem Warmhalte-Zauber. Er war sich plötzlich bewusst, wie hungrig er doch war und er dankte dem göttlichen Wesen, welches an ihn gedacht hatte. Er brachte das Tablett zu seinem Bett und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfteil, um das Abendessen von letzter Nacht zu verschlingen. Er konnte nicht mehr an seine Mutter oder seinen Vater denken. Stattdessen wanderten seine Gedanken zu Hermine Granger.

Großer Gott! Wie konnte er nur zulassen, dass sie ihn so sah? Er hätte wenigstens einen Desillusionierungs-Zauber beschwören sollen. Er fühlte sich erniedrigt und verwirrt. Er war höchst erstaunt, dass sie stundenlang bei ihm geblieben war. Dieses verdammte Sensibelchen! Das letzte, was er wollte, war ihr Mitleid. Sie hätte ihn allein lassen sollen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn an sich gezogen und ihm erlaubt sich gehen zu lassen. Alles, was er je gelernt hatte, sagte ihm, er müsse sie drohend zum Schweigen bringen. Aber er dachte nicht wirklich, dass sie es irgendwem erzählen würde, und er war im Moment einfach zu erschöpft, um irgendwelche Bemühungen anzustellen. An seinem Kürbissaft nippend schloss er seine Augen und rief _sie_ in seine Gedanken zurück.

Er war zu bestürzt gewesen, um es vorher zu bemerken, aber jetzt erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl ihrer Hand, wie sie sanfte Kreise auf seine Rücken zeichnete und ihre Finger auf seinem Gesicht, seinem Haar. Er hörte gelegentlich ihre beruhigenden Worte, aber konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie viel mehr sprach. Er hatte eine vage Vorstellung eines Duftes, der ihn umfing, aber er konnte ihn nicht genau definieren. Seine Nase war nach allem eine nie enden wollende Rotzfabrik. Dann erinnerte er sich an ihr Taschentuch und seine Hand sauste zu seiner Hosentasche. Seinen Saft wegstellend, zogen seine langen Finger das Stoffknäuel heraus. Es war verkrustet und schmutzig. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Ratzeputz-Zauber, dann untersuchte er das Tuch genauer und legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite.

Es war ein edles, weißes Leinen, eingefasst in feine, aufwendige, gelb gehäkelte Spitze. In einer Ecke befand sich eingestickt eine kleine Anzahl von gelben und orangefarbenen Blumen, die ein hellgrünes „H" umfingen. Draco fuhr mit seinem Finger über die grünen Fäden und dachte mit Erstaunen, wie ausgesprochen weiblich dieses Taschentuch war. Es schien nicht passend für die rechthaberische, lesewütige Besserwisserin Granger, die er kannte. Er entschied augenblicklich, dass er es nicht zurückgeben würde. Er beugte sich über das Bett und legte den Stoff in die Schublade seines Nachttisches. Sich wieder zurücklehnend fielen ihm die Worte ein, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Er meinte es – er hatte nicht vor nett zu ihr zu sein; und ihre Antwort betrachtend, schien sie das bereits zu wissen. Vielleicht hatte auch sie nicht das Verlangen, nett zu ihm zu sein. Aber sie _war_ nett zu ihm gewesen; als er es wirklich, wirklich brauchte. Da konnte er nicht drum rum denken. Hermine Granger hatte etwas wirklich Großmütiges für ihn getan und er schuldete ihr zumindest ein Dankeschön bevor er wieder dazu überging sie zu hassen. Abgesehen davon mussten sie zusammenarbeiten und es wurde erwartet, den Schein der Höflichkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.

Während er, an seinem Tisch sitzend, ein neues Pergament hervorholte, dachte Draco darüber nach, wie er die Notiz formulieren sollte.

„Liebe Granger, …" _Liebe? Ähm, nein_.  
„Hermine, …" _Uärgh!  
_„Granger, das war wirklich sehr nett von Dir…" _Nein. Einfach nein.  
_„Was zur Hölle? …" _Seufz._

Nach dem fünften Versuch hatte er seine Worte gewählt. Er schrieb sie sorgfältig auf und rollte den Zettel schnell zusammen, versiegelte ihn mit Silberwachs und einem Drachenstempel, den ihm seine Mutter im vergangenen Jahr nach dem gewonnenen Quidditch-Match gegen Rawenclaw gekauft hatte, und ließ ihn auf dem Tisch liegen, während er baden ging.

Das Badezimmer musste das absolut Beste am Schulsprecher-Dasein sein. Jedes Haus hatte einen separaten Raum, wenn ein Schüler des Hauses diese Position innehatte. Im Fall von Slytherin war dieser Raum in den Kerkern, aber er war über einen Gang erreichbar, der eine Ecke vom Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt lag. Die Tür führte in ein kleines, aber ziemlich (für Hogwarts-Verhältnisse) prunkvolles Wohnzimmer mit einer glatten Ledercouch auf jeder Seite von zwei weichen Ledersesseln flankiert. Ein tiefer, niedriger Holztisch stand vor einem Marmorkamin. Außerdem gab es einen kleinen Schreibtisch, einen bequemen Stuhl und ein Bücherregal ganz hinten im Zimmer. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus führten Durchgänge zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, zum Badezimmer und zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Es gab auch eine Tür von dort ins Bad.

Oh ja, das Badezimmer. Es war aus cremig weißem Marmor, der mit eleganten Linien aus Silber angestrichen war und fast nach Art-Deco-Styling aussah. Der warme Ton des Marmors und die hundert Kerzen, aufgereiht auf dem hohen Sims, bewahrten es davor streng zu wirken. Wenn das Bad fantastisch war, dann war die große, für zehn Leute passende, eingelassene Badewanne das Kronjuwel. Ein Wasserfall ergoss sich, als Dusche dienend, stufenförmig von oben an der hinten liegenden Wand. Und alles was er machen musste, um das Wasser zu parfümieren, Öl, Schaum, Seifenblasen oder sogar ein Milchbad zu haben, war, mit dem Zauberstab auf die Kante zu tippen und den Zusatz zu nennen. Um das ganze noch besser zu machen, hatte er herausgefunden, dass er nie danach roch, egal was er aus ausprobierte. Das passte ihm gerade recht.

Der Abend zuvor hatte Draco ausgelaugt und er konnte gerade noch „Eukalyptus" sagen, bevor er in das dampfende Wasser sank. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Inneres schlief. Sein Verstand, sein Körper, alles hatte sich eine Auszeit genommen. Schlafend. Starr. Still. Es war, als ob er durch eine tiefe Wanne voll Honig ging, darum kämpfend seine Glieder und Gedanken durch die zähe Masse zu bewegen. Er schloss seine Augen und sank, die nasse Stille begrüßend, unter die Oberfläche.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück am Montagmorgen machte Hermine vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher (HCR – Head Students' Common Room) halt. Sie teilte diesen Raum mit Malfoy, natürlich. Glücklicherweise musste sie den Platz seit Beginn des Schuljahres tatsächlich nur ein paar Mal mit ihm teilen. Sie schienen großartig darin, sich gegenseitig auszuweichen. Dieser Morgen war nicht anders und das gemütliche Zimmer war leer. Das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin zeigte ihr, dass er bereits dort gewesen war. Hermines Schultern sanken vor Erleichterung, dass er nicht da war, herab; sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Sie würden irgendwann miteinander reden müssen, aber sie hoffte, dass sie wenigstens noch ein paar Tage hatte bevor das passierte. Und sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie zumindest ihre unglückliche Begegnung im Wald vergessen konnten.

Ohne ihre Tasche abzustellen, ging sie direkt zu dem Schreibtisch mit dem Aufsatz, in dem all ihre Fächer waren. Hier konnten sie und Malfoy Notizen für ihre Vertrauensschüler hinterlassen oder Nachrichten für den jeweils anderen. Außerhalb des Porträteingangs waren zwei Schlitze, der eine beschriftet mit Hermine Granger - Schulsprecherin und der andere mit Draco Malfoy – Schulsprecher. Jeder Schüler, Vertrauensschüler oder Lehrer konnte Mitteilungen in die Schlitze einwerfen und sie würden in das dafür vorgesehene Fach fallen. In ihrem Fach war ein kleiner Stapel Papiere, den sie einsammelte und mit sich in die Große Halle nahm.

Harry und Ron waren noch nicht da – wahrscheinlich verspäteten sie sich wie typischerweise jeden Montag; deshalb setzte sie sich an den Tisch auf ihren üblichen Platz und begann ihren Teller zu füllen. Sie ließ sich ihr Frühstück schmecken und sah sich die Mitteilungen durch. Die meisten waren Gesuche der Vertrauensschüler, die planmäßigen Rundgänge zu tauschen, einige waren Nachhilfe-Anfragen von Erst- und Zweitklässlern und da war sogar eine gemeinsam verfasste Notiz von Lavender und Padma mit Vorschlägen für mehr Bälle als ein normaler Mensch brauchen konnte (Hermine kicherte über ihr Wortspiel): ein herbstlicher Ernte-Ball , eine Halloween-Maskerade, ein weiterer Weihnachtsball, ein Valentinstags-Tanz, eine Frühlings-Soiree und zu guter Letzt, der obligatorische Abschlussball. Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen und steckte den Zettel hinten in ihren Terminplaner. Das letzte Pergament war klein und mit einem wunderschön verschlungenen Drachen versiegelt, der sich in silbernem Wachs wand. Sie brach das Siegel und öffnete es.

_Danke.  
__Ich schulde Dir was.  
__DM_

Ihre Augen schnellten in Richtung des Slytherin-Tisches und sie fand ihn zu ihr schauend. Sein Ausdruck war scharf und ernst und sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an. Sie nickte ihm fast unmerklich zu und schenkte ihm ein winziges Lächeln, er erwiderte die Geste ohne das Lächeln und sie senkten beide die Augen. Hermine nahm den Zettel vom Tisch und steckte ihn schnell in die Tasche ihres Umhangs. Während sie all die anderen Mitteilungen nahm und in ihren Terminplaner legte, kamen Ron und Harry mürrisch zum Tisch und setzten sich mit einem müden Plumps neben sie.

„Wo warst du gestern, Mine? Ich hab überall nach dir gesucht. Ich hätte deine Hilfe bei dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke gebraucht. Du weißt, dass ich diesen Kram nicht ohne dich kann." Ron setzte seinen unschuldigen Hundeblick auf und sie verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Mensch, Ronald! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht hier war, um _deine_ Hausaufgaben für dich zu machen. Wie konnte ich meine Pflichten nur so vernachlässigen?", erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch mit einem leicht verurteilenden Lächeln.

„Ja, Ja", tat er ab, „Aber wo warst du? Wir haben dich überall gesucht."

„Ich hab bei Hagrid vorbeigeschaut, habe Puffpinks gepflückt, eine kleine Weile in der Bibliothek verbracht und mich dann um ein bisschen Planung im HCR gekümmert." Sie faselte sich durch ihre Liste. Es war einfach genug ein paar Details auszulassen. „_Wenn_ Du überall geguckt hast, dann musst Du mich andauernd verfehlt haben. Sorry."

Ron ignorierte ihre indirekte Anspielung auf seine Faulheit mit einem Achselzucken und lud seinen Teller mit Kartoffeln voll. Harry schien immer noch zu schlafen – selbst mit offenen Augen. Kein Morgenmensch, ihr Harry.

Dean und Seamus setzten sich Ron gegenüber und verwickelten ihn in ein Gespräch über Quidditch, welches sie offenbar schon auf dem Weg nach unten geführt hatten. Hermine ergriff die Chance und schaute hinüber zu der Stelle, an der Draco für gewöhnlich saß und fand seinen Platz leer. Einen schnellen Blick durch die Große Halle werfend, sah sie in einer Ecke nahe dem Lehrertisch Dumbledore mit Malfoy sprechen. Er sah fast so aus, als würde er sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub machen wollen. Gerade dann kam ihr ein Gedanke in den Sinn und sie warf einen forschenden Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins. Die meisten der Siebtklässler saßen zusammen und sprachen untereinander. Pansy machte sich laut über einen wild gestikulierenden Goyle lustig und brachte damit alle zum Kichern. Nicht einer von ihnen richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Malfoy und Hermine war mehr als überrascht davon. Wenn ein Psychopath die Eltern eines Gryffindors getötet hätte, würden sie alle vollkommen überschwemmt von der Unterstützung der Mitbewohner. Welchem beschissenen Haus er doch angehörte. Hermine lächelte missbilligend zum Slytherin-Tisch und schaute zurück zu Draco und Dumbledore, nur um zu sehen, dass beide gegangen waren. „Hm!"


	3. I earned this position, damn it!

**KAPITEL 3 – I earned this position, damn it!**

Dienstag und Mittwoch vergingen so schnell wie Montag auch. Ereignislos. Hermine war beschäftigt mit Schulaufgaben. Sie versuchte jedes kleinste auftretende Problem mit den Vertrauensschülern vor Malfoy abzufangen, bevor er auch nur Wind davon bekommen konnte. Sie tat ihr bestes, um das nächste Sprecher-Treffen allein zu planen. Sie mied ihn nicht nur aus den üblichen Gründen – weil er ein bösartiger Dummkopf war – sondern auch, weil ihr der Anstand gebot, dass selbst ein bösartiger Dummkopf vermutlich eine Unterbrechung brauchte, nachdem die eigenen Eltern getötet wurden. Außerdem hatte sie dieses Jahr nicht so viel Zeit mit Ron und Harry verbracht wie gewöhnlich und deshalb hatte sie ein bisschen Spielraum. Sie schob es auf ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecherin, das Verlangen tatsächlich für die UTZ Prüfungen zu lernen und, oh ja natürlich… ihre Liebesleben, beziehungsweise auch bekannt als Ginny und Lavender. Auf letzteres konnte sie getrost verzichten.

Dumbledore hatte Draco am Montagmorgen mitgeteilt, dass er sich, wenn er wollte, eine Zeit lang frei nehmen konnte, um nach Malfoy Manor zurück zu gehen. Da er mit 17 erwachsen war, würde er dazu nicht mal eine Begleitperson brauchen. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore es mit dem Ministerium und Gringotts arrangiert, dass der gesamte Besitz der Malfoys auf ihn übertragen wurde. Draco dankte ihm höflich und war tatsächlich dankbar, aber er lehnte das Angebot, zum Anwesen zu gehen, ab. Es graute ihm davor dorthin zu gehen. Ein Bild seiner Mutter im Wintergarten, wo sie gerne ihren Tee trank, blitzte in seinen Gedanken auf und sein Magen verdrehte sich. Das, kombiniert mit dem handfesten Beweis, dass er nun die Verantwortung für das große Anwesen trug, war zuviel. Er wollte nicht dorthin gehen, er wollte nicht darüber sprechen, er wollte sich einfach … ablenken. Zu allem Übel behandelten ihn seine Mitbewohner wie ein rohes Ei und das nervte ihn ohne Ende. Aber andererseits versuchten sie wenigstens nicht ihn zu trösten. Die Vorstellung von Crabbe, wie er seinen wabbeligen Arm um seine Schultern legte, hinterließ einen schlechten Nachgeschmack bei ihm. Er wünschte sich einen wirklich langen Aufsatz schreiben zu müssen, dann könnte er sich in die Arbeit stürzen. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Katastrophe bei den Vertrauensschülern, der er sich annehmen konnte.

Donnerstags vor dem Mittagessen hatten Draco und Hermine eine Freistunde, in der sie sich treffen und sich um wichtige Angelegenheiten kümmern konnten. Das war auch der Grund, warum Hermine gleich nach Alte Runen in Richtung HCR unterwegs war. Sie war mindestens eine Stunde zu früh dran, deshalb zog sie eine kleine hölzerne Schachtel aus ihrer Tasche und nahm sie mit zu den Schreibtischen. Darin befanden sich zehn getrocknete Puffpinks, die vorsichtig zerschnitten werden mussten.

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal in der vergangenen Woche mit jemanden geredet hatte. Außer wie er Pansy gesagte hatte, sie solle ihn verdammt noch mal in Ruhe lassen, als sie beharrlich versucht hatte ihn in einen albernen Streich, der von ihr, Zabini, Crabbe und Coyle ausgeheckt wurde, zu verwickeln. Er wollte nicht in irgendjemandes Nähe sein, noch weniger mit jemandem reden und so schlich er sich in sein Zimmer, um sich in ein Bad zu stürzen – sein Heiligtum. Er sehnte sich nach der feuchten Stille und blieb solange er konnte unter der Oberfläche, nur um den Vorgang zu wiederholen und erneut unterzutauchen. Die Ruhe folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, wohin er auch ging; und er begrüßte das und spornte es sogar noch an. Was auch einer der Gründe war, weshalb Hermine nicht hörte, wie er eintrat.

Das Porträt mit einem leisen Klick schließend, wurde Draco von Hermines Rückseite überrascht, die gekrönt war mit einem großen, bauschigen Berg Haare, hoch aufgetürmt auf ihrem Kopf. Draco fand, dass es aussah als ob ein Tier darin wohnen würde. Sie war über den Tisch gebeugt und hatte ihn eindeutig nicht reinkommen hören, was ihm nur recht war. Er war sehr froh, dass sie die ganze Woche lang über nichts reden mussten. Und heute hatte er nicht die Energie mit ihr zu streiten. Er versuchte sie durch seine Präsenz nicht aufzuschrecken, machte verstohlen seinen Weg zu den Fächern und zog langsam seine Post heraus. Er überzeugte sich, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, ging er zu einem der großen Ledersessel und setzte sich, die zwei Schreibtische im Blick, hin. Er las die wenigen Mitteilungen durch, die für ihn hinterlassen wurden. Justin Finch-Fletchly wollte mit ihm über die Planung des Quidditch-Trainings sprechen und es gab drei Erstklässler, die um Nachhilfe baten. Zwei in Zaubertränke und einer in Zauberkunst. Er bemerkte wie extrem wenig Post er diese Woche hatte – etwa nur ein Viertel dessen, was er in den wenigen Wochen vorher bekommen hatte. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er brauchte das, verdammt!

Draco schaute auf das Profil von Hermine, die mit kleinen, metallenen Werkzeugen an einem Haufen von irgendwelchen rosaroten Pflanzen arbeitete. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und sie biss sich in die eine Hälfte ihrer Unterlippe. Die enorme Masse an Haaren, die auf ihren Kopf geklatscht war, ließ ihren schlanken Hals winzig aussehen. Er schätze, sie war, trotz allem, eine sehr kleine Person. 1,50m groß? Vielleicht 1,55m? Bei seinen 1,87m schienen die meisten Mädchen und viele Jungs klein zu sein. Aber seiner Meinung nach war Hermine alles, nur nicht das. Ihr übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein, die entschlossene Klugscheißer-Einstellung fügten ihrer Größe noch ein paar Zentimeter hinzu. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie mit ihrer geringen Größe und der zarten Knochenstruktur vermutlich als kleines Mädchen durchgehen würde, grinste er in sich hinein. Ah, aber andererseits, nein. Irgendwann im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich prächtig entwickelt. Oh, guter Gott! Daran wollte er gar nicht denken!

Draco schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf in den Sessel. Er ging vor seinem geistigen Auge durch eine Liste mit Arbeitsaufgaben und Projekten, alles im Kopf abhakend, beklagte er seinen Mangel an Ablenkungen. Quidditch würde die nächsten zwei Monate nicht beginnen und offensichtlich gab es für einen Schulsprecher nicht allzu viel zu tun. Ein sanftes Summen begann sich mit seinen Checklisten und möglichen Projekten zu vermischen und bald schon setzte sich das zarte Geräusch über das Durcheinander an Aufgaben hinweg. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, amüsierte er sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht über Grangers kleines Liedchen. Es war ein Liebeslied und ein besonders kitschiges noch dazu. Draco ließ sich von dem weiblichen Klang in ein leichtes Nickerchen lullen.

Ein gedämpftes Schnarchen ließ Hermine aufschrecken. Sie setzte sich gerade in ihrem Stuhl auf und ihr Kopf schnellte herum. Wie hatte sie überhören können, dass Malfoy hereinkam? Soviel zu „Immer wachsam!". Und er schnarchte. Gütiger Himmel! Sie wusste, zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre dies genau das richtige Druckmittel gewesen, um ihn, wenn nötig, zum Schweigen zu bringen. Zu schade, aber es würde andere geben. Es gab immer welche.

Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um ihn beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Zum zweiten Mal in einer Woche, wie … eigenartig. Seine Haltung war locker und entspannt und enthüllte, wie wohl er sich in seiner Haut fühlte. Aber andererseits, wer würde das nicht sein, wenn man aussah wie er? Selbst wenn er ein totaler Trottel war, er war verdammt schön! Im Ernst, kein Junge sollte so hübsch aussehen. Da war fast etwas Unnatürliches dabei. Weiche, blasse perfekte Haut, seidig weißblondes Haar und dunkelrote, geschwungene Lippen, die offenkundig Sex andeuteten, und arktisch graue Augen, umrandet von dunklen, langen Wimpern. Sie würde es niemals einer Menschenseele erzählen, aber sie mochte seine Nase unheimlich.

Hermine ließ sich eigentlich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten blenden, oder von Jungs, wenn wir schon dabei waren (schon gut, ja, da war diese Schwärmerei für Lockhart - aber bitte, sie war zwölf!), aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass er tatsächlich hinreißend war. In einem dunklen, versteckten Teil ihrer selbst, hasste sie ihn dafür. Glücklicherweise musste sie seiner Schönheit selten frontal gegenüberstehen, da sein hasserfülltes, spöttisches Grinsen, welches er ihrer Meinung nach nur für sie aufsetzte, anscheinend dauerhaft sein Gesicht überzog, wann immer er sie ansah.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und versuchte ihren Stuhl beim Aufstehen so laut es ging über den Boden zu schleifen, damit er wach wurde. Geschafft! Draco hob seinen Kopf und öffnete, durch das kratzende Geräusch geweckt, benommen seine Augen. Er unterdrückte ein kleines Gähnen und schaute sie, während er auf seiner Backe rumkaute, an.

Hermine entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und kam gleich zur Sache. „Ich habe eine Zusammenfassung der Dinge gemacht, die wir bei dem morgigen Meeting durchgehen müssen. Wenn du willst, kannst du drüberschauen und, wenn nötig, was hinzufügen oder abändern." Sie sagte das ohne große Vorrede und reichte ihm ihre Notizen. Er nahm sie, drehte sich im Sessel und warf eines seiner langen Beine über die Lehne, während er ihre Gliederung überflog. Im Großen und Ganzen sah alles gut aus, aber er wollte unbedingtseine Zeit auszufüllen, und so suchte sein Verstand verzweifeltnach zusätzlichen Themen.

„Wir sollten die Quidditch-Trainingszeiten berücksichtigen, da drei der vier Kapitäne Vertrauensschüler sind. Wir können Potter für diesen Teil des Meetings einladen. Und wir müssen ein System entwickeln, damit diese Leute die Nachhilfe-Anfragen selbst regeln können. Ich hab drei, hast du irgendwelche?", fragte er.

Hermine war ein bisschen überrascht, wie eifrig er wirkte und entschied sich die Tatsache hinzunehmen und fortzufahren. „Ich hab ´ne ganze Menge. Und du solltest dir die Nachricht von Lavender und Padma ansehen; es geht um mehr Bälle. Wir werden alle gebrochene Knöchel vom vielen Tanzen haben, wenn wir sie gewähren lassen." Sie suchte in ihrer Mappe nach dem entsprechenden Zettel.

„Tja, vielleicht werden diejenigen unter euch, die wie Hippogreife tanzen, dieses Schicksal erleiden. Aber einige von uns können tatsächlich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten ohne körperlichen Schaden anzurichten."

Aha, das war der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und ignorierte seine Gehässigkeit, als sie ihm die Notiz gab.

Er überflog den Text und ein winziger Funken blitzte in seinen grauen Augen auf. „Wir müssen offenbar den Abschlussball planen, aber ich denke die Halloween-Maskerade und der Weihnachtsball wären auch gut." Hermine starrte ihn an. Ein Kerl, der Tanzabende planen wollte? Malfoy wollte Bälle planen? Was?

„Oh… okay, nehme ich an. Wir werden es beim Meeting ansprechen und sehen, ob wir nicht eine Gruppe für die Planung zusammenstellen können."

„Nein. Die Idioten können es kaum bewerkstelligen, beim Patrouillieren der Gänge nicht verloren zu gehen. Und dabei haben wir ihnen schon Routenpläne gemacht. Ich will nicht für die Unfähigkeit von irgendjemandem verantwortlich sein. Wir können es planen, oder, wenn es dir zuviel Arbeit macht, kann ich mich selbst darum kümmern."

„Malfoy…"

„Wo liegt das Problem, Granger? Du magst nicht fähig sein, ein Date für den Tanz zu bekommen, aber wenigstens wirst du die ganze Dekoration im Voraus gesehen haben."

Hermine starrte ihn zornig an und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. „Schön. Ich werde es die Professoren wissen lassen." Sie presste die Worte leise durch ihre Zähne hinaus. Sie würde sich heute nicht von ihm reizen lassen!

„Was ist mit den Rundgängen?", fuhr er fort.

Hermines Ärger verebbte und wurde durch Verlegenheit ersetzt. Sie hoffte, er war nicht böse, dass sie die Pläne und Routen bereits fertig gestellt hatte. Ihren Blick vor seinem senkend, zog sie den Plan aus dem hinteren Fach ihres Organizers. Dabei kamen alle anderen Mitteilungen, die sie heute Morgen abgeholt hatte, ebenfalls heraus und verteilten sich um ihre Füße herum auf dem Boden. Draco verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts, als er sich vornüber beugte, um ihr dabei zu helfen, die verstreuten Zettel aufzuheben.

„Ich, em…, ich habe die Pläne angepasst, um den Anfragen nachzukommen." Sie gestikulierte in Richtung der Papiere. „Und ich hab ein paar neue Routen festgelegt, um den siebten Stock und die Gewächshäuser besser abzudecken." Draco hob den letzten der Änderungswünsche auf und schaute finster beim Anblick des ansehnlichen Stapels in seiner Hand.

„Was zum Teufel!", brüllte er jäh und schüttelte den Haufen Zettel. „Die sind alle von dieser verdammten Woche! Denkt jeder hier, dass ich damit nicht klar komme? Fuck!" Hermine starrte ihn nur an. „Weißt du, ich bin kein verfluchter Idiot. Ich hab mir diesen Posten verdammt noch mal verdient und ich brauche keine Leute um mich, die mich wie ein rohes Ei behandeln! Und ich bin mir verflucht sicher, dass ich nicht dich dazu brauche, meine Arbeit für mich zu tun! Ich bin keines deiner dummen Mitleids-Projekte, Granger!"

Hermine stand unvermittelt auf und ging zu den Fächern, zog eine Folie mit Pergamenten heraus und reichte sie Draco. In einer sehr geschäftsmäßigen Art erklärte sie ihm nüchtern: „Das hier sind die derzeitigen Nachhilfe-Anfragen; zusammen mit den Profilen von ungefähr der Hälfte der potentiellen Tutoren. Wir müssen die Profile von jedem, der sich eingetragen hat, vervollständigen, damit wir die Leute aufeinander abstimmen können. Wir brauchen eine Liste mit sämtlichen Sprechzeiten der Lehrer und wir müssen sicherstellen, dass in der Bibliothek ein Bereich zur Verfügung steht, wo sich die Schüler treffen können."

Ihr ungerührter, effizienter Tonfall vertrieb Dracos Empörung sofort und während er sie einen Moment lang anstierte, stand er auf, nahm ihre Haltung an und öffnete die Folie. „Wir müssen mehr Nachhilfelehrer anwerben. Viele von denen hier sind in ihren ZAGs und UTZs und brauchen vermutlich selbst Nachhilfe."

„Ich werde es auf die Liste setzen. Die Vertrauensschüler können bei der Suche helfen." Damit beendete sie das Gespräch.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatten sie eine überarbeitete Meeting-Gliederung und vier neue Folien: zwei für die Bälle, eine für die Abschlussfeier und den Ball und eine für ihr neu entwickeltes Nachhilfe-Programm. Mit knurrenden Mägen packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen durch das Porträt zum Mittagessen. Ein seltsamer Augenblick verging, in dem sie überall hinschauten nur nicht zum anderen, dann realisierten sie, dass sie in dieselbe Richtung mussten. Beide machten ein paar unbeholfen, zögernde Schritte, nicht wissend wie sie sich verhalten sollten, um nicht mit einander gehen zu müssen. Draco schaute hoch zur Decke und lachte leise. Hermines Blick traf seinen, mit einem angespannten, aber belustigten Ausdruck. Sie liefen schweigend Seite an Seite zur Großen Halle und als sie die Tür erreichten, hielt Draco sie für sie auf.


	4. I'm not going to bite you

KAPITEL 4 – I'm not going to bite you…

KAPITEL 4 – I'm not going to bite you…

Draco stürzte sich mit zielstrebiger Entschlossenheit in die Arbeit. Er war wie eine schneller werdende Kugel, die durch Hogwarts raste. Nach der Hälfte der ersten Woche hatte er sich mit den Lehrern getroffen, um herauszufinden, wer die Klassenbesten waren und mit welchen Themen die Klassen die meisten Schwierigkeiten hatten. Außerdem hatte er notiert, zu welchen Zeiten die Lehrer sich für die Schülerhilfe verpflichten konnten. Am Ende der Woche hatte er die Anwerbe-Maßnahmen an die Vertrauensschüler übergeben und sie zum Laufen gebracht. Er hätte das Anwerben auch selbst gemacht, aber er bezweifelte, dass er freundlichen Zuspruch durch die anderen drei Häuser ernten würde; mit Ausnahme, der albernen Mädchen vielleicht, die um ihn herumscharwenzelten. Und die waren gewöhnlich nicht von der Sorte, die man wegen ihrem Intellekt aussuchte. Zum Ende der zweiten Woche hatte er ein Formular geschrieben, um die Tutoren besser zu darzustellen, ein Katalogisierungssystem mit Querverweisen begonnen, das den hölzernen Aktenschrank neben den Fächern in Beschlag nahm und fing an ein Prospekt über Orientierungshilfen und nützliche Tipps für neue Tutoren zu schreiben.

Hermine war größtenteils erstaunt von seinem unhaltbaren Antrieb. Sie wusste, dass er genauso gut mit seinen normalen Kursarbeiten weitermachte, denn er hatte einen der Schreibtische im HCR in Beschlag genommen. Und obwohl sie es hasste darüber nachzudenken, er hatte sie in der letzten Zaubertrank-Prüfung tatsächlich um zwei Punkte geschlagen und hatte in Arithmantik mit ihr gleichgezogen. Dennoch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn nur allzu gut verstand. Je härter er arbeitete, desto weniger Zeit hatte er, an seinen Verlust zu denken. Sie vermutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich genauso reagieren würde.

Zuerst war sie sehr verärgert darüber, dass er anfing ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu nutzen. Früher war er nur gekommen, um sich mit ihr oder den Vertrauensschülern zu treffen oder um seine Mitteilungen abzuholen. Dann, eines Abends hatte er einen Aufsatz an einem der Schreibtische beendet. Hermine machte die ganze Zeit über ein finsteres Gesicht, und als er einen kleinen Stapel Bücher und ein Tintenfass in dieser Nacht stehen ließ, widerstand sie dem Drang alles auf den Boden zu werfen.

Nach der vierten Nacht, in der sie versuchte, das Kratzen der Feder zu ignorieren, gab sie den Kampf auf. Es war auch sein Raum und es war gar nicht so schwer ihn zu ignorieren. Er schien jedenfalls keine Probleme damit zu haben, sie zu ignorieren. Eines Abends, ein paar Wochen nachdem er „eingezogen" war, ließ er eine kleine Broschüre neben ihr auf den Tisch fallen, während sie über einem Arithmantik-Problem brütete. Sie war so an ihn gewöhnt, dass sie seine Anwesenheit komplett vergessen hatte und bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch so schnell aufsprang, dass sie ihr Knie an der Kante ihres Schreibtisches hart genug anschlug, um einen Riss zu verursachen, der sie vor Schmerz leise aufheulen ließ.

„Scheiße, Granger! Ich werd dich schon nicht beißen!", sagte er beleidigt und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen und setzte sich wieder hin, um ihr Knie zu untersuchen. „Ich bin nur erschrocken!", erklärte sie in verärgertem Tonfall. Blut strömte aus der kleinen Wunde, lief ihr Bein herunter und färbte den Saum ihrer kniehohen Strümpfe. Sie verzog ihr Geicht. Draco drehte sich schnell um und ging weg. Sie schlug ihre Hand auf den Riss und versuchte den Blutfluss zum Stillstand zu bringen. Durch den Druck auf die tiefrote Wunde zuckte sie zusammen. Der Riss war nicht so schlimm, aber anscheinend bluteten Knie besonders viel. Draco kam einen Moment später mit einem feuchten Waschlappen wieder und kniete sich auf einem Bein vor sie.

Zu behaupten, Hermine war geschockt, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Tatsächlich war sie so fassungslos, dass sie ihn nur anstarren konnte. Mit dem ersten sanften Streichen des warmen Tuches, von dem Rand ihrer Strümpfe über ihre Wade, überschlug sich ihr Magen und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Er griff sanft nach ihrem Handgelenk, nahm die Hand von ihrem Knie und drehte die Handfläche nach oben, während er mit dem Waschlappen ihre Finger umfing. Hermines Atmung wurde plötzlich flach und ungleichmäßig, als er das Tuch über jeden ihrer Finger zog und langsame, gründliche Bewegungen über ihre blutbefleckte Hand machte. Er legte ihre Hand in ihrem Schoß und wandte sich wieder ihrem Knie zu. Draco faltete den rot gefärbten Waschlappen neu und machte sanfte Aufwärtsbewegungen um ihr Knie herum. Er war besonders behutsam bei dem violetten, blass gelben Bluterguss, welcher die Wunde umschloss. Als das ganze Blut, außer dem, das ihren Strumpf getränkt hatte, weg war, blies er zärtlich über den Riss. Hermine keuchte hörbar und Draco erstarrte. Er stand schnell auf ohne sie anzusehen und ging ins Badezimmer. Hermine blickte stumm hinab auf ihren Strumpf und schob ihn ein Stück ihre Wade hinunter. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, fühlte sie sich erschüttert und aus der Bahn geworfen. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie nahm nur flüchtig wahr, dass Draco seine Tasche packte und irgendwas über Orientierungshilfen für die Tutoren faselte, als er zur Tür ging. Sie nickte geistesabwesend.

**********************************************************************************

Dracos lange Schritte brachten ihn schnell zu seinem Zimmer, wo er seine Tasche achtlos fallen ließ und direkt ins Badezimmer ging. Die Kerzen erwachten zum Leben und tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er Wasser ein und wünschte sich „Lavendel". Draco fühlte sich ein bisschen hysterisch, als er sich hastig die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und in die Ecke trat. Er zog sich seine Krawatte grob über den Kopf. Augenblicke später lagen seine Klamotten in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden und er stieg hinunter in die Wanne. Er holte tief Luft und fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag, beinahe augenblicklich, verlangsamte.

_Verfluchte Hölle, was war das?_

Draco schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen den Badewannenrand fallen. Ein ungebetenes Bild von Grangers Knie tanzte hinter seinen Lidern. Er stöhnte und das Bild wurde abgelöst durch eine bewegte Szene seiner eigenen langen, blassen Finger, die ihr winziges, gebräuntes Handgelenk umfassten; ihre Finger von dem Waschlappen umgeben in seiner Hand; und schließlich ihre in Kapitulation zu ihm gewandte Handfläche. Sein Herz machte einen tiefen, dumpfen Schlag. Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich zusammen… und rutschte tiefer. Es hatte keinen Sinn dagegen anzukämpfen, deshalb gab er einfach nach. Sein Schwanz wartete, hart und sanft schwingend, im heißen Wasser. Er umschloss ihn mit seiner Hand. In seinem Unterbewusstsein – dem sehr kleinen Teil seines Gehirns, das in diesem Moment noch zu vernünftigem Denken fähig war – konnte er nicht glauben, dass er im Begriff war sich wegen Grangers Knie und ihrer schmutzigen Finger einen runterzuholen. Er war doch keine verfluchte, nervöse Jungfrau, die durch einen lächerlichen Windhauch hart wurde. Und außerdem war das … Granger! Das unerträglichste, selbstgerechteste, neunmalklügste, krausköpfigste, sommersprossengefleckteste, in keinster Weise erotische Mädchen, das er kannte. Und mein _Gott!_ sein Schwanz war hart wie Stahl. Er konnte nicht anderes tun, als es durchzuziehen. Er ließ die Bilder zu, während er seinen harten Schwanz langsam im warmen Wasser streichelte. Das Lavendelöl machte alles schön geschmeidig in seiner Hand…

…_Der Waschlappen war weiß und es gab kein Blut, nur ihre gebräunten Schenkel. Er rieb den Stoff langsam und in kleinen Kreisen über ihr Knie und dann nach oben zur Innenseite ihres Schenkels; er hinterließ dabei nasse Spuren, die auf ihrer Haut glitzerten. Der Waschlappen verschwand unter ihrem Rock und, sogar in seiner Fantasie, überredete er sie, überzeugte sie. Ihre Beine teilten sich ein wenig, als er das obere Ende ihres Schenkels erreichte und er zeichnete den Rand ihres weißen Baumwollhöschens mit dem nassen Tuch nach, durchnässte den Stoff und machte ihn durchsichtig. Sie öffnete sich ein wenig mehr und er presste das Tuch auf ihre Mitte. Er schaute zu, wie sich die Baumwolle voll sog, sich an ihre Falten schmiegte und ihre Schamlippen betonte…_

Er fragte sich, welche Geräusche die brave Gryffindor wohl von sich geben würde, wenn er ihr Höschen hochziehen würde; die Lippen dadurch fest eingefangen von dem durchnässten Stoff, in ihre empfindliche Haut schneidend und ihr Kitzler entflammt. Draco grinste in sich hinein, als sein Griff sich verstärkte. Er wettete, dass er sie, wenn er wollte, in den unterschiedlichsten, ihr völlig unbekannten, Tönen zum Schreien bringen konnte. _Wenn_ er wollte.

Draco war ein guter Liebhaber. Er wusste es und er war stolz darauf. Von den hundert anderen Dingen, mit denen er angeben konnte, war dies jedoch das einzige, was er lieber geheim hielt. Er betrachtete es als ein Ass im Ärmel. Eine geheime Waffe, die er nur benutzte, wenn es _ihm_ gefiel.

Es ging nicht nur ums Ficken. Jeder konnte ficken. Scheiße! Affen fickten, Kakerlaken fickten! Aber er verstand, dass jeder Körper in einer ganz speziellen Weise berührt werden wollte, nach den eigenen Anforderungen, der eigenen Geschwindigkeit. So waren seine „Fähigkeiten" mehr ein Ausdruck geschärfter Beobachtungsgabe und lebhafter Fantasie, die er in höchstem Maße besaß.

Das sollte nicht falsch rüberkommen. Natürlich ist er damit nicht geboren worden. Am Anfang hatte er es genauso oft vermasselte wie jeder andere auch. Aber seine Sinne hatten sich durch sein Umfeld geschärft und er achtete immer ganz genau darauf, welchen Effekt er auf andere hatte. (Es war die gleiche Eigenschaft, die ihn beim Verspotten von Granger so gut machte.) Er verstand, wie sich Sprache, Berührung, Stimme und Geruch verbinden konnten, um eine Stimmung, eine eigene Welt, zu schaffen. Und er gebrauchte dieses Wissen zu seinem Vorteil. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass das Geheimnis - die wichtigste Tatsache, die den ganzen Unterschied ausmachte - in der Vorstellung begann. Verlangen. Kontrolle. Erwartung …

Er wusste auch, dass die Gedanken eine fehlerhafte, heikle Angelegenheit waren. Manchmal würden gewisse Grenzen überschritten werden. Und aus diesem Grund war er nicht furchtbar besorgt, dass er wegen solch einer alltäglichen Sache, wie einem Knie oder sogar einer Gryffindor, hart war. Doch die Tatsache, dass es sich dabei um Hermine Granger handelte, war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, den er artig ignorierte.

Dracos Fantasie entwickelte sich zu einer Serie von zusammenhanglos vorgestellten Szenen und Empfindungen, als sich sein Gesicht samt Hals rötete und seine Hand sich schneller bewegte. Während er seine Handfläche mit einer Drehung strategisch über die Spitze und hinunter zur Wurzel gleiten ließ, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass er die äußerst sensible Stelle genau unter dem Kopf traf, überschwemmten ihn die Bilder…

…_Ihre Schenkel spreizten sich und schmiegten sich an die Beine des Stuhls. Seine Finger spielten durch ihr nasses Höschen mit ihrem Kitzler. Seine Zunge schob sich zwischen ihre heißen, feuchten Schamlippen, während er, wie schon vorher, nach ihrem Handgelenk griff und ihre schmalen Finger seinen harten Schwanz umschlossen. Ihr Orgasmus pulsierte um ihn herum, als er in sie stieß, ihre Lockenpracht ausgebreitet auf seinem Kissen und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen halb geschlossen… _

Sein Körper spannte sich an und sein Kopf verließ den Rand der Wanne. Mit einem langen, heftigen Stöhnen kam er im heißen Wasser.


	5. Get your own mudblood

KAPITEL 5 – Get your own mudblood…

Die Richtlinien für das Nachhilfeprogramm waren ein gewaltiges Stück Arbeit. Malfoy hatte ein komplettes System entwickelt, das, sobald in Gang gesetzt, wie eine gut geschmierter Motor laufen würde und über viele Jahre fortbestehen könnte. So sehr Hermine sich auch anstrengte, sie fand nicht eine Sache, die sie ändern oder zufügen konnte. Sie gab sich geschlagen, Malfoy hatte großartige Arbeit geleistet. Das war gar nicht so überraschend - wirklich. Denn sie wusste, trotz seiner bockigen Art und spöttischen Kommentare, war Draco außergewöhnlich intelligent. Paradox, dass unter anderem seine Beleidigungen sie zu diesem Schluss kommen ließen. Er war sicher nicht die einzige Person in Hogwarts, die weniger als freundliche Gefühle für sie hegte. Es gab praktisch ein ganzes Haus, das ihr bei jeder Gelegenheit zornige Blicke zuwarf. Aber sie hatte festgestellt, dass die Attacken der meisten anderen ziemlich erbärmlich waren und, nun ja, langweilig. Draco Malfoy jedoch, war alles, nur nicht langweilig. Und die Schlagabtausche der Vergangenheit, obwohl entsetzlich schmerzhaft, hielten sie auf Zack. Zugegeben, offensichtlich herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben zwischen seinen Ohren. Sie würde sich das sogar eingestehen, jedenfalls was seinen Intellekt betraf; sie betrachtete ihn als ihren einzig wahren Konkurrenten. Nicht, dass sie das jemals einer Menschenseele sagen würde.

Sie kritzelte eine kurze Notiz, steckte sie in vorne in das Prospekt und schob es in ihre Schultasche. Auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück machte sie wie üblich im HCR Halt, um die Mitteilungen abzuholen. Gerade, als sie sich zum Gehen umdrehen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass irgendetwas im Raum nicht stimmte, obwohl es ihr beim Reinkommen noch nicht aufgefallen war. Sie inspizierte das Zimmer wie ein Detektiv, hakte jede Besonderheit beim Herumschauen ab. Die zwei Fenster waren geschlossen, die Vorhänge jedoch offen, das klare Herbstlicht schien herein. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag ein kleiner Stapel Bücher, den sie aus der Bücherei geholt hatte; Malfoys Tisch war komplett aufgeräumt, außer dem kristallenen Tintenfass und der wunderschön grün schimmernden Feder. Das Bücherregal, das sie zur Hälfte mit ihren Büchern gefüllt hatte, war komplett voll. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Am Anfang hatte sie es ihm übel genommen, dass er anfing den Raum genauso zu nutzen wie sie, aber dann hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Das volle Bücherregal ließ ein komisches Gefühl aufkommen, das sogleich wie eine Seifenblase platzte. Malfoy war offiziell eingezogen.

Argwöhnisch ging sie zum Regal und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Titel, die er dazu gestellt hatte. Sie war ein wenig erstaunt, bei ihm ein paar Bücher aus ihrer eigenen Sammlung zu finden. Eine zerfledderte Ausgabe _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ war ein Titel, aber sie war sprachlos beim Anblick seiner Kollektion von abgegriffenen Muggelbüchern, die zwischen den Zauberbüchern standen: Garcia-Marquez, William Blake, Vonnegut, Tolstoi, Thoreau, Cooper, Tennyson, Whitman. Es gab sogar ein paar Bücher über Muggel-Geschichte und Philosophie; außerdem zwei über Wissenschaften, neben dem für Zaubertränke. Ebenfalls einige Autoren, die sie nicht kannte: Nin, Benton. Beim Anblick des Bandes von Thoreau zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ein einfaches Leben, basierend auf geringen Mitteln, musste der krasseste Gegensatz zum Lebensstil eines Malfoys sein.

Mit diesen Gedanken, die ihren Verstand noch eine Weile beschäftigten, drehte sie sich zum Gehen und blieb abrupt stehen, als ihr noch etwas anderes auffiel. Dort auf dem Sims über dem Feuer stand eine kleine Vase gefüllt mit Jasmin. Sie versuchte dieses Detail zu verarbeiten, während ihre Gedanken immer noch den Muggelbüchern nachhingen; doch das war, als würde man immer wieder gegen ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld laufen, abprallen und wieder darauf zu rennen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und machte sich schnellstens aus dem Staub.

Hermine sah völlig verstört aus, als sie sich neben Ginny setzte, die sich gerade Saft eingoss.

„Guten Morgen Mine", sagte Ginny gut gelaunt. „Morgen", erwiderte Hermine. Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie haben dich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen. Malfoy lässt dich nicht auch noch seine Arbeit machen, oder?", fragte sie scherzhaft.

Die Erwähnung der Person, die sowieso schon in ihren Gedanken herumspukte, holte sie aus ihrer Benommenheit. „Nein, Ginny. Es ist alles prima gelaufen. Eigentlich hat er ziemlich viel gearbeitet, wer hätte das gedacht!" Hermine schnaubte, als ob sie es selbst am wenigsten glauben könnte; was ja auch so war.

Ginny warf ihr einen unsicheren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und erklärte, „Ich weiß…, aber du solltest das Nachhilfe-Programm sehen, das er so ziemlich im Alleingang entwickelt hat. Wir werden es nächste Woche vorstellen und es sollte zum Ende des Monats anlaufen können. Es ist wirklich ganz gut."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte über Ginnys Gesicht, der aber im nächsten Moment verschwunden war. „Und, wo bist du dann gewesen?"

„Ich hab versucht die Vertrauensschüler unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich schwör dir, einige von denen brauchen echt einen Babysitter! Außerdem hab ich für die UTZs gelernt und ich musste die Pläne von Lavender und Padma wegen dem Halloween-Maskenball überprüfen."

Ein breites, schüchternes Grinsen zog sich plötzlich über Ginnys Gesicht und ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen. Hermine lachte leise in sich hinein, weil sie sich den Grund schon denken konnte.

„Ja?", fragte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Harry hat mich letzte Nacht gefragt", antwortete Ginny leise.

„Oh Gin! Das freut mich so für dich!" Quietschend warf Hermine ihre Arme um das errötete Mädchen. Sie freute sich wirklich für sie, und Harry. Ginnys Schwärmerei für ihren besten Freund war schon fast legendär und Hermine hatte versucht die junge, liebeskranke Ginny im Umgang mit ihren befremdlichen Gefühlen zu beraten. Ginny legte ihre Verliebtheit auf Eis, verabredete sich mit anderen Jungs und langsam wurden sie und Harry Freunde. Hermine vermutete, dass die viele Zeit, die sie zusammen auf dem Quidditch-Feld verbrachten, entscheidend für Harrys wachsende Zuneigung war. Ginny war eine Rakete auf dem Besen und selbst wenn sie in der Nähe von Harry vor Schüchternheit keinen Ton herausbrachte, auf dem Platz war alles wie weggeblasen. Sie war ein quirliger Knallfrosch, der fast jeden im Team überflügelte, ausmanövrierte und sich von niemandem etwas sagen ließ. Harry hatte wirklich keine Wahl, er musste sich in sie verlieben.

„Oh, Mine, du kommst mit uns nach Hogsmeade diesen Samstag, oder? Wir wollen zu diesem neuen Shop, der mit den Abendkleidern, und du musst unbedingt mitkommen!"

Als sie gerade antworten wollte, setzten sich eine quietsch vergnügte Lavender Brown und ein verlegen dreinschauender Ron ihnen gegenüber.

„Oh Hermine, du wirst Coscoutre lieben! Die haben ALLES! Ich denke, ich werde als Vogel gehen. Gott, ich kann es nicht erwarten! Ron geht als Panther."

Hermine wollte sie wirklich darauf hinweisen, dass Katzen Vögel fraßen, aber um ihres besten Freundes Willen hielt sie sich zurück. Sie freute sich für Ron, selbst wenn Lavender ihr manchmal auf die Nerven ging. Ron schien ausnahmsweise mal echt glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Zwischen ihnen war immer eine unausgesprochene Erwartung gewesen, dass er und Hermine eines Tages zusammenkommen würden. Aber als sie älter wurden, ließ ihn seine Nervosität ihr gegenüber ständig dumme Dinge sagen und das führte zu einer hitzigen Auseinandersetzung zuviel. Jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass sie nicht zusammen passten. Für Hermines Verstand jedoch war es schwer Jahre der Erwartung ungeschehen zu machen.

„… und danach wollen wir in die Drei Besen zum Mittagessen. Anschließend wollen wir ein bisschen bummeln." Lavender beendete ihren Satz gerade, als Harry sich, müde und zerzaust aussehend, neben sie setzte.

Seine Begrüßung war nur wenig mehr als ein gemurmeltes „Hey" und er fing gleich an seinen Teller zu füllen. Hermine seufzte beim Anblick ihres immer noch leeren Tellers und folgte seinem Beispiel. Einen ganzen Tag mit zwei glücklichen Pärchen zu verbringen, stand nicht gerade weit oben auf ihrer Liste, aber es war lange her gewesen, dass sie wirklich Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte und sie brauchte ein Kostüm. Selbst wenn sie niemand fragte, was wahrscheinlich war, war es ihre Pflicht als Schulsprecherin hinzugehen. _Ich werde zu diesem blöden Tanz gehen und ich werde mich großartig amüsieren und wen interessiert das alles überhaupt!_ Sie hob ihr Kinn und biss in ihren Toast.

*****

Aus dem Goldenen Trio war offensichtlich ein Quintett geworden und Draco beobachtete die Gruppe, die vor ihm den Weg nach Hogsmeade ging, mit einem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war ein stürmischer Tag und der kühle Wind konnte sich nicht entscheiden in welche Richtung er wehen sollte und so peitschte er wie wahnsinnig um sich. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle unterhielten sich angeregt und Draco tat sein bestes sie alle zu überhören. Nach dem Vorfall mit „dem Knie", wie er es nannte, hatte er entschieden, dass er mehr Zeit in der Gesellschaft seiner alten Kameraden verbringen sollte. Deshalb saß er am nächsten Morgen am Slytherin-Tisch und begann den Tag mit einem stetigen Fluss von Beleidigungen und scharfzüngigen Kommentaren, die sich meist auf das heiß geliebte Thema „Weasleys" bezogen. Die Slytherins kommentierten sein Wiederauftauchen aus der Einsamkeit mit keinem Wort und fielen sofort in die Verunglimpfungen mit ein.

Draco schob seine Haare aus den Augen, nur um sie einen Moment später wieder dort zu haben. Ihm gegenüber schien Granger ein ähnliches Problem zu haben, denn ungefähr alle zehn Sekunden warf sie die Masse der langen, gelockten Haare über ihre Schultern. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten lang erregt zugeschaut hatte, wie die Locken immer wieder über ihre Schultern vor und zurück wirbelten, entschied Draco, dass er diese Locken wirklich hasste und er wünschte sich, sie mit einem Haarklammer-Zauber belegen zu können, damit die verdammten Dinger an Ort und Stelle blieben. Das Haar des Wunderjungen jedoch sah aus, als ob es für dieses Wetter gemacht worden war. Nach der Einkerkerung seines Vaters hatte Draco einen großen Teil seiner Zeit damit verbracht, über Harry Potter nachzudenken. Draco war einer der wenigen Leute, die wussten, welchem Problem Potter gegenüberstand und was er würde tun müssen. Während Draco Potter leidenschaftlich für…, nun ja, es gab eine Million Gründe, hasste, hoffte ein winzig kleiner Teil irgendwo in ihm wirklich sehr, dass Potter gewinnen und Voldemort töten würde.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, machten sich die fünf Gryffindors in eine kleine Seitenstraße davon, während die Slytherins weiter zu ihrer ersten Station, dem Laden für Quidditch Qualitätszubehör, gingen. Draco kaufte dort zwölf Besen-Reparatur-Sets für sein Team, darauf hoffend, dass er die Saison damit gut beginnen würde, und arrangierte die Lieferung ins Schloss. Goyle und Crabbe kauften beide eine Politur und Blaise blätterte durch _Welcher Besen_, während Pansy ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte.

*****

Lavender eilte aufgeregt mit ihrem kostümbeladenen Armen um Hermine herum. Sie und Ginny hatten im hinteren Teil des gepflegten, neuen Ladens ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und probierten alle möglichen Kleider und Kostüme an. Ron und Harry hatten es geschafft eine schnelle Auswahl zu treffen und verschwanden nach draußen, um bei Zonko's vorbeizuschauen, wo sich alle treffen wollten, sobald die Mädchen fertig waren. Da ging ihre Absicht, den Tag mit ihren besten Freunden zu verbringen, dahin. Hermine tastete mit einem wehmütigen Blick nach einem tief ausgeschnittenen, perlenverzierten Kleid. Eine mit roten und silbernen Federn geschmückte Maske hing an einem Band um den Bügel.

„Du würdest das Kleid ruinieren, Granger. Was wäre das für eine Schande für solch ein schönes Kostüm. Sicher haben die hier irgendwo einen Kartoffelsack; das würde besser zu dir passen. Vielleicht gibt es den auch schon mit _Schlamm_ bedeckt, dann wirst du dich gleich wie zu Hause fühlen", knurrte eine angesäuerte Stimme über ihre Schulter in ihr Ohr.

Hermine fuhr herum und sah Blaise Zabini samt seiner fröhlichen Bande von Plagegeistern, wie sie hinter ihr stehend über sie spotteten und mit Blaise lachten. Hermine widerstand dem Bedürfnis den Laden nach Ginny und Lavender abzusuchen und starrte in die kalten, funkelnden Augen von Blaise. Sie nahm sich ein Beispiel an Draco, setzte ihren besten gelangweilten Blick auf und brachte die Hand zu ihrem Mund, um ein kleines Gähnen zu unterdrücken, während sie seinem Blick fest begegnete. Sie legte ihre Hand träge auf ihre Hüfte, hielt ihren Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als wollte sie sagen _Bist du jetzt fertig? _

Draco dachte, es sei das Beste sich zurückzuhalten, ohne sich an dieser Sache zu beteiligen. Als Schulsprecher konnte er es sich wirklich nicht erlauben die Schulsprecherin zu quälen und angesichts der zurückliegenden Ereignisse der letzten Monate hatte er tatsächlich keinen Antrieb das zu tun. Blaise jedoch schien mehr als gewillt die Verfolgung aufzunehmen und er knurrte sie mit Entrüstung an: „Du hochnäsige, kleine Streberin! Warum machst du dir überhaupt Gedanken darüber ein Kostüm zu tragen? Dieses Rattennest wird dich sofort verraten. Und außerdem will keiner mit einer vertrockneten Jungfer rumhängen. Selbst deine zwei Spielkameraden haben es endlich geschafft dich fallen zu lassen. Vielleicht hättest du die Beine schon früher für sie breit machen sollen, dann wären sie noch hier, um dich zu bemitleiden."

In seiner gut einstudierten, gleichgültigen Haltung stand Draco hinter der Gruppe und hörte zu, wie Blaise ihr die Hölle heiß machte. Er dachte nicht, dass Blaise' Bemerkungen brillant waren, auf keinen Fall, doch diese besondere Art von Heftigkeit in seiner Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Das war _seine_ Stimme, die, die er für die Gryffindor Superstars benutzte und besonders für Granger. Ein unerwartetes Gefühl des Besitzanspruchs machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Draco war nicht sicher, ob er es mochte, dass Blaise seine Quälereien bei Granger übernahm. Nach all den Jahren der erbarmungslosen Angriffe auf ihr Elternhaus, ihr Aussehen, ihre unerträgliche Klugscheißer-Persönlichkeit und ihr jämmerlich gutes Herz, fühlte Draco sich, als ob er eine Art von Anrecht auf sie gesichert hätte. Zabini konnte sich sein eigenes Schlammblut suchen, um auf ihm rumzuhacken; Granger gehörte _ihm_!

Eine träge Stimme aus der hinteren Reihe stoppte Hermine vor einer scharfen Erwiderung. „Können wir jetzt weitergehen? Noch mehr Zeit mit Granger zu verbringen, steht heute nicht auf meiner to-do-Liste." Für einen Augenblick schaute Hermine Draco an, dann wandte sie sich, mit einem unnatürlich strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wieder Zabini zu.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, Blaise, könnte man denken, dass du mich magst. Du weißt doch, was man über kleine Jungs, die das Herz eines Mädchens erobern wollen, sagt. Aber keine Sorge, du hast einen speziellen Platz in meinem." Sie zwinkerte ihm frech zu, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging weiter in den Laden hinein, wo Ginny sich gerade aus einem, mit grünen und blauen Pailletten besetzten, Kleid schälte.

Draco musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er fühlte einen bizarren Stolz auf sie und drehte sich von einer völlig verblüfften Pansy und Blaise weg, um seine zuckenden Lippen und die, in seinen Augen tanzende, Belustigung zu verbergen. _Gutes Mädchen, Granger!_

*****

Hermines Herz kehrte wieder zu seinem normalen Rhythmus zurück, als sie sich auf eine Bank im Inneren des Ladens setzte, während Ginny und Lavender über ihre Auswahl diskutierten. Das war so gar nicht Hermines Ding! Genau das dachte sie, als ihre Augen ein silberfarbenes Schimmern wahrnahmen. Sie ging hinüber zu dem Kleiderregal an der anderen Wand und nahm das vierte Kleid vom Ständer. Hermine lächelte und empfand eine trotzige Zufriedenheit. Sie hatte es gefunden und es war perfekt! Bevor die beiden anderen Mädchen herauskamen, ging sie eilig zur Kasse, bezahlte das Kostüm und vereinbarte die Lieferung. Er störte sie nicht mal, dass sie alleine gehen würde.

_________________________________

A/N: Links und Updates zu Original und Übersetzung findet ihr hier .com/


	6. Would you like a hot poker with that?

KAPITEL 6 – Would you like a hot poker with that?

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du es mit dieser Schlampe von Klugscheißer-Schlammblut aushältst! Ich glaube, ich würde mir lieber die Augen rausreißen bevor ich sie die ganze Zeit anschauen müsste!"

Die drei Tage nachdem Granger dem dunklen Slytherin eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte, hatten nicht zur Beschwichtigung seines Zorns beigetragen. In den letzten 30 Minuten hatte Draco Zabinis unaufhörlichem Gejammer über sie zugehört und nicht zu vergessen den Granger-Beschimpfungen seiner alten Kameraden, die so ungefähr bei jedem Essen stattfanden. Draco versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er in der Vergangenheit genauso hartnäckig in der Angelegenheit – mit ihr – gewesen war, wie Zabini es jetzt war. Er besänftigte sein Ego mit dem Gedanken, dass er wenigstens ihre kleinen Spielkameraden in seine Schimpftiraden mit einbezogen hatte. Außerdem beschwerte er sich häufig über die Gryffindors im Allgemeinen, die pure Anwesenheit der Hufflepuffs und die mehr als langweiligen Ravenclaws; damit hielt er die Dinge in der Balance. Wenigstens war er ausgeglichen.

Doch Zabini hatte es wirklich auf Granger abgesehen und keine Skrupel, es ihm mitzuteilen. Es war die Wahrheit, dass Draco sie gehasst hatte, doch Zabinis Hass grenzte an Wahnsinn. Das irritierte Draco.

Die zwei hoch gewachsenen Jungen gingen gerade den Flur zum HCR entlang. Der eine sprach lebhaft mit grimmig, finsterer Mine, während der andere gelangweilt aussah. Draco ließ Blaise weiterplappern und Zabini konnte seine Stille interpretieren, wie er wollte. Er hatte unzählige Male versucht, das Thema zu wechseln, aber Zabini brachte die Sprache immer wieder auf Granger und ihre Unwürdigkeit zurück. Schließlich sagte er Zabini, er solle mit ihm zum HCR kommen, damit er seine Post abholen konnte. Draco hoffte darauf, wenigstens etwas Produktives machen zu können, während er mit einer Liste von Grangers Fehlern bombardiert wurde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Liste selbst verfasst hatte.

*****

Das Frühstück am Dienstagmorgen war eine chaotische Angelegenheit am Gryffindor-Tisch, mit aufgeregtem Geschnatter über den kommenden Tanz und den Start der Quidditch-Saison. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie versuchte ihren Planer zurück in ihre Tasche zu schieben und dabei auf einen Widerstand stieß. Endlich erwachte ihr Verstand und sie zog ihre Tasche hoch auf ihren Schoß, um den Übeltäter ausfindig zu machen. Sie holte zwei kaputte Federn, eine nun ramponierte Rolle Pergament und ihre Bücher für die nächsten zwei Klassen heraus. Mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass sie ihr Arithmantik-Buch im HCR vergessen hatte, vergaß sie ihr Verstauungsproblem, schob alles wieder zurück in ihre Tasche (ein bisschen ordentlicher diesmal) und erklärte den beiden abgelenkten Ron und Harry, dass sie sie später in Zaubertränke sehen würde.

Da sie nur knapp fünfzehn Minuten Zeit hatte ihr Buch zu holen und es in die Klasse zu schaffen, eilte Hermine die Gänge entlang. Als sie dem Porträteingang näher kam, sah sie, dass das Bild nur angelehnt worden war. Sie konnte eine gedämpfte Stimme hören. Ihre Neugierde gewann die Oberhand, da weder sie noch Malfoy für gewöhnlich Leute mitbrachten. Die Vertrauensschüler kamen nur zu den wöchentlichen Meetings. Vielleicht gab Malfoy einem von ihnen einen Ratschlag wegen eines Problems. Die Stimme hörte sich jedenfalls aufgebracht an.

*****

„Weißt du, was ich mit der kleinen Schlampe am liebsten machen würde?" Draco zuckte angesichts Zabinis Derbheit zusammen.

„Bitte sag's mir", erwiderte er mit keiner Spur von Interesse und einer ordentlichen Portion Sarkasmus.

„Ich würde die Prinzessin von Gryffindor gern von ihrem verdammten Sockel stoßen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr jemand zeigt, wo sie hingehört. Ich würde ihr das verdammte Leuchten aus dem verflucht makellosen Gesicht wischen. Sie verdient es wie ein Schwein im Schlamm gefickt zu werden", spie Blaise ihm entgegen.

„Scheiße, Zabini!" Draco war entsetzt. „Ich werde mir selbst einen Vergessensfluch aufhalsen müssen. Könnten wir bitte nicht mehr darüber sprechen? Um die Bilder von einer Sex treibenden, nackten Granger aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, müsste ich mir sonst heiße Eisen in die Augen stechen!"

*****

Hermine schlüpfte leise durch das offene Porträt, um niemanden zu unterbrechen. Sie erblickte aber keinen Vertrauensschüler, sondern einen ihrer meistgehassten Slytherins – oder besser, einen der zwei. Draco und Blaise standen beide mit dem Rücken zu ihr, während Draco durch ein Buch blätterte, das er gerade vom Regal genommen hatte.

„Um die Bilder von einer Sex treibenden, nackten Granger aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen, müsste ich mir sonst heiße Eisen in die Augen stechen!"

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie beschämt darüber sein sollte, dass sie so über sie sprachen oder ob sie einen Enthauptungs-Zauber an Malfoy vollbringen sollte. _Was interessiert es mich, was Malfoy denkt! Er kann in der Hölle verrotten!_ dachte sie.

„Ich wäre froh, dir die heißen Eisen zu besorgen, Malfoy. Ich wäre dir sogar beim Reinstecken behilflich", fauchte sie zornig in Richtung der zwei Jungs. Als sie sich herumgedreht hatten, war das Porträt bereits zugeworfen worden.

Draco senkte den Kopf und drückte die Stelle zwischen seinen Augen. Verflucht fantastisch! Bevor Blaise etwas sagen konnte, erklärte er: „Ich muss jetzt zu Arithmantik. Ich sehe dich beim Mittagessen, ok?"

Blaise ging zur Tür. „Yeah. Draco, denk an meine Worte, die Tage der Schulsprecherin sind gezählt!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und, als Zabini weg war, neigte er seinen Kopf nach hinten und seufzte laut. Er war erschöpft und der Tag hatte noch nicht mal richtig begonnen. Den Inhalt seines Fachs steckte er in seine Tasche. Auf dem Weg nach draußen erspähte er Grangers Arithmantik-Buch. Da sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, nahm er es mit. Das würde ein verdammt toller Tag werden!

*****

Arithmantik lief nicht so, wie Draco erwartet hatte. Unterwegs fragte er sich, wie viel Granger mit bekommen hatte. So widerlich es auch gewesen war, er hoffte fast, dass sie gehört hatte, was Zabini gesagt hatte. Obwohl er sich ernsthaft wünschte, es selbst nicht hätte hören müssen. Sein Wahnsinn bezüglich Granger beunruhigte ihn ein bisschen. Er kannte Zabini fast sein ganzes Leben, aber er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er seine Drohungen wahr machen würde oder nicht. Als Schulsprecher allerdings, war es seine Pflicht auf alle Schüler aufzupassen, selbst auf die Schulsprecherin. Wenn Granger ihn gehört hatte, würde sie in seiner Gegenwart vielleicht auf der Hut sein. Das schien ihm aber sehr unwahrscheinlich, da sie nur auf seine eigenen Worte reagiert hatte.

Malfoy ging den Gang zu dem kleinen Klassenzimmer hinauf. Es gab nicht viele Schüler in Arithmantik. Viele betrachteten es als _schwer_, was übersetzt soviel hieß wie _das ist meine paar Gehirnzellen nicht wert_. Draco hatte mehr als ein paar Gehirnzellen und insgeheim genoss er den anspruchsvollen Kurs. Als er in den Klassenraum schlüpfte, bereitete er sich auf einen Angriff von Todesblicken und geschickt verborgenen Gehässigkeiten vor. Scheiße, sie könnte ihn sogar einfach auf der Stelle verhexen. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ging zu ihrem Tisch. Draco legte ihr das Buch lässig hin und hoffte, sie nahm es als Friedensangebot an. Das war ein bisschen viel verlangt, das wusste er, aber er hatte heute einfach nicht genug Kraft ihrer Wut etwas entgegen zu setzen. Ganz besonders nachdem er bereits den ganzen Morgen Zabinis Laune ertragen musste.

Doch Draco wurde nicht verhext, angestarrt oder sonst irgendwas. Er bekam absolut gar nichts. Sie atmete nicht mal in seine Richtung. Vermutlich sollte er dafür wenigstens dankbar sein. Später würde er etwas sagen müssen, aber für jetzt wollte er sich einfach hinsetzten und alles vergessen.

Der Kurs begann erst in fünf Minuten und Draco holte den Haufen Mitteilungen aus seinem Fach heraus. In der Mitte des Stapels befand sich sein Richtlinien-Prospekt. Das frischte die Erinnerung an den Knie-Vorfall in seinen Gedanken auf, seltsamerweise auch die an Blaise. Er verbannte die Bilder schnell aus seinem Kopf und öffnete das Heft. Zwischen den ersten Seiten steckte ein kleines Stück Pergament.

_Das ist wirklich gut. Tolle Arbeit.  
__Hermine_

Aus der letzten Reihe war ein dumpfer Schlag zu hören, als Dracos Stirn mit dem Tisch kollidierte. _FUCK._


	7. You look like shit!

Kapitel 7 – You look like shit!

Draco stand schwerfällig von seinem Schreibtisch im HCR auf und ging zum dunkler werdenden Fenster. Er schaute auf seine Uhr - 23:50 – und lehnte sich, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, gegen den Rahmen. Er starrte hinaus auf die schwarze Fläche, die der See war. Der Mond war nicht zu sehen und der Boden war in dichte Schatten getaucht. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Pfad, der vom Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern führte und suchten nach Anzeichen von der Schulsprecherin und Neville, die auf ihrem Rundgang waren, genau wie er zwei Nächte zuvor.

Die ganze Situation wurmte ihn. Es war dumm gewesen – ein Missverständnis, aber er konnte ihr das schlecht erklären. Es war nicht so, dass er sagen konnte, „Oh Granger, ich meinte das nicht so. Ich hab nur versucht Blaise zum Schweigen zu bringen. Glaub mir, ich habe keine Probleme damit, dich mir nackt vorzustellen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er sich vorstellte, wie er sie mit wackelnden Augenbrauen, ähnlich wie der Muggelschauspieler Groucho Marx, ansah.

Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht und seufzte, als er in die Dunkelheit blinzelte. Er hatte sie seit diesem Dienstagmorgen nicht mehr in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Eigentlich hatte er sie, außerhalb der Klassen, nur in der Großen Halle zu den Mahlzeiten gesehen. Draco suchte Augenkontakt zu ihr, obwohl er nicht sicher war, dass er ihn halten würde, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich anschauen würde. Was sie nicht tat.

Was sie aber tat, war, ihm eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, die besagte, dass sie sich donnerstags nicht treffen brauchten, wenn alles so glatt lief. Hermine informierte ihn darüber, dass sie Millicent Bulstrodes Rundgang am Dienstag- und Donnerstagabend übernehmen würde, da das Mädchen im Krankenflügel lag und sich von einer schief gelaufenen Zaubertrank-Hausaufgabe erholte.

Draco bewegte sich und schaute wieder auf seine Uhr. „Kommt schon Leute. Wo seid ihr?" Er sprach laut mit sich selbst. Den Grund konnte er nicht genau benennen, aber der Raum fühlte sich, ohne sie darin, komisch an. Das Zimmer war nicht leer, sondern deutlich bedrückender. Draco kam sich ein bisschen wie beobachtet vor, so als ob eine unsichtbare Präsenz anwesend war, die sich vielleicht hinter den Vorhängen versteckte. Er tat es als Paranoia ab.

Draco suchte das Schulgelände gründlich ab und wartete darauf, dass sie auftauchten. Er konnte das Ufer des Sees, die Peitschende Weide in der Ferne und die Eingänge der Gewächshäuser 1 und 3 kaum ausmachen. Er blinzelte angespannt und suchte nach irgendeiner ungewöhnlichen Bewegung, einem Flackern, irgendetwas, das nicht dorthin gehörte. Aber es war eine außergewöhnlich dunkle Nacht und er konnte überhaupt nichts sehen. Er war nervös.

Nachdem Granger am Dienstag bei ihnen hineingeplatzt war, hatte Blaise sie bei Draco mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt. Er hätte froh darüber sein sollen, aus irgendeinem Grund jedoch war er nur noch mehr besorgt darüber. Am Donnerstagmorgen hatte er Blaise am Slytherin-Tisch vorgefunden, wie er das besagte Mädchen zornig anstarrte. Draco sah wie sich die Muskeln um Blaise' Kiefer spannten und fühlte, wie er selbst erschauderte. Dann, als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Draco ihn beobachtet hatte, drehte er sich zu dem Blonden um, schenkte ihm ein böses Grinsen und erhob sein Glas Kürbissaft zum Gruß. Draco verbarg seine Unbehaglichkeit und nickte zurück.

Na endlich! Draco sah zwei Punkte blass blauen Lichts sanft den Weg und ihre Gesichter erhellen. Zuerst verspürte er Erleichterung, doch dann wurde er missmutig. Beim Anblick ihrer fröhlichen Gesichter kam er sich dumm vor, so besorgt gewesen zu sein. Er beobachtete die beiden und ihr Umfeld weiter, während sie den Weg entlang gingen. Draco wusste, dass Granger eine fähige Hexe war, außerdem hatte sie Longbottom dabei. Deshalb war es unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, doch er war nicht gewillt etwas zu riskieren.

Das Paar gelangte zum ersten Gewächshaus und stoppte an der Tür. Granger wies zu dem anderen Gewächshaus und Neville nickte. _Nein, nicht. Bleib bei ihr Longbottom. Sei nicht dumm, Granger. Fuck!_ Neville ging fort und Granger öffnete die hohe Glastür.

Als ihn seine schnellen Schritte zur Großen Halle trugen, versuchte Draco sich einzureden, dass seine Panik unbegründet war. Er wusste, er verhielt sich lächerlich. Blaise wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal, dass sie patrouillierte, da es eigentlich Bulstrodes Route war. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Glanz in Blaise Augen an diesem Morgen hatte ihn nervös gemacht und jetzt war er fast am Rennen. Er hätte sie für ihre Dummheit schütteln können!

Ohne seinen Umhang konnte er spüren, wie die Brise vom See ihn im Gesicht traf und durch sein Shirt drang. Als das Gewächshaus in seine Sichtweite kam, überlegte Draco, was er tun sollte. Er konnte das Leuchten von Grangers „Lumos" durch die beschlagenen Fenster sehen und glaubte, wenn sie den Zauber aufsagen konnte, wäre sie in Ordnung. Doch es ging aus.

Draco blieb stehen und horchte angestrengt. Nichts. Er fing an zu rennen. _Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!_ Er schlug die Tür auf und rief laut ihren Namen. Sogar in dem hellen Schein seines Zauberstabs konnte er sie nicht sehen. Panik überkam ihn, er rannte durch die engen Gänge und forderte eine Antwort von ihr.

Draco kam um eine Ecke und ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie lag im Kies, den Zauberstab an ihrer Seite und eine schwarze Schlange glitt von ihrem Schenkel herunter. Sobald die Schlange fort von ihr war, richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf sie und schrie „Diffindo!" Die durchtrennte Schlange zuckte ein Mal und rührte sich nicht mehr. Er fiel auf die Knie, das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Er schüttelte ihre Schulter. „Granger! Granger! Wach auf!" Ihre Augen flatterten für eine Sekunde auf und ihr Kopf rollte herum.

„Draco…", flüsterte sie. Dann zuckte sie zusammen, der Schmerz tief eingegraben auf ihrem Gesicht. Der Kopf fiel auf die Seite zurück und ihre Züge entspannten sich.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _Er wusste nicht, was für eine Art Schlange es gewesen war und er kannte auch keine Heilungszauber, die irgendwie helfen würden. Auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel sickerte ein dunkler Fleck durch ihren Umhang. Draco riss sich die Krawatte so schnell herunter, dass sein Nacken brannte. Für eine Zehntelsekunde betrachtete er es als Unschicklichkeit, die Robe der Schulsprecherin hochzuheben, aber dann hatte er ihr den Stoff bis zur Taille hochgeschoben. Das Blut glänzte auf ihrem Faltenrock und er rollte ihn hastig nach oben.

„Halte durch, Granger! Du wirst wieder ganz gesund. Halt einfach… durch!" Draco hob ihr Knie, um seine Krawatte unter ihren Schenkel zu schieben, und legte es zurück. Er zog die grün-silberne Krawatte sehr fest um ihren Oberschenkel, dabei ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass er ihre Unterwäsche sehen konnte. Sie würde wahrscheinlich lieber an dem Schlangenbiss sterben, als zu wissen, dass er ihren Slip gesehen hatte.

Draco schob seine Arme unter ihren Nacken und die Knie. Er hob sie hoch und schaute in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Neville Longbottom.

„Malfoy! Was…"

„Schnapp dir die Schlange – und den Kopf – und bring sie mit", unterbrach er. Draco deutete auf die geteilte Schlange und manövrierte sich und die bewusstlose Hermine Granger um den fassungslosen Gryffindor herum.

„JETZT, LONGBOTTOM!", brüllte er von der Tür des Gewächshauses.

Draco rannte; ihm war bewusst, dass er sie schrecklich durchschüttelte und nicht sicher, ob es etwas ausmachen würde. Ihre verrückten Locken wehten um ihr Gesicht herum. Er konnte Longbottoms Schritte kurz hinter sich hören. Durch die Dunkelheit kaum zu sehen, schaute Draco auf sie hinunter. Ihre Lippen waren blass und ihre Atmung flach. „Komm schon, Granger! _Bitte!_ Scheiße!", flehte er sie in ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit an. Seine Beine brannten bei der Geschwindigkeit, die er versuchte zu halten. Das durfte nicht passieren! Das konnte _verdammt noch mal _nicht passieren! „Fast da, Granger!", sagte er ihr, als er die Eingangstür erreichte. Draco benutzte die Hand unter ihrem Knie, um die Tür aufzuzwingen und stöhnte bei der Anstrengung, sie nicht fallen zu lassen.

Er hielt ihren Kopf fest an seine Schulter gedrückt. Draco fühlte, wie sie versuchte einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen und dabei schwach hustete. Er verstärkte seinen Griff. „Shhhhhh", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Wir sind fast da. Ich hab dich. Ich hab dich." Die Panik fraß ihn auf. Es war sein Fehler gewesen. Er hätte sie warnen sollen. Draco wusste es und fühlte sich, als ob die Schuld ihm die Haut vom Leib fressen würde. Seine Augen waren feucht und er konnte kaum atmen. Beim Anblick der Tür zum Krankenflügel zwang er seine schmerzenden Beine weiter zu laufen.

Er riss die Tür mit solch einer Wucht auf, dass sie an die Wand schlug und Madame Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gerannt kam. Draco krachte gegen das, der verblüfften Heilerin am nächsten stehende, Bett und legte Hermine sanft darauf ab. „Schlange", war alles, was er zwischen unglaublich anstrengenden Atemzügen herausbringen konnte. Madame Pomfrey setzte sich in Bewegung und einen Moment später platzte Neville, die Schlange schwenkend, herein und stieß soviel an Erklärung hervor, wie er wusste. Madame Pomfrey schickte Neville los, um McGonagall zu alarmieren und verscheuchte Draco vom Bett, damit sie die Vorhänge zuziehen konnte. Der Junge trat zurück und starrte auf den weißen Vorhang, während er versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. Für einen Moment loderte sein Zorn auf, weil er ausgeschlossen wurde. Aber das Blut, das versuchte in sein Gesicht zu fließen, machte ihn schwindelig. Er musste sich setzen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde; also ließ er sich genau hier auf den Boden fallen. Während seine Atmung langsamer wurde, legte er sich zurück auf den kühlen Steinboden, Knie hochgestellt und starrte einfach an die Decke, dem Klackern der Absätze lauschend, die sich ihm näherten.

„Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie in Ordnung?" McGonagalls normalerweise barsche Stimme war von Besorgnis durchzogen, als sie sich über ihn beugte.

„Ja, Professor." Er lag weiter da und wartete auf das Verhör. Draco hatte seinen Verdacht, ja, aber das war alles. Und Blaise war einer seiner ältesten Freunde. Vielleicht war er total ausgerastet, doch das musste Draco zuerst von ihm hören. Er zupfte an seinem Shirt, das an seinem nassen Körper klebte.

„Minerva. Gut, dass Sie da sind."

„Wie geht es ihr, Poppy?"

„Immer noch bewusstlos, aber sie wird wieder. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es Mr. Malfoy höchstwahrscheinlich in Rekordzeit hierher geschafft hat und glücklicherweise hat Mr. Longbottom die Kreatur mitgebracht. Das Gegenmittel dürfte ein Kinderspiel sein", erwiderte die jüngere Frau ruhig, bevor sie sich zu Draco herumdrehte, der zitternd auf die Füße kam.

„Mr. Malfoy, es ist eine sehr glückliche Sache, dass Sie sie gefunden haben. Sie wird bald wieder. Sie dürfen gehen. Ich würde wetten, Sie können eine Mütze Schlaf gebrauchen."

Draco nickte und ging zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Wabbelbein-Fluch getroffen. Nach dem Betreten des dunklen Raumes warf er sich schwerfällig auf das Sofa und starrte in den kalten Kamin.

*****

Hermine stöhnte. Das schwache blaue Licht der Morgendämmerung drang in ihre Träume ein und zwang sie zum Aufwachen. Naturgemäß stand sie früher auf als die meisten Schüler, aber das hier war lächerlich! Sie konnte den Kampf nur verlieren und so öffnete sie widerwillig die Augen. Zu sagen, sie war verwirrt, wäre stark untertrieben. Während sie sich im Krankenflügel umsah, machte ihr Herz vor Panik einen kleinen Satz. Hermine wusste, dass sie mit Neville auf Patrouille gewesen war. Während er in Gewächshaus 1 war, hatte sie Nr. 3 überprüft und dann einen scharfen Schmerz in ihrem Bein gespürt. Sie hatte ein verschwommenes Bild von Malfoy, über ihr kniend, im Kopf, das nicht zu ihren anderen Erinnerungen passte. Und nun das – der Krankenflügel.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ein paar Flaschen auf dem Tischchen neben sich stehen. Sie trug immer noch ihre Schulsachen, aber ihre Schuhe waren ausgezogen. Die dünne, weiße Decke zurückziehend, untersuchte sie ihr Bein dort, wo sie die Schmerzen hatte. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die rote Haut, die ihr Bein wie ein Band umfing. Auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Oberschenkels lag ein Stück Verbandsmull, den sie vorsichtig abzog. Sie verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick des blauen Flecks, der die zwei deutlichen Einstichstellen umgab. Da sie nicht blutete, entfernte sie die Bandage und strich sich Rock und Umhang auf ihrem Bein glatt.

„Miss Granger. Ich freue mich, dass Sie wach sind. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Professor Dumbledores Stimme war anscheinend immer munter, egal zu welcher Tageszeit.

„Ich fühle mich gut, Professor. Professor… was ist passiert?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie uns das sagen können, Miss Granger. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie letzte Nacht während Ihres Rundgangs von einer ziemlich giftigen Schlange gebissen wurden. Können Sie sich erinnern irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen oder gehört zu haben?"

„Nein. Da war gar nichts. Haben wir… Schlangen hier? Ich meine, ich dachte…, ich habe hier noch nie eine gesehen."

Dumbledore lache leise. Zwischen dem Slytherin Haus, ihrem besten Freund, der ein Parselmund war und dem Basilisken, der sie in ihrem zweiten Jahr versteinert hatte, fand er ihre Aussage erfrischend ironisch. „Ja, Miss Granger. Hogwarts ist für mehr als eine Schlange ein Zuhause gewesen." Die Bedeutung seiner Worte blieb der klugen Hexe nicht verborgen und sie errötete leicht. Er griff nach unten und hob den gefalteten Stoff, der auf ihren Schuhen lag, auf. Dumbledore betrachtete das Material nachdenklich, während er mit seinem Daumen über die silber- und grünfarbenen Streifen strich. „Es ist eine gute Sache, Miss Granger, dass manche Schlangen so schnell rennen können." Er reichte ihr den zusammengelegten Stoff mit einem wissenden, freundlichen Lächeln. „Madame Pomfrey hat Ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt, in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückzugehen, wenn Sie wollen. Ich wette, Sie können noch mindestens zwei Stunden mehr Schlaf bekommen, bevor es Frühstück gibt."

„Danke, Professor", sagte sie leise. Er nickte und ließ sie grübelnd zurück.

Hermine berührte die Slytherin-Krawatte. Sie war schrecklich zerknittert davon, erst von Draco um den Hals und dann um ihren Schenkel verknotet, getragen worden zu sein. Sie wurde rot bei der Vorstellung, dass Malfoy sie so weit oben um ihr Bein gebunden hatte. Was hatte er außerdem dort unten zu suchen? Seine grausamen Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn. Sie fragte sich mit Ironie, ob sie die Krawatte zusammen mit zwei spitzen Stöcken zurückgeben sollte. Na ja, jedenfalls wäre das lustig. Die Bemerkung hatte ihre Gefühle verletzt, mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Dennoch war sie dankbar, dass - obwohl er sie hässlich fand - er sie nicht tot sehen wollte. Das war doch schon mal was.

Hermine rutschte von dem Bett und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe, steckte Malfoys Krawatte ein und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Dabei musste sie am HCR vorbei. Aus diesem Grund entschied sie, dort anzuhalten, damit sie ihre Bücher holen konnte, um nach ihrem Nickerchen sofort zum Frühstück und dann in den Unterricht gehen zu können.

*****

Hermine hatte den schlafenden Draco Malfoy die letzten zwanzig Minuten lang angestarrt. Er lag auf seinem Bauch, die Schuhe noch an den Füßen, mit dem linken Arm unter seinem Kopf. Er sah erschöpft aus und ungewöhnlich schmutzig. Der Kragen seines Hemdes war aufgeknöpft und die Ärmel hoch gerollt. Es befanden sich graue Schmutzflecken an seinen Ellbogen und an der Seite seines Beines. Das war nun schon das dritte Mal, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte, ihn in solch einer schutzlosen Situation anzutreffen und sie fühlte sich als ein Eindringling in seine Geheimnisse. Sie fragte sich, welche das waren…

Sie wollte ihn hassen; das wollte sie wirklich. Aber sie konnte nicht. Hermine hatte sich einfach zu sehr an ihn gewöhnt. Er hatte sie nicht mehr Schlammblut genannt, gleich nachdem sein Vater in ihrem fünften Schuljahr gefangen genommen wurde. Was nicht hieß, dass er nicht damit weitermachte ihr willkürlich Beleidigungen entgegen zu schleudern. Doch selbst die waren drastisch weniger geworden, mit wenig Biss. Es hatte sich abgenutzt. Sie vermutete, dass Malfoy und sie, als sie in der Mitte des sechsten Jahres gesagt bekamen, sie würden zur Wahl für Schulsprecherin und Schulsprecher stehen, beide persönlich beschlossen hatten, ihre Fehde (so gut es ging) zu beenden, um ihre Chancen nicht zu gefährden. Selbst seine Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren besten Freunden wurden meist durch Ron ausgelöst.

Hermine seufzte. Die Buschtrommeln von Hogwarts würden schon dafür sorgen, dass Ron und Harry über ihre Verletzung bald Bescheid wussten. Sie brauchte wirklich ein bisschen mehr Schlaf, bevor sie ihnen gegenüber treten konnte. Sie stand auf und schaute erneut zu Malfoy. Draco hatte einen großen Dreckfleck an seinem Hals kurz über dem unordentlichen Kragen. Sein Kragen. Sie griff nach der Krawatte in ihre Tasche, so als würde ihr das beim Nachdenken helfen. Dann ging sie flink zu den Fächern, kritzelte eine Notiz nieder und steckte sie in seine Box.

*****

Das leise Schließen des Porträts weckte Draco. Er hob den Kopf von seinem provisorischen Kissen und blinzelte in das Morgenlicht, das durch die Fenster hereinströmte. Nadelstiche schossen durch seinen Arm, die er beim Aufstehen abschüttelte. Er betrachtete seine Klamotten und verdrehte die Augen, stand auf und streckte träge seinen schmerzenden Körper. Draco packte die Bücher und Pergamente, die immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, zusammen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen griff er sich die einzelne Mitteilung aus seinem Fach.

_Malfoy,_

_Du siehst scheiße aus._

_Hermine _

Hinter ihrem Namen machten zwei Striche und eine Kurve einen Smiley.

Draco grinste. _Freches Frauenzimmer!_


	8. Here we go

Kapitel 8 – Here we go…

Draco schob den Zettel in sein „Geschichte der Magie"-Buch und machte sich auf, zu seinem Schlafsaal. Oder, genauer gesagt, zu seinem Badezimmer. Da er schon immer ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke gewesen war, wusste Draco von den Eigenschaften vieler Kräuter und entschied, dass seinen strapazierten Beinmuskeln Kamille gut tun könnte. Außerdem fühlte er sich besonders maßlos an diesem frühen Morgen und stieg in das heiße Wasser, auf dessen Oberfläche kleine, weiße Blüten umher schwammen. _Oh, wenn Crabbe und Goyle mich jetzt sehen könnten._ Draco hatte jedoch keine Bedenken deswegen. Er war sich seiner Sexualität sehr sicher und in diesem Augenblick brauchte er ein bisschen Dekadenz.

Es ist eine merkwürdige Sache, jemandem das Leben zu retten, den man hasste. Draco fühlte sich, als hätte er sich selbst betrogen. Er war nicht böse auf sich deswegen, stattdessen war er sauer, dass er sich selbst belogen hatte. An jedem vorangegangenen Tag, ob man ihn gefragt hätte oder nicht, hätte er jedem erzählt, dass sein Leben ohne Hermine Granger besser wäre. Doch die Wahrheit war ans Tageslicht gekommen – er wollte nicht, dass sie starb.

Während er den Abend und die Motive für all seine Handlungen gründlich überdachte, realisierte er, dass er, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sie Gefahr laufen könnte zu sterben. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie verletzt wurde. Dieser Gedanke durchflutete seinen Verstand und er untersuchte ihn genauer.

Er wollte nicht, dass sie verletzt wurde. Nicht körperlich, nicht seelisch und definitiv nicht sexuell.

Ein Gefühl, vielleicht auch eine Vorstellung, machte sich langsam in ihm breit. Da war eine Güte in Granger, eine Art… Reinheit, die nicht Neues war, aber die Tatsache, dass sich Draco plötzlich so fühlte, als ob er diese Güte beschützen müsste, war neu. Auf einmal war ihm so, als ob die Welt ihr Wesen brauchte,_ er_ es brauchte. Das bescherte ihm ein ungutes Gefühl.

Und um diese unangenehmen Gefühle noch zu verschlimmern, erinnerte er sich daran, dass, wenn er sie gleich gewarnt hätte, Longbottom und sie sich nicht aufgeteilt hätten. Draco schlug die Hand deprimiert ins Wasser und runzelte die Stirn. Er gab einen lausigen Beschützer ab.

*****  
Hermine Granger hatte dem Tod schon früher ins Auge geblickt. Sie war von einem Basilisken versteinert worden, wurde von einer peitschenden Weide niedergeschlagen, während sie einen Mörder jagte und im Zaubereiministerium von einem Todesser verflucht. Durch einen blöden Schlangenbiss fast zu sterben, fühlte sich beinahe enttäuschend an. Sie wusste, eigentlich sollte sie aufgewühlter sein, doch sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht ordnen. Hermine war ein bisschen verwirrt darüber, dass ihr Erzfeind sie gerettet hatte – das war… seltsam. Doch hauptsächlich machte sie sich darum Sorgen, die Gerüchte könnten aus dem Ruder laufen.

Hermine ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, damit sie mit ihren Freunden zum Frühstück gehen konnte. Sie hoffte außerdem, sie könne die Dramatik auf einem Minimum halten, wenn sie sich auf den gemütlichen Raum beschränkte. Natürlich hatte sie Recht mit der Gerüchteküche. Na gut, dann war es das Beste, die Geschichte selbst klarzustellen. Sie hatte eine sehr starke Vorstellung davon, welche Art von „Entwicklung" diese Geschichte sonst durchmachen könnte.

„Oh MERLIN, Hermine!", rief Parvati überrascht, als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichte. „Ist es wahr, dass Draco Malfoy dir das Leben gerettet hat?" Das exotische Mädchen wirkte, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Hermine schnaubte.

„Guten Morgen, Parvati. Ja, ich fürchte, dass dem so ist."

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Neville sagt, Malfoy hätte dich den ganzen Weg in den Krankenflügel getragen!"

Hermine seufzte und antwortete: „Ich war bewusstlos; eine Schlange hat mich…"

Gerade in diesem Moment kam ein Trappeln von Fußtritten die Treppe vom Jugenschlafsaal herunter. Harry, Dean, Ron und Colin stürzten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron und Harry eilten an Hermines Seite und gaben ihr abwechselnd knochenbrechende Umarmungen.

„Ich bin okay, Jungs. Wirklich. Mir geht es gut."

Sie legte der kleinen Gruppe, die sich um sie versammelt hatte, die Geschichte dar. Dabei ließ sie natürlich die Krawatte außen vor und war froh, dass ihr alle auf einmal zuhörten. Sie musste es immer wieder erzählen und ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Als jedoch alle zum Frühstück gegangen waren, blieb Hermine höchst verärgert zurück. Keiner, nicht mal ihre besten Freunde, schienen sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie von einer Schlange gebissen wurde! Sie alle wollten nur etwas über Malfoy hören. Warum war er da gewesen? Warum hatte er sie gerettet? Wie war es, von ihm getragen zu werden? (Das zumindest ließ auch Harry und Ron böse gucken.) Sie wusste die Antwort auf diese Fragen nicht. Ganz ehrlich - sie wollte das auch alles wissen. Doch neben ihrer Neugierde war da auch ein großes Maß dunkler Vorahnung.

*****  
Draco erfuhr weniger begeisterten Zuspruch durch seine Mitbewohner. Ganz besonders Pansy und Blaise schienen einen Wettkampf auszufechten, wer von beiden Draco zuerst mit Blicken töten konnte.

Mit seinen Augen rollend, sagte er schließlich mit gedehnt, träger Stimme in ihre Richtung: „Oh, werdet erwachsen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie da einfach sterben lassen konnte. Mit unserer Vergangenheit hätte das verdächtig ausgesehen. Und ich hab nicht die Absicht, wegen _ihr_ nach Askaban zu gehen. Außerdem, wenn sie stirbt, wäre ich nicht mehr in der Lage ihr die ganze Schulsprecherarbeit aufs Auge zu drücken."

Blaise ließ die Schultern sinken und seufzte. Er fand sich mit Dracos Argumentation ab, während Pansy immer noch Feuer spuckte. „Deshalb warst du also als Erster da draußen, oder was? Deine Arbeitselfen beschützen?"

Draco feixte teuflisch. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass ihn jemand fragte, warum er da war. „Hab nur die Gryffintrottel überwacht, darauf geachtet, dass sie nicht irgendwas _Unartiges_ im Dunkeln anstellen." Er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen und fügte hinzu: „Du weißt, Regeln sind Regeln. Würde nicht wollen, dass irgendwer der Schule verwiesen wird."

Es schien so, als wäre Pansy von Dracos hinterhältigem (wenn auch falschem) Plan beeindruckt genug, um zu vergessen, dass sie eigentlich sauer sein wollte, weil er nicht laut lachend über dem bewusstlosen Schlammblut gestanden hatte.

Draco atmete vor Erleichterung tief durch. Um zu erfahren, ob Blaise irgendetwas mit Grangers Unfall zu tun hatte, musste er sich sein Vertrauen sichern. Dafür musste er nur die beste Methode herausfinden. Sein verschlagener Slytherinverstand konnte mit Leichtigkeit einen Tanz um jeden Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor, und selbst einige Ravenclaws, aufführen; ein Slytherin wie Blaise jedoch, war dafür zu intelligent. Draco musste sich seine Vorgehensweise gut überlegen.

„Mr. Zabini", die barsche, trockene Stimme von Professor McGonagall unterbrach Dracos Gedanken. „Ihr Nachsitzen heute Abend wird Punkt 22 Uhr beginnen, genauso wie letzte Nacht. Bitte melden Sie sich wieder im Büro von Mr. Filch."

„Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Zabini frustriert und verdrehte die Augen, als die alte Frau fort ging.

„Worum zum Teufel ging es hier eben, Zabini?", wollte Draco wissen.

Wieder rollte Blaise mit den Augen. „McGonagall hat mich mit einer Flasche Ogden's Bestem erwischt, die ich einem Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw abgenommen hab. Ich war bis 1 Uhr in der Früh wach, um diesem stinkenden Squib dabei zu helfen, eine Sauerei von Myrte im zweiten Stock zu beseitigen. Dieser Bastard wollte nicht mal mich Magie benutzen lassen."

Dracos Augen leuchteten vor Vergnügen auf, als er den stirnrunzelnden Jungen leise anlachte. „Nun, ich bin sicher, du und Argus hattet eine tolle Zeit, um euch kennen zu lernen. Wirst du ihn als Date heute Abend mitbringen? Wenn es Mitternacht schlägt, könnt ihr zwei euch zusammen in die Nacht davon machen." Goyle gluckste um die Kartoffelstücke in seinem Mund herum und Pansy kicherte. Blaise jedoch starrte Draco nur mit funkelndem Blick an.

„Na ja, ich hätte ihn gefragt, aber er hat gesagt, dass er mit dir hingehen würde."

Draco grinste und ließ ihn diese Runde gewinnen. „Ah, touché, Zabini. Touché. Seh euch Lutscher im Unterricht!" Er stand grinsend auf. Das war zu einfach gewesen. Zabini hatte letzte Nacht also Nachsitzen gehabt, … sehr interessant. Oder vielmehr gar nicht soo interessant. Könnte es einfach Zufall gewesen sein? Draco dachte über Zabinis Bemerkungen nach, während er zur Klasse ging.

„_Ich würde die Prinzessin von Gryffindor gern von ihrem verdammten Sockel stoßen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr jemand zeigt, wo sie hingehört. Ich würde ihr das verdammte Leuchten aus dem verflucht makellosen Gesicht wischen. Sie ist so verdammt prüde und mir wird schlecht von dem Stock in ihrem Arsch. Sie verdient es, wie ein Schwein im Schlamm gefickt zu werden."_

_Hm, also vielleicht wollte Zabini sie gar nicht töten; aber warum würde er… nein, das ist lächerlich_. Dann erinnerte Draco sich an seine kleine Wichs-Fantasie, die die Schulsprecherin beinhaltete. _Okay, also nicht lächerlich, nur… ziemlich unwahrscheinlich._

*****  
Während des Tages waren alle bester Laune und es gab so viel Geschwätz über den Halloween-Maskenball, dass Hermine und Draco von zu viel Aufmerksamkeit verschont blieben. Sie waren gerade dabei ihre Notizen für das Vertrauensschüler-Treffen, welches vor dem Abendessen angesetzt war, durchzugehen. Hermine hatte die meisten Regeln für den Tanz festgelegt, da Draco dazu tendierte etwas zu nachlässig zu sein. Draco hatte eine kurze Liste mit anderen „Ermahnungen" für die Vertrauensschüler.

Sie hatten beide nicht mehr als „Hallo" zueinander gesagt und ein paar Bemerkungen über das Meeting gemacht, bevor der Raum sich mit den Vertrauensschülern füllte. Die Leute drängten sich lässig auf dem Sofa und den Stühlen zusammen; einige der Schüler saßen auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin, während Hermine sie an ihre Pflichten, als verantwortungsvolle Schüler, die den anderen ein Vorbild waren, erinnerte. Lavender warf Padma einen durchtriebenen Blick zu und kicherte dabei, was ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine einbrachte. Als sie fertig war, stand Draco auf und nahm ihren Platz vor der Gruppe ein. Hermine setzte sich in den großen, weichen Sessel, den er frei gemacht hatte, vorgewärmt durch seinen Körper, und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um den Schulsprecher zu betrachten.

Dumbledore hatte mit Draco eine gute Wahl getroffen. Er wurde respektiert (was erstaunlich genug war), war gründlich und fair. Und er war überraschend gut darin, Aufgaben den richtigen Vertrauensschülern zuzuweisen. Wie Hermine wusste, würde Lavender niemals die nächtlichen Rundgänge für die Gewächshäuser oder den Astronomie-Turm übertragen bekommen. Und, obwohl Malfoy sie in das Team zur Dekoration für den Tanz gesteckt hatte, war sie in keinster Weise für den Tanz an sich verantwortlich. Doch, was Hermine am meisten überraschte war, dass er ihr die Verantwortung für die ganze Arbeit, die jüngsten Schüler betreffend, übertragen hatte. Tatsächlich hatten Hermine und Draco deswegen eine hitzige Diskussion (über deren Ausgang Hermine schmollte), da Lavender zu „flatterhaft" war, als dass man ihr Elfjährige anvertrauen könnte. Danach behielt Hermine das große Gryffindor-Mädchen gut im Auge und hoffte Malfoy beweisen zu können, dass er falsch lag. Aber es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass Draco Recht hatte und Hermine es anerkennen musste. Lavenders warmes Lächeln und allgemeine Freundlichkeit machten sie zum vertrauenswürdigen Liebling der nervösen Erstklässler.

Dracos plötzliche Bewegung holte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. „Zum Schluss", Draco sprach gedehnt, klang gebieterisch und warnend zugleich, „es war offensichtlich noch nicht klar genug ausgedrückt", alle schienen sich etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen, „dass es einen Grund dafür gibt, wenn ihr zu zweit auf Rundgängen eingesetzt werdet. Und es ist bestimmt nicht so, damit ihr euch aufteilen könnt, um die Arbeit schneller hinter euch zu haben. Ich will nicht hören, dass das passiert, andernfalls folgen Konsequenzen. Ich denke, ich hab mich klar ausgedrückt." Draco sah zu Neville, drehte sich dann um und hielt demonstrativ Hermines Blick mit seinen Augen fest. Sie fühlte ihr Gesicht erröten, biss aber die Zähne zusammen und hielt seinem Blick stand. Er drehte sich wieder zur Gruppe, die die Szene gespannt verfolgt hatte, und entließ sie. Hermine schaute derweil hinüber zum Feuer und hatte ihre Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt.

Während die Vertrauensschüler ihre Pläne für die Rundgänge und Mitteilungen aus ihren Fächern nahmen, beschäftigte sich Draco mit seinen Sachen und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Hermine schnell ihre Tasche packte und, ohne irgendjemandem Tschüss zu sagen, den Raum verließ. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter.

*****  
Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die feine, mit Perlen verzierte Halbmaske. Sie war mit Hunderten von glitzernden, schimmernden Silberperlen besetzt, die in warmem, zarten Gold und Rosa funkelten, während sie sie in ihrer Hand drehte. Die Maske war elegant und weiblich mit langen, glatten, schimmernden Bändern zum Umbinden und Hermine fand es schrecklich. Diese Dinger verbargen die Identität des Trägers nicht – nicht mal im Geringsten. Und es war irgendwie unheimlich, die Augen von jemandem nur durch eine Maske hindurch zu sehen. Das erinnerte sie an Todesser. Sie setzte sich an ihre Frisierkommode und beschloss, die Maske so schnell sie konnte abzunehmen.

Ihr Kleid jedoch, liebte sie! Es war ein langes, enges, verziertes Kleid. Überzogen mit den gleichen silber-gold-rosaroten Perlen, die sich über ihren Körper verteilten und (durch sexy Seitenschlitze) knapp über ihren Knöcheln ihre besondere Wirkung zeigten. Sie betrachtete sich im Schutz ihres Zimmers in dem großen Spiegel, fuhr mit den Händen über Hüften und Schenkel und fühlte sich, als stecke sie in einem fremden Körper. Das Oberteil hatte dünne, glatte, hauchzarte Riemchenträger, die zu denen der Maske passten; ein unaufdringlicher V-Ausschnitt betonte ihre vollen Brüste perfekt, ohne, dass sie sich entblößt fühlen musste. Die langen Schlitze an den Seiten gingen nicht höher als ihre Schulröcke, doch das Gefühl des Satin umfassten Stoffes, der ihre Beine umspielte, trug dazu bei, dass sie sich unglaublich sexy fühlte. Doch das Beste an dem Kleid waren die zwei langen, schimmernden Stoffbahnen, die von ihren Schultern über ihren Rücken hinab fielen. Sie waren mit ihren inneren Säumen an dem tiefen Rückenausschnitt ihres Kleides befestigt. Wenn sie die Zipfel griff und die Arme ein wenig abspreizte, dann verwandelten sich die glänzenden Bahnen in lange Libellen-Flügel, die bis zu ihren Knien reichten.

Hermine strich mit der Hand über ihren nervösen Magen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und band sich die Maske um den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Haare verzaubert, so dass sie in einem eleganten, aber einfachen französischen Zopf lagen und ihren Nacken zeigten (eines ihrer liebsten Merkmale), wo die langen Bänder ihren freien Rücken kitzelten. Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer hinaus auf den Gang trat, dachte sie _Los geht's… _


	9. Dragons and Dragonflies

Kapitel 9 – Dragons and Dragonflies

Die Große Halle erglühte förmlich im Schein der Kerzen. Fünf gestufte Reihen von Kerzen waren, die gesamte Weite des Saales umspannend, platziert worden; von denen die unterste knapp unter Hermines Kinn endete und die oberste mindestens einen Viertelmeter über Hagrids Kopf hing. Ein schwacher, feiner Nebel, der unheimlich um einen deutlich erkennbaren Vollmond waberte, verdeckte das Meiste der verzauberten Decke. Die Tische waren alle in schwarzen, glitzernden Stoff gehüllt und in dunklen Ecken hingen riesige, glitzernde Spinnennetze. Das Ganze wirkte warm, gemütlich und leicht bedrohlich. Hermine fand es perfekt.

„Oh, Hermine! Du siehst wunderschön aus!" Die kleinste der Rothaarigen warf sich förmlich auf Hermine.

Ginny hatte gewollt, dass Hermine sich zusammen mit ihr, Lavender und Parvati zurechtmachte, aber sie hatte die Einladung abgelehnt. All das Kichern und Feinmachen machten sie viel zu unsicher; und außerdem versuchten sie immer, sie dazu zu bringen mehr Make-up zu tragen, was Verrücktes mit ihr anzustellen, oder irgendwas, was sie sich wie eine Hochstaplerin fühlen ließe.

„Danke, Ginny. Du ebenfalls!", erwiderte Hermine und betrachtete ihr, mit blauen und grünen Pailletten besetztes, Kleid und die tiefroten Lippen. Ginnys Kleid war, wie ihre Maske auch, am Saum mit Federn versehen; und das lange, rote, gewellte Haar und die verführerischen Augen ließen sie eher wie eine Sirene als eine Meerjungfrau aussehen. Harry würde keine Chance haben.

Lavender kam in einem rosa gefederten Flamingo-Kostüm, das sich schrecklich mit ihrem Teint biss, auf sie zu gerauscht. Hinter ihr her trottete ein mitgenommen aussehender Ron in einem schwarzen, flauschigen Umhang und einer Katermaske.

„Hermine! Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich hier bist!" Lavender warf ihre langen Arme um sie, und Hermine gab die Geste pflichtbewusst zurück. Lavenders ungezwungene Vertrautheit kam Hermine immer aufgesetzt vor. Es war so als ob sie „Beste Freunde" mit jedem spielte und die meisten Leute fühlten sich von der Aufmerksamkeit der großen Schönheit so geschmeichelt, dass sie die Freundschaft als echt hinnahmen. Hermine jedoch fühlte sich einfach nur benutzt. Aber Lavender war kein schlechter Mensch, und Hermine war überzeugt, dass sie sich ihres Verhaltens nicht mal bewusst war; deshalb tat sie ihr Bestes, war freundlich und behielt ihre weniger wohlwollenden Gedanken für sich.

Hermine umarmte Ron kurz und wollte wissen, wo Harry blieb. Kaum hatte sie gefragt, kam Harry hinter ihr angelaufen und reichte Ginny ein Glas mit Saft. „Hallo Mine!", begrüßte er sie heiter. „Du siehst toll aus." Harry küsste sie auf die Wange und fragte prompt: „Nun, Miss Granger, würden Sie uns sagen, warum Sie nicht eine, nicht zwei, nein DREI Dates für diesen Ball abgelehnt haben?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wunderte sich, wie er das herausgefunden hatte. „Na ja, hättet ihr alle gewollt, dass ich mich den ganzen Abend an Terry Boots Geschichten oder besser, der Geschichte von _Quidditch_ ergötzen muss - meinem Lieblingsthema, wie ihr wisst? Oder hättet ihr es lieber, wenn ich die Nacht damit verbrächte dich, Harry, bei Zacharias Smith zu verteidigen, der denkt er wäre ein viel besserer „Junge-der-lebt"?"

Harry schnaubte in seinen Becher und murmelte so was wie, „Ich würde den Posten gerne abgeben."

„Oder, das Highlight… vielleicht wäre ich am besten dran, meine Zeit damit zu verbringen, Seamus' ewig wandernden Händen zu entkommen?", fragte sie freundlich. „Ich muss mich nicht verabreden, um zu einem Tanz zu kommen, den ich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verlassen werde, Harry."

*****

Draco ließ seine Augen träge durch den belebten Saal wandern, während Pansy, Daphne und eine Fünftklässlerin, die er nicht kannte, aufgeregt tratschten. Goyle und Zabini waren tief versunken in ihre nie enden wollende Debatte, welches der anspruchsvollere Sport sei: Quidditch oder Quadpot. Weniger überraschend war, dass Crabbe bereits die Freuden des Imbiss-Tisches entdeckt hatte und sich gerade auf einen Schokoladen-Muffin konzentrierte.

„Wow! Guck dir das Schlammblut an!", sagte Crabbe undeutlich mit vollem Mund. Sie drehten sich alle zusammen in die Richtung, in die Crabbe starrte.

„Na und. Sie prostituiert sich wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, irgendein Idiot erniedrigt sich selbst lange genug, um sie zu entjungfern." Blaise fühlte sich offenbar ganz besonders nachtragend, und Draco verzog unbemerkt das Gesicht bei dem Bild, das sich ihm auftat.

Mit nicht mehr als einem schnellen Blick in ihre Richtung, legte Draco seine Hand auf Daphnes Rücken und geleitete sie gemächlich zur Tanzfläche.

*****

„Ohhh, Hermiiiineeee!" Lavender stampfte ihren Fuß wie ein dreijähriges Kind auf. „Wir haben doch soviel Arbeit rein gesteckt. Du hast noch nicht mal den Rosengarten oder den Innenhof gesehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Lav. Ich glaub, ich fühle mich einfach nicht besonders gesellig heute Abend. Es sieht wunderschön aus. Ihr habt beide einen hervorragenden Job gemacht. Vielen Dank für die harte Arbeit. Und ich werde mir die Gärten ansehen. Obwohl, zuerst, denke ich, muss ich Padma finden, um ihr ebenfalls für ihre Mühe zu danken." Hermine blickte sich im Saal um.

„Ich glaube, sie tanzt mit Dean drüben bei der Bühne", half Ginny.

„Okay, ich bin dann mal weg. Seh' euch alle nachher. Geratet nicht in allzu große Schwierigkeiten, solange ich weg bin." Und damit machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die große Halle zu dem Podium, wo normalerweise die Professoren und Dumbledore saßen. Als sie am Ende des Raums angekommen war, tanzte Padma tatsächlich gerade mit Dean zu einem Rocksong. Die beiden schienen sehr auf einander fixiert zu sein, deshalb stand Hermine geduldig am Rand und wartete auf ihre Chance. Gerade als das Lied zu Ende ging, zeichnete sich der Schatten einer großen Person über ihrer Schulter ab.

„Miss Granger, Sie sehen heute Nacht absolut umwerfend aus. Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen schönen Abend?" Die funkelnden Augen des Schulleiters guckten aus einer großen und sehr bunten, mit Federn geschmückten, Maske, die zu seinem Umhang passte.

„Ja, Professor. Alles sieht wunderbar aus und anscheinend haben alle viel Spaß", antwortete sie und lächelte zurück. Es kam ein langsameres Stück und Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Padma, die bereits in Deans Armen lag.

„Miss Granger, würde Sie mit die Ehre erweisen?", fragte der alte Mann und hielt ihr den Arm hin.

„Sicherlich, Professor", sagte sie strahlend und nahm seinen Arm.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Ihr Unfall Sie nicht weiter beeinträchtigt hat."

„Nein, Professor. Abgesehen von einem kleinen Bluterguss, geht es mir ausgezeichnet."

„Hervorragend. Nun erzählen Sie mal, Miss Granger. Wie gefällt Ihnen die Position als Schulsprecherin? Funktioniert alles so, wie Sie es sich erhofft hatten?"

„Es läuft wirklich toll. Jetzt, da die Vertrauensschüler alle ausgesucht sind, laufen die Dinge reibungslos."

„Und der Schulsprecher? Ich weiß, Sie und Mr. Malfoy hatten ein, sollen wir sagen, „angespanntes" Verhältnis in der Vergangenheit. Haben Sie beide einen Weg gefunden, vernünftig miteinander zu arbeiten?"

Hermine dachte eine Minute nach bevor sie antwortete. „Nun, Professor… ich muss sagen, dass Malfoy unglaublich engagiert gewesen ist. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie gut sich die Projekte, die er übernommen hat, entwickelt haben."

„Vielleicht wären Sie nicht so überrascht, Miss Granger, wenn Sie sich daran erinnern würden, dass er die zweithöchsten Ergebnisse in der Schule hat, nach Ihnen natürlich. Und", fügte Dumbledore trauriger hinzu, „ich möchte behaupten, Mr. Malfoy hatte zudem ein sehr viel schwereres Jahr. Ich bin sicher, er musste einiges neu überdenken."

„Richtig", erwiderte Hermine sanft. Sie überlegte, wie wahr die Aussage war und fühlte sich, durch die Erinnerung an Malfoys intellektuellen Stand, gedemütigt.

*****

Draco bewegte seine Verabredung elegant in perfektem Einklang mit der Musik über die Tanzfläche. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass jeder wohlerzogene, reinblütige Zauberer zum Tanzen fähig sein sollte, folglich hatte sie ihm über Jahre hinweg Privatstunden gegeben. Lieber hätte er sich darüber geärgert, aber er hatte herausgefunden, dass es jetzt eine seiner Fertigkeiten war, die sich bei jungen Damen bezahlt machte. Außerdem war es eine Fähigkeit, die nur wenige Jungen in seinem Alter beherrschten und es machte ihn recht zufrieden, es zu tun, wann immer er die Möglichkeit dazu bekam. Die Jahre der rhythmischen Bewegung zur Musik hatten sich auch im Bett ausgezahlt.

Daphne war eine gute Wahl gewesen. Sie war groß, angenehm anzusehen, sie neigte nicht zum Kichern und das wichtigste: sie würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Das Desaster mit Pansy hatte Draco außergewöhnlich vorsichtig darüber werden lassen, wem er seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Anhängliche Mädchen waren unerträglich und die, die es darauf abgesehen hatten Mrs. Draco Malfoy zu werden, waren ihm zuwider. Doch Daphne war vernarrt in einen Kerl, der zwei Jahre zuvor mit der Schule fertig geworden war, und wollte nichts weiter von Draco als ein paar Tänze und Komplimente, die er ihr gerne gab. Hin und wieder machten sie miteinander rum und hatten des Öfteren miteinander gevögelt, wenn sie beide Erlösung ohne jegliche Verpflichtung brauchten, aber sie hatten sich dieses Jahr noch nicht angerührt und das war für beide in Ordnung. Außerdem war Daphne sehr unabhängig und wenn Draco früh gehen wollte, war alles was er tun musste, ihr eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen.

Nach der Hälfte des Songs kam Daphne näher an ihn heran, ihre förmliche Tanzposition lockernd, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Draco legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie ein bisschen enger an sich. Es tat gut, wieder jemanden so nah bei sich zu spüren. Seit dem Mord an seinen Eltern hatte er die Lust auf die Jagd verloren und sich selbst, soweit es Mädchen betraf, in eine Art Winterschlaf versetzt. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er sich nicht fast jeden Tag vernünftig einen runterholte. Er war trotz allem ein siebzehn Jahre alter Kerl.

Mit Daphne an seine Brust gekuschelt, schaute er über die Menge vor sich. Ein paar Zauberer behielten die formelle Tanzhaltung bei, aber die meisten kopierten Draco. Wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie nicht wussten, wie man ordentlich tanzte. Die große Statur von Albus Dumbledore war direkt in seinem Blickfeld, aber er konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen. Doch dann, beim Beginn der Überleitung, machte er eine Vierteldrehung und enthüllte das silberne Kleid von Hermine Granger, das vor ihm glitzerte.

Das erste Mal, dass sie es getan hatte, war beim Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr gewesen. Ihre Verwandlung hatte praktisch jeden überwältigt, Draco eingeschlossen; was ihn unendlich wurmte. Aber, was ihn wirklich faszinierte war, dass sie es immer wieder schaffte jeden zu überraschen. Es gab jedes Jahr wenigstens einen Ball und jedes Jahr schien, in dem Moment, wenn die Prinzessin von Gryffindor den Saal betrat, die Menge für einen Augenblick in Bewegungslosigkeit zu erstarren. Das war heute Nacht nicht anders. Die eine Minute war sie noch nicht da gewesen und in der nächsten blieb jedem die Spucke weg angesichts ihres absoluten Sexappeals. Draco mochte das kein bisschen.

Sie sprachen fröhlich miteinander und bewegten sich ungezwungen. Grangers Kopf war nach hinten geneigt, um den großen Zauberer anschauen zu können, während sie redeten. Hermine hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Draco fühlte sich zu ihren glänzenden Lippen hingezogen, die weiter im Kerzenlicht funkelten. Er ließ seine Augen über ihren zierlichen Körper wandern und sah auf der Stelle, dass seine Gedanken über ihr mädchenhaftes Aussehen nicht im Entferntesten zutrafen. Ihrer flatternden Umhänge beraubt und eingehüllt in Silber, konnte Draco überraschenderweise einen beinahe weiblichen Körper erkennen lassen. Ihre gebräunten Beine kamen immer wieder kurz durch die Schlitze in ihrem Kleid zum Vorschein und ihre silberfarbenen Riemchen-Highheels betonten ihre wohlgeformten Waden. Draco fragte sich, ob ihre zahlreichen Abenteuer mit Potter und Co. sie körperlich stärker als die meisten anderen Mädchen gemacht hatten (außer Quidditch-Spielerinnen, natürlich). Ihre Hüften waren ein wenig zu schmal, um als weiblich bezeichnet zu werden, aber als Dumbledore eine weitere Vierteldrehung mit ihr machte, und dabei ihre Rückseite präsentierte, schlussfolgerte er daraus, dass Granger wohl den perfektesten Hintern hatte, den er je gesehen hatte. Na ja, für eine Sch… Muggelgeborene jedenfalls, sagte er sich sanft.

Er fuhr mit einer Hand Daphnes Rücken hinauf, während seine Augen über Grangers freiliegenden Rücken glitten. Hermine hatte zarte Schulterblätter, und sie hielt ihre Arme in perfekten Winkeln, die eine Hand auf des Schulleiters Arm abgelegt, die andere in seiner offenen Handfläche. Ihre Maske hatte sie abgenommen (was Draco daran erinnerte, dasselbe zu tun, sobald das Lied zu Ende war) und hielt sie locker zwischen zwei Fingern, die langen Bänder um ihre Hand schwebend. Sie hatte die Haare wieder hochgesteckt und abermals erschien ihr Nacken lang und elegant. Dracos Gedanken drifteten jäh zu einer Vorstellung von seiner Mutter, ihr Hals blass und lang mit der schmalen Platinhalskette, die sie immer getragen hatte. An ihr hing ein kleiner Drachen mit Augen aus Diamanten. Er richtete seine Augen wieder auf Hermines Hals, doch die einzigen Dinge, die dort ruhten, waren zwei kurze, sanft gewellte Locken, die vermutlich zu kurz waren, um sie mit der Ansammlung von honigfarbenen Locken, die hinten auf ihrem Kopf eingedreht waren, hochzubinden.

Während Draco mit seiner Prüfung nach oben fortfuhr, wurde er von ein paar blauen Augen, die ihn direkt anschauten, unvorbereitet erwischt. Dracos Wangen röteten sich gegen seinen Willen und Dumbledore nickte freundlich und viel zu wissend. Der Blonde nickte zurück und schenkte ihm ein kleines, schuldiges Lächeln, bevor er Daphne abrupt mit einer ganzen Drehung auf der Tanzfläche herumriss.

*****

Als das Lied endete, sagte Dumbledore Hermine liebenswürdig Auf Wiedersehen und ließ sie zurück, um ihr eigentliches Ziel zu finden. Sie unterbrach Padma schnell, bevor das nächste Stück anfing.

„Merlin, Hermine! Du siehst großartig aus!", rief Padma, umarmte sie und hielt sie dann von sich weg, um sie kurz zu inspizieren. „Du wirst den Jungs sagen müssen, dass sie sich hinten anstellen sollen!"

Ein skeptisches Grinsen zog über Hermines Gesicht. „Danke, Padma. Du siehst selber ziemlich umwerfend aus. Ich denke, da will dich jemand gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen." Dabei neigte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung des verlegen dreinschauenden Dean. Padma lächelte schüchtern und schaute zu Boden. „Wie auch immer… ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du und Lavender sensationelle Arbeit hier drinnen geleistet habt. Alles sieht absolut atemberaubend aus."

„Oh, danke schön. Aber ich muss dir sagen, das meiste war Draco. Er hat wirklich einen tollen Geschmack. Obwohl… im Hof durfte Lavender sich austoben und die Spinnweben waren meine Idee." Dean hüstelte leise und Hermine fand, dass die beiden sich wieder schöne Augen machen sollten.

„Also, es sieht toll aus und ich wollte dir Danke sagen. Habt Spaß heute Nacht!" Sie zwinkerte dem Patil-Zwilling zu, umarmte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Freunden. Auf halbem Weg über die Tanzfläche wurde Hermine durch den dunkelhaarigen Michael Corner aufgehalten und um einen Tanz gebeten. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht tanzen, aber sie wollte auch nicht unhöflich sein, und da ihr keine angemessene Entschuldigung einfiel und das Lied sowieso schon halb gespielt war, stimmte sie zu.

Als der Song zu Ende war, bemerkte Hermine, dass Terry Boot sie aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung gespannt anstarrte. Sie stöhnte, sich dessen bewusst, was kommen würde, innerlich auf und bedankte sich bei Michael für den Tanz.

„Hermine, ich weiß, du bist nicht mit mir gekommen, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass wir trotzdem miteinander tanzen könnten?"

„Sicher, Terry", antwortete sie und hoffte, ein Tanz würde ihn für eine Weile besänftigen. Tatsächlich hatte Terry Boot Hermine um eine Verabredung gebeten, welche sie aber höflich abgelehnt hatte. Sie hatte nicht nach irgendwelchen Ausreden gesucht, sondern ihm einfach für das „nette Angebot" gedankt. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres war er nie so unaufdringlich in seinem Geflirte mit ihr gewesen. Und obwohl er ganz gut aussah, endete irgendwie jedes Gespräch, das sie führten mit einer Geschichte über Quidditch. Hermine hatte nicht übertrieben. Entschlossen dieses Thema heute Abend zu vermeiden, löcherte Hermine Terry mit Fragen zur Dekoration, über Ravenclaw bis hin zur Qualität des Essens in Hogwarts. Am Ende des Liedes, verabschiedete sie sich höflich, aber schnell, und ließ einen ziemlich benommenen, ihr hinterher starrenden, Boot zurück.

Mit entspanntem, doch entschlossenem Schritt versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal zu ihren Freunden zu gelangen. Es waren nur noch sechs Schritte bis zum Rand der Tanzfläche, da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Oberarm. _Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!_ dachte sie und drehte sich abrupt um. Aber sie seufzte vor Erleichterung und lächelte als sie Harrys amüsiertes Grinsen sah.

„Miss Hermine Granger", sprach er dramatisch, als er ihre Hand nahm und sich leicht vorbeugte, „würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?"

Sie lachte bei der übertriebenen Geste. „Natürlich, Harry. Wer würde schon dem berühmten „Jungen-der-lebt" einen Korb geben?" Hermine grinste ihn an.

Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht, erwiderte aber nichts auf ihre Bemerkung. Er führte sie ein bisschen weiter auf die Tanzfläche und wirbelte sie mit einem Lächeln in seine Arme hinein.

„Oh, Mr. Potter… ich sehe, ihre tänzerischen Fähigkeiten haben sich verbessert", neckte sie. Und beide lachten herzlich, als sie sich an seine stolpernden Schritte beim Weihnachtsball erinnerten.

Es war schön, mit ihrem besten Freund zu tanzen. Hermine hatte so ein Gefühl gehabt, dass sie drei sich voneinander entfernten. Sie nahm an, dass Pärchenbildung die Tendenz hatte, dies zu tun. Ihre beiden besten Freunde waren groß und gut aussehend, und es war natürlich unvermeidlich, dass sie Freundinnen finden würden (und sie selbst einen Freund, hoffentlich). Doch sie hatte ein wenig Angst, dass sie keinen Platz mehr in ihren Leben haben würde. Mit dem Kopf bequem an Harrys Brust gelehnt, wurde ihr bewusst, dass, egal wer in ihre Leben treten würde oder wo auf der Welt sie einmal enden würden, sie immer Freunde bleiben würden. Egal, was passierte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Harry fragend an. Als Antwort schenkte er ihr ein charmantes, jungenhaftes Lächeln.

„Was ist los, Hermine?"

„Harry, bitte versprich mir, egal was passiert, egal mit wem wir ausgehen, welche Jobs wir haben oder wo in der Welt wir leben, dass wir immer beste Freunde bleiben."

„Aber natürlich, Liebes. Immer." Dabei küsste er sie auf die Stirn und sie legte ihre Wange zurück an seine Brust.

"Mine, es gibt was, das ich dir erzählen muss." Hermines Kopf schoss hoch, plötzlich misstrauisch durch den nervösen Unterton in Harrys Stimme. Er sah sie an und hielt ihren Blick für einen Moment fest, dann atmete er tief ein und sprach weiter. "Es geht um Ron… er wird Lavender heute Nacht einen Antrag machen."

Ihre Füße stoppten in der Bewegung und sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sie die Sprache wieder fand. "Aber… aber er ist doch erst siebzehn!"

"Ich weiß, aber du weißt auch, dass es in der Zaubererwelt anders gehandhabt wird. Und die beiden scheinen wirklich gut miteinander auszukommen."

Hermine stotterte, "Na ja, schon, aber… aber… das ist ein wirklich großer Schritt. Ich meine… wow. Denkst du sie wird ihn annehmen?"

Harry seufzte in einer Art, die Hermine glauben ließ, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die nicht so wild auf Rons Freundin war. "Ich schätze mal, dass sie das tun wird."

Sie straffte die Schultern und hob ihr Kinn. "Gut, schön für ihn! Ich freu mich für ihn." Harry lächelte sie schwach an, so als glaubte er ihr nicht so recht, dann zog er ihren Kopf zurück an seinen Körper.

"Ron wird auch für immer dein bester Freund sein, Hermine. Immer." Sie nickte an seiner Brust, und sie bewegten sich schweigend hin und her, bis das Lied endete.

"Harry, wann will Ron das denn machen?"

Er schaute zu einer kleinen Gruppe, die sich beim Fenster versammelt hatte. "Mmh, ich glaube, er ist gerade dabei."

"Lass und hingehen!", entgegnete sie energisch und zog ihn hinüber zum Fenster, wo Ginny, Parvati, Seamus, Padma und Dean (die Händchen hielten) dicht gedrängt standen. Über Ginnys Schulter schauend konnte sie sehen, wie Ron und Lavender zur Mitte des Hofes liefen.

Padma hatte Recht, Lavender hatte sich mit der Dekoration draußen ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt. Papierfledermäuse sausten über ihren Köpfen in der Luft und falsche Spinnen hingen an glänzenden Fäden von fast jedem Zweig. Und irgendetwas, was sie nicht richtig erkennen konnte, glitt zwischen den Büschen durch den Dreck. Doch es war definitiv keine Schlange.

"Harry, hat Ron nicht Angst vor Spinnen?", fragte Dean.

Harry kicherte mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Fürchterlich, Kumpel. Fürchterlich." Die Gruppe kicherte und lachte zusammen.

Ron sah tatsächlich verängstigt aus und drehte seinen Kopf ständig in alle Richtungen. Lavender, auf der anderen Seite, war sich Rons Verfassung nicht bewusst und schnatterte weiter. Hermine setzte ein Lachen auf, um sich ihren Freunden anzupassen. Aber jeder, der genau hinsah, konnte erkennen, dass es ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Schließlich hielt Ron Lavender in der Mitte des Innenhofes, dort wo keine Äste über ihren Köpfen hingen, an; und man sah, wie er sich auf einem Knie niederließ. Für einen Moment überzog ein verwirrter Ausdruck Lavenders Gesicht, der wurde jedoch schnell von einer unbändigen Freude ersetzt. Obwohl sie alle Rons Antrag nicht hören konnten, war ihnen die Antwort klar als Ron aufstand und Lavender ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und aufgeregt hüpfte.

_Also gut. Okay. Ich denke, sie passen zueinander. Und warum sollten sie nicht glücklich sein? _sagte sie sich selbst. Doch tief in ihrer Brust fühlte sie einen dumpfen Schmerz. Hermine dachte, sie hätte ihren Frieden damit gemacht, dass Ron mehr wie ein Bruder für sie war, aber jetzt, da Ron verlobt und Harry mit Ginny auf dem Weg dahin war, fühlte sie sich ein wenig einsam. Das war alles… nur ein wenig einsam.

Ron und Lavender kamen Hand in Hand vom Innenhof durch die schmale Tür herein, wo die Gruppe gespannt beim Fenster wartete und sie sofort überfiel. Überall wurden Umarmungen ausgetauscht und Lavender präsentierte ihren zierlichen Ring, als wäre es ein Zehnkaräter.

Hermine küsste Ron auf die Wange und sagte ihm, wie aufrichtig sie sich für ihn freute. Außerdem erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass auch verheiratete Männer ihre besten Freunde nicht vergaßen. Eine Feier im Gryffindor-Turm wurde ausgerufen, und die Gruppe machte sich auf. Doch Hermine als Schulsprecherin konnte den Ball nicht ganz so früh verlassen, und so schickte sie die anderen, mit der Aufforderung Spaß zu haben, ohne sie selbst nach draußen.

*****

Eine Stunde nachdem Potter und Co. gegangen waren, kam Blaise murrend aus der Großen Halle, um sich für das Nachsitzen mit Filch umzuziehen. Pansy blieb schmollend, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Verabredung früh gehen musste, an einem der kleinen Tische zurück. Daphne saß neben ihr und versuchte sie zu aufzumuntern. Draco genoss es normalerweise seine ausgezeichneten tänzerischen Fähigkeiten, sein unfehlbares Stilempfinden und sein tolles Aussehen bei jeder Gelegenheit zu zeigen, doch heute Nacht konnte er es kaum erwarten zu gehen.

"Draco", Pansys Stimme hatte ihn schon immer krank gemacht, aber gerade jetzt war sie wie splitterndes Glas, "jetzt hab ich niemanden mehr zum Tanzen." Er schaute mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck hinab zu der schmollenden Pansy Parkinson. „Daph hat gesagt, du würdest mit mir tanzen. Komm schon, Draco. Lass mich nicht betteln." Gott, das war das letzte, was er wollte – ihre Bettelei. Er sah sein Date mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und bekam ein schelmisches und wissendes Lächeln. Na schön; dafür war sie ihm was schuldig.

Draco führte Pansy zur Tanzfläche und schwang sie elegant zu einem langsamen Walzer herum. Er überhörte geschickt ihr Geplapper und reagierte, wenn nötig, um sie glauben zu lassen, er höre zu. Mehr als einmal hörte er den Namen Zabini heraus und fragte sich, ob sie etwas für den dunklen Slytherin übrig hatte. Er überflog den Saal nebenbei über ihre Schulter hinweg, registrierte die Pärchen, die sich gefunden hatten und die kleinen, dramatischen Szenen, die sich zwangsläufig bei einem Ereignis wie diesem abspielten, ebenso, wie die Abwesenheit der Schulsprecherin.

Draco schaffte noch vier weitere Tänze mit seinem Date, bevor er Daphnes Hand küsste (er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren) und sich verabschiedete. Als er die Große Halle verließ, überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Es war zu früh, um an einem Freitag schon zu Bett zu gehen, aber er fühlte sich nicht sehr gesellig. Im Slytherin-Gesellschaftsraum würde es ohne Zweifel laut und chaotisch zugehen, deshalb kam der nicht in Frage. Also entschied er sich für den HCR, auf den Verdacht hin, Granger dort zu treffen (zweifellos mit einem Buch in der Hand, dachte er ironisch), um sie zu ärgern. Und wenn nicht, nun ja, man wusste nie, was man in den Korridoren von Hogwarts nach einem Ball alles finden würde.

*****

Draco war leicht enttäuscht, dass ihm nichts Interessanteres als ein paar Mädchen aus dem 5. Schuljahr, die kichernd vor dem Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer standen, über den Weg lief. Seine Enttäuschung war jedoch verflogen, als er den feuererhellten HCR betrat. Aus der kleinen Kochnische konnte er ein lautes Rumgepolter hören. Er schloss schnell die Tür und erblickte das Schockierenste, was er in all den Jahren seiner Zeit in Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Hermine Granger, Eisprinzessin von Gryffindor, stolperte barfuss in ihrem silbernen Kleid vor der kleinen, dunklen Küchenzeile herum. Mit der einen Hand schlug sie die Türen der Schränke zu, in der anderen baumelte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

Draco verlor vollkommen die Fassung und stand einfach nur da; mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und offenem Mund, bis sie ihn bemerkte.

"Ich kann keine verfluchten Gläser finden." Sie schnaufte vor Verzweiflung, als sie den Hängeschrank zu machte. "Ach, scheiß drauf!" So gesagt, nahm sie einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. _Granger betrunken? Und fluchend? Oh, das wird interessant!_


	10. Something

KAPITEL 10 – Something…

"Granger… was zum Teufel machst du hier?"

"Komm schon, Malfoy! Wir feiern!", entgegnete sie mit einem breiten, dümmlichen Grinsen und hielt ihm die Flasche hin. So wie es aussah hatte sie bereits ein Viertel der Flasche intus. Er griff sich die Flasche und sah sie fragend an; doch auf seinem Gesicht machte sich widerwillig ein wachsames Lächeln breit. Die Gelegenheit konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Draco nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Freude.

"Oooh, hast du keine Angst dir _Muggel_-Keime einzufangen?", zog sie ihn kichernd auf. Dracos Augenbraue kräuselte sich missbilligend, und er ignorierte ihre Frage. Er hatte Granger noch nie zuvor kichern hören, und es war ein bisschen seltsam, aber ihr sorgloses und deutlich ausgelassenes Benehmen war irgendwie amüsant. Da konnte er mitspielen.

"Alles klar, Granger. Was feiern wir? Hat Potter endlich zugeben, dass er ein Wichser ist?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, Idiot. Das bist du, erinnerst du dich?" Sie schnappte sich wieder die Flasche, ließ sich schwerfällig auf den Boden vor die Couch fallen und lehnte sich dagegen. Das Glühen des Feuers tauchte sie in warmes, goldenes Licht und die Perlen ihres Kleides funkelten. Sie streckte die Beine vor sich aus und glättete dabei ihr Kleid. Hermine grinste vor sich hin; Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er selbst ließ sich in einen der großen Ledersessel plumpsen und streckte erneut die Hand nach der Flasche aus.

"Wie hat es die Prinzessin von Gryffindor geschafft eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey in ihre makellosen Hände zu bekommen? Oder bist du ein verkappter Säufer mit einem geheimen Vorrat im Koffer?" Er warf seine Maske auf die Couch, an der sie lehnte.

Sie blickte ihn wegen des verhassten Titels kurz böse an und antwortete dann: "Ich hab einen rotznäsigen Viertklässler damit erwischt, als er versucht hat den Kürbissaft zu ruinieren."

"Oh Granger… kannst du nicht noch verklemmter sein?", fragte er von oben herab.

"Egal. Feuerwhiskey und Kürbissaft sind wohl kaum eine gute Kombination." Sie beugte sich nach vorne und griff mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach der Flasche.

Draco schnaubte. "Und woher sollte eure Hoheit DAS wissen?"

Hermine schaute ihn von der Seite an und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln aus, das auch ihre Antwort auf seine Frage war, als sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Also, worauf trinken wir?", wollte er wissen.

"Die Verlobung meines besten Freundes", antwortete sie mit einem trockenen, vorsichtigen Lächeln und hob die Flasche zum Toast in die Luft.

Draco beugte sich vor und griff danach. "Das Wiesel hat Brown tatsächlich zum Heiraten überredet? Sie ist ein größerer Trottel als ich dachte!", sagte er, schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck vom Whiskey.

"Er hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat ja gesagt", erklärte sie sachlich und starrte mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck ins Feuer. Hier gab es definitiv einen Trottel. Vielleicht sogar mehrere.

Draco registrierte ihren seltsamen Blick und hob die Flasche hoch in die Luft, "Gratulation, Wiesel", rief er theatralisch, "Hat dir denn niemand gesagt, dass man nicht das Mädchen heiratet, an das man seine Unschuld verloren hat? Ah, aber wenigstens weißt du, dass sie's bringt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihm einen Haufen sommersprossige Weasleys gebären wird, und ihr könnt alle zusammen mit der Brut in der Bruchbude von einem Haus leben." Er trank einen großen Schluck und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Hermines Augen wurden schmal. "Woher willst du wissen, ob sie seine Erste war? Vielleicht war es jemand anderes?"

"Oh, wer zum Beispiel? Etwa du?", spottete er ungläubig.

"Nein, nicht ich", sagte sie ein wenig hitzig und drehte sich wieder zum Feuer. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich weiß nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie mir sagen würden, mit wem sie Sex haben. Ich bin sicher, sie würden meine reinen unschuldigen Ohren nicht verderben wollen", endete sie, als würde sie mit sich selbst reden.

Draco war nicht sicher, was er darauf sagen sollte, und so schaute er zu, wie sie in Gedanken versunken, mit leerem Blick, in die Flammen starrte. Abgesehen von der sorgfältigen Prüfung auf der Tanzfläche, hatte er sich konzentriert darum bemüht, sie ansonsten nicht anzusehen. Jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, warum er versuchte sie nicht anzuschauen. Sie strahlte. Und das warme Glühen, das über ihr flackerte, verstärkte die Wirkung nur noch mehr. Seine Augen verharrten auf ihrer Schulter, wo der dünne Träger ihres Kleides lag. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Gerade in den letzten 24 Stunden, hatte er sich verängstigt, besorgt, wütend und eingeschüchtert gefühlt - und das alles wegen dieser kleinen Hexe, die ihn in den letzten Jahren rasend gemacht hatte. Und nun war er drauf und dran sich mit ihr zu betrinken. Eine Welle der Aufregung schoss durch seine Adern.

"Weißt du, eigentlich sollte ich es sein", sagte sie leise. Draco warf einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach.

"Da war immer diese… Erwartung gewesen, dass er und ich eines Tages zusammen kommen würden. Meine Aufgabe war es, zu warten bis er endlich den Mut finden würde, seine Gefühle mir gegenüber zuzugeben und seine…, nun ja, aufzuhören so ein Idiot zu sein und mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen." Hermine grinste in sich hinein und gab Draco damit wieder dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch. Sie seufzte müde.

"Also sitzt du hier todunglücklich wegen Weasley?", wollte Draco wissen und fragte sich, ob sie möglicherweise anfangen würde zu weinen.

Aber stattdessen brach sie in lautes Gelächter aus. "Machst du Witze?", fragte sie zwischen heiserem Gekicher. "Ron treibt mich in den Wahnsinn! Ich würde ihn wahrscheinlich verhexen, bevor ich "Ich will" sagen könnte. Nein, nein. Nein. Ich hab schon vor einer Weile begriffen, dass er nichts für mich ist." Sie lachte schallend weiter.

Draco war sonderbarerweise erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht nach dem geistlosen Wunderjungen verzehrte. Jeder hatte immer geglaubt, dass sie zusammen gehörten, doch er hatte das nie so gesehen. Weasley hatte rüpelhafte Manieren, einen unzulänglichen Verstand - ganz besonders im Vergleich zu Granger - und das Feingefühl eines Hurrikans. Sie passten überhaupt nicht zueinander. "Und um was geht es hier dann?"

"Ich…, weißt du… Gott, ich kann's nicht glauben, dass ich dir das erzähle!" Hermine schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht; als sie weitersprach war ihre Stimme gedämpft. "Ich frag mich einfach, ob es irgendwo da draußen jemanden für mich gibt." Ihre Hände fielen in ihren Schoß und sie schaute hoch zu der Vase mit Jasmin, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. "Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht wirklich… begehrenswert bin." Sie hielt inne und Draco kämpfte gegen das gewohnte Bedürfnis, Salz in ihre Unsicherheit zu streuen, an.

"Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich jemanden aus Hogwarts will. Ich weiß, _du_ denkst, dass ich nicht mehr als Abschaum verdiene, aber zufälligerweise glaube _ich_, dass ich es weiterbringen kann als diese Kerle." Da schwang ein großes Maß an Skepsis mit. Dracos einzige Reaktion auf ihre Anschuldigung war es, fragend eine Augenbraue zu heben und still zu bleiben. Die Wahrheit war - Draco dachte dasselbe. Nachdem er sich sieben Jahre den Arsch aufgerissen hatte, nur um ständig an zweiter Stelle nach ihr zu kommen, war ihm ihre Intelligenz zweifellos bekannt; und obwohl sie herrisch sein konnte und, er wagte zu behaupten - arrogant, hatte er es fast bewundert, wie sie mit Potter und Weasley umgehen konnte. Es stand eigentlich nicht zur Debatte, wer der Anführer dieser Gruppe war. Er bezweifelte, dass irgendeiner der Hogwarts-Helden ihrem regen, kleinen Verstand gerecht werden konnte.

Draco lehnte sich gegen sie und stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie. Nach einem langsamen Zug beugte er sich näher und sagte gedehnt: "Granger, sind wir hier jetzt fertig mit deiner kleinen Mitleidsparty?"

"Uarg! Total!" Hermine warf ihre Arme vor Verzweiflung über sich selbst in die Luft und lächelte.

"Lass uns ein Trinkspiel spielen", sagte Draco in einem Ton, der keinen Diskussionsspielraum zuließ. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein weites, volles Lächeln aus und sie lachte leise.

"Okay, ähm… wie?"

"Oh, ein Besäufnis mit der Prinzessin von Gryffindor. Wie ich es liebe, Reinheit zu verderben", erklärte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen.

Sie schnaubte. "Ich bin wohl kaum rein, Malfoy."

"Sicher Granger, wie du meinst." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Draco stand mit seinem berühmten Grinsen im Gesicht auf und fing an, seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Hermine hatte ihm auf dem Ball wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt; aber so nah beieinander, nahm sie sein ungewöhnliches Kostüm in Augenschein. Er war eine hohe, schwarze Säule, mit silbernen Ausschmückungen in einem Muster aus Spiralen und Bögen. Die lange Jacke reichte bis zu seinen Knöcheln, doch anders als ein Umhang, schmiegte sie sich, durchgeknöpft bis zur Taille, eng an seinen Oberkörper; von der Taille ab war die Jacke offen bis zum Boden. Mit den gerade geschnittenen Ärmeln und dem chinesischen Kragen, seiner blassen Haut und dem leuchtenden Haar, sah Draco umwerfend und majestätisch aus. Es war nicht eindeutig, aber nach der Stickerei zu urteilen, glaubte Hermine, dass er ein Drache war. Was sollte er sonst sein? Sie mochte die Raffinesse des Kostüms, und natürlich sah er unglaublich darin aus. Hermine sah ihm dabei zu, wie er den schweren Stoff von seinen Schultern schüttelte und das Gewand lässig über die Lehne des Stuhls warf. Darunter trug er nur ein enges weißes Unterhemd und schwarze Jeans, die tief auf seinen Hüften ruhten. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden.

Draco grinste angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdrucks, sagte aber nichts. Er setzte sich zurück in den Sessel und zog ein Bein seiner Jeans hoch, um seinen Stiefel auszuziehen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich. Malfoys Stiefel waren die erotischsten Stiefel, die sie je gesehen hatte. Hoch, schwarz, selbstverständlich aus Leder, mit einer Art fußumschließender Sohle - fast wie ein Mokassin. Sie schaute fasziniert zu, wie er die Reihe Knöpfe entlang seiner Wade öffnete. Aus der Nähe betrachtet, erkannte sie die Sohlen. Das waren dieselben Schuhe, die er immer trug; sie hatte sie nur noch nie komplett gesehen. Die Vorstellung, dass Malfoy diese unglaublich heißen Treter jeden Tag unter seiner Schuluniform trug, ließ ihre Wangen brennen. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie ihn noch nie so "unbekleidet" gesehen und der Gedanke ließ ihr Herz ein klein bisschen schneller schlagen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er natürlich auch noch wirklich schöne Füße. Sie erinnerten sie an italienische Marmorstatuen von römischen Göttern oder Helden. Ihre Augen suchten nach der Flasche, die am Fuß des Sessels stand, und Hermine griff danach.

"Mach langsam, Granger. Dafür wird in einem Augenblick noch genug Zeit sein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du jetzt schon umkippst." Draco setzte sich zu Hermine auf den Boden und nahm die Flasche.

"Gott, das ist verrückt."

"Ja. Das ist es", stimmte Draco ihr in einem seltsamen Ton zu. "Okay, das sind die Regeln… Jeder von uns wird dem anderen eine Frage stellen, die er entweder beantworten kann oder dafür einen Drink nehmen muss", erklärte er, während er im Schneidersitz, mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, zurückgelehnt auf seinen Hände, Hermine ansah.

"Genau; als würde ich mich mit _dir_ besaufen und all meine Geheimnisse erzählen. Das riecht ja förmlich nach malfoyischer Demütigungstaktik!"

"Hast also Geheimnisse zu erzählen, oder?", fragte er schelmisch. "Sieh mal, du wirst mich auch alles fragen können. Also steht bei mir genauso viel auf dem Spiel. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich mehr _beschämende_ Geheimnisse hab als du, Prinzessin." Draco war nicht sicher warum, aber sein Verlangen den Kopf der Gryffindor zu erforschen war auf einmal sehr brennend. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er den Schnatz suchte.

Der Gryffindor-Kopf jedoch war ein bisschen benebelt, aber Hermine versuchte tapfer, die Vor- und Nachteile des kleinen Spiels abzuwägen. Schließlich entschied sie, dass sie sicher einige wirklich gute Fragen stellen könnte, und wenn sie tatsächlich nicht antworten wollte, könnte sie stattdessen trinken. In ihrem Magen bereitete sich das dumpfe Gefühl aus, dass etwas Bedeutendes passieren würde. Sie hoffte nur, das es etwas Gutes wäre und nicht das Dümmste, was sie jemals getan hatte. Und sie hoffte, dass sie nüchtern genug blieb, um sich daran zu erinnern.

"Okay, aber ich darf anfangen."

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Granger."

"Was willst du nach deinem Abschluss machen?"

Draco saß kopfschüttelnd und leise lachend da. "Im Ernst, Granger? Das ist die dringendste Frage, die du mir stellen wolltest?"

Hermine machte ein finsteres Gesicht. "Halt den Mund, Malfoy! Vielleicht heb ich mir die Besten für später auf! Beantworte einfach die Frage!"

In Wahrheit war er ein wenig überrascht. Noch nie hatte ihn das jemand gefragt. Nicht seine Eltern, nicht seine Freunde, nicht mal sein Hauslehrer. Draco nahm an, dass alle dachten, mit dem Reichtum der Malfoys müsste er nicht arbeiten. Oder sie setzten voraus, dass er Malfoy Enterprises übernehmen würde. Und manchmal, wenn er sich besonders zynisch fühlte, glaubte er, dass alle dachten, er würde nicht so lange überleben. Zum Teufel, er dachte das selbst gelegentlich. Doch das Leben des Nichtstuns oder in Papas Fußstapfen zu treten, war nicht das, was er für sich wollte; und schon seit seinem fünften Jahr hegte er die Hoffnung einmal Auror zu werden. Aber mit dem Ruf seiner Familie und deren bekannter Verwicklung in die dunklen Künste, hatte er es nie jemandem erzählt. Nicht so sehr aus Angst deswegen ausgelacht zu werden, sondern vielmehr hing er lieber der unmöglichen Hoffnung nach, als sie endgültig im Keim erstickt zu wissen.

Er schaute Granger für einen Moment gedankenverloren an und dachte darüber nach, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte oder nicht; sich wundernd, dass er dabei war, _ihr_ sein gehütetes Geheimnis preiszugeben. Nach einer Minute drehte er sich zum Feuer, dann wieder zu ihr, während er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute und wettete sie würde lachen. „Ich will Auror werden." Sie nickte einfach nur, als ob sie genau das erwartet hatte.

Der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht sagte: _Du willst mich wohl verarschen!_ Und es entwich ihm ein ungläubiges, fast glucksendes Geräusch. Ein Gewicht, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war, schien sich von seiner Brust zu heben. Er lächelte beinahe. Beinahe. Stattdessen schenkte er ihr einen heimtückischen Blick.

„Alles klar, Granger. Du bist dran. Hast du mit deinen zwei Spielkameraden jemals was Unanständiges getan? Knutschen? Rummachen?"

Hermine verzog vor Entrüstung das Gesicht. „Gott, nein! Harry ist wie ein Bruder und das ist… einfach abstoßend. Und Ron, na ja, es sollte einfach nicht passieren und jetzt will ich nicht mehr."

„Wolltest du sie jemals? Vielleicht beide zur gleichen Zeit?", warf Draco mit wackelnder Augenbraue ein.

„Uargh! Nein!", jammerte sie. „Du bist widerlich!"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich musste fragen, oder nicht?"

„War das _deine_ brennenste Frage, Malfoy?"

„Wohl kaum, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der sich jemals Gedanken über euch drei gemacht hat."

„Oh Gott! Nein!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Wie kann jemand so was denken?"

Draco zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Ugh! Toll, du bist dran. Was ist mit all den Muggelbüchern im Regal?"

„Oh, Granger", sagte er, als ob er diese Frage bereits hundert Mal gehört hatte, „Literatur ist Literatur." Und, um ihr Bild von ihm nicht zu zerstören, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „Kennst du nicht die Redewendung: Kenne deinen Feind? Betrachten wir es einfach als Forschung."

„Richtig, Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, du findest Tonnen von muggel-feindlichen Äußerungen bei Tennyson. Oder denkst du Whitman eignet sich besser in der Hinsicht?"

Draco fühlte, wie sein Ärger aufloderte. „Eigentlich finde ich, dass der Mangel an Informationen über unsere Welt in der Muggelgeschichte das Beste ist. Weißt du, im Mittelalter waren unsere zwei Welten gerechterweise miteinander verflochten, doch jetzt… ", seine Stimme schwoll an, als er sich nach vorn beugte, „jetzt gibt es uns nur noch in verdammten MÄRCHEN für Kleinkinder. Und WIR müssen uns vor IHNEN verstecken, zu IHRER Sicherheit, nicht unserer! Warum sollte ich nicht im Stande sein Muggelliteratur zu lesen, nur weil ich ein Zauberer bin? Das ist verflucht lächerlich!" Draco schäumte förmlich und nahm einen großen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey – Spiel hin oder her.

Hermine war sprachlos und saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Als er die Flasche mit einem dumpfen Schlag absetzte, griff sie danach und nahm selbst einen tiefen Zug. Sie hatte über beide, Zauberer- und Muggelgeschichte, gelesen und kannte die Gründe, warum die Zauberergemeinschaft zunächst untergetaucht war. Doch es war so lange her, dass sie sich fragte, ob Muggel und Zauberer nicht wieder Seite an Seite leben könnten. Hermine hatte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen können, als sie die Welt der Magie betrat; aber wenn sie sich in Dracos Lage versetzte, der nur in dieser Welt aufgewachsen war, dann konnte sie nachvollziehen, warum er so wütend über die Opfer war, die die Zauberergemeinschaft aufgezwungen bekam.

„Du hast Recht. Du hast vollkommen Recht", antwortete sie ihm ohne die kleinste Spur von Mitleid. Und dann, um das Thema zu wechseln und nicht den ganzen Abend betrunken und wütend zu verbringen, sagte sie: „Ich bin dran. Frag was Lustiges." Sie lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Draco blinzelte sie an und seine Wut löste sich sofort in Wohlgefallen auf. Nun schon zum zweiten Mal. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie seine wütende Stimmung gekippt. Kein auf den Zehenspitzen-gehen, kein Besänftigen. Einfach nur… Zuhören; mehr noch, sie _berücksichtigte_, was er zu sagen hatte. Waren alle Gryffindors so?

Was Lustiges, he? Gut, das würde für ihn auf jeden Fall spaßig. „Bist du noch Jungfrau?"

„Malfoy!", schrie sie und warf ein Kissen von der Couch nach ihm, welches ihn Dank ihres berauschten Zustands komplett verfehlte.

Er versicherte ihr schelmisch grinsend: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Granger. Du kannst jederzeit einen trinken, anstatt zu antworten. Obwohl diese Vorgehensweise für sich selbst sprechen würde."

Hermine sah die Sinnlosigkeit in dem Versuch es umgehen zu wollen, deshalb antwortete sie mit einer sich schnell über ihren Hals hinaufsteigenden Röte (was durch den Schein des Feuers hoffentlich verborgen blieb) und versuchte tapfer lässig zu klingen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass der Status meiner Jungfräulichkeit in dieser verdammten Schule wohl genauso bekannt ist, wie dein Status eine totale Schlampe zu sein." Sie grinste triumphierend zurück.

„Ich glaub, ich hör nicht richtig?!", scherzte er. „Hat mich Granger gerade eine Schlampe genannt? Hast du es noch nicht mitbekommen, Granger? Ich bin so rein, wie mein Blut."

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus, bog sich und hielt sich den Bauch. Draco warf ein Kissen nach ihr und traf sie seitlich am Kopf. Das ließ sie so stark lachen, dass sich ihre Beine mit dem Rest ihres Körpers zusammenfalteten. Ihr beschwipstes Gelächter war ansteckend, und Draco kämpfte dagegen an, breit grinsend, bevor er ihm erlag. Bald schon lachten beide hysterisch, schnappten nach Luft, schauten sich in die wässrigen Augen und roten Gesichter, nur um erneut in Gelächter auszubrechen. Irgendwann einmal in der Zukunft würden sie beide zurück zu diesem Moment blicken und sich fragen, was so lustig daran war.

Als sich ihr Lachen legte, oder besser ausgedrückt, als Hermine anfing sich übel zu fühlen und sie sich selbst zum Aufhören zwang, sagte Draco mit spöttisch ernstem Ton: „Zuallererst: ich bin _keine _Schlampe, Granger. Ich werd dich daran erinnern müssen, dass ich ziemlich wählerisch darin bin, mit wem ich schlafe. Außerdem, hast du die Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet."

Hermine warf ihre Arme nach oben und ließ sie schwer auf den Boden fallen. „Na schön! Ja, ich bin noch Jungfrau. Wen kümmert das? Es ist einfach so, dass ich meine Beine nicht für einen ungeschickten Idioten, der keine Minute durchhält, breit machen will! Ich weiß, ihr alle denkt, ich bin verklemmt und prüde; aber ich sehe einfach nicht ein, warum ich mich von einem der Prachtexemplare hier aus Hogwarts enttäuschen lassen sollte."

„Na, und? Willst du warten, bis du heiratest? Das ist ein Fehler… soviel kann ich dir verraten. Du könntest mit jemandem enden, der nicht weiß, wie er dich verwöhnen soll, oder schlimmer: den es nicht interessiert." Draco wunderte sich kurz über sich selbst, warum er Granger Sexratschläge gab. Es war nicht so, dass sie gefragt hatte, und ihm konnte es ganz gewiss verdammt egal sein.

„Nein, ich werde nicht warten. Wenigstens hoffe ich das", erwiderte sie ironisch. „Sobald die Schule vorbei ist, werd ich mir einen netten, etwas älteren Gentleman suchen, der genau weiß was er tut, und ihn an meine Wäsche lassen."

Seltsamerweise, ließ die letzte Äußerung Draco erröten. Da blitzte was mit Granger und ihrer Wäsche durch seine Gedanken, und er fühlte sich für einen Augenblick, als ob ein lang gehütetes Geheimnis enthüllt worden wäre. Er quälte sich durch die Unterhaltung in der Hoffnung, das Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

„Na, das hört sich an, als ob du alles geplant hast. Ziemlich nüchtern, wenn du mich fragst. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du die Dinge geordnet magst, aber ich hätte dich für romantisch gehalten. Du weißt schon… Liebe auf den ersten Blick, sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende… und all das. Oh und Granger, nur um das klar zu stellen: nicht jeder an dieser Schule ist ein ungeschickter, unerfahrener Idiot, der nicht länger als eine Minute durchhält." Er zwinkerte ihr anzüglich zu, deutlich zeigend, dass er von sich sprach.

Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen, und sie dachte, es war möglicherweise die Auswirkung des Alkohols. „Das mag richtig sein, Malfoy. Doch wir sprechen von Leuten, mit denen _ich_ schlafen würde – und die auch mit mir. Und zur Liebe auf den ersten Blick, lass mich dir diese – meine nächste – Frage stellen: Hast du Parkinson entjungfert?"

„Jaah, und?"

„Genau! Das letzte, was ich will, ist es, mich in einen liebeskranken Dummkopf zu verwandeln, der, in der Art wie sie es tut, um einen Jungen herumscharwenzelt, nur weil ich ihm meine Unschuld geschenkt habe. Es ist erbärmlich, wie Mädchen Liebe und Sex vermischen; besonders bei ihrem ersten Mal. Ich will keine von denen sein. Ich werde darauf warten einen Kerl zu finden, von dem ich nichts will und der nichts von mir will (was nicht so schwer sein sollte) und der es tut. Lass den Liebeskram später kommen. Außerdem, wie schon gesagt, will ich nicht irgendeinen geilen Jungen, der sich für ein paar Minuten in einem Besenschrank an mir reibt, bis sein… sein _Ding _explodiert und dann wegrennt. Ich will eine tiefere Erfahrung als das."

Draco war nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Es fühlte einen Stich der Ungerechtigkeit dabei, mit allen männlichen Wesen in Hogwarts in einen Topf geworfen zu werden. Und er war etwas beunruhigt von ihrer Vorstellung über Liebe und Sex. Da war etwas Trauriges dabei. Nicht, dass es ihn kümmerte, was ein verklemmter Bücherwurm dachte.

„Eine tiefere Erfahrung? Ich vermute, du willst Kerzen und Rosen und so was?"

Hermine fühlte ihre Wangen brennen. „Das hab ich nicht gemeint", erwiderte sie leise. Sie mochte unerfahren sein, aber sie hatte eine rege Vorstellungskraft. Was sie wollte, konnte sie nicht genau benennen, doch es war keine Szene aus einem Liebesroman. Ihm fiel die Röte auf ihrem Hals, die unter ihrem Kleid verschwand, auf, und er war froh seine Jeans zu tragen und nicht seine dünneren Schulhosen.

Mehr als neugierig zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Und? Was hast du gemeint?"

Hermine sah ihn an und hielt seinem Blick mit herausforderndem Gesichtsausdruck stand. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, reichte sie zwischen sie beide, griff die Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Dracos andere Augenbraue gesellte sich zur ersten. _Okay, das war interessant._

Hermine dachte, das war ein guter Zeitpunkt das Thema zu wechseln, und sie hatte eine oder zwei brennende Fragen, die sie beantwortet haben wollte.

„Warum hast du mich gerettet?", platzte es aus ihr heraus, während sich ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß wanden.

„Das traf Draco unvorbereitet, doch er erholte sich schnell. „Du bedauerst das doch nicht etwa, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, ich hab mich bis jetzt noch nicht richtig bei dir bedankt. Hm, also… danke, Malfoy." Sie hielt inne.

„Gern geschehen!", antwortete Draco, irritiert durch das Ziehen in der Magengegend.

„Aber, was hast du da draußen gemacht?", wollte sie, an ihre Frage erinnert, wissen.

„Ich hab vom Fenster aus gesehen, wie du und Longbottom euch aufgeteilt habt und war auf dem Weg nach draußen, um euch beiden eine Standpauke zu halten. Wir stehen am Rande eines verdammten Krieges, falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast. Es ist unsagbar dumm, nachts allein draußen zu sein. Du hättest getötet werden können." Aus einem bestimmten Grund konnte er den Ärger in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Malfoy, ich wusste nicht, dass du dich sorgst", antwortete sie ironisch und versuchte die unbeschwerte Stimmung zu erhalten und den Krieg der Gefühle, der in ihr tobte, zu verbergen. Hermine war verärgert darüber, ausgeschimpft zu werden – wieder einmal, schämte sie sich über ihre eigene Dummheit, war unglaublich dankbar, dass er dort gewesen war und überrascht von Malfoys offensichtlicher Besorgnis. Und natürlich war da die Tatsache, dass sie betrunken war und Malfoy wunderschön; und er genau vor ihr saß. Doch sie ignorierte diesen Teil.

Draco schnaubte, leugnete die Aussage aber nicht.

„Ich bin dran. Also, lass mich überlegen, ob ich das richtig verstehe… ", sagte er und nahm die Richtung der früheren Befragung wieder auf. „Du willst eine, bis jetzt undefinierte, tiefere Erfahrung beim ersten Mal; du willst deine Unschuld nicht in einem Besenschrank verlieren; du willst weder Kerzen noch Romantik; du hast Angst vorm Verliebtsein; du willst, dass es länger als ein paar Minuten dauert; du denkst nicht, dass irgendwer aus Hogwarts dieser Aufgabe gewachsen ist; doch du willst auch nicht bis zur Hochzeit warten. Und Granger, hab ich da richtig gehört? Hast du _'sein Ding'_ gesagt?" Er hatte einen Ausdruck reiner Belustigung auf dem Gesicht. Hermine stöhnte.

„Sein _'Ding'_, Granger? Hast du Angst davor, die _schlimmen, schmutzigen_ Worte auszusprechen?", neckte er sie, während in seinen Augen Heiterkeit und Schalk tanzten. Sie lief knallrot an, zuckte zusammen, lächelte aber immer noch vor Verlegenheit.

„Nein", antwortete sie mit ruhiger und unsicherer Stimme; die so deutlich ihre Verlegenheit ausdrückte, wie ein lauter Schrei vom Astronomieturm hinab es hätte vermögen können.

Auf Dracos Gesicht breitete sich ein unheilvolles Grinsen aus. „Na los, Granger, du kannst es sagen…", trieb er sie an.

Ihre Augen zusammenkneifend und eine Grimasse schneidend, quiekte sie „Penis" und vergrub augenblicklich das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Draco lachte leise. Sie sah absolut hinreißend aus in ihrer Verlegenheit.

„Oh Granger!", schalt er sie. „Du kannst das soviel besser. Wo ist all der Gryffindor-Mut, für den du so berühmt bist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf in ihren Händen; und ein gemurmeltes „Ich kann nicht" kam heraus. Draco konnte seine Schadenfreude, sie gnadenlos aufzuziehen, kaum zurückhalten. Ihm kam ein verrückter Gedanke, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Alles klar, Granger. Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag." Er bewegte sich näher an sie heran, so dass er ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an der Couch lehnte. Sie hielt ihr rotes Gesicht weiter mit ihren Händen bedeckt und ließ ihn fortfahren. „Ich werd dir ein Wort ins Ohr flüstern und für jedes Wort, das du laut wiederholst, werd ich einen Schluck trinken. Denk darüber nach; du kannst dich befreien und mich in einem Rutsch besoffen machen."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich seine Schulter an ihre drückte, und ihr stockte der Atem. Das war eine wirklich schlechte Idee, doch sie war so fasziniert, dass sie wusste, sie würde es tun. Sie fühlte sich leichtsinnig, so als ob sie ohne Kontrolle davonbrauste, als wäre sie in einer wackeligen, klapprigen Achterbahn, die sie in ihren unvermeidlichen Tod stürzte, und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Sie hob den Kopf, ließ ihn nach hinten fallen und sprach zur Decke: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tue." Hermine fühlte sich schwummerig und benebelt, doch sie war noch nicht weit genug weg und die Fremdartigkeit der Situation traf sie erneut. Sie kam nicht dahinter, warum sie mit Malfoy auf seinem Kurs weitermachte; außer vielleicht, dass Jahre des gegenseitigen Hassens langsam, Schritt für Schritt, ausgelöscht wurden. Das war die tödliche Erniedrigung wert, richtig?

Draco nahm ihren Kommentar als Einverständnis hin und drehte sich zu ihr, um seinen Arm auf die Sitzfläche der Couch hinter ihren Kopf zu legen; er beugte sich näher und nahm seine Hand zum Mund. Sie blickte ihn steif an, sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sie sich näher waren als jemals zuvor. Kurz bevor er sprach hielt er einen Augenblick inne; sie fühlte, wie sein warmer Atem über ihre Haut wusch. Hermine schloss die Augen und biss sich auf ihre Lippe.

„Okay, Granger", flüsterte er. „Ich werd mit was Leichtem anfangen." Ihre Schulter war an seine Brust gedrückt, und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr jetzt schon schwindelig. Hierbei würde nichts leicht werden.

„Das erste Wort ist… Lecken."

Ihr rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Seine Stimme war auf einmal tief und rau und breitete sich auf ihrem Nacken aus, wie die Tat, die das Wort beschrieb. Ihr Herz trommelte plötzlich in ihrer Brust. Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren.

Draco blieb in Stellung, ein paar wenige Zentimeter von Hermines Hals entfernt, und wartete darauf, dass sie das Wort wiederholte. Er wurde von einem vage bekannten Geruch kalt erwischt. Es war Orange, Jasmin, Ambra und Honig und Vanille, und er war sich sicher, dass er es irgendwo schon einmal gerochen hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen ruhigen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Es war warm und sinnlich ohne übertrieben süßlich zu sein. Er stellte sich sanfte Wellen dickflüssiger Schokolade vor, die ihn umhüllten. Draco zog sich ein bisschen zurück, um der unerwarteten und definitiv ungewollten Empfindung zu entkommen.

„Na los, Granger. Sag es." Seine Stimme war leise und etwas heiser.

„Lecken", sagte sie ein wenig zu laut und zu schnell. Er grinste und zog sich noch mehr zurück, um einen Schluck vom Feuerwhiskey zu nehmen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Flasche nur noch zu einem Drittel gefüllt, und Draco konnte erkennen, dass sein Urteilsvermögen mehr als ein wenig beeinträchtigt war. Aber es war etwas Verbotenes und Verlockendes daran, die Gryffindor in Scham erröten zu lassen. Er lehnte sich mit einem teuflischen Grinsen wieder zurück.

„Flüster es, langsam", raunte er. Sie zögerte.

„Lecken." Es war so leise, dass er sich anstrengen musste, um es zu hören.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, grinste über ihre steife Haltung in sich hinein und schloss die Augen, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte.

Als sie dieses Mal seine sanfte Atmung auf ihrer Haut spürte, entwich ihr der Atem langsam und ruhig; ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Hermine konnte die tanzenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers durch die geschlossenen Lider erkennen, und sie fühlte die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Solange sie ihn nicht ansah, konnte sie sich etwas vormachen.

„Feucht." Dracos Stimme war wieder tief und rau, und sie fühlte sich… feucht. Hermine spürte, wie sich die Röte über Brust und Hals ausbreitete. Wie konnte er ihr das mit diesen albernen Worten antun?

Er sah zu, wie ihre Brust sich schneller hob und senkte, und er fühlte, wie die Erwartung ihn berauschte.

„Feucht", wiederholte sie ruhig und langsam, genau wie er es befohlen hatte.

Draco wich zurück und kippte die Flasche erneut. Seine Gedanken rasten in eiernden Kreisen. Der Alkohol hatte definitiv angefangen zu wirken. Es war erregt, das ließ sich nicht leugnen; und er war froh, dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren und sie nicht sehen konnte, wie hart er war. Aber er hatte sich noch unter Kontrolle.

„Saugen." Es hörte sich an, wie ein Befehl; und sie spürte ihre Brustwarzen hart werden. Hermine atmete heftig ein, war sich jedoch nicht bewusst, dass es in ihrem momentanen Zustand ein fatales Eingeständnis war.

Draco wusste, dass er es zu weit trieb, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Es war wie eine Sucht, sich nach der nächsten Dosis Geheimnisse der Schulsprecherin zu verzehren. Sie war unerforschtes Terrain und er stürzte gedankenlos drauf los.

„Saugen", flüsterte sie nachdem sie ihren Mut wieder gefunden hatte.

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er einen weiteren Schluck nahm. Die Flasche war nur noch zu einem Viertel gefüllt und Draco bemerkte den sanften Nebel über seinem Verstand. Er betrachtete Grangers Profil, sah, dass ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen waren und Hals und Brust rot glühten. Ihr Duft benebelte seine Sinne und brachte ihn zurück.

Sein Atem strich über ihr Ohr und sie erschauderte. „Ffficken", raunte er.

„Ficken", wiederholte sie gedämpft und schnell, bevor sie Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Draco schluckte schwer und zwang sich zum Zurücklehnen. Er nahm ein Schlückchen Feuerwhiskey und veränderte seine Position etwas. Das Ganze war verrückt und dumm, aber er konnte nicht aufhören.

Er beugte sich wieder zu ihr, passte sich erneut an. Die weichen, kurzen Locken, die es nicht in ihren Zopf geschafft hatte, streiften seinen Unterarm. „Schwanz" - das Wort, mit dem dieser berauschende Wahnsinn begonnen hatte. Er lehnte sich ein bisschen nach hinten, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten.

Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter. Seine Stimme glühte, und sie hatte dieses bizarre Bedürfnis ihn langsam abzulecken. Wie eine Katze. Sie konnte das nicht. Es war zuviel. Es war zu offensichtlich. Das war Draco Malfoy! Sie musste das beenden.

„Sag es, Granger", befahl er scharf. Plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem, und die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Sie wollte es tun. Durch irgendetwas in seiner Stimme wollte sie ihm gehorchen.

„Schwanz", flüsterte sie zittrig, kaum hörbar.

Draco war überwältigt vor Stolz. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht, es zu sagen. Er hatte sie über diese Schwelle geschubst. Er wollte sie gleichzeitig ganz fest umarmen und verschlingen. Das kleine bisschen Vernunft, was ihm blieb, kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er neigte seinen Kopf so, dass sein Atem ihren Hals liebkoste. „Gutes Mädchen", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Auf Hermines Gesicht brach ein Lächeln hervor, und sie fühlte, wie Malfoy sich weg bewegte, um noch mal zu trinken. Doch sie konnte die Augen noch nicht wieder öffnen, konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

Er hatte daran gedacht aufzuhören, das gefährliche Spiel zu stoppen, aber sein jüngster Erfolg spornte ihn an. Er fühlte sich impulsiv und außer Kontrolle; er fragte sich, wie weit er sie bringen konnte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder an sie.

„Muschi", sprach er gegen ihren Hals, Lippen gerade so außer Reichweite. Sie spürte die Konsonanten über ihre Haut fliegen, und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie wollte ihn noch einmal zufrieden stellen, in ihrem Kopf jedoch herrschte das Chaos.

„Na los, Granger. Du kannst es. Sag es… Muschi." Seine Stimme war so verführerisch, so überzeugend, so zwingend. Er konnte ihr mit dieser Stimme befehligen, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden und sie würde es in Betracht ziehen.

Ihre Stirn runzelnd, versuchte sie ihren Mut ans Licht zu bringen. „Muschi", murmelte sie, während sie ausatmete. Ihre Handflächen lagen flach auf dem Boden neben ihr, Finger gespreizt, als hätte sie Angst zu fallen. Draco fühlte, wie sie bebte.

„Das ist mein Mädchen", sagte er warm. In Hermines Kopf ging ein Alarm los, doch sie schien sich nicht darauf konzentrieren zu können. Sie fühlte sich heiß und aufgekratzt, und sie fing an sich ein bisschen zu winden. Draco konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Schenkel unter ihrem silbernen Kleid zusammenpresste. Er wollte mit seiner Hand an ihrem Bein hinaufstreichen, um nach der Verletzung auf ihrem Knie zu sehen. In seiner Vorstellung ließ er seine Zunge über die Stelle gleiten, genau wie er es mit dem Waschlappen getan hatte. Er verschloss seine Augen gegen ihre silber-umwickelten Beine und hob die Flasche an seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder an sie lehnte.

„Knie", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr. Er konnte nicht erklären, warum genau er dieses Wort ausgesucht hatte. In gewisser Weise wollte er sie mit den gleichen Gedanken bestrafen, die ihm das Leben seit Wochen schwer machten. Er wollte sie daran erinnern, wie er auf ihr feuchtes Knie gepustet hatte, und wie er sie zum Keuchen gebracht hatte. Er hatte es getan. Nicht irgendein älterer, erfahrener Fremder. _Er_ ließ sie das spüren.

Und sie erinnerte sich. Selbst durch den dichten Nebel vor ihrem Verstand erinnerte sie sich. „Knie", flüsterte sie zurück, so als ob es ein Geständnis wäre. In diesem Moment, schwer atmend, verstanden sie sich vollkommen. Draco bemerkte die Anspannung in ihrem Körper und beim Runterschauen sah er ihre Hände zu kleinen Fäusten geballt. Er nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck. Es gab nur noch eine weitere Sache die er von ihr wollte.

„Bitte." Es schien gleichzeitig Wunsch und Befehl zu sein; selbst Draco konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was es sein sollte. Er wollte, dass sie ihn bat. Ihn darum bitten. Etwas zu tun.

„Bitte." Es war beinah ein Schluchzen. Sie bat ihn, flehend. „Oh Gott", wisperte sie ihn ihre Hände, mit dem Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren.


	11. Forbidden Fruit

KAPITEL 11 – Forbidden Fruit

Draco schloss seine Augen, erstarrt durch die Hitze, die, nur ein paar Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, von ihrem Hals ausging. Er atmete schwer gegen ihre Haut. Das letzte Wort war ein Fehler gewesen. Bereits jetzt konnte er ahnen, dass es sein Verderben sein würde. Feuerwhiskey wirbelte durch seinen Verstand und drehte ihm den Magen um. Er wollte es noch einmal hören. Er wollte sie unter sich, schluchzend, bettelnd, einfach so. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten. Sie waren nicht mal Freunde, vergessen?

Draco riss sich von ihr los, die Augen weiter geschlossen, und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Couch. Die Flasche Feuerwhiskey stand fast leer und vergessen ein Stück weit weg. Sein Kopf lag schwer auf der Sitzfläche und er presste die Hände gegen seine brennenden Augen. So saß er da für mehrere Minuten und lauschte Grangers Atmung durch das Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte, und den Schwindel in seinem Kopf.

„Ich… denke, ich muss mich hinlegen", brachte sie hervor. Hermine öffnete schließlich ihre Augen und der Raum schwankte. Sie gab dem Schwindelgefühl bedächtig nach und legte sich genau dort, wo sie die ganze Nacht gesessen hatte, auf den Teppich.

Draco beobachtete, wie sie sich sanft auf den Teppich gleiten ließ und seufzte vor Erleichterung. Sie würde gleich weg sein, war es wahrscheinlich schon, und ließ ihn ausdruckslos nach vorn starrend zurück; allein mit seinen düsteren Gedanken, an die er sich morgen nicht erinnern würde.

*****

Ihre nackten Füße drückten sich an seinen Schenkel und sorgten dafür, dass er seine schlaftrunkenen, schweren Augen blinzelnd öffnete. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er meinte, sein Hintern könnte eingeschlafen sein. Er stöhnte. Seine Arme waren fest über seiner Brust verschränkt, und er konnte sehen, dass das Feuer beinahe erloschen war. Er hatte sich wer-weiß-wie-lange nicht bewegt. Er schaute benebelt nach unten zu der silbernen Schlange, die ausgestreckt auf ihrer Seite neben ihm lag. Ihre glatten karamellfarbenen Mädchenbeine waren, dank der Seitenschlitze ihres Kleides, bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels entblößt, und es schien so, als ob sie ihre Schultern leicht nach oben zog. Draco konnte ein leises, schnarchendes Geräusch hören. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass er eigentlich lachen sollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Ihre kleinen Zehen versuchten erneut, sich unter sein Bein zu winden und sein verlangsamter Blick wanderte zu ihren Füßen. Sie suchte Wärme, genau wie ein sich eingrabendes Tier.

Draco zog die Decke von der Rückenlehne der Couch und warf sie über ihre Füße. Beim Versuch ihre Schultern zu bedecken, fiel sein Körper zur Seite neben ihren. Auf einem Ellbogen balancierend, konnte er gerade so das Kissen erreichen, welches sie vorhin geworfen hatten. Mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden war ihr Hals merkwürdig gestreckt und ihre Locken lösten sich. Es war eine Herausforderung, aber er schaffte es, das Kissen unter sie zu schieben. Dann suchte er auf der Couch nach dem anderen kleinen Kissen und zog es unter seinen eigenen Kopf. Er sank schwer darauf nieder und augenblicklich überkam ihn der Schlaf.

*****

Irgendetwas kitzelte ihre Schulter. Ein leichtes, immer wiederkehrendes Streicheln über ihre Haut. Sie bewegte sich ein wenig. Als Hermine halbwegs aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auftauchte, tat das auch ein schmerzhaftes Hämmern in ihrem Kopf. Sie stöhnte und brachte eine Hand an ihre Stirn. Eine Hand. Da lag eine große Hand quer über ihrem Bauch. Sie tastete nach unten, um sicher zu gehen und legte ihre Handfläche darüber. Die Hand zog sie jäh zurück an einen warmen, harten Körper. Malfoy! Oh Gott! Sie fing an sich weg zu bewegen und wurde mit eisernem Griff fest zurück gezerrt. Die abrupte Bewegung ließ ihren Kopf pochen und ihre Augen rollten zurück. Er musste schlafen. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich jemals lebend in dieser Position erwischen lassen. Sie versuchte einen Weg zu finden, sich zu befreien ohne ihn aufzuwecken, doch sie konnte sich durch den hämmernden Schmerz hindurch nicht konzentrieren; und so gab sie seiner Wärme nach und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit gleiten.

*****

Draco befand sich in einem merkwürdigen Zustand irgendwo zwischen Schlafen und Wachen; sich undeutlich eines stechenden Schmerzes in seiner Hüfte und einer Bewegung bei seinen Füßen bewusst. Er rollte ein wenig nach vorne und traf auf eine feste Masse. Seine Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und begegneten einer Unmenge Haut, einem silbernen Träger und buschigen Ranken sanfter Locken, die durch das frühe blassblaue Morgenlicht erhellt wurden. Granger. Er lag verschlungen mit Grangers Beinen und Armen, und sie rieb ihren nackten Fuß gegen seinen. Und verdammt noch mal, der Bücherwurm fühlte sich irgendwie… gut an. Er schloss erneut seine Augen, fühlte sich zu müde und schwer, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun und erinnerte sich des gefährlichen Pfades, den er in der Nacht zuvor beschritten hatte. Sein Schwanz zuckte. Offensichtlich erinnerte der sich auch.

Eigentlich war nichts geschehen. Er konnte da immer noch raus. Draco konnte spüren, wie sie tief atmete und leise schnarchte. Sie schlief noch. Und zum größten Teil tat er das auch noch. Er brauchte nur seine Hand bewegen und sein Bein zwischen ihren herauslösen. Wie zum Teufel konnten sie sich so verknoten? Bei dieser Frage grinste er schwach in sich hinein.

Ihr runder kleiner Hintern lag behaglich an seine wachsende Erektion gebettet, und er konnte die Hitze von ihrem freien Rücken durch sein dünnes Shirt hindurch fühlen. Er hatte Zeit. Er lag einfach da und fühlte, wie sich ihre schmale Form an ihn schmiegte. Er hatte das Verlangen sein Becken an sie zu drücken. Ihre Haut war so nah an seinen Lippen, schon wieder. Er konnte seinen Atem, der an ihrer Haut abprallte, spüren. Er wollte sie mit seinen Lippen erkunden.

Selbst in seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand wusste er, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Er wusste es, so wie er seinen Namen wusste. Und er wusste, er würde es tun. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, neigte er seinen Kopf nach vorne. Die leicht geöffneten Lippen bewegte er sehr langsam zur Seite, berührten sie kaum, während er über die Kurve zwischen ihrer Schulter und ihrem Nacken fuhr. Draco wiederholte die herrliche Bewegung; erkundete die seidige Weichheit immer und immer wieder, bis seine Lippen kribbelten. Dann öffnete sich sein Mund mehr, dann schloss er sich nur ein wenig; und immer noch nur mit seinen Lippen, imitierte er mit der Bewegung einen Kuss. Sein Verstand blieb wunderbar still. Sie war eine verbotene Frucht. Illegal. Undenkbar in dem Maß, dass sie niemals in der Welt der Möglichkeiten existiert hatte. Und dieses Tabu trieb ihn weiter. Langsam und vorsichtig stieß er nur die Spitze seiner Zunge hervor, um sie zu kosten. Er stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie war warm und weich; und ihr Geschmack war ganz und gar ihr eigener.

*****

Kleine Schlecker, wie die einer Katze; und… oh, mein Gott… er umschloss ihre Haut mit seinem Mund, zog sanft an ihrer Haut. Hermine behielt die Augen geschlossen, während ihr Verstand raste, und sie versuchte sich mucksmäuschenstill zu verhalten. Wie konnte das passieren? Wieso küsste Draco Malfoy ihre Schulter? Vielleicht schlief er immer noch und hielt sie für eine andere? Ja, das musste es sein… Oh Gott… Es war so langsam, so schwach, und so intensiv, dass sie dachte, er könnte mit seiner Zunge ein Loch durch sie hindurch brennen. Seine Hand machte einen Bogen über ihre perlenbedeckte Hüfte und er zog sie an sich, drückte sich gegen sie. Ihr Puls schlug schneller und sie kämpfte hart darum, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott.

*****

Er kratzte mit seinen Zähnen über ihre Schulter. Gott, er wollte sie beißen. Nein. Das musste aufhören. Fuck! Er stoppte abrupt, mit geöffnetem Mund auf ihr, die Zähne kaum ihre Haut berührend. Fuck! Fuck!

Draco ächzte und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die schmale Schulter, die er gerade erst attackiert hatte. Er seufzte schwer. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt und atmete nach wie vor tief. Er lag für einige lange Minuten da, mit der Stirn an ihrer Schulter, und zwang seine Erektion nach unten. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit, dafür diesen gefährlichen Weg eingeschlagen zu haben. Doch ihr Körper war immer noch warm und weich, und das Wirbeln in seinem Kopf wurde weniger; und schließlich, endlich kehrte seine Schläfrigkeit zurück und die zigtausend Selbstvorwürfe schwanden dahin, als er wieder in den Schlaf driftete.

*****

Hermine konnte sich vor Verwirrung nicht bewegen. Was ging hier vor? War das wie Schlafwandeln? Schlafküsste Malfoy? Wäre 'Schlafküssen' ein Wort, oder zwei? Mit Bindestrich? Was dachte sie sich eigentlich? Was in aller Welt hatte sie glauben lassen, dass ein Besäufnis mit _Malfoy!_ eine gute Idee wäre? Sie griff sich erneut an die Stirn. Was ließ sie überhaupt denken, dass ein Besäufnis eine gute Idee war? Nach dem bläulichen Licht, in dem der Raum badete, zu urteilen, war er noch sehr früh. Zu früh. Gott, verfluchte Scheiße noch mal; ihr Kopf tat weh! Befreit, in der Tat! Den Rausch ausschlafen. Sie brauchte einfach ein bisschen mehr Schlaf, danach konnte sie mit der anderen Dimension klarkommen, in die sie anscheinend gefallen war.

*****

Sie tat es schon wieder. Abwechselnd rieb sie die Sohlen ihrer kleinen kalten Füße über die Oberfläche seiner eigenen und versuchte sie zwischen seinen Waden zu vergraben. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch seine Lider schien deutete darauf hin, dass es möglicherweise höchste Zeit war, sich von der Schulsprecherin zu lösen. Er setzte sich auf, zog die Decke mit sich, stützte die Ellbogen auf die angezogenen Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Nur der Hauch eines Katers. Er hatte schon schlimmere gehabt, trotzdem war es nicht gerade angenehm.

Der Verlust der Wärme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den nackten Rücken und brachte Hermine noch einmal ins Land der Lebenden zurück. Draco saß immer noch neben ihr, in der Lücke zwischen ihr und der Couch. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte; also setzte sie sich auf und war dankbar zu spüren, dass ihr Kopf nicht mehr allzu sehr wehtat. Jetzt war es nur noch ein dumpfer Schmerz. Sie fragte sich, wie spät es war.

„Granger, wenn du beleidigt spielen willst, dann benutze wenigstens ein paar deiner neuen sprachlichen Fertigkeiten, damit ich weiß, dass sich meine harte Arbeit gelohnt hat."

Aus für beide unerfindlichen Gründen fand Hermine diese Begrüßung irrsinnig komisch und brach auf einmal in Gelächter aus. Draco schaute sie an, als ob ihr Zitronen aus den Ohren sprießen würden. Genauso plötzlich hörte das Gelächter auf und sie griff sich an den Kopf. Oooh, Kopfschmerzen nicht weg – gebührend zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Alles klar bei dir, Granger?" Hmmm, wusste nicht, dass er sich sorgt. Ein Stöhnen war ihre Antwort. Draco stand auf und streckte sich. Hermine behielt ihren Kopf unten, fest entschlossen ihn und seinen blöden, hässlichen, perfekten Körper nicht anzusehen. Seinen eigenen Kopfschmerz ignorierend, entschied Draco, dass ein schneller Abgang wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, um seine Stiefel anzuziehen.

Er liebte seine Stiefel mehr als jedes andere Kleidungsstück, das er besaß, und das sollte schon was heißen. Sie unterschieden sich von allen Schuhen, die er je an irgendwem gesehen hatte und er genoss diese Tatsache. In dem Sommer nachdem sein Vater nach Askaban geschickt worden war, hatte ihn seine Mutter in ein kleines Zaubererdorf auf der südlichen Seite der Ligurischen Apenninen in Norditalien mitgenommen. Es war exklusiv, abgelegen und lag auf einer Klippe hoch über dem Meer. Dort traf er zufällig einen Schuster, der Stiefel fertigte, indem er das Leder direkt an Fuß und Wade anpasste. Sie passten ihm wie angegossen.

Hermine starrte immer noch zu Boden und rieb sich die Schläfen. Draco knöpfte seine Jacke zu, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schaute nach unten zu dem zerzausten Mädchen. Die Locken waren dem ordentlichen Zopf entkommen und explodierten auf ihrem Kopf. Das Verhältnis ihrer Haare im Vergleich zum Körper bewirkte, dass sie sogar noch kleiner aussah als sonst, und das ungepflegte Durcheinander ließ Draco an Sex denken. Richtig. Er würde gehen. Sofort.

„Ich hab dann gleich Quidditch." Er fragte sich, warum er ihr das erzählte, schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür. „Hey, Prinzessin… geh und such Thomas. Er wird dir was für deinen Kopf geben."

Hermine schaute mit offenem Mund hoch und starrte zur Tür, die gerade in Schloss fiel.

*****

Der kalte Herbstwind stach in Dracos Gesicht, als er auf den Boden zuraste. Der sandige Untergrund des Feldes sauste mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu, und er machte seinen Körper kleiner, um noch schneller zu werden.

Fliegen war Ekstase in Vollendung.

Er zwang seine störenden Gedanken beiseite, weg von der sittsamen Besserwisserin. Er würde sie ausmanövrieren und in 30 Metern Höhe hängen lassen. Der Boden kam näher und Draco konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf das Holz in seinen Händen. Seine Schenkel spannten sich an, und er presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander. Näher. Noch nicht. Warte. Fast. Fast... JETZT! Draco bremste scharf und spürte den Besen unter sich zittern und zerren. Seine Arme schmerzten bei dem Versuch ihn im Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er sich über der gelben Erde mit zwei Füssen stabilisierte.

Er ließ sich vom Besen fallen und brach im kalten Sand zusammen; mit unglaublich schwerer Atmung starrte er hoch in den weiten hellen Himmel und dachte an absolut gar nichts.

*****

Dean konnte Hermine helfen und zum Glück stellte er keine Fragen. Sie schluckte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter und spürte unverzüglich Linderung. Frühstück war schon lange vorbei und bis zum Mittagessen war es noch ein paar Stunden hin. Selbst ohne die Kopfschmerzen war sie sich nicht sicher, dass sie überhaupt etwas essen konnte. Sie hob sich ihre volle Tasche auf die Schulter und steuerte auf die Bibliothek zu, wo sie gedachte sich so lange wie möglich zu verstecken; und hoffentlich zu vergessen.

Ihre ganzen Hausaufgaben waren schon erledigt, und sie hatte jedes ihrer Schulbücher am Anfang des Semesters durchgelesen. So blieb ihr die Lernerei für die UTZ-Prüfungen oder die Arbeit an unabhängigen Projekten. Ihre Puffpinks reiften momentan in einer salzigen Lösung, was die benötigten Inhaltsstoffe, die sie für ihre Extra-Punkte-Zaubertrank-Arbeit brauchte, abtrennen würde. Also blieben ihr die UTZs.

Nach zwei Seiten der Übersetzung eines Abschnittes aus _Magische Hieroglyphen und Logogramme 8, Vergessene Texte_ begannen Hermines Gedanken abzuschweifen. Sie schaute mit leerem Blick auf ihr Pergament und kaute geistesabwesend auf ihrer Feder. Die Worte, die sie zu vergessen suchte, flogen zurück in ihren Kopf. Schlimmer als die Worte waren wohl die Erinnerung an Malfoys Atem, der sich über ihre Ohrmuschel ausbreitete, und das sonderbare Gefühl sein Gesicht so nah an ihrem zu haben. Und die Hitze, die sie bei seinen groben Befehlen durchschoss. Sie blickte sich in der Bibliothek um und hoffte, dass niemand sehen konnte, wie ihr die Röte Gesicht und Nacken versengte.

Es war ein Samstag nach einem Tanz, und natürlich war sie allein. Unglücklicherweise ließ dieses Wissen ihren Verstand zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es in Ordnung war die Erinnerung bis ins Detail zurückzuholen. Sie schlug ihr Buch in Frustration zu, rollte ihr Pergament zusammen und stopfte alles eilig in ihre Tasche.

Hermine stampfte, total genervt von den verräterischen Reaktionen ihres Körpers, aus der Bibliothek und ging geradewegs zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie lief um die Ecke und rannte beinahe einen Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte, über den Haufen. Diese Verzögerung im Erreichen ihres Ziels ließ die Verärgerung aufkochen, und deshalb zog sie ihm fünf Punkte ab, weil sein Shirt heraushing. Der arme Junge hatte nicht mal Zeit darauf hinzuweisen, dass Wochenende war, bevor sie eingeschnappt hinaus stolzierte.

Die schwere Schultasche wurde, sobald ihre Tür geschlossen war, nachlässig fallen gelassen, und sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und schleuderte sie geradewegs in die Ecke. Jeans und Sweatshirt waren in Sekunden ausgezogen und durch ihren Lieblingspyjama, bestehend aus rosarot gepunktetem Hemdchen und Shorts, ersetzt. Sie warf sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf ihr Bett. Vielleicht konnte sie die Erinnerung weg schlafen. Zeit half beim Vergessen, richtig? Wenn sie ein paar Stunden schlafen würde, wäre sie viel näher dran am Vergessen. Guter Plan

Sie rollte sich auf ihren Rücken und schob sich ihre Mähne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, und sie nahm an, dass es daran lag, dass sie erst vor vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Eingeschlafen mit Malfoy. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Sie konnte seine Zähne beinahe noch auf ihrer Schulter spüren, und nur der Gedanke daran, brachte ihre Brustwarzen dazu, sich zu festen Spitzen zu verhärten. Sie führte ihre Hand nach unten, um ihre Brust leicht zu streifen und hoffentlich den Juckreiz dort zu lindern. Die Spitzen waren unglaublich empfindlich, und wieder rieb sie ihre Handfläche darüber und stöhnte. Sie konnte Malfoys Atem erneut auf ihrem Nacken fühlen und stellte sich vor, wie er sich einen langsamen langen Weg über ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Ohr bahnte, wo er ihr unanständige Worte zuflüsterte. Sie nahm ihre linke Hand nach oben, und durch ihr Top hindurch rollten ihre Finger vorsichtig ihre Brustwarzen. Malfoy leckte ihre Brust abwärts, um ihre Brustwarzen herum und neckte sie. Sie schob den Stoff über ihre vollen Brüste und umfing sie ungeduldig. Hermine stellte sich vor, wie sein heißer, feuchter Mund sie umgab, so an ihr zog, wie ihre Finger es taten.

Ihr Atem wurde schneller, als sie ihre Brüste aneinander presste und abermals über die Brustwarzen fuhr. Sie kniff hinein, bildete sich ein, es wären seine Zähne auf ihr, und ihre Hüften wanden sich auf ihrem Bett. Seine Zunge hinterließ nasse Spuren, die ihrer Hand nach unten, an ihrem Nabel vorbei, folgten. Ihre Finger streichelten zärtlich über den Spalt ihres feuchten Geschlechts. Es war die Spitze seiner Zunge dort, die sie langsam öffnete, allmählich vorwärts stoßend, während ihre Finger ihre Lippen teilten. Ihre Hüften zuckten, als sie kurz über ihren Kitzler schnipste und dann in sich versank. Sie war heiß und schlüpfrig, und ihre Finger spreizten ihren Schoß. Hermine stellte sich kleine saugende Küsse auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, auf ihren geschwollen Lippen, vor. Malfoy saugte an ihrer Öffnung und seine Zunge durchbohrte sie so tief, wie ihre Finger es ihr erlaubten.

Ihre andere Hand verließ ihre schmerzende Brustwarze und strich sanft über ihren Kitzler, während seine Zunge in sie stieß. Immer schneller drängten sich zwei ihrer Finger in sie hinein und zogen sich zurück aus dem heißen, verschlingenden Tunnel; und sie stellte sich vor, wie er sie vögelte. Sie rieb ihren Kitzler fester und er tauchte schneller hinein. Sie brauchte mehr von ihm und fügte einen dritten Finger hinzu. Er vögelte sie hart, sein Schwanz mit ihren Säften überzogen, trieb sich immer und immer wieder in sie hinein. Ihre Finger flogen über ihre Klitoris, als sie spürte, wie sie der Druck in ihrer geschmähten Scheide überrollte. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie hören, wie er es immer und immer wieder sagte: 'Muschi. Muschi. Komm schon, Granger, sag es!' befahl er. Er brachte sie dazu, es zu sagen. Sie raunte es laut, und als Belohnung attackierte er ihren Kitzler. Sie kreiste gegen ihre Hand, die sich in sie drängte, gegen seinen harten Schwanz. Er umfasste ihr Knie und blies über die Feuchtigkeit. Sein Mund war auf ihrem Knie, genauso wie er auf ihrer Schulter gewesen war – schmeckte sie, biss sie fest; und sie rollte sich für ihrem Orgasmus zusammen. Sie flehte um Erlösung, sie über den Abgrund zu stoßen. Seine eisigen silbergrauen Augen funkelten hart und fordernd, und sie flehte ihn an. „Bitte!", schrie sie heraus, während sie über die Klippe schoss und ihr Orgasmus über sie hereinstürzte. Bitte.

Ihre Locken klebten in ihrem verschwitzten Gesicht, und sie wischte ihre Hand an ihrem Schenkel ab, bevor sie ihr Top nach unten zog. Zu müde, zu befriedigt, um auch nur nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen. Sie könnte später noch mal duschen. Ihr Körper summte mit den Nachwirkungen, und bevor sie mühelos einschlief, dachte sie voller Ironie, dass Vergessen sich phänomenal anfühlte.

______________________________________________________  
A/N: Ich danke euch allen für die vielen tollen Reviews! Ilke und ich, wir freuen uns sehr, dass euch die Story bis hierhin gefällt. Aber dürft gespannt sein, es wird noch viel besser... Wer Interesse hat, kann sich gerne das englische Original bei grangerchanted(dot)com ansehen - Kapitel 29 wird vielleicht in der nächsten Woche online gehen! Also bleibt dran... und weiterhin viel Vergnügen! LG mareen_manuela


	12. Just a smile

KAPITEL 12 – Just a smile...

Vincent Crabbe preschte mit solch einer Gewalt durch die schweren Türen der Haupthalle, dass beinah alle Schüler ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Lärms drehten. Momente später folgte der Rest der sehr bedrückt, sehr matt und sehr erschöpft aussehenden Slytherin Quidditch Mannschaft.

Draco hatte das erste Training der Saison so schmerzhaft gestaltet, dass die meisten darüber nachdachten, ob sie Quidditch überhaupt mochten; und keiner von ihnen hatte die Absicht ihren Kapitän in nächster Zeit so schnell wieder zu sehen. Draco hätte es nicht weniger kümmern können. Es war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und sein Kopf war frei. In seinen Gedanken wertete er eifrig die Schwachstellen seines Teams aus und entwickelte einen Plan.

Anmutig schlüpfte er auf seinen üblichen Platz und machte kurzen Prozess mit seinem Saft. Er schenkte sich noch einen ein und trank einen Schluck, bevor er ihn abstellte und sich beiläufig umschaute. Seine Augen überflogen flink den Saal, registrierten die Abwesenheit von Hagrid, den Professoren Sprout und McGonagall am Haupttisch und, dass die Hufflepuffs ausgelassener waren als gewöhnlich. Hufflepuffs, die ängstlichen kleinen Spießer, die sie nun mal sind, waren höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wie der Rest, wenn man mit 'nem Kater aufwachte. Sein Blick wechselte zu einem bestimmten Punkt am Gryffindor-Tisch und das war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem es passierte.

Potter hatte sich weggedreht und redete mit seiner neuen Weaselette, als Granger ihren Becher hob und einen Schluck trank. Sie stellte ihren Saft zurück und schaute hoch, genau zu ihm, und lächelte. Es war natürlich, einfach und warm.

Ein einfaches Lächeln.

Draco blinzelte. Es war so schnell vorbei, er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob es tatsächlich passiert war. Potter sagte etwas zu ihr, und sie drehte sich zu ihm hin, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Draco blinzelte noch einmal und war dankbar für seine erlernte Fähigkeit, seine Reaktionen hinter einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck zu verstecken.

Als das Essen erschien, füllte Draco seinen Teller wie betäubt. Sein Verstand drehte sich in Kreisen. Warum hatte sie das getan? Wusste sie überhaupt, was sie gemacht hatte? Was wollte sie damit bezwecken? Warum zum Teufel interessierte es ihn?

Mit nur halb verspeistem Mahl verließ Draco die Große Halle, seine Augenbrauen gereizt in seinem finsteren Gesicht verzogen. All seine Anstrengungen, seine schmerzenden Muskeln, sein angepisstes Team, seine abgewetzte Uniform, alles war in einem Moment verschenkt wegen eines dummen, verfluchten Lächelns.

Ein Paar neugieriger grüner Augen folgte ihm nach draußen.

*****

Im Gegensatz dazu hatte Hermine es vergessen. Gut, vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber sie hatte vielmehr eine logische Haltung zu der ganzen Sache eingenommen und machte sich nicht mehr im Geringsten Gedanken darüber. Ihr phantastischer Orgasmus von vorhin dürfte viel mit ihrer momentan zufriedenen seelischen Verfassung zu tun gehabt haben.

Sie und Draco hatten tatsächlich miteinander geredet, durch Feuerwhiskey beeinflusst – natürlich. Und nicht über Schularbeit, Schulsprecherpflichten oder ihre minderwertige Abstammung oder ihre besten Freunde. Na gut, ein wenig über dieses letzte Thema, weil es schließlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Hermine, in dem Versuch ihre sich ändernden Freundschaften zu vergessen, mit der sinnlosen Trinkerei angefangen hatte. Ehrlich, die ganze Sache war irgendwie aufschlussreich. Ein seltener Blick in die geheimnisvollen Gedankengänge von Malfoy. Es war… faszinierend, oder so ähnlich.

Und sie wollte nicht abstreiten, dass der Abend eine unerwartete Wende genommen hatte. Eine unglaublich erotische Wende, die sie jedes Mal, wenn sie daran dachte, erröten ließ. Und sie_ wollte_ daran denken, was sie noch mehr erröten ließ. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass es zu einigem großartigen Selbstbefriedigungsmaterial geführt hatte. Sie vermutete, dass Malfoy es anfangs getan hatte, um sie zu verunsichern, was sie irgendwie auch gewesen war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich von dem scharfzüngigen Mistkerl ungeheuer angemacht fühlte. Doch auf ihn hatte es auch eine Wirkung. Sie wusste es, und sie fühlte sich deswegen ein bisschen eigenartig.

Also, gut. Malfoy war ein höllisch heißer, hochnäsiger Quälgeist, der offensichtlich etwas über ähm… Sinnlichkeit wusste? Das war wohl kaum etwas Neues. Es war lediglich interessant, dass die Gerüchte über ihn tatsächlich wahr sein könnten.

Und dann war da noch diese ganze 'miteinander-schlafen'-Geschichte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie das eher mit ins Grab nehmen würden, als _darüber_ zu sprechen. Sie konnte es einfach ignorieren. Wirklich, das war keine große Sache. Es ist ja nicht so, dass irgendetwas passiert wäre.

Der Tipp für den Anti-Kater-Trank war nett von ihm.

„Mine." Harry schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Hast du mitbekommen, dass Hagrid nicht da ist? Ron und ich dachten, dass wir ihn nach dem Abendessen besuchen. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar, Harry", sagte sie fröhlich.

Nach dem Essen schien es als ob Ginny und Lavender, besonders letztere, beabsichtigten die alten Freunde zu begleiten; aber mit einem brillanten Schachzug, für den sie in alle Ewigkeit dankbar sein würde, schaffte es Harry die Mädchen davon zu überzeugen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie zu warten. Hermine brauchte wirklich ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren besten Freunden allein.

*****

Der frische Herbstwind peitschte in die lachenden Gesichter des Trios, während sie hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte kletterten und dabei ihre Umhänge fester um ihre Hälse zogen. Ron war aufgeregt wegen Quidditch, wie üblich, und erwähnte dankenswerterweise kein einziges Mal seine neue Verlobte. Harry war ein wenig stiller, schien aber zufrieden. Zumindest so zufrieden wie jemand sein konnte, dem ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod mit dem dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten andauernd im Kopf herumschwirrte. Es war bemerkenswert, dass er so normal war. Hermine aalte sich in dem fröhlichen Geschwätz und der Sicherheit ihrer jahrelangen Freundschaft. Sie würden es schaffen, dachte sie.

Hagrid hatte interessante Neuigkeiten. Beim Pflegen der Gärten hatte Professor Sprout drei tote Niffler in einem Alraunen-Beet entdeckt. Sie alle hatten Bisswunden, und einer schien vorgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt worden zu sein. Mit einer unmittelbaren Schlussfolgerung eilte sie davon, um Hagrid zu finden. Tatsächlich war ein Nest von schwarzen Schlangen – die genaue Unterart war nicht klar – gleich neben dem Gewächshaus 1 verborgen. Die ganze Familie wurde getötet, trotz Hagrids Neigung ungewollte Geschöpfe wie diese zu adoptieren. Hagrid erzählte dem gefesselten Trio von einem Zauber, den McGonagall gesprochen hatte, der das Blut der Schlangen benutzte, um andere Schlangen auf dem Gelände ausfindig zu machen. Hagrid erklärte ihnen auch, dass es das dritte Mal war, seit er selbst ein Schüler war, dass solche Schlangen aufgetaucht waren. Keiner wusste warum oder woher sie kamen, aber es schien so als ob alle elf Jahre im Herbst eine kleine Gruppe dieser tödlichen Kreaturen ein Zuhause in Hogwarts fanden. Normalerweise wurden sie durch die Überreste eines unglücklichen Tieres entdeckt – einmal war es ein Hippogreif gewesen; was wahrscheinlich Hagrids Schuld verminderte, Schädlingsbekämpfung zu betreiben.

Gefahr und Intrigen in Hogwarts. Hermine fühlte sich vollkommen wohl in ihrer Haut, ihr Verstand fand Gefallen an diesem Rätsel um die unbekannten Schlangen und deren zyklischem Erscheinen. Wenn sie nicht die UTZs vor sich gehabt hätte, dann würde sie sich liebend gern mit der Lösung des Problems befassen.

*****

Nach dem stürmischen Rückweg erinnerten Hermines Locken an Medusas Haare; ihre Wangen waren rot gefärbt und ihre Augen strahlten bei den Möglichkeiten ihrer Fragen, die beantwortet werden wollten, als sie den HCR betrat. Beim Anblick von Malfoy, der hektisch schreibend über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt da stand, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Ungewöhnlich für ihn, dass er an einem Samstagabend hier war. Aber er tat nicht mehr als zu blinzeln, um ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis zu nehmen; deshalb zuckte sie innerlich die Schultern und ihr Verstand kehrte zu dem aktuellen Geheimnis zurück. Sie holte ihr Exemplar von _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ hervor und fing an nach Hinweisen zu suchen.

*****

Er wusste, er hätte in sein Zimmer gehen sollen, doch seine Füße hatten andere Pläne, und Draco fand sich in der Mitte ihres leeren Gemeinschaftsraums (HCR) stehend wieder. Was wollte er hier? Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wäre was los, und man konnte dort jede Art von Unfug finden. Und sicherlich wäre nicht nur eine hübsche Hexe mehr als willens ihm zu helfen seine Gedanken zu entspannen. Draco Malfoy zu verführen schien fast ein Sport für die Slytherin-Mädchen zu sein. Ihn störte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Wer mochte denn keine Streicheleinheiten für sein Ego? Man hätte meinen sollen, dass sie aufgeben würden, wenn sie sahen, dass er kaum jemandem erlag. Draco war keine Beute.

Draco rief Dobby und bat um ein paar Dinge, wobei eines ein Becher heiße Schokolade war. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum der Hauself ihm immer noch gehorchte, doch er wollte diesen Bonus nicht in Frage stellen.

Sich erneut im Raum umschauend, atmete er lang gezogen aus und fand sich damit ab, sich im HCR zu verstecken. Ein unangenehmes Gewicht, kombiniert mit einer Art stillem, elektrischen Summen, schien um seinem Nacken zu hängen, und er konnte es sich nicht erklären, geschweige denn, irgendetwas dagegen tun. Er zog sein ‚Alte Runen'-Buch und Pergament hervor, bevor er sich für einen langen ruhigen Samstagabend an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

*****

Nach anderthalb Stunden an seiner Übersetzungs-Hausaufgabe, schwang das Porträt plötzlich auf. Es gab nur eine Person, die es sein konnte, und Draco kämpfte schwer darum, den Kopf nicht zu heben. Das Dröhnen um ihn herum schien anzuschwellen und, unerklärlicherweise, fühlte er sein Herz in seiner Brust hüpfen. Er schluckte und runzelte, verwirrt über die Reaktion seines Körpers, die Stirn. Aber das war der Grund, warum er hier war, oder nicht? Um sie zu sehen. Um ihr… _nahe_ zu sein.

Um zu sehen, ob sie ihn wieder anlächeln würde. Draco fixierte seine Augen weiter auf seine Arbeit.

*****

Für die nächsten vier Stunden saßen sie in Ruhe zusammen, beide anscheinend in ihre Anstrengungen vertieft. Ab und zu rutschten sie in ihren Stühlen oder erhoben sich, um ein anderes Buch aus dem Bücherregal zu holen. Dobby brachte auch Hermine einen Becher heiße Schokolade und füllte Dracos, ohne zu fragen, auf. Es war schon deutlich nach ein Uhr, und Hermine wollte nicht gehen. Es war lächerlich so lange hier zu bleiben, sie wusste das. Sie lernte nicht mal. Sie hatte schon vor einer Stunde aufgehört sich für die blöden Schlangen zu interessieren!

Doch der Drang mit ihm hier zu bleiben überrannte rücksichtslos ihre Argumentation, und sie erfand Ausreden, um nicht gehen zu müssen. Erst als sich ein herzhaftes Gähnen aus ihr herauszwang, gab sie schließlich nach und stellte ihre Bücher zurück auf das Bord. An der Tür zögerte sie.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy", sagte sie leise, bevor sie hinausging. Draco schaute nicht einmal auf. Ein lautes Donnergrollen krachte durch das Schloss, dicht gefolgt von einem hellen Blitzschlag. Und dann fing es an zu regnen.


	13. The Slow Road

**Kapitel 13 – The Slow Road**

Dichter, starker Regen fiel während der nächsten drei Wochen und verwandelte alles in Matsch. Orange- und braungefärbte Blätter, die sich aufgehäuft hatten und zum Reinspringen verlockten, waren nun zu nassem Brei niedergedrückt. Die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser quollen über, waren zum Platzen voll mit Schülern, die sich verkrochen und auf das Ende des Regens warteten.

Hermine verbrachte die erste Hälfte des Sonntags im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und las den Tagespropheten. Sie widerstand dem Drang in den HCR zu gehen und versuchte die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde zu genießen. Die Verwirrung, die sie bezüglich des Rätsels – das Malfoy war - fühlte, führte dazu, dass sie einerseits stochern und bohren wollte bis sie einige Antworten hatte; und andererseits wollte sie sich verstecken. Was sie gerade tat. Lavender pflanzte sich auf Rons Schoß, während er mit Harry Schach spielte. Hermine seufzte. Sie musste über ihre Abneigung gegen Lavender hinwegkommen. Es sah so aus, als ob man sie nicht mehr loswerden würde; und sie würde nicht wegen eines Mädchens auf ihren Freund verzichten. Hermine war sich nur nicht sicher, wie sie die Kluft überbrücken sollte. Parvati und Lavender brachen in einen Anfall von Gekicher aus, und sie änderte ihre Meinung.

„Ich werde lernen gehen", sagte sie und stand auf. Harry und Ron stöhnten beide auf.

„Bist du auch mal nicht am Lernen? Die Bücherei könnte mal neuen Umgang vertragen." Ron kicherte und Harry versuchte es nicht zu tun.

Hermine wurde zornig und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Zu deiner Information, Ronald, ich will nicht in die Bücherei. Und wenn du denkst, sie braucht unbedingt neue Gesellschaft, dann solltest vielleicht DU ihr einen Besuch abstatten! Das letzte Mal als du dort gewesen bist, war die Nacht vor den ZAGs, und ich glaube, deine Gehirnzellen könnten inzwischen geschrumpft sein!"

Lavender, Parvati und Ron starrten ihr mit offenen Mündern nach, während sie aus der Tür stürmte. Harry seufzte nur.

*****

Draco versteckte sich auch. Seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres kamen ihm seine Freunde wie Fremde vor. Sie stellten seine Geduld auf die Probe; und die albernen Gesprächsthemen und billigen Schikanen waren für ihn ohne Belang. Er wollte sich einfach nur auf seine Klassen und Noten konzentrieren. Denn wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft – ganz besonders jetzt, für einen wie ihn – bereithalten würde, und er wollte in der bestmöglichen Ausgangslage sein. In weniger als sieben Monaten würde er Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht länger, der Prinz von Slytherin zu sein. Er hatte hart genug dafür gearbeitet, den Titel zu erlangen, und jetzt konnte er ihn einfach genießen, egal wie er sich später entschied. Und er wollte einfach nur alleine sein. In Frieden.

Und er wollte fliegen. Er musste fliegen. Draco starrte durch das regenüberzogene Fenster in die trostlose Weite. Eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er trotzdem ein Quidditch-Training ansetzen sollte. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Der Schulleiter persönlich hatte verboten, während des Sturms zu fliegen. Zu viel Spannung in der Luft. Gefährlich.

Also blieb er im HCR. Schon wieder. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zog seine Übersetzungen, an denen er für Alte Runen arbeitete, heraus. Dieses Fach kämpfte gerade mit Arithmantik um den Titel 'Lieblingsfach'. Zehn Minuten später stapfte Granger herein und warf ihre Tasche zu Boden.

Dracos Herz setzte kurz aus. Sie war wegen irgendetwas total verärgert und ihre Augen funkelten. Der Ausdruck kam ihm bekannt vor. Viele, viele Male in der Vergangenheit war dieser Ausdruck für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Er sah zu, wie sie eines ihrer Bücher bestrafte, indem sie es lautlos schäumend auf ihren Schreibtisch warf und grob zu der gewünschten Stelle blätterte.

Aber wenigstens war sie hier. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Übersetzung zu und versank rasch in die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe. Es gab etwas merkwürdig Befriedigendes an der Lernerei mit ihr. Okay, nicht_ mit_ ihr, sondern bei ihr, während sie auch lernte.

Trotzdem würde er lieber fliegen.

*****

Der Regen fiel unablässig und gleichmäßig; und bald schon war das Prasseln gegen die Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums so vertraut, wie das Knistern im Kamin, das Kratzen der Federn, das gelegentliche Seufzen, das Quietschen von Dracos Stuhl und die angenehme Stille, die den Raum erfüllte.

So hatte es angefangen. Der lange Weg. Die erste Nacht, in der sie für Stunden nichts sagten. Der Tag, an dem sie lächelte.

Das gleiche am Sonntag. Und Montag.

Als Draco sein Fach am Dienstagmorgen kontrollierte, fand er nur eine Mitteilung.

_Denkst du, du kannst dich ein bisschen beherrschen? Ich versuche zu lernen._

_- Hermine_

Draco grinste breit and kritzelte eine Antwort unter ihre Nachricht, die Hermine kurz vor dem Mittagessen fand

_Was ist los, Prinzessin? Bedroht mein Umblättern deine empfindlichen Ohren? - DM_

Sie lief dunkelrot an; froh allein zu sein, erinnerte sie sich daran, wie ernsthaft er die Reinheit ihrer Ohren bedroht hatte. Hinterhältiger Mistkerl!

_Wohl kaum. Ich konnte mich befreien, erinnerst du dich?_

_- Hermine_

Voller Erwartung machte sich Draco, früher als gewöhnlich, an diesem Abend auf den Weg zum HCR; und er ließ beinah seine heiße Schokolade fallen, als er die Notiz hervor holte. Mit ihrer Dreistigkeit hatte er gerechnet, genauso wie mit ihrer frechen Antwort, aber die Erwiderung auf seine versteckte Anspielung ließ Draco stumm auf die Notiz starren. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche und vergrub sich hinter seinem Zaubertrank-Buch. Sollte er nicht derjenige sein, der sie nervös machte?

Es war nach 20 Uhr als Hermine an diesem Abend mit einem Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht in den HCR ging. Sie traute sich nicht, mit ihm im Zimmer ihr Fach zu kontrollieren, also machte sie sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Am Mittwoch hatte das Gewitter aufgehört, und ein paar mutige Schüler wagten sich nach draußen, nur um kurze Zeit später durchnässt und mit Matsch beschmiert zurückzukommen. Hermine wunderte sich über Malfoys ständige Anwesenheit im HCR. Er sprach nicht mit ihr, und sie hatte eigentlich auch nicht versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Es war angenehm. Sie fragte sich, ob sie Freunde werden würden. Sie fragte sich, ob _er_ dachte, dass sie Freunde werden würden.

Während sie sich in ihrem Stuhl streckte, entschied sie, dass sie ein kurze Pause brauchte, lief in die kleine Küche und dachte, eine Tasse Tee wäre genau das Richtige. Sie öffnete den Schrank und holte einen Becher heraus, hielt dann plötzlich inne und öffnete den Schrank noch einmal. Er war voller Becher. Und Gläser! Beim letzten Mal, als sie nachgesehen hatte, waren die Schränke leer. Das letzte Mal war gewesen, als… als… Ihr Mund stand offen, während sie blinzelte und den Becher in die Luft hielt.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sich bemühte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und sich sehr still zu verhalten; er richtete seine Augen auf sein Buch. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, hob er seine Augen und begegnete ihrem schockierten Blick. Sie verweilten einen Moment, sahen sich tief in die Augen bis auf Dracos Gesicht schließlich ein freundliches Grinsen ausbrach. Hermine strahlte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte, um ihren Tee zu machen.

Draco fühlte sich, als würde er schweben.

*****

Am Donnerstag wurde das Flugverbot aufgehoben, und Draco vergeudete keine Zeit, sein Team in die Luft zu bekommen. Hermine schaute durch das bespritzte Fenster; kleine Gestalten sausten über das Feld, eine schwebte ein wenig höher und flitzte dann nach unten an jeder Menge Spielern vorbei. Der Gemeinschaftsraum fühlte sich kühl an.

Als der Himmel zu dunkel wurde, um die Klatscher zu erkennen, ließ Draco sein Team gehen. Er duschte in den Umkleidekabinen, und obwohl es schon spät war, überzeugte er sich, dass er dringend mit dem Aufsatz für Snape anfangen musste.

Hermine lag zusammengerollt auf der Couch, tief versunken in irgendeine klassische Muggelliteratur, als Draco hereinkam. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken und stellte seine Quidditch-Tasche auf dem Fußboden, während er die Mitteilungen in seinem Fach durchblätterte.

Sie starrte ihn über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg an. Seine Wangen waren rot; sein blondes Haar war nass und nach hinten gestrichen und zeigte den spitzen Haaransatz, den sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie konnte seine Seife riechen. Ihr Bauch zog sich zusammen, sie sank zurück in die Kissen und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Buch, bevor er ihr… Unbehagen sah.

Das Vertrauensschülertreffen am Freitag lief glatt über die Bühne; alle waren ein bisschen zu aufgeregt von den Gesprächen über Rundgänge und Hauspunkte. Ein Lagerkoller war am Ausbrechen. Doch Hermine war vollkommen glücklich, und sie kuschelte sich, sobald der letzte Vertrauensschüler gegangen war, mit einem Buch auf die Couch.

Es regnete immer noch und Draco blieb.


	14. Migration

**Kapitel 14 – Migration**

Hermine trat mit ihren Beinen träge in die Luft, während sie am Samstagmorgen auf Ginnys Bett lag. Ginny hatte eindeutig etwas auf dem Herzen, das sie erzählen musste. Hermine war ziemlich sicher, das Thema erraten zu können und half ihr dabei…

„Wie laufen die Dinge mit Harry?", fragte sie.

„Eigentlich ziemlich gut. Ähm, das ist auch das, ähm, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte." Aha, war ja klar. Ginnys Gesicht wurde ständig roter, versteckte so die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase. Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, so als ob sie sicher gehen wollte, dass es immer noch leer war und kam dann einfach zur Sache. „Ich denke, dass ich gerne mit ihm… du weißt schon…, ähm, es mit ihm tun möchte."

„Wirklich? Wow, Gin… das geht ziemlich schnell, oder nicht?" Damit hatte Hermine nicht _wirklich_ gerechnet.

„Nun ja, nicht heute! Aber, ich meine, vielleicht bevor er seinen Abschluss macht." Hermine ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung heraus. Sie kannte Harry ziemlich gut und wusste, dass er mehr auf der konservativen Seite des Lebens stand. Mit seinem Leben und all den Menschen, die er verloren hatte, war er vorsichtig mit seinen Liebesbezeugungen. Und während Hermine vermutete, dass Harry bis über beide Ohren in Ginny verliebt war, so waren sie doch erst seit einer Woche ‚offiziell' zusammen. Das ging ein bisschen zu schnell.

„Was hat dich auf die Idee gebracht?", fragte sie, um besser verstehen zu können.

Ginny wurde noch eine Nuance roter und schaute auf ihre Hände. „Ein ganzer Haufen Dinge, wirklich. Der Krieg. Ich weiß, wir wissen nicht genau, was passieren wird, aber ich kann nicht umhin zu denken, dass sobald Harry von hier fortgeht, er nach Voldemort suchen wird, oder sowas. Und versuchen wird es zu beenden. Und, ich weiß auch nicht, ich meine, ich liebe ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten, und jetzt da wir zusammen sind, ich…, manchmal fühl ich mich als würden meine Eingeweide einfach… einfach… explodieren!" Sie warf die Arme nach oben, um es zu demonstrieren.

„Und, ich will ihn vielleicht einfach nicht verlieren ohne zu wissen, wie es mit ihm gewesen wäre!" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Es war eine unausgesprochene und sehr strenge Regel, dass man es niemals anzweifelte, dass Harry gewinnen würde.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht so tun, als ob das nicht passieren könnte. Wie auch immer, ich will ihm das einfach geben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hilft das. Und, Gott, Mine… ich liebe ihn so sehr!" Hermine wurde an ihre Sex- und Liebesphilosophie erinnert, die sie erst letzte Woche vor Malfoy ausgebreitet hatte. Sie dachte nicht, dass Ginny davon hören wollte.

„Denkst du niemals darüber nach?", fragte Ginny leise. Hermine erinnerte sich an ihre Fantasie von letzter Woche. Wem wollte sie was vormachen? Es hatte viele Wiederholungsvorstellungen dieses einen besonderen Szenarios in dem Zeitraum von nur einer Woche gegeben.

War es wirklich erst eine Woche her?

Ihr fast tödlicher Schlangenbiss und ihre anschließende Rettung durch Malfoy.

Rons Verlobung und das Besäufnis mit Malfoy.

Das Befolgen von Befehlen, unanständige Worte zu wiederholen, die Malfoy in ihr Ohr flüsterte.

Aufzuwachen in Malfoys eisernem Griff.

Ihre Schulter, die abgeleckt, geküsst und gebissen wurde von Malfoy.

Sich selbst zu befriedigen mit Fantasien von Malfoy.

_Stunden_, schweigend, zusammen mit Malfoy zu verbringen.

Die letzten _acht!_ Nächte allein mit Malfoy zu verbringen.

Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!

Vielleicht musste sie für eine Weile ein wenig Zeit abseits des HCR verbringen.

„Natürlich, denke ich daran", antwortete sie vorsichtig vorgehend. Hermine mochte eine Menge über viele Dinge wissen, doch Sex war nicht auf der Liste. Bis jetzt. Sie wusste, viele Mädchen träumten von 'glücklich bis ans Lebensende', und Liebe auf den ersten Blick, und wahrer Liebe, und 'dem Einzigen', aber sie war keine von denen. Sie vermutete, Ginny war eine. „ Ich weiß, jeder denkt, dass ich verklemmt bin; aber ich hab keine Angst davor Sex zu haben oder so; ich heb mich nicht für die Hochzeitsnacht auf… ich weiß einfach nicht, mit wem ich es tun möchte. Du hast Harry, deshalb denkst du natürlich an ihn."

Ginny hatte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Mine, du weißt, dass es hier eine Menge Jungs gibt, die auf dich stehen. Wie kommt es, dass du nie mit einem von ihnen ausgehst?"

Ein dunkler, verschwommener Fleck sauste am Schlafsaalzimmer vorbei und sorgte dafür, dass beide Mädchen ihre Köpfe herumdrehten. Hermine kletterte vom Bett und ging hinüber zu dem nassen Fenster. Die Quidditch-Kapitäne wollten trotz des Regens die verlorene Zeit aufholen. Slytherin hatte gerade das Feld. In der nächsten Stunde würde Ginny zusammen mit Harry und dem Gryffindor-Team dort draußen sein. Sie erkannte Draco, mit dem Gesicht zum Schloss, der in der Nähe der Torpfosten schwebte. Sie ließ einen resignierten Seufzer heraus.

„Oh Gin, ich weiß nicht. Keiner von denen interessiert mich." Sie lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen, war dem überdrüssig, dass ihre Freunde dieses Thema immer wieder ansprechen mussten, und beobachtete Draco. „Kannst du dir ernsthaft vorstellen, wie ich versuche mit Terry oder, Gott, Seamus oder diesem gezierten Hufflepuff ein echtes Gespräch zu führen?" Sie verzog das Gesicht und schaute dann zurück zu Ginny.

„Kannst_ du_ dir _dein_ erstes Mal mit einem von denen vorstellen? Ich wette, sie sind auch alle noch Jungfrauen. Ich denke, mir wäre jemand mit Erfahrung lieber…" Sie hielt inne und realisierte, dass Ginny es als Beleidigung gegen Harry sehen könnte, der ausgesprochen unerfahren war. Jedenfalls soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

Doch Ginny schien es gar nicht zu bemerken und grinste frech. „Na ja, du hast den Sexgott von Slytherin zur Verfügung. Du kannst nichts Erfahreneres als das bekommen! Du könntest Teil seines Nachhilfe-Programms werden." Sie kicherte.

„Ginny!" Hermine quietschte und griff nach einem Kissen, um sie damit zu schlagen. Die Mädchen verfielen in einen Anfall von Gelächter und fliegenden Kissen.

*****

Sonntagnachmittag war genauso durchnässt wie der Tag zuvor. Es fühlte sich an, als ob die Trübheit die Tage der Woche verschmelzen würde. Draco hielt ein Training gleich nach dem Frühstück ab, und das Team murrte missmutig. Sogar Draco tat es ein bisschen leid, da seine Muskeln schmerzten und er total erschöpft war. Er stieg in sein Bad, schloss die Augen und dachte an Harry Potter.

Nach dem Samstagstraining war Draco in Gedanken versunken und versuchte einen Plan auszuarbeiten, der Goyle dabei half, besser vorhersehen zu können, wo er gebraucht wurde, als er beinahe mit Potter zusammenstieß, der zusammen mit dem Gryffindor-Team darauf wartete, das Spielfeld zu übernehmen.

„Malfoy." Potter grüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. Draco war darauf nicht vorbereitet, was ihn maßlos ärgerte, und er analysierte den schwarzhaarigen Kapitän. Potter zog die Augenbrauen unter der offensichtlichen Musterung leicht nach oben und schenkte Malfoy ein kleines Lächeln. „Dein Team scheint sich gut zu entwickeln. Sanders war eine gute Ergänzung."

Das war richtig. Die Fünftklässlerin aus Slytherin war eine brillante Torhüterin. Draco machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ja. Danke", sagte er und stieß die Worte hervor, so als ob sie sich herumdrehen und ihm in die Nase beißen könnten. Er ging schnell weg und fühlte sich, als hätte gerade jemand an seinem Weltbild gerüttelt.

Beim Frühstück dann an diesem Morgen konnte er einen Blick auf sich spüren und schaute hoch, um zu sehen, wie Potter ihn eindringlich, mit einem riesigen Fragezeichen auf der Stirn, anstarrte.

Draco bestellte sich Bittersalze, um seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Was er tun wollte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er es konnte. Er wusste seit nunmehr zwei Jahren, dass er unmissverständlich gegen die dunkle Seite war. Aber zu sagen, dass _er_, ein Malfoy, für das Licht war,_ zusammen mit_ Potter, nun ja, das war eine andere Sache. Die meisten Leute nahmen an, dass er das dunkle Mal bereits hatte, obwohl eigentlich niemand darüber sprach. Nicht mal die Söhne und Töchter von Todessern sprachen darüber. Draco hatte es die ganze Zeit über geschafft, Raum für Spekulationen zu lassen; doch es fühlte sich an, als ob seine Zeit abgelaufen war.

*****

Am Sonntag nach dem Mittagessen fand Draco Granger auf der Couch mit untergeschlagenen Beinen und der Nase in einem Buch vor. Er stellte seine Tasche an den bequemen Sessel und zitierte Dobby für eine heiße Schokolade herbei, bevor er sich in das weiche Leder sinken ließ.

Am Montag lernte Hermine auf der Couch, und Draco wechselte zum Sessel sobald sein Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig war.

Dienstag wurden die Schreibtische vollkommen vernachlässigt.

Am Mittwochmorgen überzeugte Ron Hermine davon, den Abend zusammen mit ihnen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen und erklärte, dass er seine Bücherwurm-Freundin vermisste und eifersüchtig auf ihre Bücher wurde. Hermine war so gerührt von der Sentimentalität, die von Harry zurückhaltend untermauert und von Ginny _und_ Lavender begeistert befürwortet wurde, so dass sie bereitwillig zustimmte.

Am Donnerstag warf er ihr von seinem Sessel aus gelegentlich einen finsteren Blick zu, wenn sie nicht hinsah. Seine Laune passte perfekt zum Wetter.

Die Winterferien lagen immer noch in weiter Ferne; doch da alles andere praktisch wie von selbst lief und es wenig zu diskutieren gab, wurde beim Treffen der Vertrauensschüler am Freitag darüber abgestimmt, wer von ihnen in Hogwarts bleiben würden und wer nach Hause ging. Es war ein sehr kurzes Meeting.

Draco war über seine kleine Zickerei vom Abend zuvor hinweg, und er saß zusammen mit Hermine bis spät in die Nacht gemütlich beim Lesen. Hermines Gedanken schweiften ab, und ihr Buch war vergessen, lag offen in ihrem Schoß, während sie ins Feuer starrte. Sie wollte Draco fragen, warum er jede Nacht hier mit ihr zusammen war. Sie wusste wie beliebt er in seinem eigenen Haus war und fragte sich, ob sie ihn vermissten. Ob sie ihn fragten. Doch sie hatte auch Angst, den Zauber zu brechen. Wenn sie es erwähnte, würde er dann aufhören hier zu sein, nur um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie falsch lag? Also stellte sie eine ungefährlichere Frage. 'Ungefährlicher', darüber ließ sich streiten.

„Malfoy..."

„Hmmm?", erwiderte er ohne von seinem Taschenbuch hochzuschauen.

„Fährst du in den Ferien nach Hause?"

Da schaute er hoch und ließ seine Hände und das Buch in seinen Schoß fallen. Seine klaren grauen Augen starrten sie einen langen Augenblick hart an; sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchschaubar. Hermine fing an zu denken, dass den Zauber zu brechen allemal sicherer hätte sein können.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich in einem Ton, der darauf schließen ließ, dass das Thema erledigt war, und nahm das Buch wieder vors Gesicht.

Jetzt war es an Hermine zu starren, aber sie tat es auf den Umschlag seines Buches. Eine kleine Falte formte sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, und sie verzog leicht den Mund. In ihren Gedanken durchlief sie eine Litanei an Fragen, die sie ihm gerne stellen wollte; formulierte sie immer wieder um und organisierte sie neu, versuchte rasch herauszufinden, wie sie nur eine einzige ausdrücken konnte, ohne dass er sich zurückzog.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dafür jetzt schon bereit bin." Seine Stimme hinter dem Buch war leise und düster.

Hermines Magen überschlug sich bei der Möglichkeit, die er ihr gab. Ihr Herzschlag könnte sich ein kleines bisschen beschleunigt haben. „Denkst du, dass du jemals zurückgehst?"

Das Taschenbuch landete auf dem Boden bei seiner Tasche, als Draco sich nach vorne beugte, die Ellbogen auf seine Knie stützte und mit den Händen über sein Gesicht rieb. Würde er tatsächlich dieses Gespräch führen? Jetzt? Mit ihr?

„Ja. Eines Tages. Malfoy Manor gehört jetzt mir, und ich habe getan, was ich konnte, um sicherzustellen, dass es gut gepflegt wird. Die Malfoys waren nicht immer höchst...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „ehrbare Leute, aber es liegt eine Menge Geschichte auf Malfoy Manor. Zaubereigeschichte. Zu viel, um sie zu vergessen. Und es wurde auch einiges Gutes dort getan, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sich viele damit abgeben, sich daran zu erinnern." Damit schaute Draco hinüber ins Feuer, in Gedanken oder vielleicht eine Erinnerung versunken.

Es war ein bisschen merkwürdig ausgerechnet Malfoy über Ehre sprechen zu hören. Noch dazu über die Malfoysche Ehre, oder das Fehlen einer solchen. Hermine dachte, dass sie möglicherweise etwas darauf sagen sollte, aber ihr fiel nichts Angemessenes oder Richtiges mehr ein, deshalb sah sie ihn nur offen an und wartete ab. Nach einer Weile seufzte er und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Meine Mutter liebte es im Wintergarten zu sitzen. Er war voll mit Pflanzen, die sie von ihren Reisen mitbrachte, nachdem mein Vater nach Askaban gegangen war. Sie liebte Pflanzen. Und Blumen." Seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Sie muss in der Schule toll in Kräuterkunde gewesen sein", brachte sie vor.

„Sie kam zurecht. Ich denke ihre Liebe zu Pflanzen kam später. Aber sie war brillant in Zaubertränke. Sie hätte Snape ordentlich auf Trab halten können. Sie kannten sich, weißt du."

„Wusste ich nicht. Aus der Schule?"

„Über meinen Vater. Snape kam öfter vorbei, und er und meine Mum verwickelten sich in endlose Debatten über einen Zaubertrank und ignorierten alles um sich herum." Draco grinste fast und lachte leise. „Das hat meinen Vater maßlos angekotzt." Ihm hatten diese Zeiten gefallen.

Hermine erwiderte Dracos Lächeln.

„Und du?"

„Und ich, was?"

„Ob du nach Hause fährst, Granger. Was sonst." Draco verzog eine Augenbraue und sein Mund sah aus als würde er grinsen wollen. Sie lief leicht rosa an.

„Nein."

A/N: Ich danke Euch allen für die tollen Reviews! Eure Kommentare sind wie immer gern gesehen! ;)  
Hier ein kleiner Geheimtipp für Dramione-Fans: dhr(punkt)accio(punkt)nu/ Das ist eine neue Empfehlungs-Website für Dramione Fanfics und Fanart, allerdings in englisch und nur für englische Sachen. Aber trotzdem sehr hilfreich. Wer sich anmelden möchte, kann mich als Referenz angeben... hier: dhr(punkt)accio(punkt)nu/register/refer/162  
Viel Spaß!


	15. Proximity

**Kapitel 15 – Proximity**

Hermine zog mit einem schlanken Finger eine Spur über das kalte Glas des Fensters im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry, Ginny und Ron hatten Training und Lavender ging, ausgerüstet mit einem mittelmäßigen Regendicht-Zauber, der sie für höchstens 15 Minuten trocken halten würde, zum Zuschauen.

Hermine blinzelte und richtete ihren Blick neu aus, sodass das Quidditch-Feld mit dem Hintergrund verschwamm und die klaren grauen Flecken und Streifen deutlich hervorstachen. Ihr Kopf fing an zu schmerzen. Arithmantik regte sie auf. Sie konnte sich anscheinend nicht lange genug konzentrieren, um den neuen Satz zu begreifen, geschweige denn ihn in der vorliegenden Aufgabe anzuwenden. Sie fokussierte ihren Blick noch einmal neu und versuchte die verschiedenen Spieler an ihrem Flugstil zu erkennen.

Ron blieb in einem fest bestimmten Bereich, flog aber unberechenbar darin herum. Ginny war eine Rakete, windschlüpfrig und Energie verströmend. Demelza flog in herabstürzenden Bögen, von denen Hermine schlecht wurde. Sie konnte Dean, trotz der Entfernung, ganz einfach an seiner dunkleren Haut ausmachen. Die zwei Treiber sahen abwechselnd so aus wie Spiegelbilder von einander und wie das genaue Gegenteil des anderen – sich einander ergänzend. Und Harry, der aussah, als hätte er eine grandiose Zeit, sein Flug war nicht zu beschreiben. Keiner flog wie Harry.

Es war Montagabend, gleich nach dem Essen, und Hermine war gleichzeitig besorgt und erschöpft. Ihre Unfähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren und die Entschlossenheit genau das zu tun, zermürbte sie. Der Unterricht war hart gewesen. Selbst die Professoren waren dank des unendlichen Regens verdrießlicher und nervöser als sonst. Drinnen fest zu sitzen war eine Sache, aber mit allen anderen drinnen festzusitzen war etwas völlig anderes.

Die Quidditchspieler waren die Einzigen, die sich hinaus in den Dauerregen wagten, und wenn sie zurückkamen, waren sie alle triefnass und mürrisch. Gut, vielleicht alle außer Harry. Und Malfoy möglicherweise.

Er würde bald auftauchen. Hermine erwartete ihn, und das ließ ihr keine Ruhe; doch sie schob es, zugunsten oder in Erwägung ihres letzten Gesprächs, aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre _erste_ Unterhaltung. Das Feuerwhiskey-Fiasko konnte Hermines Verstand nicht dazuzählen, da es stark vom Alkohol begünstigt worden war.

Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die nasse Glasscheibe und der Hintergrund löste sich in einen verschwommenen, aus grauen Farben bestehenden, Brei auf, der sich in jedem einzelnen dicken Regentropfen reflektierte wie kopfstehende kleine Welten. Wie ihre Welt.

Je mehr sie über Malfoy nachdachte, desto verkehrter wurde ihre Welt. Er war überhaupt nicht wie sie erwartet hatte. Es hatte eine spürbare Veränderung mit ihm im fünften Schuljahr stattgefunden, doch selbst ohne das hervorsprudelnde Wort „Schlammblut", strahlte die Feindseligkeit immer noch von ihm ab. Sie verlief bloß unter der Oberfläche, was in gewisser Hinsicht schlimmer war. Es war einfacher, wenn sie wusste, was er dachte – er war immer so erpicht darauf gewesen, sich ihr mitzuteilen – und sie konnte es ihm vorhalten. Aber mit seiner Art ihr die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, musste sie sich vorstellen, was er dachte. Und sie hatte eine_ enorme_ Vorstellungskraft.

Und jetzt… seit diesem merkwürdigen Tag im Wald hatte er sich noch mehr verändert. Ruhiger, entschlossener. Er arbeitete auf etwas hin, und Hermine fragte sich auf was.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie alles, was sie über Malfoy gedacht hatte, erneut abwog. Nun war klar, dass er nicht böse war, so wie sie einst glaubte. Nein, sie dachte nicht, dass er da raus rennen und Voldemort zu einem Kampf herausfordern würde, doch eher würde sie Hogwarts vorzeitig verlassen, bevor er sich den Todessern anschloss. War das eine der Veränderungen in ihm gewesen, oder war das schon immer so?

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf in äußerlicher Übereinstimmung mit ihren Gedanken; dann lehnte sie ihre heiße Stirn an das Glas und schloss ihre Augen. Ahhh, das tat gut…

Das leise Klonk der Tür kündigte Malfoys Erscheinen an, gefolgt von einem schwereren Aufprall seiner Büchertasche auf dem Fußboden bei dem Stuhl und dann dem Rascheln vom Ausziehen eines Umhangs.

„Du denkst doch nicht ans Springen, oder Granger?", kam seine leise amüsierte Stimme. Mit ihrer Stirn immer noch an das Fenster gedrückt, lächelte sie in sich hinein bevor sie sich herumdrehte, um den blonden, silberäugigen Mann anzuschauen, der ein Lager in ihrem Verstand aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Würdest du mich retten, wenn ich es täte, Malfoy?", erwiderte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, und einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. Er mochte diese vorwitzige Version von ihr. Es war viel besser als die finsteren Blicke und spitzen Bemerkungen zu seiner Person. „Ich denke, ich habe mich in dieser Hinsicht schon bewiesen, oder was denkst du?"

Sie seufzte, „Ja, ich schätze das hast du. _Mein Held!_". Sie schlug sich mit ihrer schmalen Hand aufs Herz. Draco kniff die Augen missbilligend zusammen und beugte sich dann hinunter, um seine Hausaufgaben herauszuziehen.

Hermine ging zurück zum Sofa und zog das Buch schwerfällig in ihren Schoß. Sie drückte ihre Schläfen mit den Fingern und rieb in kleinen Kreisen.

„Ich kapier das einfach nicht!", sagte sie mit müder Stimme.

„Was? Der Bücherwurm wird von einem winzig kleinen Satz aus dem Konzept gebracht? Lass mich ein Kreuz in meinem Kalender machen!", zog er sie auf, während er über ihr stand und die Seite betrachtete, mit der sie sich beschäftigte.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy", sagte sie und verrenkte sich den Hals, um ihn anzusehen. „Du bist genauso ein Bücherwurm, wie ich es bin. Ich hab das mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen, also mach dir nicht die Mühe es abzustreiten."

„Schhh Granger, du willst doch nicht, dass meine Tarnung auffliegt, oder doch?"

„Deine Tarnung? Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen, Malfoy, es wissen doch schon alle, dass du ein Wichser bist."

„Deine Ausdrucksweise, Granger! So was sagt man doch nicht!"

Sie richtete ihre großen, weit geöffneten, braunen Augen auf ihn. „Aber Malfoy… ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich meine neuen sprachlichen Fähigkeiten anwende?" Ihre Lippen zuckten in dem Versuch ihre aufgesetzte Ernsthaftigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Das will ich, Granger. Das will ich." Er sprach mehr mit sich selbst, als mit ihr, und ein sonderbarer Moment dehnte sich zwischen den beiden aus. Draco versuchte die Peinlichkeit zu überspielen und warf sein Buch zum anderen Ende der Couch, bevor er sich neben sie setzte und das Buch aus ihrem Schoß nahm.

„Okay, hast du diesen ersten Teil hier verstanden?", und er deutete oben auf die Seite…

*****

Draco gab Hermine das Buch zurück und beugte sich vornüber, um seine Stiefel auszuziehen, während er den Satz erklärte. Er musste drei verschiedene Ansätze versuchen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es am Ende verstehen würde. Es war erfrischend zu sehen, dass die Klugscheißerin, die ihn _andauernd_ in jedem Fach geschlagen hatte, sich mit einem Begriff abmühte, den er mühelos verstanden hatte. Das ließ ihn denken, dass er vielleicht doch nicht immer der Zweite nach ihr war. Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie anfing das Problem zu lösen, das ihnen übertragen worden war. Und als er sah, dass sie auf einem guten Weg war, drehte er sich um, griff nach seinem ‚Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene' und verzog sich ans entgegengesetzte Ende der Couch.

Zwei Stunden später waren sie beide zu anderen Aufgaben übergegangen und anderen Büchern. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, Knie angezogen und die Füße auf den anderen gerichtet, äußerst konzentriert auf ihre jeweiligen Themen.

Hermine bog sich, um ihr Zaubertränke-Buch zu packen, und ihr rechter, bestrumpfter Fuß rutschte nach vorn, stieß für einen Augenblick nur gegen Malfoys Fuß, bevor sie sich so schnell zurückzog, dass man hätte meinen können, sie hätte sich verbrannt. Draco schaute sie an, und ihr Erröten war offensichtlich.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie hastig und schaute weiter hinunter in ihr Buch.

Dracos Augen waren auf ihr sich verfärbendes Gesicht gerichtet. „Angst Reinblüter-Keime aufzufangen, Granger?", fragte er in Anspielung auf ihre Stichelei, als er aus derselben Feuerwhiskey-Flasche getrunken hatte wie sie.

Ihre Augen schossen nach oben zu seinen. Erleichterung lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Trotz ihres vorangegangen Geplänkels fühlte sie sich immer noch irgendwie nervös in seiner Gegenwart. So als würde er sich jeden Moment gegen sie wenden wollen. „Wohl kaum."

Draco machte einen Schmollmund, und ehe sie sich versah, drückte er einen Fuß auf ihren, grub die Zehen des anderen darunter und wackelte damit. Sie kreischte vor Überraschung und versuchte ihren Fuß herauszuziehen; sie zappelte mit ihrem ganzen Körper bei der Anstrengung.

„Malfoy!", schrie sie und befreite schließlich ihren Fuß. Sie steckte ihre Füße schnell unter ihre gekreuzten Beine, so dass sie unerreichbar waren, und zog eine Schnute. Draco lachte wegen ihres Gesichtsausdrucks und machte weiter damit, bis Hermine ihn widerwillig anlächelte.

„Geschieht dir recht, Granger, weil du versucht hast mit mir zu füßeln." Sie zog so rasch das kleine Kissen hinter sich hervor, dass er keine Zeit dazu hatte, sich zu bewegen, und es erwischte ihn seitlich am Kopf, als er weiterlachte.

„Geschieht _dir_ recht, Malfoy!", erwiderte sie selbstgefällig, wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und versuchte gelassen auszusehen.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte Hermine sich wieder gefangen und kehrte in ihre ursprüngliche Position mit angezogenen Knien zurück, obwohl sie ihre Beine diesmal näher an ihren Körper zog. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust und sie war sich seiner Nähe _extrem_ bewusst. Sein Gewicht auf dem Sofa, sein sauberer und warmer Geruch, seine beschleunigte Atmung, sein helles Lachen. Der geringe Abstand zwischen ihren sich zugewandten Füßen kribbelte auf ihren Zehen, so als wäre die Luft elektrisiert. Hermine schluckte schwer und las den Satz zum sechsten Mal.

*****

Harry Potter, der kommende Krieg, Quidditch, die UTZ's, Malfoy Manor und die bevorstehende Prüfung in ‚Fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst' waren Gedanken, die Malfoys Verstand beschäftigten. Worüber er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken machte war Granger. Er diskutierte nicht jede Nacht, ob er oder ob er nicht in den HCR gehen sollte. Er stellte seine Beweggründe nicht in Frage. Er fragte sich nicht, was seine Freunde denken würden. Er ging einfach. Er dachte nicht über das Gefühl, jede Nacht stundenlang neben ihr auf der anderthalb Meter langen Couch zu sitzen, nach. Er grübelte nicht über ihre verführerisch zarte Mischung von Düften nach, die sie umgab. Und er dachte ganz sicher nicht über seine Auffassung von ihr nach.

Seine Gedanken über die niedliche Schulsprecherin mit den wilden Haaren zu untersuchen, stand nicht auf Dracos Tagesordnung; und es war wahrscheinlich dieser totale Verlust geistiger Aufmerksamkeit wegen ihr, der für den Schlag in den Magen verantwortlich war, der sich am Mittwochabend, nach fast drei Wochen mitten im längsten Regensturm seit 13 Jahren, ereignete.

Als Draco am Mittwochabend den Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Quidditch-Training betrat, runzelte er die Stirn. Granger war nicht da. Die Stelle auf der Couch, an der er erwartet hatte, sie liegen zu sehen, war leer. Keine Schultasche, keine Notiz…

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür. Sie kam heraus und trug ein kleines Tablett, ohne seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Sie stand über einem leicht dampfenden Kessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch, stellte das Tablett zur Seite und machte eine Bemerkung in einem kleinen Buch. Die enorme Menge ihrer Haare war wieder oben auf ihren Kopf aufgetürmt, was es zu einem lustigen Mopp machte und ihren schlanken Nacken offenbarte. Dracos Atem stockte unerwartet, als ihn die Erinnerung, nur wenige Millimeter von ihrem Hals entfernt gewesen zu sein, jäh übermannte. Er lenkte seinen Blick weiter, was sich als schlechte Idee herausstellte. Sie trug beinahe immer ihre Schuluniform, bestehend aus einer Krawatte, einer weißen Bluse, einem Faltenrock, Strümpfen und Mary-Janes, oder manchmal von der Schule ausgegebene, schwarze Hosen und Stiefel. Die dunkle Jeans, die sie gerade an hatte, spannte sich herrlich über ihren runden kleinen Hintern und Dracos Schwanz zuckte bei dem Anblick. Sie saßen tief auf der Hüfte, und als sie sich über den Tisch beugte, wurde das sanfte goldene Braun ihres unteren Rückens entblößt. Er starrte auf die Vertiefung ihres Rückgrats, die unter dem grasgrünen Top, das sie trug, hervorlugte und verfolgte sie nach unten, wo sie unter dem Bund ihrer Jeans verschwand. Er musste aufhören. _Sieh weg, Draco, sieh weg… _

Er zog seinen Umhang aus und brachte damit seine eigenen schwarzen Lieblingsjeans und ein helleres, blaues T-Shirt zum Vorschein. Slytherin musste ihn mit einer List ausgestattet haben, denn Hermine hörte ihn nicht. Entweder das, oder sie konzentrierte sich wirklich schwer. Er ging hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch, stellte sich hinter sie und schielte über ihre Schulter in den Kessel. Eine dicke, matte, kaugummi-rosa Flüssigkeit warf eine fette Blase auf. Er trat noch näher an sie heran.

„Was ist das?" Er fragte gerade, als sie das kleine Tablett leicht in den Topf kippte. Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus und ließ das Tablett in den Kessel fallen, als sie nach hinten sprang und an die sehr nahe, sehr hohe und sehr harte Wand, die Draco Malfoys Körper war, knallte.

Draco riss den Kopf zurück und vermied es nur knapp, von ihrem Kopf einen Kinnhaken zu bekommen. Sie stolperte und trat ihm zweimal fest auf den Fuß, bevor er sie an ihren Oberarmen packte und von sich weg bewegte.

„Verdammt, Granger!", sagte er missmutig. Wie schaffte es eine so kleine Person, dass sein Zeh so höllisch schmerzte? „Fuck!"

Hermine sah ihn ängstlich an. „Entschuldige", piepste sie leise. Zwei Entschuldigungen in drei Tagen, nicht gut. Dann erinnerte sie sich an ihren Zaubertrank. „Oh nein!" Sie rannte zu ihrem Kessel und zuckte angesichts des schwarzen, körnigen Matsches, der sich darin formte, zusammen. Sie stöhnte, trat zur Seite und ließ das Gesicht in ihre Hände fallen. Es war nicht das Ende der Welt, doch es war eine Menge vergeudeter Zeit und Anstrengungen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie nur die Hälfte ihrer Vorräte verbraucht.

Draco beugte sich über den Kessel, starrte hinein und studierte die schwarze, sandige Substanz. Sie schien sich zu verhärten. Im nächsten Moment schien alles in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Die geruchslose Mischung machte ein leise knisterndes Geräusch, und Draco machte einen Schritt zurück, aber nicht schnell genug. Hermines Augen wurden größer, als sie realisierte, was passieren würde, ohne genug Zeit zu haben, es zu stoppen. In einer Sekunde war die Substanz explodiert und verteilte klebrige Grütze auf Draco. Er hatte dicke, schwarze Sandklumpen in einem Sternregen-Muster auf seinem T-Shirt, genauso wie schwarze Sprenkel auf seinem Gesicht, den nackten Armen und seinem Haar. Der Ausdruck des Schocks auf seinem Gesicht war einer, an den Hermine sich für immer erinnern würde. Es war beinahe komisch. Aber der Blick einen Moment später, als die körnige Masse anfing seine Haut zu verbrennen, war alles andere als lustig.

„Aaaahhhhh! Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Verdammt, das brennt! Scheiße! Oh mein Gott!", schrie Draco, während er hektisch anfing die schwarzen Punkte von seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen zu wischen. Hermine schaute in starrem Horror zu, wie der Zaubertrank begann sich durch sein T-Shirt zu fressen. Oh, das war _schlecht_. Draco schien es im selben Moment wie sie zu bemerken, denn eine Sekunde später zog er sich so schnell er konnte den Stoff über den Kopf. Durch das Entfernen des T-Shirts fielen schwarze Klumpen in sein blondes Haar, auf seine Schultern und seinen Nacken. Hermine sprang in Aktion und machte, überzeugt davon, dass er sich ernsthaft verbrennen würde, wenn das Zeug länger auf ihm blieb, einen Satz nach.

„Oh mein Gott, Malfoy! Es tut mir so leid! Ich hatte keine Ahnung! Es tut mir leid! Scheiße!", entschuldigte Hermine sich verdrießlich. Draco hatte die Finger in seinen Haaren, während er sie abwechselnd energisch ausschüttelte und die Asche aus seinem Gesicht strich. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fing an jeden schwarzen Fleck wegzuschlagen, den sie sehen konnte.

Irgendwo in ihrem Verstand, in einem Bereich, der weit entfernt von vernünftig war, prägte sie sich jedes Detail der herrlichen Architektur von Malfoys Brust ein. Breite starke Schultern, hell goldene glatte Muskeln über einem straffen, harten, gewellten Bauch. Kleine rosige Nippel. Das einzige Haar an ihm war eine dunkle Linie, die von knapp unter seinem Bauchnabel hinunter… Sie schlug nach einem Spritzer, den sie dort sah, wo ihre Augen sie hingeführt hatten, ein paar Millimeter über dem Bund seiner Jeans.

Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich aufgrund der kleinen, schnellen Berührungen, und sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich. In einem anderen Teil ihres Gehirn, der ebenso wenig klar dachte, fragte sich Hermine, ob er wegen der Verbrennung in einen Schock fallen würde; oder womöglich löste der Zaubertrank, bei allem Pech, noch eine Totenstarre aus oder hatte einen Versteinerungseffekt. Sie musste das Zeug sofort von ihm runter bekommen.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und hielt den Atem an. Er stand sehr still und kerzengerade, sodass er sogar noch ein bisschen größer erschien, und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie gelähmt, an seiner Nase entlang, an. Ihre kleine Hand flog über seine Rippen und nach oben über seine Brust, fegte gedankenlos über seine Brustwarzen und sandte winzige Elektroschocks zu seinem Schwanz. Entweder war das Zeug zum größten Teil weg oder es hatte seine Hitze verloren, denn er fühlte nichts anderes als diese Hand. Feine, flüchtige, leichte Striche. Draco fühlte sich tatsächlich, als ob ihn ein 'Petrificus' getroffen hätte. Die Unwirklichkeit, mit der Granger seine nackte Brust so berührte, schien seinen Verstand lahm gelegt zu haben. Er atmete schwer und schnell, und sein Schwanz drückte sich stark gegen seine Jeans.

Die schmalen Finger strichen über die Vertiefung knapp unter seiner Schulter. Dracos Körper summte. Mit einer Abruptheit und Schnelligkeit, die einem Schnatz Konkurrenz machte, umfasste er fest ihre zarten Handgelenke mitten in der Bewegung und machte sie bewegungsunfähig. Hermines Augen flogen hoch zu seinen, als er ihre Handfläche bestimmt gegen seine Brust hielt. So standen sie da, beide schwer atmend, Blicke ineinander verhakt, und ihr Handgelenk umschlossen von seiner größeren Hand.

Der Ausdruck, mit dem sich die silbernen Augen von Malfoy auf sie richteten, war atemberaubend, und Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie atmete unsicher aus und versuchte erst gar nicht ihre Hand zu bewegen. Sie war ihm so nahe. Sie konnte ihn riechen. _Mein Gott_, sie berührte ihn. Seine Haut. Eine Flamme des Verlangens, so wie sie es noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, loderte in ihr auf. Sie wollte nach vorne stürzen und sich irgendwie mit ihm vereinen.

Dracos Blick flog hinunter zu ihren leicht in Überraschung geöffneten Lippen und dann zurück zu ihren Augen. Er atmete schwer durch seine Nase; sein Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst, während er versuchte seinen Halt wieder zu erlangen. Sein Gesichtsausdrucks war undurchdringlich. Er schaute nur für einen Moment wieder auf ihre Lippen, schloss dann die Augen und atmete mehrere Male tief ein. Hermine, völlig unfähig sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen, starrte ihn an.

Schließlich lockerte sich sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk, und sie zog, schüchtern nach unten schauend, langsam ihre Hand weg. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass so etwas passieren würde. Ich meine, wahrscheinlich wäre es nicht passiert, wenn ich das Tablett nicht hineinfallen lassen hätte, aber ich hab dich nicht hereinkommen hören, und dann bin ich erschrocken und ich… es tut…"

Das leise Gestammel ging weiter, als Malfoy sich langsam nach vorn beugte, um sein T-Shirt aufzuheben. Er sprach ein paar stille Reparatur-Zauber und es war so gut wie neu. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm hin, und ihre Augen weiteten sich noch einmal von neuem, als sie stumm auf seine noch immer nackte Brust starrte. Draco zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf und wieder an sich hinunter, während Hermine immer noch murmelte.

„Es sollte einfach nur pink und klebrig werden, und ich wollte es für drei Stunden ruhen lassen, und danach wollte ich… aber es ist okay. Ich meine, ich hab noch mehr davon. Und dann dein armes Shirt. Ich denke, es ist alles weg und du solltest okay sein. Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen gibt, wenn…"

„Granger", sagte Malfoy scharf in einer Art Warnung, die bewirkte, dass Hermine beim Einatmen mitten in ihrem Geschwafel innehielt. Ihre braunen Augen waren abermals auf seine gerichtet. Er musste von hier verschwinden.

Und es _musste _aufhören zu regnen.


	16. I'm not your friend

**Kapitel**** 16 – I'm not your friend...**

Schön. Er wollte sie. Da. Er hatte es gesagt. Na und.

*****

Der Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer trug wenig dazu bei, die Gedanken, die durch Hermines Verstand rasten, zu beruhigen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sie kontrollieren oder ordnen sollte und ließ ihnen freien Lauf, während sie ihre Jeans gegen ihren Pyjama tauschte.

An einem bestimmten Punkt hatte sich in Hermines Unterbewusstsein ein zum Verschwinden winziges Fleckchen einer Idee verwurzelt. Wann genau war das passiert? In der Nacht nach dem Halloween-Maskenball? Oder vielleicht schon davor? War es, als er auf ihr Knie gepustet hatte? Es war sogar möglich, wenn sie wirklich ehrlich mit sich war, dass es schon vorher gewesen sein könnte. Und während sie in ihrem Bett lag, mit dem Top über ihre Brüste geschoben, begannen sich die Wurzeln dieser Vorstellung zu manifestieren.

Es war eine beängstigende Idee. Riskant. Und reizvoll.

Die Fantasie von Malfoy auf ihr, _in_ ihr, spielte sich in ihrem Verstand ab. Mittlerweile war es gut eingeübt; ihr Vorstellungsvermögen nährte das Unbekannte und jetzt hatte sie ein herrliches Stück Wirklichkeit, das die Lücken ausfüllte. Sich daran erinnernd, wie seine Haut sich anfühlte, als sie über seine Brust strich, über seine Brustwarzen, über seinen Bauch, zog sie ihre Finger zart über ihre eigene Brust und ihre Rippen nach unten…

Die Erinnerung von ihrem so fest von seiner Hand umklammerten Handgelenk, von seinen langen Fingern, die mit Gewalt um sie gewickelt waren, von ihrer Handfläche flach gegen ihn gedrückt, schickte eine Hitzewelle durch sie hindurch. Sie sehnte sich nach mehr. Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wieder sehen. So, als ob er ein Loch durch sie hindurch brennen oder sie verschlingen wollte.

Hermine konnte es sich nicht verübeln, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Mädchen aus jedem Haus schwärmten für ihn, obwohl sie keine von ihnen gewesen war. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich nach ihm verzehrten, darauf hoffend, dass er nur ihnen Aufmerksamkeit und ein Lächeln schenken würde, war lächerlich.

Er lächelte nie. Wussten sie das nicht? Sie glaubte, dass er diese Gerüchte wahrscheinlich selbst verbreitet hatte. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht, und jetzt wusste sie es.

Ihr neues Wissen über ihn als ein sexuelles Wesen, hatte ein Feuer in ihr entfacht. Michael, Terry, Seamus, Ron, Viktor, dieser Hufflepuff… Keiner von ihnen entfachte auch nur den Hauch jener Leidenschaft, die sie überflutete, wenn sie an Malfoy dachte. Sie presste die Hand auf ihren Bauch, so wie er es getan hatte, während er hinter ihr schlief.

Vielleicht…

*****

Draco hatte beim freitäglichen Vertrauensschüler-Meeting ganz miese Laune. Er fuhr Padma an, als sie nach dem Weihnachtsball fragte und erklärte ihr, sie müsste sich zuerst mal darauf konzentrieren sich ein Rückgrat wachsen zu lassen.

Draco hatte den Donnerstagabend, unter dem Vorwand ein bisschen Hausstolz zu zeigen, im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht, als er zufällig mitbekam, wie eine Gruppe Viertklässler aus Slytherin damit prahlte, mit einer Verwarnung davongekommen zu sein, als sie nach dem Zapfenstreich erwischt wurden.

Die stille Ravenclaw sah aus, als würde sie gleich weinen, und Hermine lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Nachdem das Meeting vorbei war, was dankenswerterweise schnell passierte, und alle Vertrauensschüler gegangen waren, wendete sie sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an Malfoy.

„Das war ein bisschen hart, meinst du nicht?", beschuldigte sie ihn ohne Erklärung.

Draco starrte sie wütend an. „Oh, Fräulein Regeln und Vorschriften will _mir_ was über angemessenes Verhalten erzählen? Wir können keine Vertrauensschüler gebrauchen, die sich davor fürchten Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Das ist kein Begrüßungs-Komitee." Er schob eine Rolle Pergament grob in seine Tasche und es knirschte. Er ging zur Tür, hielt genau neben ihr an, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und presste durch zusammengebissene Zähne: „Du hast kein Recht mich zu maßregeln, Prinzessin." Er lehnte sich noch näher an ihr Ohr, „Ich bin nicht dein Freund."

Hermine hielt ihren Atem an, bis die Tür hinter ihm zuknallte. Wut loderte durch ihren Körper und sie zitterte davon. Ihre Hände waren am Ende ihrer steif ausgestreckten Arme zu festen Fäusten geballt. Sie riss ein Stück Pergament von den Meeting-Notizen ab und drehte es herum. Sie kritzelte eine Nachricht darauf, stopfte es in sein Fach und hörte es knittern.

*****

Der Samstagmorgen lud sich mit strahlend hellem Sonnenlicht, dessen Eindringen Hermine zusammenzucken ließ, höchstpersönlich in ihr Zimmer ein. Nichts ist schlimmer als Sonnenschein, wenn man schlechte Laune hat. Sie setzte sich verschlafen auf und zog ihre Bettvorhänge gegen die Heiterkeit zu.

*****

Harry zappelte auf der Bank neben Hermine. Sie konnte sehen, dass er aufgeregter war als er vorgab. Sie würde es ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen, wenigstens jetzt noch nicht, aber sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er viel glücklicher wäre, wenn er eine Karriere beim Quidditch anstreben würde, viel mehr als mit dem Auroren-Pfad, den er geplant hatte.

Es war das erste Spiel des Jahres und dank eines gnädigen Gottes hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Es war trotz allem immer noch Ende November, und obwohl der Himmel strahlte, so war doch die Luft eiskalt mit dem Versprechen von Schnee. Hermine schielte nach den Spielern und sah ganz besonders einen finster an.

Harry blickte in Hermines schmollendes Gesicht und dann in die Richtung, in die sie starrte. Hmm. Nach fünf Jahren des Fliegens gegen die blonde Gefahr, hatte er gelernt Malfoys Laune an seinem Flugstils zu erkennen. Im Moment schoss er zwischen seinen Spielern in kurzen, schnellen und plumpen Spurts hin und her. Es schien, dass Malfoy in ähnlicher Verfassung war, wie seine Freundin. Es würde ein kurzes Spiel werden, schnell und rasant, und Malfoy würde den Schnatz in kürzester Zeit fangen.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry zögernd.

„Sicher Harry, natürlich." Die Antwort war eine der automatischen Art, und Harry nahm es ihr nicht ab.

„Ich meine mit Malfoy. Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine seufzte und sah, dass es sinnlos war, ihre Stimmung zu verbergen. „Wir hatten nur einen Streit. Das ist alles. Es ist wirklich keine große Sache."

Harry verzog die Augenbrauen. „Weswegen?"

„Nichts, Harry. Es ist keine große Sache. Mir geht's gut", sagte sie genervt. Was würden ihre Freunde sagen, wenn sie es wüssten? Wären sie immer noch ihre Freunde?

„Nichts, Harry. Es ist keine große Sache", wiederholte sie knapp.

Für Harry war es offensichtlich, dass sie die Natur ihrer Auseinandersetzung nicht preisgeben würde. In all den Jahren, in denen er sie kannte, konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass sie das erste und letzte Mal über etwas, das mit Malfoy zu tun hatte, verärgert war, als er sie zum ersten Mal Schlammblut genannt hatte. Harry bezweifelte, dass es so etwas war. Obwohl er es nur widerwillig zugab: Malfoy hatte sich verändert. Für die meisten Leute war es vielleicht eine winzige Veränderung, wenn sie es überhaupt wahrnahmen. Wenn dein Erzfeind jedoch plötzlich aufhörte dich zu quälen, dann bemerkte man das. Er war drauf und dran sie weiter zu drängen, als Ginny sich auf seiner anderen Seite neben ihn plumpsen ließ und ihren Arm unter seinen schlängelte.

Hermine freute sich über die Ablenkung und es kümmerte sie nicht mal, dass Lavender und Ron sich auf die andere Seite neben sie setzten. Das Spiel sollte jeden Moment anfangen, da beugte sich Lavender über Rons Schoß zu ihr herüber.

„Hermine, Millie ist wieder im Krankenflügel. Hat gestern in Kräuterkunde einen Biss von Venemosa Tentacula abbekommen. Madame Pomfrey sagt, sie wird bis Mittwoch draußen sein. Denkst du, du könntest Dienstagnacht den letzten Rundgang mit mir machen?"

Hermine bemühte sich, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Dieses Mädchen war eine wandelnde Gefahr. Sie wollte wirklich nein sagen, dass sie doch besser die anderen Vertrauensschüler fragen sollte, aber dann dachte Lavender womöglich es läge an ihr. Und Ron, der zwischen ihnen saß, dächte womöglich dasselbe.

„Sicher mach ich das. Willst du dich um elf am Haupteingang mit mir treffen? Wir können zuerst die Gewächshäuser erledigen und dann -"

„Jap, das hört sich gut an. Danke, Mine!" Es war komisch zu hören, wie Lavender sie mit ihrem Spitznamen anredete. Sollte sie jetzt etwa 'Lav' sagen? Vielleicht wäre 'Lav Lav' besser. Angesichts ihrer herzlosen Gedanken stöhnte sie innerlich auf und richtete ihre Augen zurück auf den Ursprung ihrer schlechten Laune.

*****

Hermine verbrachte den Rest ihres Wochenendes damit, zwischen der belebten Bibliothek, dem noch unruhigeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und dem leeren HCR zu wechseln. Sie versuchte ein paar Mal Blickkontakt mit Malfoy herzustellen. Einmal während dem Abendessen am Sonntag und noch ein Mal auf ihrem Weg aus Arithmantik am Montag. Doch Draco kooperierte nicht. Entweder wendete er sich zu einem Gespräch mit einem seiner Slytherin-Arbeitssklaven ab oder er lief davon, sobald sie der Meinung war, er wüsste, dass sie ihn ansah.

Montagabend ging sie zum HCR und fand den Raum wieder leer vor. Ihre Wut hatte sich aufgelöst und jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach nur enttäuscht. Sie fragte sich, ob all ihre Fortschritte umsonst gewesen waren. Sie wartete bis halb elf, schrieb ihre Notizen vom Tag ins Reine und überarbeitete ihren fertigen Aufsatz für Snape, der erst in einer Woche fällig war. Während sie realisierte, dass er nicht kommen würde, sank sie in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und legte den Kopf auf ihren Schreibtisch. Vielleicht war es vergebene Liebesmüh. Vielleicht war Freundschaft zuviel verlangt. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so, als ob sie all die Wochen ein Spiel gespielt hatten. Und sie hatte verloren.

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen schaute sie in sein Fach und sah die Notiz immer noch verkrumpelt in der Position, in der sie sie dagelassen hatte. Sie sollte sie vermutlich verbrennen.

*****

Draco ging es hervorragend.

Er hatte drei Tage lang gar nicht so viel nach der Schulsprecherin gesehen. Es verbrachte seine Abende lernend in seinem Zimmer, oder empfing im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum die Aufmerksamkeit von hübschen, hirnlosen Mädchen, die ihn anscheinend vermisst hatten, während er Vater-Mutter-Kind mit Granger gespielt hatte.

Aus der Ecke des Zimmers grinste er lüstern eine Sechstklässlerin an, von der er glaubte sie hieße Candice. Sie lächelte kokett und schob ihren kurzen Rock an ihrem langen Bein langsam für ihn nach oben. Das war ein netter Anblick. Nicht wie Granger. Dieses Mädchen war groß mit langen, glatten blonden Haaren und einer Haut, die verzaubert sein musste. Niemand war im November so braun.

Er dachte darüber nach, sie später am Abend auf ihr Zimmer zu begleiten, als sich jemand neben ihm auf der Couch niederließ. „Nott hat sie letzte Nacht flachgelegt."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich, als er sich dem vertrauten Gesicht einer amüsiert dreinschauenden Daphne Greengrass zuwendete. „Ist das so? Nun, verdammt, dieser Gedanke verdirbt meine Pläne", sagte er, als ob es nicht wirklich ein großer Verlust wäre.

„Yeah, obwohl er meinte, dass sie furchtbar im Bett war; deshalb wäre ich an deiner Stelle nicht zu geknickt deswegen." Draco mochte Daphne. Das tat er wirklich. Sie konnte in einer Minute würdevoll und damenhaft sein und in der nächsten schroff und derb. Er lächelte sie müde an.

„Nun, dass ist eine nützliche Information. Was schulde ich dir für deinen Großmut?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Grinsen.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich frage mich nur, was du in dem vergangenen Monat so getrieben hast. Denk nicht, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt. Nicht alle Slytherins sind Dumpfbacken", antwortete sie ihm mit einem wissenden Glanz in der Stimme.

Draco schaute sich beiläufig im Raum um, nicht nur um die Tatsache zu verbergen, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt hatte, sondern auch, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zuhörte. Er drehte sich wieder zu den tanzenden Augen um, leckte sich die Lippen und versuchte schnellstens eine Ausrede zu finden, um sie aus der Bahn zu werfen. Daphne grinste angesichts seines Zögerns und lehnte sich noch näher an ihn, um ihm ins Ohr flüstern zu können.

„Es hassen auch nicht alle Slytherins Gryffindors, Draco." Sie stand auf, bevor er etwas sagen konnte und machte sich auf in Richtung Mädchen-Schlafsäle. Draco starrte ihr mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck nach. Als sie an der Treppe angelangt war, drehte sie sich um und zwinkerte ihm zu.

In dieser Nacht betrat Draco mit seinem Zauberstab sein Badezimmer, tippte an den Marmor und dachte an Orangen und Honig und Ambra und Vanille und Jasmin. Er lehnte sich zurück gegen den Rand, eingehüllt in den Duft, der fast ihrer war, und dachte an eine zarte Hand, die über seine Brust strich. Er streifte seine Brustwarzen und kniff leicht hinein, so wie sie es vielleicht tun würde. Er glitt mit seiner Hand über seinen Bauch, kurz unterhalb des Nabels, wo sie es getan hatte. Er berührte sanft seinen harten Schwanz und fuhr forschend mit seinen Fingern darüber, in einer Art, wie er sich vorstellte, dass sie es tun würde. Er stöhnte laut auf und schloss seine Hand fest um sich selbst, streichelte langsam hinunter bis zur Wurzel und dann nach oben über die Spitze, so wie er wollte, dass sie es tat.

Er hatte das mit all seinen Mitteln bekämpft, doch Daphnes rätselhafter Kommentar war wie eine Erlaubnis, die er brauchte, um es zu zulassen. Er konnte das haben. Selbst wenn er sie nicht haben konnte. Er wüsste nicht mal, was er mit ihr tun sollte, wenn er sie hätte. Sich mit Granger einzulassen war eine schlechte Idee von epischen Ausmaßen.

Sich einlassen. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, was das für sie bedeuten würde. Malfoy hatte keine Beziehungen. Er hatte Sex. Er mochte es, er war gut darin, und es lief relativ problemlos. Draco bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Granger Interesse an etwas Zwanglosem haben würde, oder gar könnte. Gelegenheitssex wäre ihr nicht genug. Und wann war schon jemals irgendetwas zwischen ihnen zwanglos gewesen? Selbst jetzt, Nacht für Nacht zusammen auf der Couch zu sitzen, war alles andere als locker. In diesen Nächten war die Luft in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geschwängert mit ungesagten Dingen, mit der feinen Balance, die sie gefunden hatten. Und er hatte sie zunichte gemacht.

Doch mehr noch als das, hatte er den leisen Verdacht, dass Gelegenheitssex mit Granger auch für ihn nicht genug sein würde.

Seine Hand schloss sich fest um seinen Schwanz, streichelte ihn hektisch. In seiner Vorstellung war seine Hand fest um ihr zartes Handgelenk geschlossen. _Brachte_ sie dazu ihn zu berühren. Er kam hart mit einem lauten Stöhnen und sackte gegen den Rand der Wanne. Die Erlösung ließ seinen Körper elastisch und frei von Anspannung, die Tage lang in ihm ruhte, zurück. Doch in ihm formte sich ein Bild von ihr auf der Couch, sich windend als er ihren Fuß kitzelte, mit geöffnetem Mund lachend, und brachte eine andere Art von Anspannung mit sich.

Verlust. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Freund verloren. Einen, den er nicht einmal gehabt hatte.

___________________________________________

A/N: Ich freue mich wie immer auf eure Kommentare! Gerne auch in englisch, dann kann ich sie ilke schneller schicken ;)  
ilke hat übrigens letzte Woche Kapitel 30 gepostet und es ist wie immer mehr als heiß! Schaut bei Granger Enchanted nach.  
Außerdem ist eine Mini-Website für die Story in englisch (mit der Übersetzung) geplant. Dazu gehört eine Playlist für alle Kapitel und entsprechende Story-Art! Also seit gespannt, ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden!


	17. You're wrong

**Kapitel 17 –**** You're wrong****...**

Bedauern. Das war es, was Hermine am Dienstagabend fühlte, als sie draußen vor dem HCR anhielt. Sie streckte ihre Hand langsam aus und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Dellen und Kräusel des Porträtrahmens. Ihr Blick lag unkonzentriert auf der unebenen Struktur.

Ein gescheitertes Experiment.

Mit erhobenem Kinn nahm sie einen stärkenden Atemzug und ging weiter in Richtung Haupteingang. Ron. Ein anderes gescheitertes Experiment. Lavender. Vielleicht konnte sie es richten. Das besagte Mädchen stand wartend an der Eichentür, schlüpfte in ihren schweren Umhang und schlang sich den goldenen und blutroten Schal um den Hals. Sie lächelte fröhlich, als sie Hermine sah.

„Hi, Mine. Fertig? Da draußen wird es eiskalt sein."

„Jap. Lass uns anfangen", erwiderte sie und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus.

Die zwei Mädchen verzogen in der beißenden Nachtluft die Gesichter. Wenigstens regnete es nicht. Sie begaben sich schnell zu den Gewächshäusern und suchten mit den Augen halbherzig die Ecken ab. Jeder Schüler, der diese Kälte aushalten konnte, war – soweit es Hermine betraf – herzlich zum Bleiben eingeladen.

Auf dem Rückweg bedankte sich Lavender abermals dafür, dass Hermine den Rundgang mit ihr zusammen gemacht hatte. Sie erwähnte, dass Neville – egal wie kalt es war - bei den Pflanzen herumtrödeln würde; natürlich nur um deren Gesundheit und Wohlergehen besorgt. Die beiden lachten über die liebenswerten, wenn auch manchmal frustrierenden, Eigenschaften ihres Klassenkameraden.

Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen von oben nach unten vorzugehen und gingen hoch in den siebten Stock. Lavender sorgte für Unterhaltung, während Hermine versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern, das sie der Verlobten ihres besten Freundes sagen wollte.

Im vierten Stock machten sie Halt, um die Umhänge in ihre Zimmer zu bringen.

Gerade als sie die Tür des letzten Klassenzimmers im dritten Stock schlossen, löste Lavender das Problem.

„Hermine…" Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schulsprecherin wurde durch den ungewöhnlich ernsten Ton in der Stimme des großen Mädchens und durch das Verwenden ihres vollen Namens geweckt.

„Ich bin froh, dass du heute Nacht mitgekommen bist… Ich wollte mit dir reden." Lavender schaute sie von der Seite an und verknotete die Hände ineinander.

„Ich auch mit dir", sagte Hermine leise und blickte auf den Boden. Lavender schien erleichtert.

„Es ist nur… ich weiß, dass du Rons beste Freundin bist, und er liebt dich wie… wie… seinen Arm oder seinen Quidditch-Besen." Lavender fuchtelte mit den Armen durch die Luft und Hermine machte wegen dem Vergleich ein komisches Gesicht. „Und, nun ja, ich wollte, dass du weißt, ich würde mich niemals zwischen euch stellen."

„Ich danke dir, Lavender. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel", erklärte Hermine und meinte es auch so.

Lavenders Stimme wurde weicher, als sie sich zaghaft dem unausgesprochenen Problem näherte. „Es ist nur, dass… Ich weiß, du hast mal Gefühle für ihn gehabt…", sie machte eine Pause, warf Hermine einen Blick zu und wartete auf eine Bestätigung. Hermine starrte einfach geradeaus und fühlte sich unwohl mit dem intimen Gefühlsthema.

„… und ich weiß, wir zwei waren nie wirklich Freunde… und ich weiß, Ron hat was für dich empfunden…"

Hermine blieb stehen, drehte sich Lavender zu und legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. „Lavender", sagte sie beruhigend, „das ist lange her. Und es war nur eine Idee, eine sehr dumme Idee. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, dass es unsere Idee war. Manchmal glaube ich, dass es nur deswegen passierte, weil jeder immer davon ausgegangen ist, dass wir beide eines Tages zusammen sein würden. Am Ende hätten wir uns irgendwann gehasst. Und ich würde unsere Freundschaft niemals so gefährden. Ron ist Familie für mich, wie ein Bruder."

Hermine machte eine Pause und ließ die Hand sinken. Sie schaute zu Boden; Nervosität und Schuldgefühle ließen sie von einem auf den anderen Fuß treten. „Was dich und mich angeht, bin ich ziemlich unfair gewesen und schulde dir eine Entschuldigung. Ich habe dir nie eine richtige Chance gegeben und das tut mir leid." Hermine blickte nach oben in feuchte haselnussbraune Augen und schämte sich für die Art und Weise, wie sie Lavender behandelt hatte. Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder.

„Ich bin wirklich froh für Ron. Ich habe ihn noch nie so entspannt gesehen und… _verliebt!_ Ich will einfach nur, dass er glücklich ist, und das ist er. Ich bin so dankbar dafür, dass er dich hat. Ich denke, ich war möglicherweise ein bisschen eifersüchtig, weil ich dachte, dass du mir meinen Freund wegnehmen würdest, aber das war dumm. Und vielleicht könnten… du und ich… auch Freunde sein?"

Hermine schaute gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch, um zu sehen wie Lavender mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht auf sie zustürzte und die Arme um sie warf. „Oh, danke Hermine. Dankeschön! Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, ich soll mich verpissen! Danke!"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Lav", erwiderte Hermine, als die Blonde sie losließ und sich das nasse Gesicht abwischte. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander, erledigten den zweiten Stock und ließen die neue Freundschaft erst einmal sacken. Während sie auf der Treppe nach unten in den ersten Stock gingen, machte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht breit und sie warf einen Blick zur Seite.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dir sagen würde, du sollst dich verpissen?", fragte sie schelmisch.

Lavender ließ ein durchdringendes, glucksendes Kichern heraus und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ja? Vielleicht."

„Das ist nicht wirklich mein Stil", informierte sie neckisch. „Viel wahrscheinlicher hätte ich irgendeinen raffinierten und nicht nachvollziehbaren Fluch auf dich gehetzt. Vielleicht einen Juckreiz-Zauber, der sich aktiviert, wann immer du einen Viertelmeter von Ron entfernt bist."

Lavender lachte. „Ich werde versuchen, mir das zu merken. Es wäre einfach schrecklich, wenn ich mich komplett an Ron reiben müsste, um den Juckreiz zu stillen!", erklärte sie theatralisch und grinste Hermine an.

„Ihhhh! Streich den von der Liste meiner Flüche!"

Die Mädchen lachten beim Durchgehen der ungefährlichsten, aber effektivsten Flüche, die man gebrauchen konnte, wann immer sich die Notwendigkeit ergeben sollte.

*****

„Hey, Brown!"

Beide Mädchen schossen herum und sahen einen großen dunklen Slytherin, der auf sie zugeschlendert kam. Zabini. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Du solltest in deinem Schlafsaal sein, Blaise. Es herrscht Ausgangssperre", sagte Lavender mutig. Oh ja, Gryffindor.

„Beruhig dich, Brown. Ich bin auf dem Weg. Komme gerade aus dem Krankenflügel. Dachte, dass du gerne wissen würdest, dass deine kleine Patil-Kumpanin dort ist", erwiderte er. Mit einem Achselzucken und einem selbstgefälligen bösen Grinsen ging er an ihnen vorbei und die Treppe hinunter, die zu den Slytherin-Schlafsälen führte. Hermine starrte seiner verschwindenden Rückseite hinterher. Selbstzufriedenes Arschloch.

Als sie sich wieder herumdrehte, waren Lavenders Augen vor Sorge geweitet. „Geh schon. Ich komm klar."

„Bist du sicher?" Sie sah gleichzeitig erleichtert und verängstigt aus.

„Ja. Geh. Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung. Ich bezweifle, dass irgendwelche Schlangen im Schloss sind. Wir waren sowieso fast fertig."

Lavender warf abermals ihre Arme um Hermine und bedankte sich, bevor sie in Richtung Krankenflügel davonrannte. Hermine öffnete die hohe Tür zur Großen Halle und ging hinein.

*****

Lavenders lange Beine trugen sie schnell durch die leeren Gänge. Krank vor Sorge konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ihre beste Freundin jemals im Krankenflügel gewesen war. Parvati wurde niemals krank, war noch nie mit mehr als einem Schnitt verletzt gewesen. Wusste Padma Bescheid? War sie schon da?

Der Gedanke an Padma erzeugte das Bild eines schroffen und gemeinen, sie anbrüllenden, Malfoys. Der HCR lag im zweiten Stock genau neben dem Treppenaufgang. Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue, so spät wie sie dran war, doch auf den Verdacht hin, dass er drinnen war, machte sie kehrt, sprintete durch den Korridor und die Treppe hinauf.

Sie klopfte kräftig auf den Rahmen des Porträts und wartete schwer atmend ab. Sie würde nur einen Moment warten. Sie klopfte noch mal. Nichts. Na gut, es war sowieso unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Sie wandte sich ab und war drei Stufen gegangen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Brown!" Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu einem müde und gereizt wirkenden, doch immer noch atemberaubend gut aussehenden Malfoy um. Als sie sich nicht sofort erklärte, hob er eine Augenbraue, „Also?"

„Ich war gerade mit Hermine auf Patrouille – Parvati ist im Krankenflügel – Ich muss hingehen – Ich wollte Hermine nicht alleine lassen", kam ihre wirre Erklärung zwischen Atemstößen.

Malfoy seufzte frustriert. „Schön. Ich kümmere mich darum."

Er war immer noch wütend. Immer noch verbittert. Immer noch verwirrt. Nach was suchte er? Was konnte er haben? Aber er würde sie sehen. Vielleicht konnte _er_ ihr diesmal eine Strafpredigt halten.

„Danke!" Damit drehte sich Lavender herum und sprang die Treppe hinunter.

„Brown! Wo habt ihr euch getrennt?"

„Wir wollten gerade die Große Halle erledigen. Wir hatten nur noch die Kerker übrig", antwortete sie ihm über die Schulter, während sie davonflitzte.

Bei dem Wort 'Kerker' verkrampfte sich merkwürdigerweise sein Magen und er runzelte die Stirn. „Brown!", schrie er noch einmal. Sie kam vor dem Umrunden einer Ecke schlitternd zum Stehen. „Wie hast du von Patil erfahren?"

„Blaise Zabini hat es uns gesagt."

_Oh. Gott._

*****

Hermine eilte durch das Schloss, warf flüchtige Blicke in die Kerkerräume und inspizierte sie nur kurz und oberflächlich. Aber sie war okay. Es ging ihr gut. Sie würde in fünfzehn Minuten fertig sein.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein, freute sich hämisch über ihre Missachtung von Malfoys herrischem Erlass bezüglich des Patrouillierens mit einem Partner. Doch das Lächeln verging ihr schnell, als sie den Korridor vor den Küchen durchquerte. Es war besonders dunkel hier, und sie schätzte, dass es so gehalten wurde, um hungrige Schüler davon abzuhalten in die Küchen einzudringen und die Hauselfen auszubeuten.

*****

Aus einer im Schatten liegenden Ecke des Korridors beobachtete er, wie sie ihren Kopf zu den Küchen hineinstreckte. Er konnte hören wie sie den Nachtelfen fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, seine piepsige Antwort und ihr freundliches 'Gute Nacht'.

Es würde eine tolle Nacht werden. Sowie er von Bulstrodes Unfall gehört hatte, konnte er das Ganze vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Und jetzt spielte sich alles so ab, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Niemand kam jemals hier herunter. Es gab nichts hinter den Küchen, ausgenommen einen langen, sich windenden Gang mit einem Zimmer am Ende der letzten Kurve. Kein Klassenzimmer, nein – kleiner, staubig und mit kaputten Bücherregalen, wackligen Holzstühlen und einem zerschlagenen Himmelbett ohne Himmel. Es sah aus, als wäre es verbrannt worden.

Es erschien ihm passend, dass er den Raum spät nachts gefunden hatte, während er sich vor einem Vertrauensschülerpaar versteckte, als er von einem Mitternachts-Snack zurückkehrte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er wusste, dass ihr Weg sie als nächstes den langen Gang hinunterführen würde. Sein Körper summte vor Erregung.

*****

Hermine war ein Mädchen, das ihren Instinkten vertraute. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie konnte es fühlen. Sie bedauerte Lavender weggeschickt zu haben. Aber sie war fast fertig. Nur noch eine Ecke, dann kam die Abstellkammer und sie hätte es geschafft. Die Kerker waren kalt, klamm und rochen nach feuchtem Staub. Die Luft, die sie auf ihrem Nacken spürte, fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Sie kam sich entblößt vor.

Schließlich kam die Tür in Sichtweite. Sie griff nach der Klinke und hielt ihren Zauberstab fest. Hermine streckte ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab in den Raum, entschied sich, nicht hinein zu gehen, und fuchtelte damit herum. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab, als sie sah, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie ließ die Hand sinken, schüttelte den Kopf und schimpfte sich dafür, dass sie so dumm gewesen war und ihre Fantasie mit sich hatte durchgehen lassen.

*****

Bevor Hermine sich herumdrehen konnte, wurde sie jäh mit einem schweren Schlag auf ihren Rücken gestoßen. Ihre Arme streckten sich blitzschnell zum Türrahmen aus, um sie davor zu schützen, in den verlassenen Raum geschubst zu werden. Sie versuchte sich umzudrehen, um ihren Angreifer zu erkennen, doch er hatte einen unglaublich starken Arm um sie geschlungen und hielt damit ihre Arme zusammen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie noch ihren Zauberstab. Eine scharfe Spitze wurde schmerzhaft an ihre Kehle gedrückt. „Silencio", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als ihre Augen sich weiteten. Wirkliche, echte Panik setzte ein, und ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass es wehtat, während sie versuchte zu schreien.

„Hallo, Schlammblut. Was? Keine liebevolle Begrüßung?" Zabini. Sie wehrte sich heftig in seinem Griff, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Wut loderte in ihr auf, und sie verdrehte ihr Handgelenk unter Schmerzen, sodass es auf seine Hüfte gerichtet war. Sie konnte nur ein paar ungesagte Zauber ausführen, doch gerade das könnte ihr einen Vorteil verschaffen. 'Expelliarmus', sprach sie in Gedanken. Die Spitze von Blaises Zauberstab kratze an ihrem Hals, als dieser ihm aus den Händen flog und klappernd auf den Boden fiel. Sie konnte eine brennende Spur, die auf ihrem Hals pulsierte, spüren.

„Du kleine Schlampe!", spuckte er ärgerlich hervor. Mit seiner jetzt freien Hand packte er den Kragen ihres Umhangs und zog ihn kräftig nach unten. Der Schmerz des festen Stoffes, der nicht nachgab und ihr in den Nacken schnitt, bis er mit einem scharfen, laut reißendem Geräusch zerriss, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Schlammblut!", sagte er und drückte ihre Brust gegen den Türrahmen, als er sie hart in den Nacken biss. Hermine versuchte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn einzustechen, doch der Winkel war zu schlecht. Er griff nach unten, um das nutzlose Stück Holz zu schnappen, warf es quer durch den Gang und drehte ihr dann den Arm auf den Rücken.

Der Schmerz, der ihren Arm hinauf schoss, war enorm, und Hermine spürte, wie die Tränen anfingen, ihr Gesicht hinunter zu laufen. Jede Bewegung, die sie machte, um sich zu befreien, schickte unerträgliche Schockwellen geradewegs in ihr Gehirn.

Seine große Hand schloss sich um ihre Kehle, drehte sie herum und presste ihren Rücken grob an die Wand, während beide Arme hinter ihr eingeklemmt waren. Der stechende Schmerz hatte nachgelassen. Doch der unebene Stein fühlte sich an, als würde er ihre Knochen zerbrechen, während er sie mit seinem Körper festhielt.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass dich jemand von deinem hohen Ross herunterholt, Schlammblut!", zischte er. „Du läufst hier rum, als wärst du reiner als ein Reinblüter. Ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich…" Er zog grob ihren zerrissenen Umhang nach unten, brachte dabei den Saum ihres T-Shirts mit und ihr Nacken ruckte nach vorne. Er schaute hinunter zu dem einfachen weißen BH, der ihre eine entblößte Brust umfing und grinste bösartig. Sein Oberschenkel drängte sich härter zwischen ihre Beine und zwang sie auseinander. Sie konnte spüren, wie er seine Erregung an sie drückte.

Die Finger um ihre Kehle spannten sich enger und Hermine fühlte sich, als würde ihr Kopf anschwellen, während sie versuchte zu schlucken und zu atmen.

_Oh, Gott. Das passierte nicht gerade._

„Du bist wertlos, Schlammblut. Du bist ein Nichts! Es gibt nur eine Sache, für die Schlammblüter gut sind." Er brachte eine riesige Hand zu ihrer Brust und packte hart zu. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Und du, du scheinheilige kleine Schlampe, bist dabei herauszufinden wozu!" Er drückte ihre Brust fest und sie zuckte zusammen. Das war's. So würde sie sich nicht geschlagen geben.

Ohne zu Zögern schlug sie ihren Kopf so fest sie konnte nach vorne und landete schwer auf Zabinis Nase. Für eine Sekunde war sie geblendet, nicht durch das Hämmern in ihrer Stirn, wie sie zuerst dachte, sondern von dem Blut.

Zabini taumelte zurück, während er seine Nase umklammerte. Hermine nahm einen gewaltigen, würgenden Atemzug. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen schwindelig, zwang sich aber dazu, durch die plötzliche Sauerstoffzufuhr nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Sie stürzte sich auf ihren Zauberstab und war beinahe dran, als ein gewaltiger Ruck an ihrem Pferdeschwanz ihren Kopf nach hinten riss, sie in die Knie zwang und sie dann an ihren Haaren zurückgezerrt wurde.

Schneller als sie sich hätte vorstellen können, war sie wieder zurück an der Stelle, an der sie noch eine Sekunde zuvor von Zabini festgehalten worden war. Ihre Handgelenke bekamen Druckstellen von seinen blutbedeckten Händen. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, prallte seine Handfläche auf eine Seite ihres Gesichts. Licht erblühte hinter ihren Lidern wie wunderschöne Blüten.

*****

Das erste was Draco sah, war Hermines Kopf, der in einem eigenartigen spitzen Winkel verdreht war. Dann registrierte er das Blut, das auf Hermines Gesicht und ihrer Brust verteilt war. In diesem Moment des Stillstands dachte er, er würde den Verstand verlieren.

Drei Dinge passierten gleichzeitig. Eine Erinnerung an seine Mutter, die er in seinem Bewusstsein nicht zugelassen hatte, auf ihrem Rücken, blutbedeckt, ihre blauen Augen geöffnet und glasig, blitzte durch seine Gedanken. Eine überwältigende, erdrückende Flut von Schuld und Verantwortung brandete in ihm auf, und ein Zorn, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte, schoss durch sein Blut und machte jeglichen Gedankengang zunichte.

Er fühlte sich, als ob er alles von außerhalb seines Körpers betrachten würde. In einer Bewegung spannte er eine kraftvolle Hand um Zabinis Kehle und warf ihn, beim Hals gepackt, an die entgegengesetzte Wand. Es gab ein fürchterlich knackendes Geräusch. Schmerz und Überraschung auf Zabinis Gesicht kämpften mit Verwirrtheit, als er nach Luft schnappte. Draco drückte fester und Zabini zappelte panisch an dessen Arm. Der ganze Körper des Blonden zitterte, als er sein Gesicht nah an seinen einstigen Freund heranbrachte.

Dracos Kiefer verkrampften sich hart, während er mit den Zähnen knirschte und versuchte seine Wut, die durch ihn strömte, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er nahm undeutlich wahr, dass Hermine auf den Boden rutschte. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Hals des Slytherins. Er wollte noch fester hineinbohren und ihm die Kehle aus dem Körper reißen.

Dracos Stimme war tief und vernichtend. „Wenn du sie _jemals_ wieder berührst oder auch nur in ihre Nähe kommst, dann werde ich dich _jagen_ und auseinander reißen. Stück. Für. Stück. Du krankes. Erbärmliches. _Arschloch!_

Er ließ Zabinis Kehle los, um seinen Arm zurückzuziehen und ihn in das Gesicht des Abschaums fliegen zu lassen. Dem Krachen von Knöcheln auf Knochen folgte das Krachen von Zabinis Schädel an der Wand. Der dunkle Slytherin schien immer noch geschockt davon zu sein, dass sein Freund sich gegen ihn gewendet hatte; er versuchte nicht einmal zurückzuschlagen oder zu protestieren.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete einen ‚Incarcerus' auf ihn, gerade als eine schmale Gestalt neben ihm auftauchte. Ohne viel Aufhebens trommelte ihre kleine Faust in den Magen ihres Angreifers. Sie war in Ordnung. Die ganze Anspannung tropfte von seinem Körper ab und er machte einen Schritt nach hinten, um die heruntergefallenen Zauberstäbe zu holen.

Draco beobachtete mit Stolz, wie Hermine Rache nahm; obwohl der Ausdruck von Schmerz, von Verrat, auf ihrem Gesicht, Draco zusammenzucken ließ. In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass sie die ganze Zeit über still gewesen war und er sprach ein ‚Finite Incantatem' über sie, während ihre Faust in Rage kam. Zabini sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.

„… böser, widerlicher Abklatsch eines menschlichen Wesens!" Ihre Stimme ertönte mitten im Schlagen und Schreien. „Du denkst ich bin wertlos, weil mein Blut nicht rein ist? Aber du bist trotzdem bereit deinen jämmerlichen Schwanz in mich zu stecken? Du kannst niemanden so kriegen, also musst du es… es… _stehlen_?" Ihre Tonlage wurde schrill, als sie jeden Satz mit einem Schlag in seinen Bauch betonte.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und spie hervor: „Du bist der Wertlose, Zabini! Wenigstens hab ich keine reine Abscheulichkeit in mir! Hier, du wolltest unbedingt ein kleines Schlammblut…" Sie rieb ihre Finger über die pochende, klaffende Wunde, die er auf ihrer Wange hinterlassen hatte, schöpfte soviel von ihren eigenen Blut wie sie konnte und schmierte ihre blutige Hand über seine Wange und den Mund.

„Da hast du es, Zabini, du reinblütiger Arsch. Wie ist es, Schlammblut zu schmecken?" Einsehend, dass sie zu klein war, um effektiv zu sein, setzte Hermine ihren finalen Schlag direkt in Zabinis Schritt. Er grunzte und fiel auf seine Seite. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie drauf und dran ihren Fuß in sein Gesicht zu befördern, als Draco sie wegzog und um die Taille hielt, ihren Rücken gegen seinen Körper. Sie wehrte sich für einen Moment, wollte Zabini weiter wehtun, doch Draco hielt sie einfach fest. Schließlich brach sie unter einer Tränenflut zusammen.

„Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh, shhhh, okay, okay", sprach er sanft in ihr Ohr. Als ihre Tränen nachließen, sagte er: „Ich werde Dobby sagen, er soll ihn zum Schulleiter bringen. Willst du in den Krankenflügel gehen?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und umklammerte den zerrissenen Stoff über ihrer Brust. Draco langte um sie herum, reichte ihr den Zauberstab, den er aufgehoben hatte, und gab ihr ein bisschen Privatsphäre. Sie errötete ein wenig, als sie realisierte, dass Draco etwas gesehen haben musste und reparierte schnell ihr zerrissenes Shirt. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden", sagte er mit einer Hand in ihrem Kreuz.

*****

Draco saß in dem großen Ledersessel mit dem Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dobby war gerufen worden und kam zweimal zurück. Einmal um ihm mitzuteilen, dass der Schulleiter in Kürze vorbeikommen würde, und noch einmal ein Tablett mit zwei Bechern heißer Schokolade und einem Becher Tee tragend.

Als Dumbledore an den Rahmen der Porträttür klopfte, war Hermine immer noch im Badezimmer und wusch sich. Dumbledore blieb nicht lange, nahm aber das Tablett mit den Bechern wahr und lächelte ein wenig. Dann bat er Draco darum, Hermine zu sagen, dass sie am nächsten Tag, genau wie er selbst, vom Unterricht entschuldigt sei, und dass er sie gerne sehen würde, wenn sie sich bereit dazu fühlte.

Draco ging ein paar Mal im Zimmer umher, blieb schließlich beim Fenster stehen und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Er war schwer erschüttert. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen und er wusste nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Er war angewidert von sich selbst, Männern, Reinblütern. Alles drei zu sein, ließ ihn sich irgendwie direkt verantwortlich fühlen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Als Granger aus dem Badezimmer kam, zwang er sich sie anzusehen. Das Blut war verschwunden, doch die klaffende Wunde auf ihrer Wange war gerötet und wund. Sie hatte rote Flecken und Blutergüsse auf Gesicht, Kehle und Handgelenken, und eine kleine violett-rote Beule auf ihrer Stirn. Ihre Haare waren offen und statisch aufgeladen.

„Was ist mit deiner Stirn passiert?"

Sie schaute nach unten, lächelte aber stolz. „Ich hab ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasst."

Er hielt das kleine Lachen zurück, das bei der Vorstellung des winzigen Mädchens, das ihren Kopf in Zabinis Gesicht rammte, aus ihm hervorzubrechen drohte. Er sah zu, wie sie sich einen Becher Schokolade nahm und sich auf das Sofa setzte. Dann tat er es ihr gleich und sank erneut in den Sessel.

„Was wollte Dumbledore?"

„Er möchte dich sehen, wenn du soweit bist, und du musst morgen nicht in den Unterricht", teilte er ihr mit und starrte in seinen Becher.

Sie machte ein spöttisch schnaubendes Geräusch. „Als ob ich Unterricht versäumen würde wegen so jemand Wertlosem wie Zabini."

Draco verzog eine Augenbraue. „Du hast einen komischen Sinn für Prioritäten, Granger."

„Weißt du, Ron hat viele Male exakt dasselbe gesagt." Einer ihrer Mundwinkel zuckte.

Die Stille, die den Raum ausfüllte, war nicht im Geringsten wie die dicke, schwere, doch beruhigende Stille, an die sie beide sich miteinander gewöhnt hatten. Das hier war unangenehm und beklemmend.

Hermine stellte ihre Tasse ab und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Dankeschön, Malfoy. Jetzt zum zweiten Mal. Es scheint, als wäre ich trotz allem diejenige, die dir etwas schuldet."

Das war eine Anspielung auf die erste Notiz, und er wusste es. Schließlich traf sein Blick den ihren und er konnte die Schuld, die er fühlte, nicht verbergen.

„Du solltest mir nicht danken, Granger", erwiderte er mit einer Spur Verbitterung und Reue, während er ebenfalls seinen Becher abstellte. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich warnen müssen."

„Wegen was? Davor, dass Zabini den Verstand verliert und versucht mich zu entjungfern?"

„Er hat monatelang erzählt, wie sehr er dich doch hasst. Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass er irgendwas tun würde, und er hat wochenlang nichts mehr erwähnt. Also dachte ich, dass er darüber weg sei. Das letzte Mal war, als du bei uns hereingeplatzt… Granger, ich wollte nur, dass er die Klappe hält… Eigentlich dachte ich, dass er die Schlangen-Sache inszeniert hat, aber an diesem Abend musste er Nachsitzen. Später habe ich dann erkannt, dass er dich nicht töten wollte. Verdammt! Ich hätte ihn melden sollen! Ich hätte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich etwas tun würde."

„Oh, Malfoy. Du hättest mich nicht warnen müssen. Ich wusste es. Seit dem vierten Jahr war er hinter mir her. Beim Weihnachtsball hat er versucht mich zu küssen. Er hat mich und Viktor draußen beim… Küssen gesehen, und als Viktor rein ging, um seinen Umhang für mich zu holen, hat Zabini gemeint, er sollte ebenfalls seinen Teil bekommen. Ich hab ihn ziemlich spektakulär verhext und er ist nie wirklich darüber weggekommen." Sie seufzte erschöpft. „Seitdem hat er mich jedes Jahr belästigt."

Draco stand abrupt auf und fing an aufgeregt hin und her zu laufen. Wieso hatte er das nicht gewusst? Vor diesem Jahr hatte Blaise nie irgendetwas gesagt, was irgendwie mehr erkennen ließ, als gelegentliche Abneigung. Er wollte etwas werfen. Hermine stand auf, nahm ihren Becher mit in die kleine Küche und füllte ihn mit Wasser.

Draco drehte ihr den Rücken zu, sodass sie den Krieg der Gefühle, der auf seinem Gesicht tobte, nicht sehen konnte. Er lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch mit den Fächern und eine zerknitterte Notiz in seinem Fach fiel ihm ins Auge. Er zog sie heraus und faltete sie auf.

_Du liegst falsch. Wir sind Freunde._

_- Hermine_

Das Wasser hatte aufgehört zu fließen. Draco drehte sich herum, hielt die Hand mit dem Zettel hoch und sie starrten einander an.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatten ihre nächsten Worte nur in den dunkelsten Tiefen ihres Geistes existiert, ohne die Absicht zu haben, jemals ans Tageslicht zu kommen. Und warum gerade jetzt? Vielleicht war es das Adrenalin, das immer noch durch ihren Körper strömte. Oder möglicherweise der Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht, als er die Notiz, die sie Tage zuvor geschrieben hatte, in der Hand hielt und deren Richtigkeit er heute Nacht bewiesen hatte. Kann sein, dass es die Art und Weise war, wie er gesagt hatte, er würde Zabini in Stücke reißen, wenn er sie jemals wieder anfasste. Aber am wahrscheinlichsten war es nichts Aufregenderes als eine Idee, deren Zeit gekommen war.

„Malfoy… Draco… Ich will, dass du mein Erster bist."

________________________  
A/N: Was denkt ihr? Sagt mir bitte, ob ich mir noch die Mühe machen soll, hier zu veröffentlichen? Einige scheinen die Story ja auch zu lesen, leider bekomm ich von den Lesern hier am wenigstens Feedback... :(


	18. You might be surprised

**Kapitel 18 – You might be surprised...**

Draco blinzelte.

*****  
Hermine war genauso fassungslos, wie Malfoy aussah. So als ob jemand anderes die Kontrolle über ihre Stimmbänder übernommen und gegen ihren Willen gesprochen hatte, oder zumindest gegen ihr besseres Wissen. Unter keinen Umständen hatte sie _jemals_ beabsichtigt diese Worte von sich zu geben.

Doch jetzt waren sie raus, hingen spürbar in der Luft zwischen ihnen. Und alles, was sie tun konnte, war, mit heiß entflammten Wangen wie angewurzelt dazustehen. Sie starrte ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Irgendetwas.

In den Momenten, die Draco dort stand, sie mit offenem Mund und dem halb in die Luft erhobenen Zettel anstarrte, versuchte er eine angemessene Antwort zu formulieren. Doch loszulachen, wegzugehen oder vorzutäuschen nicht zu wissen, was sie meinte, war alles gleichsam dumm; also sagte er das einzige, was sich ständig und immer wieder in seinem Kopf wiederholte.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?" Eine wirklich realistische Möglichkeit, wenn man die Beule auf ihrer Stirn betrachtete.

„Nein."

Nein. Das war's. Einfach ein simples, altes 'Nein'.

Das war zuviel. Draco wusste nicht, wie er bei allem anderen auch noch damit umgehen sollte. Er steckte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche, spreizte dann die Finger mit der Handfläche nach unten vor sich aus und untersuchte seine Hand. Seine Knöchel waren schlimm geprellt und Blut war darauf verschmiert.

„Wir sollten in den Krankenflügel gehen", meinte er so sachlich, als hätte sie ihn nicht gerade darum gebeten, ihr die Unschuld zu nehmen.

„Okay."

*****  
Madame Pomfrey war wach und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Der Weg nach unten war unwirklich gewesen; keiner von beiden hatte irgendetwas gesagt oder sich getraut anderswo hinzuschauen als stur geradeaus. Die geschäftige Aufmerksamkeit der Medi-Hexe war eine willkommene Abwechselung zu der Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Hermine schaute sich im Zimmer um, während Dracos Hand verarztet wurde und sah, was sie gerade sehen musste. Parvatis Schuhe lugten unter einem Bettvorhang am anderen Ende des Raums hervor. Gut, wenigstens hatte das anscheinend der Wahrheit entsprochen.

Als Madame Pomfrey mit ihnen fertig war, schien keiner von beiden lädiert auszusehen, abgesehen vom müden Ausdruck. Beim Hinaustreten auf den Gang blickte Hermine in Richtung der Kerker, dann zur Haupttreppe. Sie sagte Draco, sie würde ins Bett gehen; er nickte ernst und biss sich in die Wange. Dann begleitete er sie in den vierten Stock und zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie protestierte nicht, obwohl sie dachte, dass sie es hätte tun sollte. Es war ein langer und schweigsamer Weg; beide waren in ihren eigenen wirren Gedanken und Gefühlen versunken.

*****  
In dieser Nacht lag Draco auf seinem Bett mit den Armen unter seinem Kopf und starrte auf den Baldachin.

Er war schwer erschüttert darüber, zu sehen, wie jemand – jemand, den er kannte, eine Art Freund – Granger attackierte. Der Anblick ihres Kopfes, der viel zu scharf zur Seite gedreht war, mit der blutenden Wange, schien sich genauso, wie die fingerförmigen Abdrücke auf ihrem Hals in sein Gehirn eingebrannt zu haben.

Er hatte von dem Angriff seines Vaters auf die Gruppe Fünftklässler im Ministerium gehört. Draco fragte sich jetzt, ob es so abgelaufen war. Ob sein Vater wie Zabini gewesen war. Ob er jemals seine Hand um die Kehle des Mädchens gelegt hatte. Oder irgendeines Mädchens. Er fühlte sich schlecht bis in die Gedärme.

Er erinnerte sich an ihren Wutausbruch gegen Zabini und an das anschließende Schokoladetrinken im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wusste, sie würde damit klarkommen; doch er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall wäre, wenn sie jemand anderes wäre, jemand weniger starkes. Draco dachte kurz darüber nach, ob er irgendetwas mit der dicken Haut zu tun hatte, die sie sich hatte wachsen lassen; aber wenn das so war, dann war das nichts, worauf er stolz sein konnte. Zurückdenkend an diese vergangenen Jahre kam er zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Stärke ganz allein ihre eigene war. Granger schien einen unbrechbaren Geist zu haben.

Er wühlte in seiner Tasche, zog die zerknitterte Notiz heraus, fuhr mit den Fingern über die Worte und wusste, es war die Wahrheit. Irgendwie. Er bezweifelte, dass sie in den Gängen nach dem Unterricht miteinander quatschen würden. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn ein wenig grinsen. Was würde Pansy wohl denken, wenn er ihr erzählte, dass er mit Granger befreundet war? Und was würde Potter denken?

*****  
Freunde. Was zum Teufel sollte das überhaupt bedeuten?

Ihr Erster... Es war falsch. Es war auf so vielen Ebenen falsch. In Grangers Gehirn musste etwas schiefgelaufen sein. Sollte das ihre verschrobene Art sein, ihm zu danken? War das irgendein Trick sich an den Reinblütern zu rächen? Dachte sie, sie müsste beweisen, dass Zabini falsch lag?

Als seines Vaters Sohn, Zabinis Freund, oder als der Junge, der fast fünf Jahre lang versucht hatte, sie zu vernichten, es gab nicht einen Grund, warum er so etwas verdient hatte.

*****  
Hermine rieb den zerknitterten grünen Stoff, den sie in eine Ecke ihres Koffers gestopft hatte, langsam über ihre Lippen und begann mit einer gründlichen Untersuchung ihrer Gedanken und Gefühle bezüglich Zabinis Übergriff. In gewisser Hinsicht hatte sie sich mental schon darauf vorbereitet, als sie zwölf Jahre alt war und das erste Mal Schlammblut genannt wurde. Vorbereitet oder nicht, sie war außerordentlich erleichtert, dass Zabini im Erreichen seines Ziels nicht erfolgreich gewesen war. Das wäre schrecklich gewesen. Sie hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten zu begreifen, dass einige Reinblüter solche extremen Ansichten vertreten konnten. Das war gegen jede Logik. Und es tat weh; sie würde nicht so tun, als wäre es nicht so. Doch von dem Inbegriff eines Reinblüters höchstpersönlich gewaltsam verteidigt worden zu sein, nahm der Sache irgendwie alle Kraft.

Sie nahm die Krawatte hoch, vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem zusammengeknüllten Stoff und drückte die Augen fest zu. Sie bereute nicht es gesagt zu haben, doch sie war definitiv von sich selber überrascht – und Malfoy offenbar auch. Sein sofortiger Themenwechsel hatte das klar gemacht. Sie fragte sich, wie die Dinge zwischen ihnen jetzt sein würden. Die Idee war ihr einfach in den Sinn gekommen, so als ob sie die ganze Zeit in der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes vor sich hin gebrodelt und sich zum schlechtesten Zeitpunkt enthüllt hatte. Doch es war wahr: sie wollte, dass er ihr erster war. Ihre Eingeweide wanden sich schwer und ihre Beine zuckten in Erwiderung.

*****  
Draco starrte angespannt in große braune Augen. Er war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und sein Körper drückte sich an ihren. Er sah wie ihr Ausdruck von vertrauter Entrüstung zu Angst überging. Er konnte die Wölbung ihrer Luftröhre unter seiner Handfläche fühlen, als sie versuchte zu schlucken. Die Stimme seines Vaters flüsterte ihm zu: „Tu es, Draco. Tu es jetzt!"

Draco wachte auf und blinzelte heftig atmend in das dunkle Zimmer. Er sah sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. _Er war es nicht. Er war es nicht. Er war es nicht._

Er brachte seine Hände über Mund und Nase zusammen, atmete in den Zwischenraum und sprach ein stummes Dankgebet. Er war es nicht. Er hatte es nicht getan.

Es war sechs Uhr morgens und obwohl er bis beinahe drei nicht hatte einschlafen können, war Draco jetzt hellwach. Während der Nacht waren ihm ein paar Dinge in den Sinn gekommen und er war bestrebt darauf sie zu klären. Er duschte und zog sich schnell an. Glücklicherweise würde die Person, mit der er reden musste, wahrscheinlich wach sein. Dumbledore war ein Morgenmensch.

*****  
Draco saß steif in einem der Ohrensessel in dem Büro des Schulleiters, der ihm hinter seinem unordentlichen Schreibtisch gegenüber saß und nachdenklich aussah.

„Sie konnten sicher nicht gut schlafen, Draco. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht sprechen."

Draco bemerkte, dass der Schulleiter ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte und konnte sich das Gefühl der Wärme, das er spürte, nicht erklären. „Ja, Sir. Ich habe mich gefragt, was mit Zabini passieren wird?"

„Nun, das hängt von Miss Granger ab; aber er wurde bereits aus der Schule entfernt."

Draco atmete aus. „Wird er nach Askaban gehen?"

„Na ja, er ist erwachsen, also ist das eine Option. Doch wir werden sehen müssen, wie Miss Granger vorgehen möchte", wiederholte der alte Mann.

„Sir …", begann Draco zögernd, „wird sie damit klarkommen?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Oh, da bin ich mir sicher. Miss Granger ist eine ziemlich starke junge Hexe. Über die Jahre hat sie großes Leid mit Würde und einer unerschütterlichen Charakterstärke ertragen." Dabei schaute er Draco mit seiner Art eines Grinsens unverblümt an.

„Trotz alledem", fuhr er fort, „denke ich, dass sie im Moment ziemlich dankbar dafür ist, dass sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht sind. Sie, Mr. Malfoy, scheinen es sich zur Gewohnheit zu machen, die Schulsprecherin aus brenzligen Situationen zu befreien." Und da war das vertraute Funkeln.

Draco stand auf, um zu gehen und versuchte zu verbergen wie unwohl er sich, unter anderem, mit diesem Thema fühle. Er drehte sich halb in Richtung Tür und zögerte einen Moment. Dumbledore packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf.

„Gab es noch etwas, was Sie mit mir besprechen wollten, Draco?"

Da war ein beharrliches Hämmern in Dracos Brust und er holte tief Luft, was sich in dem stillen Büro viel zu laut anhörte.

Das war es. Er war drauf und dran Partei zu ergreifen. Für das Gute.

„Ich würde gerne helfen Voldemort zu bekämpfen."

Dumbledore lächelte nur ein wenig, doch seine Augen waren warm und einladend, fast … väterlich. Er nickte kurz, so als ob er es von Anfang an erwartet hatte.

„Ihre Hilfe wäre von unschätzbarem Wert. Ich bin sicher, Sie sind sich durch Ihren Vater über Mr. Potters Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort im Klaren?" Draco nickte. „Haben Sie das alles mit Harry besprochen?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er mir glauben würde, Sir."

Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf, um Draco über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg anzusehen.

„Oh. Es ist wohl wahr, Draco, dass Sie ihn damit unvorbereitet treffen könnten. Doch Mr. Potter könnte Sie ebenfalls überraschen. Sie werden es riskieren müssen."

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also nickte er und bedankte sich beim Schulleiter bevor er ging.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, die Finger an seinem Kinn ruhend, und sah nachdenklich und vor Zufriedenheit lächelnd auf die geschlossene Tür seines Büros.

*****  
Hermine entschied sich, Ron und Harry nichts zu erzählen. Nicht, weil sie sich schämte oder so etwas Lächerliches wie das. Nein, eher wollte sie sich mit deren überängstlichem Verhalten ihr gegenüber – besonders was ihre 'Keuschheit' betraf – nicht befassen. Und noch mehr als das war sie darüber besorgt, dass besonders Harry im Moment genug um die Ohren hatte. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden ihre Gründe verstehen würden, wenn sie es ihnen irgendwann erzählte.

Abgesehen davon war es ihr viel lieber die ganze Angelegenheit so zu behandeln, als wäre es keine große Sache. Es ließ die Sache wie... keine große Sache erscheinen. Hermine neigte nicht zu solchem Theater. Und zu guter Letzt fand sie die Vorstellung ihnen erzählen zu müssen, dass Malfoy sie schon wieder gerettet hatte, nicht so toll. Also behielt sie die Sache vorerst für sich.

Sie fragte sich, was mit Zabini passieren würde; und sie machte sich Sorgen, dass die Leute anfangen würden Fragen wegen seiner Abwesenheit zu stellen. Aus diesem Grund sagte sie ihren Freunden nachdem das Frühstück vorbei war, dass sie sich um einige Schulsprecherangelegenheiten mit Dumbledore kümmern müsste und in der ersten Stunde nicht da sein würde. Bevor sie ging, schaute sie kurz zum Slytherin-Tisch und sah Draco, der seine Schüssel nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Der Schulleiter sprach ausführlich mit Hermine darüber, wie sie sich fühlte, über das weitere mögliche Vorgehen und was sie und Zabini voneinander erwarten konnten. Eine Sache war bereits entschieden, nämlich, dass er nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Askaban war nicht weit oben auf ihrer Liste, da es ihr grotesk erschien eine psychisch instabile Person hinter Gitter zu stecken, in die tägliche Gegenwart von Dementoren, die nur dafür sorgten, dass die Gefangenen noch verrückter wurden. Lucius Malfoy kam ihr in den Sinn. Und Zabini war so jung. Obwohl sie der Überzeugung war, dass er bestraft werden sollte, glaubte sie auch an eine mögliche Erlösung. Der jüngere Malfoy kam ihr in den Sinn.

Hermine erzählte Dumbledore von ihrer Vorgeschichte mit Zabini und den Drohungen, die er über die Jahre hinweg gemacht hatte. Angesichts dessen und gemeinsam mit der extremen Art seiner Ansichten über die Schulsprecherin, die ihm von Draco weitergeleitet wurden, legte Dumbledore nahe, dass es wahrscheinlich weniger ein ideologisches Problem war, sondern vielmehr ein psychologisches. Hermine stimmte dem zu.

Ein Auror aus dem Ministerium kam und nahm Hermines Geschichte auf. Eine geschlossene Station in St. Mungos, wo Zabini Hilfe für seinen Zustand erhalten würde, schien die beste Lösung für Hermine zu sein.

Als der Auror gegangen war, wandte sie sich an Dumbledore und fragte: „Professor, was werden Sie den Schülern erzählen?"

„Poppy hat mich darüber informiert, dass Mr. Zabini tatsächlich die meiste Zeit des Abends im Krankenflügel verbracht hat. Deshalb wäre die Wahrheit gar nicht so weit hergeholt, denke ich. Dass Mr. Zabini krank ist und bis auf weiteres in St. Mungos bleibt."

Die Antwort schien die Schulsprecherin zufrieden zu stellen und Dumbledore begann zu lächeln. „Nun... ich glaube, uns steht der Weihnachtsball in gut einem Monat bevor und ich dachte mir, dass Sie und Draco vielleicht etwas von den Dekorationen, die wir über die Jahre gesammelt haben, gebrauchen könnten. Nicht nötig das Rad neu zu erfinden."

Der Schulleiter teilte Hermine mit, wohin sie gehen musste und gab ihr das Passwort zu einem kleinen Raum in der sechsten Etage, der anscheinend den Schatz von mehreren Jahren Feiertagsdekoration enthielt. Hogwarts war ein seltsamer Ort.

*****  
Draco saß ganz hinten im Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer und betrachtete den leeren Stuhl zwischen Potter und dem Wiesel. Soviel zu 'niemals eine Stunde verpassen'. Er musterte die Rückseite der zwei Gryffindorköpfe. Er fragte sich, was sie machte, wenn sie mit ihnen zusammen war. 'Verbrachte sie die Zeit mit ihnen so, wie sie die Zeit mit ihm verbrachte? Vor dem Kaminfeuer zusammengerollt, mit den Nasen in Büchern?' spöttelte Draco. Unwahrscheinlich. Die Wunderzwillinge waren nicht dafür bekannt, fleißig zu sein. Wussten sie von all der Zeit, die sie zusammen mit _ihm_ verbrachte? Fragten sie Hermine deshalb aus? Was würde sie ihnen erzählen?

*****  
Hermine fragte sich genau dasselbe; und es schien so, als ob sie eher früher als später darauf antworten müsste, wenn die argwöhnischen Blicke, die Harry ihr andauernd zuwarf, irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatten.

„Du und Malfoy, habt ihr euch schon einen Kuss gegeben und euch wieder vertragen?", fragte er über das Abendessen hinweg. Hermine ließ fast ihre Gabel fallen. Sie wusste, dass es nur eine Ausdrucksweise war, aber _wirklich_.

„Na klar, Harry, das haben wir", erwiderte sie süffisant, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Sag mir, dass du nicht gerade Malfoy und Küssen in einem Satz erwähnt hast", stöhnte Ron. „Ich glaube, ich verliere gleich meinen Appetit."

Harry und Hermine schnaubten. „Das möchte ich sehen, Kumpel", lachte Harry.

Ron legte ganz plötzlich mit einer Geschichte los, über das letzte Mal, als er seinen Appetit verloren hatte, nachdem er seine Eltern, die davon ausgingen, dass er im Laden seiner Brüder in der Winkelgasse war, mit hochroten Köpfen in einer ziemlich kompromittierenden Situation auf dem Küchentisch erwischt hatte. „Ich konnte eine Woche lang nichts von diesem Tisch essen!"

Jeder in Hörweite lachte, und Hermine dankte Merlin dafür, dass Harry abgelenkt genug war, um seine Fragerei sein zu lassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Thema früher oder später noch einmal aufleben würde.

*****  
Beim Ausbruch des Gelächters verengten sich silberne Augen in Richtung Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie strahlte förmlich, war ungezwungen und entspannt mit ihren Freunden. So sah _ihre_ Freundschaft nicht aus.

Er schob die unangetasteten Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller zur Seite und nach einer Minute des Herumstocherns in dem einzig übrig gebliebenen Brokkoliröschen ließ er seine Gabel fallen und stolzierte aus der Halle.

Aus ihrem Augenwinkel heraus sah Hermine wie Draco aufstand. Sie sah auch, wie Harry seinen Kopf zu ihm hindrehte; die Neugierde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie lachte fröhlich zu Ginnys Darstellung die Weasley-Eltern ebenfalls auf „frischer Tat" erwischt zu haben und tat so, als hätte sie die beiden Jungen nicht bemerkt.

__________________________________________  
A/N: Ich sag erstmal DANKE für eure letzten Reviews! Ich werde natürlich weiter hier veröffentlichen, wollte euch etwas aus der Reserve locken... ;D Hat ja auch funktioniert, ich werde euch nicht mehr ärgern, versprochen!

Ich möchte mich in aller Form für die Verspätung entschuldigen und hoffe, für euch und für mich ;), dass das nicht mehr verkommt. Mein Beta-Dank geht für dieses Kapitel an Mela, Pia und Dagmar!  
Ich freue mich wie immer sehr auf eure Gedanken und Kommentare 3  
LG Mareen


	19. I'm going to kiss you, Granger

**Kapitel 19 – I'm going to kiss you, Granger...**

Jeden Tag konnte es jetzt anfangen zu schneien. Die eisige Luft ließ den Schweiß auf Dracos Haut gefrieren. Doch er flog schneller, höher. Das Training war seit über einer Stunde vorbei, sein Team war in die Kabinen hinuntergestürzt und Draco hob ab. Er flüchtete schon wieder vor ihr. Oder versuchte es.

Doch dieses Mal gewann sie und in seinem Gehirn lief ein Film ab. Bilder von Granger. Kurze Sequenzen – es schien so, als ob er niemals das ganze Bild von ihr bekommen könnte, sie niemals komplett haben könnte. Ihr Ohr, ihr Knie, ihre zerschnittene Wange, ihre Hand, die seinen Bauch streifte, ihre Schulter, das silberne Kleid, das im flackernden Feuerschein golden funkelte (witzig dieses silber… gold), ihre Fäuste, die auf Zabini einhämmerten, der Geschmack ihrer Schulter. Es war wie diese verrückte Mixtur von Düften, die ihn jedes Mal verschlang, wenn er ihr zu nahe war. Er bekam einzelne Teile, konnte aber nie das Ganze greifen.

Draco hatte nie der Erste für irgendjemanden sein wollen.

Er redete sich ein, dass es deshalb war, weil er erwartete, dass seine Geliebten erfahren waren und wussten, wie sie ihm Vergnügen bereiten konnten. Er hatte kein Interesse an der Unbeholfenheit von Jungfrauen.

Doch an einer tiefen, dunklen Stelle in seinem Herzen, einem Ort, dessen Existenz er leugnete, lag die Wahrheit. Draco dachte nicht, dass er die Sorte Mann war, dem ein Mädchen seine Unschuld schenken sollte. Er wusste nicht, was er mit solch einem Geschenk anfangen sollte – er wollte dafür nicht verantwortlich sein und verdiente es nicht.

Und noch weniger verdiente er die von Granger.

Er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst.

Er war dieses Durcheinander so leid. Er sehnte sich nach der Selbstsicherheit, die er immer hatte, doch sie blieb ihm verwehrt.

Draco flog um das Schloss, vermischte sich mit dem dunkler werdenden Himmel, sein Haar so hell wie der Mond. Die kleinen, diamantgeschliffenen und verglasten Fenster erschienen orange gegen die dunkle Steinwand. Er schwebte in Gedanken versunken auf die Seite zu einem Fenster der zweiten Etage und kehrte dann um.

*****

Hermine hob den Blick und beobachtete wie er sich durch einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente las und dann die Mappen für den Weihnachtsball und das Nachhilfe-Programm öffnete. Er machte einige Notizen, las etwas und schrieb noch mehr nieder. Wenn auch sein Schweigen seine Stimmung nicht preisgab, sein Körper tat es.

Er war unantastbar. Dies war der Malfoy, den sie schon immer gekannt hatte. Hinter einer fußbreiten Mauer aus undurchdringlichem Eis. Distanziert, arrogant, übertrieben selbstsicher, allzeit tadelloses Auftreten. Er hatte auf sie herabgeblickt, selbst als sie elf Jahre alt und gleich groß waren.

Doch jetzt, wenn sie so zusammen in dem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, langsame Vorstöße in die Zivilisation – und mehr – wagten, hatte er sich entspannt. Seine Haltung war immer noch perfekt, aber er schien sich wohl zu fühlen und das machte Hermine stolz. Heute war das nicht der Fall. An seine Stelle war der alte Malfoy getreten. Unbeugsam. Hart. Unantastbar.

Schlimmer war, dass sie ihn trotz der Kälte, die er verströmte, immer noch unerträglich anziehend fand. Sie wollte ihn ansehen und ansehen und ansehen und nicht mehr aufhören. Niemals.

Sein Umhang war über die Lehne seines Stuhls geworfen und seine Krawatte war gelöst. Hermine nahm seine Unterarme in Augenschein – nackt, mit hochgerollten Hemdsärmeln. Von ihrem Schreibtisch aus konnte sie erkennen, wie die gewellten Venen unter den Manschetten verschwanden, genauso wie die Schultermuskeln, deren Form sie nun, da sie sie berührt hatte, kannte, die sich unter der gestärkten Baumwolle anspannten. Sie war wütend und verärgert.

*****

Bei dem Schulsprechermeeting am Donnerstag war durch Dracos barschen Tonfall klar zu erkennen, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen elefantöse Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Hermine war ernsthaft bemüht, sich nicht gegen seine kratzbürstige Art aufzulehnen. Manche Kämpfe waren es einfach nicht wert, gekämpft zu werden, und Hermine war viel besorgter wegen des angeknacksten Zustandes ihrer Freundschaft, als über das morgige Vertrauensschülermeeting. Es war wirklich egal, über was sie redeten, über Quidditch, Nachhilfe, Rundgänge oder den anstehenden Weihnachtsball. Er konnte das verdammte Meeting alleine machen, es war ihr egal und das sagte sie ihm auch bevor sie aus dem HCR ging und das Porträt nicht wirklich leise schloss.

Frustriert warf Draco seine Mappe zu Boden. Er wusste, dass er ein Trottel war, dennoch schien er seinen Ärger nicht in den Griff zu bekommen. Oder sein Verlangen. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er darum kämpfen nicht einfach „Ja!" zu schreien, sie auf den Boden zu werfen und ihr das Hirn rauszuvögeln.

Und es war noch schlimmer, wenn sie sauer war. Ihre Augen funkelten und sie wurde rot – auf den Wangen, ihren Hals hinunter – so wie in dieser Nacht, mit den Worten. Und wenn sie versuchte, nicht auf ihn zu reagieren, nichts zu erwidern, dann schürzte sie ihre Lippen und zog seine Augen darauf. Das machte ihn verrückt.

*****

Hermine betrachtete mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem eisigen Gesichtsausdruck, wie Malfoy das Vertrauensschülermeeting am Freitag abhielt. Es ging schnell, war voll gestopft mit Informationen und im Nu vorbei. Die Vertrauensschüler sahen alle ein bisschen sprachlos aus, während sie die Mitteilungen aus ihren Fächern mitnahmen. Bevor der erste von ihnen gegangen war, hatte Malfoy seine Tasche auf die Schulter gezogen und war auf dem Weg durch das Porträt. Hermine schaute dem verschwindenden blonden Kopf beleidigt hinterher. Sie versuchte geduldig mit ihm zu sein, das tat sie wirklich, doch ihre Geduld war langsam erschöpft.

*****

Im Tagespropheten am Samstag gab es nicht eine Neuigkeit, die halbwegs interessant gewesen wäre. Hermine faltete die Zeitung und legte sie neben sich auf die Bank. Harry war nicht da – lag wahrscheinlich ohne Zweifel noch im Bett – und Ron verschlang sein Frühstück in einem Tempo, das an Lichtgeschwindigkeit grenzte. Sie schob ihren Teller mit einem leisen Stöhnen von sich.

Die Halle war ungewöhnlich belebt. Die Schüler von Hogwarts waren angesichts einer dicken Schneedecke erwacht, die all den Unfug versprach, den man sich in einem Winter vorstellen konnte. Momentan war eine Schneeballschlacht zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor in Planung, genauso wie ein Schneefiguren-Verwandlungswettbewerb. Die Schüler, die zu solch komplizierten Verwandlungen fähig waren, traten gegeneinander an, um zu sehen, wer aus dem Schnee die genauesten Abbilder der Bewohner von Hogwarts machen konnte. Die Professoren Snape und McGonagall waren die beliebtesten Objekte, so eisig wie sie waren. Obwohl die Figur von Professor Sprout im letzten Jahr besonders lustig war. Die Standbilder der ungeschickteren neigten dazu wie Hauselfen auszusehen. Dobby hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass sich die Hauselfen deswegen unheimlich geehrt fühlten.

Hermine fragte sich, wie es wohl sein würde, in einer Schneeballschlacht gegen Slytherin zu kämpfen. Brutal, wenn sie richtig lag. Bei dem Gedanken schauderte sie und machte damit Ginny auf sich aufmerksam. Lavender und die rothaarige gingen, unter dem Vorwand Geschenke kaufen zu wollen, an diesem Tag ohne Freund nach Hogsmeade; doch hauptsächlich wollten sie einen Mädchentag miteinander verbringen. Die beiden hatten Hermine eingeladen und sie hatte zugesagt. Es wäre genau das richtige, um ihre schlechte Laune zu heben.

In Hogsmeade hatten die Mädchen dann trotz allem einen ganzen Teil ihrer Zeit dafür genutzt, um über Weihnachtsgeschenke für Väter, Freunde und Brüder zu diskutieren. Und sie verbrachten eindeutig mehr Zeit im Quidditch-Laden als es Hermine lieb gewesen wäre. Aber sie schauten auch in der Buchhandlung vorbei, genauso wie in einem niedlichen Juweliergeschäft an einer kleinen Ecke.

Lavender wollte einen Ring für Ron besorgen, der zu ihrem passte; und Ginny versuchte so auszusehen, als würde sie _nicht_ nach Trauringen schauen. Hermine ging einfach durch den Laden und ließ ihren Blick auf das fallen, wohin ihre Füße sie trugen. Im hintersten Teil des Geschäfts lagen in einer verstaubten Vitrine Dutzende feiner, handgearbeiteter Stücke, die herumwirbelten und glänzten. Eines von ihnen fiel ihr ins Auge.

Ganz hinten an einem Bord hing an einer langen, silbernen Kette ein winziger Schnatz aus Platin, der kleiner war als eine Erbse. Hermine dachte an Draco und runzelte dann die Stirn. Warum nicht an Harry? Oder Ron? Ihre beiden besten Freunde waren Quidditchspieler, nicht zu vergessen Fans der besten Vereine. Doch sie konnte nicht aufhören an Draco zu denken. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, wie die Mädchen ernsthaft über Ringe diskutierten, und kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Der Geschäftsführer, ein ruhiger, älterer Herr, mit der Angewohnheit aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen, tauchte plötzlich an ihrer Seite auf und erschreckte Hermine ein wenig. Sie bat darum, die Kette zu sehen. Der alte Mann lächelte, holte sie heraus und übergab ihr das Schmuckstück bevor er so schnell, wie er erschienen war, auch wieder verschwand.

Hermine hielt die Kette hoch, so dass sich der winzige Schnatz vor ihren Augen befand. Es waren komplizierte Muster darauf, fast wie bei einem echten Schnatz, und während sie die Hand hob, um ihn zu berühren, öffneten sich flatternd beinah nicht vorhandene Flügel, die langsam rotierten, wie bei einem Schnatz, der gerade gefangen wurde. Sie umfasste den Ball mit den Fingern. Er war exquisit.

*****

Der Samstagabend wurde mit geschmuggeltem Butterbier vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht, während sie sich von der anstrengenden Schneeballschlacht erholten, in die sie bei ihrer Rückkehr aus Hogsmeade geraten waren. Es war warm und freundlich, und die vergnügten Stimmen ihrer Freunde ließen Hermine zufrieden lächeln. Sie war vollkommen glücklich für eine Weile nicht an Malfoy zu denken, sogar als sie mit ihren Fingern immer wieder über die kleine Schachtel in ihrer Tasche strich.

*****

In der Nacht schneite es erneut und bis zum Sonntagmorgen war Hogwarts von einer frischen Schneedecke, die die Spuren des Kampfes vom Vortag abgeschwächt hatte, eingehüllt. Die erste Hälfte des Tages arbeitete Hermine in ihrem Zimmer an ihrem Zaubertrank und vermied damit jegliche Art von Zwischenfällen. Nach dem Mittagessen ging sie dann wieder zu ihren Freunden in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie starrte, abgelenkt durch ihre Gedanken, ins Feuer, während die Gruppe fröhlich schwatzte.

Harry beugte sich dicht zu Hermine hin und fragte leise: „Was machst du nach dem Abendessen?"

„Nichts Bestimmtes."

„Kommst du mit zu einem Spaziergang um den See? Ich kenn ein oder zwei gute Wärme-Zauber?"

Hermine lächelte. „Sicher, Harry. Das wäre schön."

„Gut, ich möchte mit dir reden."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln. Großartig.

*****

Ihre Schritte verstummten im tiefen, weichen Schnee und die zwei alten Freunde schwiegen während sie weiter stapften. Es wurde jetzt schon früh dunkel und das Gelände war bereits in das blaue Licht der Dämmerung getaucht. Mit einem nervösen Kribbeln im Bauch warf Hermine einen Blick zur Seite auf Harrys Profil.

„Alles klar, Harry. Spann mich nicht auf die Folter. Was ist los?", fragte sie sofort als sie den See erreicht hatten.

„Ich wollte dich genau dasselbe fragen."

„Was meinst du?" Sie versuchte gelassen zu wirken.

„Hermine, ich weiß, du warst mit vielen Dingen beschäftigt, und ich nehme an, dass du einen besseren Ort als die Bücherei zum Lernen gefunden hast, denn dort bist du nie, aber das geht jetzt schon _Monate_ so… Ich will einfach nur wissen, was mit dir los ist."

Als Hermine ihm nicht sofort antwortete, entschied sich Harry es geradeheraus zu sagen: „Ich meine, ich will wissen, was mit Malfoy läuft!"

Sie hielt an und drehte sich, einen verzweifelten Seufzer ausstoßend, zu ihm hin und schaute ihn an. „Oh Harry…"

„Okay, warte. Lass mich zuerst etwas sagen", unterbrach er sie und holte tief Luft. „Alles klar, schau… Malfoy ist anders gewesen, oder? Ich denke, es hat sich was geändert. Besonders dieses Jahr. Aber selbst letztes Jahr hat er kaum ein Wort zu irgendeinem von uns gesagt. Ich weiß, du hast eine Menge Zeit mit ihm verbracht…"

„Harry…"

„Nein. Warte. Hör zu. Ich weiß, du hast eine Menge Zeit mit ihm verbracht, und ich will wissen, was du denkst. Ob du glaubst, dass er im Inneren immer noch derselbe ist oder ob er sich wirklich geändert hat?"

Hermine ließ innerlich einen Riesen-Seufzer der Erleichterung heraus. Das war nicht, womit sie gerechnet hatte. „Ich denke, er hat sich geändert", sagte sie ohne zu Zögern. Dann schaute sie auf ihre Füße und sagte leise: „Ich weiß, dass er sich verändert hat."

„Yeah", erwiderte Harry so, als ob er genau das gleiche gedacht hatte und nur eine Bestätigung von jemand anderem brauchte. Jemandem mit gutem Urteilsvermögen; und niemand hatte ein besseres als Hermine.

„Harry? Um was geht es hier?"

„Weiß nicht. Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, was mit seinen Eltern passiert ist; und wenn es mir passiert wäre, dann wäre Voldemort die letzte Person mit der ich einen auf Kumpel machen wollte." Harry blickte über den blauen See. Hermine betrachtete sein Profil und nahm seinen abwesenden Ausdruck wahr. „Außerdem sitzen wir jetzt im selben Boot", sagte er leise. Hermine legte ihren Arm um Harrys Schulter und schaute mit ihm zusammen über den See.

„Und dann ist da noch der Teil, wo er das Leben meiner besten Freundin gerettet hat." Harry drehte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu ihr.

Hermine brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor sie begriff, dass er den Schlangenbiss meinte und lächelte zurück. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Die beiden setzten ihren Spaziergang fort und zogen ihre Umhänge fester zu. Nach ein paar Minuten meinte Harry: „Er ist trotzdem noch ein Trottel."

*****

Die komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung des Verwandlungszaubers, an dem Hermine arbeitete, machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Das Schwingen und Schwenken nach den drei Drehungen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn schien eine Extradrehung anzuhängen, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das als eine der drei Drehungen gezählt werden konnte oder zusätzlich galt. Ihre Augen flogen zum hundertsten Mal zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums, was absolut keine Hilfe war. Würde er heute Nacht kommen?

Als sich das Porträt endlich öffnete, spürte Hermine, wie etwas sie durchströmte, und ihr Blick mit Malfoys verschmolz. Der durchdringende Blick, den er ihr schenkte, ließ sie ohne Einsicht in seine Gedanken zurück, sorgte aber dafür, dass ihr Herz schnell gegen ihre Brust schlug. Nach einem langen Moment drehte er sich um und präsentierte ihr seinen Rücken, als er Tasche und Umhang ablegte und die Mappe für den Weihnachtsball hervorzog. Sie war auf unerklärliche Weise darauf bestrebt, dass er sie noch einmal ansah.

„Dumbledore will, dass wir uns die Weihnachtsdekorationen ansehen", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Draco drehte sich herum und warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu. „Jetzt?"

Sie spielte mit ihrer Feder. „Ich schätze jetzt ist genauso gut, wie wann anders."

Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Geh voran, Granger."

*****

Der wippende Schwung von Grangers Rock zog Dracos Augen an wie ein Magnet, als er ein paar Schritte hinter ihr her ging. Immer noch plagten ihn widersprüchliche Gedanken. Der Rock war nicht sehr hilfreich. Die Rückseite ihrer Schenkel schien ihn zu verspotten. _Das, was sie dir hier auf einem Silbertablett anbietet, kannst du nicht haben, Draco Malfoy._ Hinter ihr die Treppe hinaufzugehen war grausam.

Sein Seufzen wurde durch ihrer beiden Schritte gedämpft, und Draco zwang seinen Blick nach oben. Die dortige Versuchung war ebenso grausam. Die Wolke honigfarbener Locken schwang im Takt mit ihrem Rock. Er hasste ihre Haare.

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte dann über ihren Kopf hinweg zu schauen.

*****

Der Raum war groß, doch so vollgestopft, dass sie kaum Platz hatten sich zu bewegen. Um die enormen Ausmaße auf sich wirken zu lassen, blieben beide für eine Minute in der Tür stehen. Es war schwummerig mit nur einem Wandleuchter.

„Verdammt, ich hab meinen Zauberstab liegenlassen", verfluchte sich Hermine laut. Draco entzündete seinen, hielt ihn in die Höhe und verbreitete damit ein sanftes Licht über die unzähligen Stapel von Schachteln und Regalen, die an den Wänden entlang verliefen. Hermine schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, und Draco bewegte sich sofort von ihr weg. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Nachdem sie ihn bei Harry verteidigt hatte, kotzte es sie an, dass Malfoy immer noch nicht richtig mit ihr redete. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und begann kurz in die Kartons zu schauen. Kilometer von goldenen Girlanden. Strähnen von Silber-Lametta. Hunderte von gläsernen Eiszapfen, die in der Luft schwebten, wo immer man sie auch vergaß.

Vermutlich hatte sie sein hochnäsiges Reinblüter-Zartgefühl gekränkt. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, ihm vorzuschlagen sich herabzulassen ein Schlammblut anzufassen! Freunde oder nicht, dem großen Draco Malfoy musste beim bloßen Gedanken daran schlecht werden. Hermine trieb sich damit in eine ausgewachsene Raserei.

Sie wollte ihn anschreien. _Vergiss es! Es kümmert mich nicht mehr! Vergiss, dass ich irgendwas gesagt habe! Vielleicht will ich dich auch nicht, du blöder Trottel!_ Hermine warf den kleinen, leuchtenden Kristallstern, den sie in der Hand hatte, in die Schachtel zurück und er prallte gegen die anderen Sterne.

Bei dem Lärm schaute Draco auf und sie - im Begriff all das, was in ihrem Kopf war, herauszusprudeln - ebenfalls. Er machte ein komisches Gesicht, doch seine Augen hielten ihre gefangen und der ganze Ärger verflog. Es kümmerte sie. Sie wollte ihn. Verdammt noch mal!

*****

Draco lenkte seinen Blick auf die Schachtel vor sich und öffnete sie. Glitzernde Schneeflocken. Er hörte, wie sie sich bewegte und versuchte sich stattdessen auf seine momentane Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Gläser voll unvergänglichem Schnee. Sie bewegten sich in einem Kreis durch den Raum. Beginnend mit der Tür beschritt jeder von ihnen die entgegengesetzte Richtung an der äußeren Wand entlang. Am Ende würden sie sich treffen, dort wo ein hohes Regal, mit einer alten, rollenden Leiter, mit weiteren Boxen voll gepackt war. Draco schindete Zeit, schob das Unvermeidliche auf.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend, öffneten Kartons, kontrollierten die Dekoration und stellten sie weg. Hermine katalogisierte ihre Fundstücke im Geist und versuchte den großen Blonden, der mit ihr im Raum war, zu vergessen. Sie kam ihm näher und war sich dessen bewusst. Sie schaute sich nach einer Ablenkung um. Eine Reihe funkelnder Silberschachteln oben auf dem Bücherregal erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Draco beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie sie ihm näher kam, sich dann jedoch abwandte und die alte Leiter hinaufstieg. Das Holz knarrte laut in dem steinernen Raum und die Räder am unteren Ende quietschten umgehend.

Die Leiter endete am dritten Bord und Hermine musste sich recken, um sich eine der Schachteln zu angeln und zu sich zu stupsen. Ein Bein von sich gestreckt balancierte sie auf der Leiter, und Draco drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er konnte die karamellfarbene Haut ihrer Schenkel sehen. Langsam atmend schloss er seine Augen.

Wie war das passiert? Wie kam er dazu, die Prinzessin von Gryffindor nach sechs Jahren der Verachtung derart schmerzhaft zu begehren? Ein Rad der Leiter quietschte scharf, und Draco blickte gerade rechtzeitig nach oben, um zu sehen, wie sie schwankte, eine silberne Schachtel fallen ließ und sich selbst an der Seite der Leiter abfing.

Beide schauten der Box hinterher, als sie fiel und sich öffnete. Hunderte von winzigen Feenlichtern schwebten, wie Bienen eines heruntergefallenen Bienenstocks, nach oben, schwirrten um die Leiter herum und füllten den Raum mit feinen Kugeln ausgesetzten gelben Lichts. Draco betrachtete die Szene in Ehrfurcht.

Es war traumhaft. Die Bunten Lichter wirbelten um Hermines Beine, nach oben und tauchten sie in Gold. Ihre Haut schimmerte in den sich bewegenden Lichtern wie etwas Lebendiges. Die Lichter auf ihrer anderen Seite schienen durch ihre widerspenstigen Locken und hoben ihr zartes Profil hervor. Eine Welle der Sehnsucht durchflutete ihn. Sie schaute ihn für eine Sekunde an und begann die Leiter hinunterzusteigen.

Ein laut splitterndes Geräusch hallte von den Wänden wider, als ihr Fuß die nächste Sprosse berührte, und plötzlich stand Draco unter ihr, seine großen Hände fest um ihre Hüften gelegt. Hermine bewegte sich nicht. Beide wegen der Berührung geschockt, und voller Angst, dass die Leiter brechen könnte.

„Runter, Granger!" Seine Stimme war tief und gebieterisch, fast wütend. Vorsichtig begann sie herunter zu steigen. Am Fuß der Leiter verstärkte Draco seinen Griff um ihre Hüften. Sie war unten. Sicher. Und seine Hände lagen immer noch auf ihr, hielten sie dort. Sie konnte ihn hinter sich atmen hören.

„Danke", sagte sie leise mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Seine Finger gruben sich erneut in sie und ihr Herz machte einen Satz.

Er kämpfte. Kämpfte darum die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Hände zum Loslassen zu bewegen. Sie befand sich in seinen Händen. Er berührte sie. Endlich hielt er Granger in seinen Händen.

Zehn Sekunden verstrichen. Fünfzehn. Sie atmete kaum. Ängstlich, starr und berauscht von ihrer Sehnsucht, seiner Nähe und der Erwartung, die sie überschwemmte.

Draco holte tief Luft und es hörte sich unregelmäßig an. Es war zu viel. Sie war so nah.

Alles was zwischen ihnen beiden passiert war – oder nicht passiert war – wurde mehr und mehr und stürzte auf ihn herab. Seinen Griff um ihre Hüfte nutzend, drehte er sie in einer flinken, sanften Bewegung zu sich, zog ihren zierlichen Körper an seinen und hielt sie dort mit dem Arm um ihre Taille an sich gepresst.

Mit seiner rechten Hand umfasste er ihr Kinn und neigte ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Sie konnte die Beharrlichkeit in seinen Fingern spüren, und sie war sich der Nähe seiner Fingerspitzen neben ihrem linken Auge über dem Wangenknochen und seines Daumens, der sich in ihren Kiefer drückte, sehr wohl bewusst.

Ihr Gesicht, ihr Mund, waren sein.

Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich. Sie konnte einen winzigen Muskel sehen, der entlang seiner Schläfe pulsierte. Sie glaubte, sie würde ohnmächtig werden.

Draco starrte sie an. Ihre Gesicht nach oben haltend, bohrten sich seine klaren, arktischen Augen in ihre. Er sah gefährlich aus.

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Schwamm, ein Gefäß, gemacht, um diesen Blick aufzufangen. Er starrte sie einfach nur an. Direkt in die Augen.

Sie fühlte den ungleichmäßigen Rhythmus seiner Brust und ihrer, als sie sich gegeneinander drückten. Zusammenkommend, sich wieder voneinander entfernend. Nicht annähernd synchron.

„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, Granger!", murmelte er tief und rau. Hermine spürte wie sie nach Luft schnappte, ihre Atmung hätte aussetzen können und ihre Augen weiteten sich langsam.

Das ist es. Oh Gott. Das ist es.

Neben seiner Wange flatterte ein Feenlicht.

Sie beobachtete seine Augen, die sich allmählich schlossen, während er die Distanz verkürzte. Und ihre Augen schlossen sich ebenfalls. Sie konnte seine Lippen fühlen, bevor er ihre überhaupt berührte.

Und dann legte sich sein Mund über ihren. Der Mund, den sie angestarrt hatte während er schlief. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, der Kuss langsam und intensiv.

Er zog ihre Lippen sanft zwischen seine und stöhnte. Sie fühlte die Woge über sich schwappen, die Beine hinunter und wieder nach oben brausen, als er ihren Mund erneut eroberte. Und wieder. Und wieder. Sie öffnete ihren Mund jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr, und seine Zunge tauchte zwischen ihre Lippen.

Er schmeckte sie, kostete sie, glitt mit seiner samtigen Zunge über ihre. Langsam. So verdammt langsam. Und es schmeckte nach nichts. Nichts was sie hätte benennen können. Sie küsste Draco Malfoy. Küsste Draco Malfoy. Küsste Draco Malfoy.

Es war dekadent. Und sie fühlte sich als würde er Liebe mit ihrem Mund machen.

Hermine schob ihre Zunge in seinen Mund, um an seiner entlang zu gleiten und zwirbelte ihre Zunge um seine. Draco fühlte sich losgelöst, als könnte er auseinanderfallen. Ihre Hände waren auf seiner Brust und er spürte wie sie sich im Gleichklang mit ihren Lippen, langsam nach oben bewegten, zu seinen Schultern und dann zu seinem Nacken. Zarte Hände auf seiner nackten Haut. Er fühlte sich heiß, fiebrig. Ihre Finger fuhren in seine Haare und begannen sich an ihm festzuklammern.

Draco drängte sich tiefer in die feuchte Hitze ihres Mundes. Mehr und mehr tauchte er ein. Schneller. Härter. Plündernd. Besitzergreifend. Sie machte ein kleines Geräusch hinten in der Kehle, und die Hand, die sie an ihn zog, umschloss ganz plötzlich ihren Hinterkopf; ihre Locken im Gewirr seiner Finger zusammengebauscht. Sein Tempo wurde hektisch, verzweifelt, und Draco fühlte sich, als würde er in sie tauchen, als versuche sein Verlangen sich durch sie hindurch zu graben.

Das ist es.

Die Atmung der beiden wurde schnell und schwer. Sie verschlangen einander. Draco machte einen Schritt nach vorne, lenkte sie, mit seinem Bein zwischen ihren, nach hinten. Sie stolperte ein bisschen, aber es war nur ein kleines Stück und ihr Rücken kam an der Wand zum Halt. Er _musste_ sich an sie pressen, um sie an seinen Körper zu drücken. Sein Schwanz war eine lange, harte Stange, die gegen ihre Hüfte drängte.

Der Schmerz seiner Erregung machte ihn blind, trieb ihn vorwärts. Ihre Hände umklammerten seinen Hinterkopf. Er neigte ihren Kopf zwischen seinen beiden Händen weiter nach hinten. Sein Mund war auf ihrem und seine Zunge drängte, umkreiste und vereinnahmte ihren kleinen Mund.

Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund, und der Klang hallte in seinem Hirn nach. Hör auf, Draco. Erneut tauchte er in ihren Mund ein. Hör auf, Draco. Seine Zunge umschlang ihre. Stopp! Von irgendwoher – er wusste nicht, von wo – zog er sich mit allem, was er hatte, zurück, um die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen und riss seinen Mund von ihrem los.

Er löste seine absolute Kontrolle über ihren Kopf und seine Hand bewegte sich in das Durcheinander ihrer Locken. Draco stütze seine Stirn auf ihrem Kopf ab. Er hielt sie dort mit geschlossenen Augen fest und erinnerte sich daran, wie man atmete.

Hermines Hände lagen still in seinen Haaren, und auch ihre Augen waren immer noch zu. Ihr ganzer Körper summte, und dort stand sie: bebend vor dem hoch aufragenden Draco Malfoy und spürte den Kitzel durch sich jagen.

Draco griff sich die weichen Locken mit den Fingern. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Nahm sich, was er brauchte. Und jetzt wollte er mehr. Viel mehr.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er leise und drückte sich von ihr weg. Hermines Hände fielen an ihren Seiten hinunter. Sie blinzelte zaghaft in Richtung seiner Brust; sie fühlte sich wie unter Drogen. Ihre Lippen kribbelten oder juckten sogar und fühlten sich geschwollen an.

Draco wandte sich von der Versuchung, die Grangers kussgeschwellte Lippen und ihr verklärter Gesichtsausdruck darstellten, ab. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und verschränkte sie in seinem Nacken.

Was jetzt?

Er ging hinüber zu der heruntergefallenen Schachtel, hob sie auf und sprach einen kurzen Zauber, um all die bunten Lichter zurück in ihr Nest zu rufen. Anschließend schloss er den Karton und stellte ihn zur Seite, wodurch er den Raum wieder in Dunkelheit tauchte, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Hermine schaute ihm nach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte, und dachte sowieso nicht ernsthaft darüber nach.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte er sanft.

*****

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum schauten beide über vier Stockwerke hinweg stur geradeaus. Draco sprach das Passwort und hielt die Tür auf. Er folgte ihr, nahm seinen Umhang und hob sich seine Tasche auf die Schulter.

Hermine ging wie benommen hinter ihm her, bestückte ihre Büchertasche und stopfte ihren Umhang dazu. Er wartete bei der Tür auf sie, öffnete sie wieder und folgte ihr hinaus auf den Gang. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Später. Ich werde dich begleiten…." Er nickte in Richtung Treppe, die zu ihrem Zimmer führte.

Hermine schluckte und wandte sich der Treppe zu. Innerhalb von Sekunden schaltete ihr Gehirn aus dem Leerlauf in den Turbo. Warum begleitete er sie? Was war mit 'später'? Hieß das, dass… dass… oh, hieß es 'das'? Ganz plötzlich beschleunigte sich alles und sie konnte mit dem sich drehenden Durcheinander nicht mehr mithalten. Alles wurde wieder still.

Bei ihrem Porträt angelangt, drehte sie sich erneut zu ihm um, schaute jedoch auf seine Füße. Er trug die Stiefel. Ihre Haare fielen nach vorne und versteckten ihr Gesicht. Draco streckte die Hand aus und schob die Locken hinter ihr Ohr.

„Gute Nacht, Granger."


	20. I think we need to talk

**Hinweis: Dieser Teil ist Pia gewidmet.**

**Kapitel**** 20 – I think we need to talk...**

Krawatte aufknoten. Schuhe ausziehen. Strümpfe. Bluse aufknöpfen. Rock aufhängen. BH. Höschen. Schlafanzug. Erst ein Bein, dann das andere. Hermine bewegte sich automatisch; ihr Gehirn war wunderbar leer. Sie zog ihre Bettdecke zurück, kletterte ins Bett und starrte auf den Baldachin. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich in der kühlen Luft ihres dunklen Zimmers heiß an.

Draco Malfoy hatte sie geküsst. Geküsst wie... wie... Sie fand nicht die passenden Worte, um es zu beschreiben. Aber es war... war....

Sie fühlte sich durcheinander.

Aufgeregt.

Verängstigt.

Besonders.

Sie fühlte sich besonders. Und das war unheimlich.

Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie denken sollte. Merkwürdigerweise war der einzige Gedanke, der immer wieder auftauchte: 'Wenn die anderen Mädchen wüssten...'

Sie konnte aus dem Gedächtnis fünfzehn Mädchen aufzählen, die dafür sterben würden an ihrer Stelle zu sein, von Draco Malfoy geküsst zu werden. Hermine stöhnte bei dem Gedanken. Sie wollte keines dieser Mädchen sein.

Als ihr Denkvermögen wieder einsetzte, überschwemmte eine Flut von Fragen ihren Kopf. Was würde jetzt passieren? Was würde das für ihr Arbeitsverhältnis bedeuten? Warum hatte er sie geküsst? Was bedeutete das? Wollte er sie testen? So wie bei einer Testfahrt, bevor man sich entschied? Hieß dieses „Verdammt", dass sie durchgefallen war? Konnte sie es noch mal versuchen?

Eines wusste sie ganz sicher. Sie würde sich, weiß der Teufel, nie im Leben wie ein liebeskrankes Hundebaby aufführen. Malfoy hatte sie geküsst - ja und? Erwartete man von ihr, dass sie von ihm schwärmte und ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte? Okay, vielleicht hatte sie geschwärmt. Ein wenig. Aber die Schwärmerei war jetzt vorbei. Und sie würde ihm _nicht_ überall hin nachlaufen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Zeit wahrlich wichtigere Dinge zu tun.

*****

Auf der Couch drängte sich Pansy an Draco, und er rückte von ihr weg. Daphne sah aus als versuchte sie nicht zu lachen; Draco blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Er konnte mit seinen Gedanken jetzt nicht alleine sein. Er brauchte eine Ablenkung. Die Ablenkung zog ihre Beine unter sich, sodass ihr Knie schon wieder gegen seinen Oberschenkel gedrückt war. Er rollte mit den Augen.

Es war kurz nach der Sperrstunde und der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht allzu voll. Greg und Vince saßen mit Theodor Nott in einer Ecke zusammengedrängt über einem Spiel Schnippschnapp. Sie waren wie Schafe. Während seiner Abwesenheit hatten sie sich an Blaise geheftet. Jetzt, da Blaise weg war, sah es so aus, als wäre Nott an der Reihe.

Keiner fragte nach Zabini. Das Thema schien tabu zu sein. Draco fragte sich, ob die Slytherins verstanden hatten, dass Dumbledore als er von 'krank' sprach, 'geistig krank' meinte. Er wunderte sich, ob sie es alle hatten kommen sehen.

Selbst Pansy hatte nichts gesagt. Draco war sicher, dass sie verrückt nach Zabini gewesen war; und er wollte wissen, was sie von seiner Abwesenheit hielt, aber er würde nicht fragen. Seit seiner Einlieferung war sie niedergeschlagener als sonst, und er war Zeuge geworden wie ihre scharfe Zunge auf mehr als eine Person losgegangen war. Das war Pansys Art. Es war die einzige Sache an Pansy, die Draco verstand.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Draco", säuselte sie mit kehliger Stimme, während sie ihm ihren Körper zuwandte. Draco schauderte. Er wusste, wohin das führen würde.

„Ich kann nicht alle meine Fans zur gleichen Zeit glücklich machen, Pans", versuchte er sie abzulenken. Pansy bemerkte es nicht. Ihr Arm landete _zufällig_ auf der Rückenlehne der Couch bei seinem Nacken.

Sie lehnte sich an ihn und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Aber deine Fans könnten dich glücklich machen." Sie strich leicht über die Haare in seinem Nacken. Sie hatte das ganze Feingefühl einer Dampfwalze.

Draco entfernte gezielt ihren Arm hinter sich, platzierte ihn in ihrem Schoß und sah sie warnend an. Das war ein altes Spiel zwischen ihnen, und er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es _immer noch_ versuchte. Ein Punkt für Parkinsons Beharrlichkeit.

„Das bezweifle ich."

Sie schnaufte und schmollte wie ein verwöhntes kleines Mädchen. Draco schüttelte müde seinen Kopf und wechselte einen Blick mit Daphne.

Pansy versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik. „Aber du warst das ganze Jahr mit niemandem zusammen!"

Draco machte ein gekränktes Gesicht. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich hab meine Quellen", erklärte sie selbstgefällig. „Ich muss dich doch im Auge behalten, Drackie-"

„Nicht!", unterbrach er sie scharf. Das war die eine Sache, die er absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Dieser blöde Spitzname. Granger würde ihn niemals so nennen.

Pansy schnaufte wieder und schaute zu Daphne, als würde sie auf Hilfe warten. Das große Slytherin-Mädchen hob kaum eine Augenbraue. Selbst wenn man sie dafür bezahlte, würde sie sich nicht in eine List von Pansy verwickeln lassen. Pansy blickte finster drein.

Draco warf Daphne einen dankbaren Blick zu, und sie lächelte ihn süß an. Pansys Augen huschten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie sah Daphne, die wegen der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit etwas verwirrt aussah, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Dann schaute sie wieder zu Draco. „Nun, du hast dich ganz schön rar gemacht in letzter Zeit", machte sie mit fester, kontrollierter Stimme weiter. Dann drehte sie sich um und starrte Daphne an. „Vielleicht haben meine Informanten zu weit in die Ferne geschaut", sagte sie bitter, als sie vom Sofa hochschoss und davon stürmte.

Daphne verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Wenn sie nur recht hätte", bemerkte sie voller Ironie. „Ich klär das besser auf, bevor es aus dem Ruder läuft."

Der Blonde dachte kurz über Daphnes Äußerung nach. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. Er hatte im Moment genug eigene Probleme.

*****

Pansy war der Speer in Dracos Seite. Aber es war zu lange her und es war viel zu viel passiert, um ihn einfach heraus zu ziehen. Vermutlich würde er verbluten. Selbst mit ihrem fiesen Herumgeschwänzel und dem Geklette war die Sache die, dass Pansy Parkinson wahrscheinlich ihr Leben für ihn lassen würde. Und diese Art von Loyalität war selten, ganz besonders in Slytherin. Loyalität war ein Charakterzug der Gryffindors.

Draco zog seine Klamotten aus und ließ sie in einem Haufen auf dem Boden seines Badezimmers liegen. Er hielt für eine Sekunde seinen Zauberstab nach oben, konnte aber an nichts denken, was er hätte hinzufügen sollen. Beim Einsteigen umspülte das heiße Wasser seine Waden. In dem Moment, als ihn die Hitze umschloss, fühlte er seine Muskeln entspannen.

Pansy. Er hatte seit dem vierten Schuljahr keinen Sex mehr mit ihr gehabt; und selbst damals waren es nur ein paar Mal gewesen. Draco hatte sie nie wirklich gemocht, aber er war jung gewesen und hatte es nicht besser gewusst. Sie stürzte sich auf ihn (eine Eigenschaft, die sie nicht abgelegt hatte) und er hatte mitgespielt, wie jeder andere Kerl es auch getan hätte. Sie hatten miteinander rumgemacht - sich berührt, sich angezogen einen runtergeholt, einmal hatte sie ihm einen geblasen. Draco sagte ihr in all seiner jugendlich unpassenden Wortwahl, sie solle ihm zeigen, wie sie 'wichste'. Und dann hatte er gelernt, es ihr zu besorgen. Das hatte er ganz besonders genossen. Es gab ihm Macht. Dann hatten sie Sex. Dreimal. Es hätte mehr werden können, doch sie fing an, ihn wie ihr Eigentum zu behandeln, und stellte ihre 'Beziehung' zu dem reichen Malfoy-Erben öffentlich zur Schau.

Das letzte Mal, dass sie Sex hatten, war in seinem Bett gewesen, während seine Zimmergenossen noch beim Abendessen waren. Er hatte sich nicht um ihr Vergnügen gekümmert, obwohl es ihr nichts auszumachen schien. Und nachdem er gekommen war und sie nebeneinander lagen, sagte Pansy: „Oh, Drakie-Poo, das war wunderbar. Überleg mal, wie toll es werden wird, wenn ich in den Ferien nach Malfoy Manor komme. Ich bin sicher, Vater wird mich lassen."

Und das war's. Er fasste sie nie wieder an. Er lud sie nicht ins Manor ein. Er machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass sie ihm erstens nichts bedeutete und zweitens, sie ihn nie wieder so nennen sollte. Sie blieb schluchzend im Gang zurück.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er war ein Arschloch. Sie mochte ihre Grenzen ein wenig überschritten haben, doch er hätte rücksichtsvoller sein können, netter. Jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass die Erfahrung mit Pansy die Basis für sein späteres Sexleben gebildet hatte, und dafür wie er mit Mädchen umgegangen war, mit denen er seither zusammen gewesen ist. Er versprach nie, was er nicht halten konnte. Doch er wusste, dass einige von ihnen – wie Pansy – selbst wenn sie damit einverstanden waren, was sie bekamen, die geheime Hoffnung auf mehr hegten. Aber er gab nie irgendeiner mehr und er hatte danach niemals wieder Sex in seinem Bett gehabt. Er war ein Arschloch.

So konnte es mit Granger nicht sein. Weil sie sie war; und er er. Außerdem gab es noch andere Gründe, aber er war noch nicht bereit sich diese einzugestehen. Er konnte nicht tun, was sie erwartete. Er war nicht der, den sie brauchte. Sie war Hermine Granger – praktisch eine Legende, selbst wenn sie es nicht wusste. Eine Muggelgeborene in der Zaubererwelt. Eine Außenseiterin, die nicht zuließ, dass irgendetwas sie stoppte. Sie war unglaublich mächtig, gescheit und so klug, wie man nur sein konnte. Mit fünfzehn hatte sie ausgewachsene Todesser bekämpft; und ganz egal, was man ihr vorwarf, sie blieb immer fair und gutherzig.

Granger brauchte einen guten Mann. Den heiligen Potter. Thomas. Diesen Roger-Davis-Typen. Jemanden, wie den verstorbenen Cedric Diggory. Keinen Malfoy.

*****

Die Bogentüren, die in die Große Halle führten, waren riesig und alt, doch immer noch leicht zu öffnen. Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hoch in die Mitte des Türrahmens. Warum brauchte irgendjemand solch eine unüberwindliche Tür? Ok, sie war beeindruckend und imposant, aber das war nur Show. Diese Art der Täuschung hatte für Hermine keine Bedeutung.

Einen stärkenden Atemzug nehmend hob Hermine ihr Kinn ein wenig an und schritt in die Große Halle. Das Frühstück war in vollem Gange und sie nahm ihren Platz neben Harry und gegenüber von Ron ein. Es war komisch, wie die Schüler über die Jahre dazu neigten, ihre Plätze zu beanspruchen. Es war nicht so, dass sie eine bestimmte Sitzordnung hatten, nichtsdestotrotz saßen sie immer am gleichen Fleck.

Von 'ihrem' Platz aus konnte sie den Slytherin-Tisch sehen, ebenso wer dort gerade nicht saß. Bei jeder Mahlzeit am Gryffindor-Tisch hatte sie, seitdem der Platz ihrer geworden war, einen klaren Blick auf Malfoy. Genau wie Harry; Ron jedoch nicht. Konnte der alltägliche Anblick von etwas, dass man über Jahre hinweg dachte zu hassen, irgendwie die Gefühle darüber beeinflussen? Konnte es die Vertrautheit wahrscheinlicher machen, eine Tatsache zu akzeptieren? Das war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke.

*****

Draco drehte seinen Kopf automatisch, so wie man es tat, wenn man eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm, um zu sehen, wie Granger den Mittelgang im Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer entlangging. Sie lächelte ungezwungen, unauffällig. Draco wusste nicht, was er daraus schließen sollte, doch er nickte ihr zu.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde, aber was immer ihm auch bevorstand, war noch nicht vorbei. Das machte ihn etwas nervös.

Und dieses kleine Lächeln, das sie auch einer Katze hätte schenken können, war alles, was er bekam. Keine verlegenen Seitenblicke. Kein wissendes Starren. Kein überwältigter 'Ich-wurde-gerade-von-Draco-Malfoy-geküsst'-Ausdruck, den er gewohnt war. Nicht mal eine kalte Schulter. Einfach nichts. Es war als wäre nichts passiert.

Aber das war, was er wollte, richtig?

*****

Hermine schaffte es mit guter Schauspielerei ungerührt durch das freitägliche Vertrauensschülermeeting. Die ganze Woche hindurch war sie kurz angebunden, aber nicht unfreundlich, gewesen; und sie schreckte nicht davor zurück, ihre Pflichten als Schulsprecher zu diskutieren. Ihr Treffen am Donnerstag war sehr produktiv: sie passten das Nachhilfeprogramm an, entschieden, dass Draco den Weihnachtsball regeln würde, während Hermine weiterhin die Vertrauensschüler beaufsichtigte. Sie war ziemlich stolz auf sich.

Doch als sie sich Freitagabend zum Abendessen hinsetzte, fiel es ihr immer schwerer, das Schauspiel aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie brauchte Erlösung, eine Art Abschluss. Und nicht nur wegen des Kusses. Da war immer noch die 'andere' Sache, die zwischen ihnen stand. Hin und her gerissen zwischen einem Gefühl der Erleichterung darüber, dass er unpünktlich war und sie ihm nicht entgegen treten musste, und dem Bedürfnis ihn zu schnappen, ihm Veritaserum einzuflössen und ihn auszufragen.

Die große Tür öffnete sich knarrend und Malfoy schlich herein. Viele Köpfe, auch Hermines, wandten sich dem Lärm zu. Aber sie drehte sich schnell wieder um und sagte ein bisschen zu laut:" Also, Lavender, wie wirst du deine Haare zum Ball tragen?"

Lavender stoppte ihre Gabel auf halbem Weg zu ihrem geöffneten Mund und starrte sie zusammen mit Ron, Ginny und Harry, dessen Gesicht vor Verblüffung verzogen war, an. Sie schaute in die sprachlosen Gesichter und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?"

*****

Freitagnacht saß Hermine im stillen Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco schien immer noch verschollen. Er hatte nicht einen Abend dort verbracht, seit sie ihn in die Deko-Kammer geschleppt hatte. Das Fach, beschildert mit 'Draco Malfoy – Schulsprecher' war leer geräumt; und da sie am Tag zuvor einige Zettel darin gesehen hatte, war ihr klar, dass Draco da gewesen sein musste. Also, ja, er mied sie und diese Tatsache schien Hermines Bedürfnis nach Klärung noch zu verstärken.

Die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt, ruhte ihre Stirn in ihren Handflächen und sie starrte hinunter auf das glatte Holz des Möbelstücks. Nach einigen langen Minuten entschied sie, dass das Ganze nicht ignoriert werden konnte, selbst wenn sie diejenige wäre, die es zur Sprache bringen musste.

Ihren Mut zusammennehmend, riss sie ein kleines Stück Pergament ab und tauchte ihre Feder in Tinte.

_Ich denke, wir müssen reden._

_Hermine_

Anmerkungen:

Dies ist das letzte von mir persönlich übersetzte Kapitel.

Ab Kapitel 21 habe ich tatkräftige Unterstützung von Kerstin bekommen, die bereits Kapitel 19 und 20 mitkorrigiert hat und auch schon alle fertig gestellten englischen Original-Kapitel übersetzt hat.

Ich editiere die Texte nur noch ein wenig und arbeite zusammen mit meinen Betas (Lissy, Mela, Franzi und Dagmar) die endgültige Version aus.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich Pia, die von dem ersten Kapitel an dabei war, herzlichen Dank für die vielen nützlichen Hinweise, Vorschläge und die Beta-Versionen an sich danken. Kapitel 20 war das letzte für sie, da wegen eigener Projekte (Schule, eigene Fanfics und Übersetzungen) einfach nicht mehr die Zeit bleibt, bei Claiming Hermione mitzuarbeiten. Ich danke Dir, Pia 3

Ich würde mich - wie immer – sehr über eure Ansichten freuen!

LG Mareen


	21. You don't know what you're asking for

**Kapitel**** 21 – You don't know what you're asking for**

Es war so still.

Neblig und grau.

Dicke Schneeflocken fielen langsam in aller Ruhe nach unten, so als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, um ihren Weg zum Boden zu finden. Hogwarts war in Schweigen gehüllt.

Große Flocken setzten sich auf Dracos dunkle Wimpern oder trafen seine Wangen und schmolzen. Seine Nase schmerzte vor Kälte. Das Quidditch-Spiel war vorbei. Potter hatte den Schnatz gefangen.

Draco wollte einfach nur fliegen, schnell; aber das träge Tempo des Schnees ließ das nicht zu. Also lenkte er seinen Besen zu den Bäumen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, um sich wenigstens von einer Seite her geschützt zu fühlen.

Ihr Stöhnen wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf, klang in dem Moment weit entfernt. Fast eine ganze Woche lang hatte er es immer und immer wieder gehört und es stellte seine Entschlossenheit auf die Probe.

Pansy hatte Recht. Das letzte Mal, dass er Sex hatte, war während der Sommerferien gewesen, bevor die Schule wieder losging. Es gab da eine kurvige Ravenclaw, Victoria, am Ende des sechsten Schuljahres; und über den Sommer, als seine Mutter in Frankreich war, kam Daphne einige Male ins Manor.

Granger fühlte sich anders an als die beiden. Sie war kleiner. Zierlicher. Wie ein kleiner Vogel. Dennoch hatte sie mehr zu bieten, mehr Energie, mehr Feuer. Und dieses Feuer lebte in ihrem Kuss. Gott, dieser Kuss…

Es war einfach nur ein gottverdammter Kuss! Es war unvernünftig von ihm, sich davon so beeinflussen zu lassen.

Draco dachte über Viktor Krum nach. Hatte sich der Quidditch-Star gefühlt, als würde er ertrinken, während er sie beim Weihnachtsball küsste? Musste er mit sich kämpfen, sie nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle gegen die Wand zu nageln und zu nehmen?

Draco tat alles, was er konnte, um es zu verdrängen. Er sprach nur mit ihr, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Er ging nur zum HCR, wenn er sicher war, dass sie nicht da sein würde. Er vermied es, in der Großen Halle zum Gryffindor-Tisch zu schauen. Er versuchte sogar, während der gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden, seine Augen auf dem Pergament zu lassen.

Es war vergebene Liebesmüh. Jedes Mal, wenn diese lockige Mähne in Sichtweite kam, wurde er von Gedanken an sie überflutet. Sie zu küssen, ihren Mund zu beanspruchen, in diesem leuchtenden Raum mit den schwärmenden Feenlichtern. Sie wieder zu küssen. Und wie es wohl sein würde, Liebe mit ihr zu machen.

Liebe machen.

*****  
Draco stand direkt vor dem HCR und starrte das Gemälde an. Es unterschied sich von jedem anderen im Schloss und Draco fragte sich, warum Dumbledore es als den Eingang zum Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsraum gewählt hatte. Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der exotischen Frau war seltsam… wissend. Und er verstand das mit demschwebenden Regenschirm nicht. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund spürte Draco, dass es bei dem Gemälde um ihn ging.

Das Stück Pergament in seiner Tasche hatte begonnen seine Festigkeit zu verlieren, und Draco zupfte an einer verbogenen Ecke.

Er wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte.

*****  
Hermine trommelte mit ihren Fingernägeln in einem schnellen Staccato auf dem vereisten Glas des Fensters. Ihre Stimmung widersprach der ruhigen Landschaft völlig. In der Stille des starken Schneefalls erschien das Spielfeld wie ein Geist seiner selbst, wie eine Idee, die noch nicht ganz Form angenommen hatte.

Malfoy hatte wieder verloren. Obwohl sie nicht wollte, dass ihr bester Freund verlor, zerrte es an ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte gelernt, wie es war, niemals gut genug zu sein. Malfoy war ihr Lehrer gewesen.

Hermine war durcheinander. Er hatte _sie_ geküsst, und er schien es zu mögen – sehr sogar, also warum ging er ihr aus dem Weg? Sie fragte sich, ob ihre lockere Haltung zu Beginn der Woche nach hinten losgegangen war. Aber was sollte sie tun? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt hätte.

Vielleicht bereute er, sie geküsst zu haben. Vielleicht hatte sie Recht gehabt und er wollte sich nicht dazu herablassen ein Schlammblut anzufassen. Vielleicht verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sich von seinen Hormonen hatte steuern lassen.

Hermine schaute sich im Zimmer nach etwas um, womit sie ihre nervöse Energie beschäftigen konnte. Sie machte sich in der Küche eine Tasse Tee, entschied, dass das Feuer neu entfacht werden musste und ging zurück zum Fenster, nur um festzustellen, dass das Gelände immer noch in einen Schleier nebliges Weiß gehüllt war. Auf dem Regal tanzte ein Buch aus der Reihe, oder würde es zumindest tun, wenn es eine alphabetische Ordnung gegeben hätte. Tennyson, Thoreau, Tolstoi… Das Porträt quietschte, als es geöffnet wurde, und Hermine hielt angesichts des Geräuschs inne und drehte sich um.

*****  
Draco lehnte sich mit zum Schutz vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen den Rand des Vertrauensschüler-Tisches und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Richtig. Deshalb ging er ihr aus dem Weg. Er war mit ihr allein. Verborgen in diesem privaten Raum. Alles, was er wollte, war zu ihr zu gehen, die verhassten Locken zu packen und in der Hitze ihres Mundes zu versinken.

Er konnte von der anderen Seite des Zimmers aus beinahe die Funken sehen, die sie versprühte. Er konnte fühlten, wie seine kalten Wangen prickelten, als sie sich von dem langen Aufenthalt draußen erwärmten. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der keine Worte fand. Er wartete.

Für einige lange Augenblicke sahen sie sich durch den Raum hinweg einfach an. Beide wussten, dass die unausgesprochenen Dinge zwischen ihnen - einmal gesagt - alles ändern konnten.

Schließlich zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben und Hermine straffte sich. Ihren Mut zusammennehmend, übernahm sie das Kommando.

„Denkst du, dass ich es zurücknehmen werde, wenn du mir aus dem Weg gehst?", sagte sie einfach.

Sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet, er antwortete oder bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Sein Kiefer war angespannt, und Hermine beobachtete die kleinen pulsierenden Muskeln dort. Wie es so aussah, als ob er nichts erwidern würde, sagte sie ruhig: „Ich meinte, was ich gesagt habe… Ich will es immer noch."

Mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck stand Draco einfach nur da. Sie warf ihre Arme frustriert nach oben.  
„Guter Gott, Malfoy! Ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du meine Hand hältst und mir deine Liebe erklärst! Du hast deinen Schwanz vermutlich in die Hälfte aller Mädchen hier gesteckt; aber wenn ich so abstoßend für dich bin, sag doch einfach ‚nein'."

Seine Augen verengten sich plötzlich. Er hatte NICHT mit der Hälfte aller Mädchen in Hogwarts geschlafen und es beleidigte ihn, dass sie das immer noch dachte. Und abstoßend? Erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er sie geküsst hatte? Es war nicht mal eine Woche her und es war verdammt großartig gewesen! War es nicht schmerzhaft offensichtlich, dass er jedes Quäntchen Beherrschung aufbringen musste, um nicht jeden Zentimeter von ihr zu berühren? Wusste sie nicht, wie sehr er es wieder tun wollte? Jetzt? Draco presste seine Zähne zusammen, während er versuchte, den Ärger, der in seinen Venen brummte, zu kontrollieren.

„Informier dich richtig, Granger."

Gut, er war also keine Schlampe. Er dachte nur, sie sei ekelhaft. Super. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Fein. Dann möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dein Reinblüter-Zartgefühl schwer getroffen habe. Sicherlich muss es furchtbar für deinen überlegenen Verstand sein, solch einen abscheulichen Vorschlag von einem Schlammblut zu hören!" Sie starrte ihn zornig an und fühlte Jahre von Schmerz und Wut, die tief verborgen lagen, anschwellen und über sich hinwegschwappen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ihr Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine kämpferische Starre. „Was? Gibt es keinen Kommentar zu meiner angeborenen Minderwertigkeit, der darauf brennt, aus deinem dicken Reinblüter-Schädel zu kommen?"

Das eisige Feuer in Dracos Augen funkelte und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie. Darauf läuft es also hinaus. Das aufgestaute Karma all seines früheren Unrechts. In ihren Augen hatte er sich nicht geändert, und er merkte, dass der Gedanke tief in ihm eine Wunde hinterließ.

Im nächsten Augenblick stand er vor ihr, packte sie an den Armen und zitterte vor Wut. Ambra, Orange und Jasmin waren auch plötzlich da. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren ließ er sie wissen, was er von ihren Vorwürfen hielt. „Granger, du hast mich in jedem Fach seit fast sieben Jahren geschlagen und du bist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne. Also denke ich, habe ich es in meinen _dicken Reinblüter-Schädel_ reingekriegt, dass diese ganze Schlammblut-Geschichte Schrott ist!"

Hermines Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie ihn anstarrte; der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Empörung immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht, ihr Blick jedoch verwirrt und suchend. Sie fühlte sich erstarrt, mit geneigtem Kopf, fixiert auf die Tatsache, wie nah er war und wie eng seine Hände um ihre Arme geschlungen waren.

Er bewegte sich leicht vorwärts und Hermine dachte, er würde sie küssen. Und dann war es vorbei. Er ließ los und bewegte sich weg.

Er setzte sich müde in den Lederstuhl und lehnte sich vor, ließ seine langen Finger durch das seidig blonde Haar wandern. Seufzend sah er zu ihr auf.

„Es tut mir leid."

Die Entschuldigung hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft und machte die verlorene Zeit wieder gut. Der schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck rutschte aus Hermines Gesicht und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr Inneres Achterbahn fahren. Da war sie. Die Entschuldigung, auf die sie im Geheimen seit Jahren gehofft hatte. Jetzt schien sie so klein, so unwichtig. Sie wusste es schon.

„Mir auch", sagte sie sanft und senkte ihren Blick.

Draco fragte sich, wofür sie sich entschuldigte, aber beließ es dabei. Darum ging es hier nicht. Er musste ihr nur sagen, und zwar so, dass sie zweifelsfrei verstand, dass es für ihn hier nicht um Blut ging und auch nie wieder gehen würde.

Für ein paar lange Momente waren sie beide still, und als Draco wieder aufsah, schaute sie immer noch auf ihre Füße. Etwas in ihrem Ausdruck und ihrer Körperhaltung - Verlegenheit vielleicht - erinnerte ihn an ihre Unerfahrenheit. Es war liebenswert und gleichzeitig sexy, auf eine Art, die Draco nicht zu erklären vermochte.

Für die meisten Leute war Sex der Höhepunkt einer Serie von Erfahrungen, eine Erosion von Unschuld im Laufe der Zeit. Aber nicht für Granger. Für sie würde es eine einzige Zerstörung ihrer Reinheit sein. Ein Hieb mit dem Schwert, der sie auf die andere Seite katapultierte.

„Du weißt schon, dass Paare normalerweise auf ihr erstes Mal hinarbeiten, oder?"

Hermines Kopf schoss hoch und sie errötete, hob dann aber, nach kurzem Nachdenken, ihr Kinn. Sie weigerte sich, peinlich berührt zu sein. „Ich weiß…aber…ich bin soweit."

Draco dachte nach. Das konnte stimmen. Sie könnte bereit sein. Aber Draco bezweifelte, dass sie für ihn bereit war. Seine Fantasien, die sich um die Prinzessin von Gryffindor drehten, waren nicht von süßer und zarter Natur. Die Vorstellung ihres heftigen Errötens, das ihren Hals und ihre Brust verfärbte, als er ihr die schmutzigen Wörter ins Ohr flüsterte, huschte durch seine Gedanken. Er fragte sich, wie sie dachte, dass es sein würde.

„Granger, du brauchst jemanden, der sanft und gut ist, der romantische Plattitüden in dein Ohr flüstert. Ich bin nicht so Jemand."

„Ich denke wir beide wissen, dass du nicht so Jemand bist", erwiderte sie immer noch rot und lächelte beinah wegen dem Erwähnen des Flüsterns. Sie sah wieder nach unten. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das nicht will", sagte sie sanft. Durch die Anspannung des unbehaglichen Themas begann Hermine herumzuzappeln. Sie schaute hinüber zum Fenster und dann zurück zu Malfoy.

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich düster zusammen. Der Krieg, der in ihm tobte, ließ ihn seine Geduld verlieren. Er wollte, dass sie ihm irgendwie bestätigte, dass seine Beweggründe, „nein" zu sagen, zutreffend waren. Aber sie gab ihm nicht nur NICHTS, mit dem er etwas anfangen konnte, sondern machte es ihm auch noch schwerer sie zurückzuweisen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen, drückte die Handflächen gegen seine Augen. Er fühlte sich geschlagen.

„Warum ich?"

Hermine zögerte, bevor sie antwortete. In ihrem Kopf war es ganz simpel. „Weil du mein Freund bist und erfahren, und weil ich dir vertraue."

Draco sah zu ihr auf. Sie vertraute ihm?

„Schau, Malfoy. Ich suche nicht nach einer Beziehung oder einer festen Sache oder so was in der Art. Es ist nur… Ich will das machen, und ich möchte es gern mit dir tun. Wenn du nicht willst, sag doch endlich ‚nein' und wir können es vergessen. Ich werde jemand anderen finden."

Der finstere Blick kehrte zurück. Ihre unbekümmerte Einstellung zu der ganzen Sache ärgerte ihn, aber so sehr er auch darauf bestand, dass er nicht der Richtige für den Job war, ihr „Ich werde jemand anderen finden" machte ihn noch verdrießlicher.

Draco stand stirnrunzelnd auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Er blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehen, kurz bevor er am Griff zog.

„Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt, Granger."

*****  
Am Mittwoch war das Spiel Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw. Der Himmel musste sich erschöpft haben, denn es hatte seit Sonntag nicht mehr geschneit. Es war hell und frisch und eisig kalt. Nachdem Hufflepuff überraschend gesiegt hatte, liefen die Schüler dicht zusammengedrängt in Strömen zurück zum Schloss und bewegten sich schnell in Richtung Wärme.

Vor sich konnte Draco das Chaos an Locken sehen, das aus einer grauen Strickmütze explodierte. Obwohl es für Draco keinen Sinn ergab, liefen die Dinge zwischen ihnen seit dem Gespräch besser. Er benutzte den HCR wieder zum Lernen und für seine Schulsprecher-Pflichten, wenn auch nicht ganz so oft; und sie hatten viele Gespräche seitdem geführt. Sie blieben bei harmlosen Themen: Schule, Vertrauensschüler und der Weihnachtsball, der in einer Woche stattfinden würde. Es schien so, als ob sie zu einer Art unausgesprochenen Übereinkunft gekommen wären, _es_ nicht wieder anzusprechen. Was, unglücklicherweise, Dracos Vorstellungskraft kein bisschen bremste.

Seine Fantasien von ihr wuchsen exponentiell, in Häufigkeit ebenso wie in Tiefe. Er hatte alles klar vor Augen: kleine Berührungen, ein Lecken über ihr Handgelenk, ein Biss in ihren Knöchel, bis hin zu eindeutigeren Szenen. Mit über dem Kopf zusammengebunden Händen oder wie er sie über einen Tisch im kleinen Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer drückte und unbarmherzig in sie stieß. Ihre, an einem Stuhl in der Bibliothek festgebundenen, gespreizten Beine. Wie er sie gegen die Wand in seinem Badezimmer nahm. Er stellte sich vor, wie er seine Finger in sie schob, während sie in der letzten Reihe des vollbesetzten Zaubertränke-Unterrichts hinter einem Tisch stand. Er dachte daran, sie vor Potter zu ficken.

Doch am allermeisten dachte Draco daran, was er bei diesem ersten Mal tun würde, wenn er denn Ja sagte. Es gab hundert Möglichkeiten, wie er Hermine Granger nehmen wollte, und sein Verstand erkundete eifrig jede einzelne.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah, wie Hermine zur Seite blickte. Ihre kleine Nase war rot und ihre Wangen hübsch gefleckt. Der Wunderjunge lachte ebenfalls und Draco fragte sich, was für Dinge Gryffindors wohl zum Lachen brachte.

Ein Junge in den Farben von Ravenclaw lief auf Granger zu und sagte etwas. Terry Boot. Draco beobachtete, wie sie etwas zu ihren Freunden sagte und dann mit Boot davon ging. Er strahlte sie an und sie lächelte höflich zurück. Dracos Augen verengten sich, als er seine Hand auf ihr Kreuz legte.

Sie gingen langsam und die Mehrzahl der Schüler war bereits vorausgeeilt, sodass nur ein kleiner Haufen zurückblieb, der seinen Weg zum Schloss machte. Draco verlangsamte seinen Schritt, damit er hinter ihnen bleiben konnte.

Er erinnerte sich daran gehört zu haben, dass Granger Boot für den Halloween-Ball eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Würde sie ihm noch mal einen Korb geben? Wäre er ihr „jemand anders"? Nach seinem Wissen war Boot ebenfalls _erfahren_, und er fragte sich, ob Granger das wusste.

Die Türen zum Schloss standen weit offen, um die zurückkehrenden Schüler einzulassen. Er sah, wie Boot Granger am Ellbogen in eine Ecke der Eingangshalle zog. Ein Anflug von Besorgnis erfüllte ihn. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er wünschte sich ihr Gesicht sehen zu können.

Als er näher kam, sah er Boots Arm an dessen Seite fallen und Grangers Hand, die nach seinem Ärmel griff. Boots Gesicht entgleiste. Draco wusste sofort, was passiert war und die Besorgnis wurde durch eine Welle der Erleichterung ersetzt. Er sah, wie Boot schnell davonging und schlich sich dann von hinten an das kleine Mädchen mit der grauen Mütze heran.

„Nun, Granger", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr, „wenn du die Kerle weiterhin so abblitzen lässt, werden all die Besenkammern in Hogwarts verkümmern. Ich bin sicher, er hatte sich eine ganz besondere nur für dich ausgesucht." Sie drehte sich um und schenkte ihm das wärmste Lächeln, das er je bekommen hatte.

*****  
Harry hüpfte die Stufen, zwei auf einmal nehmend, herunter und kam am Ende rutschend zum Stehen. Allein in der Eingangshalle waren seine beste Freundin und sein früherer Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy.

Sie lachte.  
_Er_ lachte.

Er verspürte den Drang „Aha!" zu rufen.

In den letzten paar Monaten hatte Harry Potter angefangen zu ahnen, dass Hermine und Malfoy Freunde wurden. Und so unwahrscheinlich und seltsam das auch sein würde, so war er eher fasziniert als gedemütigt. Ron würde sich schämen. Aber Harrys Neugier war auf dem Höchststand.

Seit dem Tag in der Quidditch-Umkleide, nachdem sie gestritten hatten, hatte Harry begonnen, genauer zu beobachten. Sie benahm sich so wie, wenn sie und Ron sich stritten. Nur dass sie in diesem Fall nicht so verärgert war – wahrscheinlich weil sie normalerweise Recht hatte. Malfoy, überlegte Harry, stellte für ihren schnellen Verstand wohl eine größere Herausforderung dar als Ron.

Er wusste, dass er verärgert sein oder sich hintergangen fühlen sollte. Doch stattdessen fühlte er sich hoffnungsvoll. Wenn zwei so gegensätzliche Menschen, die sich dermaßen verachtet hatten, wie die beiden, Freunde werden konnten, dann war es den Krieg oder vielleicht sein Leben zu geben wert.

Harry sah, wie Draco Hermine sanft anlächelte, und sie senkte ihren Blick schüchtern zu Boden. Er wünschte sich fast sie hören zu können, aber er mochte die Vorstellung, seine beste Freundin zu belauschen, nicht; deshalb ging er auf die beiden zu.

*****  
Draco drehte sich beim Geräusch der Schritte um. Potter. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er mit seiner Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden. Draco Malfoy, der mit einem von Potters Preisen loszog. Doch Potter warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu und vielleicht eine Mischung aus einem Lächeln und einem Grinsen.

„Hallo Malfoy", sagte Potter, als hätte er das schon hundert Mal gesagt.

„Potter."

„Mine", Harry küsste sie auf die Wange und Draco zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ginny sucht dich. Irgendwas wegen Kleidern und dem Weihnachtsball, glaube ich", sagte er mit einer kleinen Grimasse.

Hermine antwortete mit einer Grimasse. Sich-chic-machen war keine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber sie liebte Ginny und fing sogar langsam an Lavender zu mögen, deshalb eilte sie davon und ließ die beiden ehemaligen Feinde allein. Sie sahen sich einen Moment verlegen an, dann sah Draco weg.

Es war Zeit.

*****

„Wohin gehst du, Potter?"

„Treffen mit Dumbledore in zehn Minuten."

Draco nickte und atmete tief ein. „Kann ich dich begleiten? Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte."

Der fragende Blick, den Potter Draco manchmal über die Haustische hinweg zuwarf, erschien für eine kurze Sekunde und verschwand gleich darauf wieder, ersetzt durch einen verschlossenen Ausdruck, auf den ein Slytherin stolz sein konnte. Er nickte und lief die Treppe hoch.

*****  
Draco war darauf nicht wirklich vorbereitet, und nun, da die Zeit gekommen war, wusste er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Als sie in der dritten Etage angekommen waren, hatte er immer noch nichts gesagt.

Harry sah ihn von der Seite an und fragte sich, worum es hier ging. Hermine huschte durch seinen Kopf, schüchtern lächelnd, und eine Spur von Besorgnis zog sich durch ihn hindurch. Er wurde ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht solltest du es einfach ausspucken, Malfoy."

Draco schaute hoch zur Decke, atmete tief ein und drehte sich zu Potter um.

„Ich bin bei dir", stieß er hervor.

„Was?"

Draco wollte wirklich etwas Kluges sagen, aber das hier war zu ernst. Potter musste es verstehen. „Ich meine, ich bin auf deiner Seite." Draco zitterte tatsächlich vor Nervosität und er kämpfte darum es nicht zu zeigen. „Ich werde helfen, Voldemort zu bekämpfen."

Harry blieb abrupt stehen._ Damit_ hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Er blinzelte den großen Blonden an, der ihn aufsässig ansah und herausforderte, zu lachen, ihn zu schlagen oder ihn abzuweisen.

Der kritische Blick war wieder da und Potter versuchte nicht, ihn zu verstecken. Stattdessen starrte er Malfoy lange in die Augen, als ob er dort etwas sehen könnte, was sonst keiner sah. Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, wollte dringend wegschauen, beschloss aber, es nicht zu tun.

Dann, ohne Warnung, änderte sich Harrys Ausdruck und er nickte einmal, als hätte er sich entschlossen. „In den Ferien wird ein Ordensmeeting stattfinden. Ich sende dir eine Eule mit den Details."

Draco blieb die Spucke weg.

„Das ist alles? Ich dachte, du würdest… keine Ahnung, würdest wollen, dass ich Veritaserum nehm oder so was."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und begann weiter zu laufen. „Ich brauche das nicht, aber vielleicht ein paar der anderen Ordensmitglieder."

Als Draco nicht widersprach, war Harry sich sogar noch sicherer, dass der Slytherin die Wahrheit sagte. Über die restlichen beiden Etagen versuchte Harry herauszufinden, was Malfoy durch das Leben im Manor wusste. Es war nicht so viel, wie er gehofft hatte, aber es gab ein paar Fetzen nützlicher Informationen. Er erzählte Malfoy nichts über den Orden, was man nicht auch leicht selbst herausfinden konnte. Er glaubte ihm. Doch er wollte abwarten und sehen, wie der Orden vorgehen wollte.

Als Harry zum Wasserspeier kam, sah Draco ihn an. Eine unglaubliche Last war von seinen Schultern genommen worden und das allein gab Draco die Dankbarkeit, die er so brauchte.

„Danke, Potter."

„Ich danke _dir_, Malfoy", antwortete Harry, denn er war sich des Wertes von Malfoy auf ihrer Seite durchaus bewusst. Er stieg in die sich hochwindende Treppe, und gerade, als sie sich in Gang setzte, rief er es heraus.

„Malfoy… tu ihr nicht weh".

*****  
Draco lief die Stufen, die in den sechsten Stock führten, hinunter. Würden sie ihn Veritaserum trinken lassen? Das war in Ordnung. Er dachte, er sollte fortfahren, weiterhin nicht eindeutig zu zeigen, wo seine Treue inzwischen lag, vor allem gegenüber den Slytherins. Wusste Potter es? _Was genau_ wusste Potter?

Als er um die Ecke trat, fiel sein Blick auf die Tür zum Raum mit den Dekorationen. Eine großartige Idee schoss durch seinen Kopf und er flüsterte das Passwort.

______________________________________

A/N: Ich wollte euch alle schon mal vorwarnen... Ab Kapitel 23 wird nur noch auf drei anderen Seiten gepostet. Das hat zum größtenteil mit der Altersverifikation zu tun, aber auch mit weniger Aufwand für mich. Mehr Infos folgen im nächsten Kapitel!


	22. Tell me what you want

**Kapitel 22 – Tell me what you want...**

Es ist schwierig, Schönheit _nicht_ zu sehen. Wenn eine schöne Frau, ein Mann, eine Blume oder ein Gemälde deinen Weg kreuzt, folgen deine Augen genauso, wie Sonnenblumen ihren Kopf neigen, um der Sonne zu folgen.

Und genau das geschah Draco, als Hermine Granger den Weihnachtsball betrat und nach drei Schritten fassungslos, mit ihrem vor Überraschung geöffneten, kleinen rosafarbenen Mund, stehen blieb.

Er wollte _nicht_ hinsehen, doch seine Augen folgten ihr dennoch.

Eine kühle Brise liebkoste Hermines Knie und Schenkel durch den langen Schlitz auf der linken Seite ihres goldenen Kleides. Sie strich nervös mit ihrer Hand über den weichen, bereits glatten Stoff. Das warme Licht betrachtend, welches durch die geöffneten Türen strömte, ließ sie denken, dass es in der Halle wärmer sein könnte. Der goldene Schein fiel in einem trüben Nebel in die Halle ein, und sie erinnerte sich an all die Kartons mit Dekorationen, die sie und Malfoy durchsucht hatten - Sterne und Eiszapfen und falscher Schnee, Lametta und Girlanden - und sie fragte sich, was sie erwarten würde. Doch als sie in das Licht trat, waren alle Spekulationen wie weggewischt und sie betrachtete staunend die Szene vor sich.

Tausende und Abertausende, vielleicht sogar Millionen, von kleinen leuchtenden Feenlichtern, die sich langsam hin und her wiegten und alles in sattes Gold badeten, füllten die große Halle. Sie sammelten sich an der Decke und in leeren Ecken, und schwirrten in der verdrängten Luft, wenn sich jemand durch den Raum bewegte. Sie sah auf ihre Arme hinunter, wo sich Lichtpunkte über sie bewegten. Der Effekt war atemberaubend.

Hermine konnte kaum atmen. Es war, als würde sie in einen Traum laufen. Ihren eigenen Traum, in dem sie seine Hände immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, seine Fingerspitzen oben auf ihrer Wange.

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte und sah durch das ergreifende Licht zur anderen Seite der Halle, um dort arktisch graue Augen zu finden, die mit ihrem Blick verschmolzen.

Es war für sie.

Eine geheime Botschaft zwischen ihnen.

Weil geteiltes Leid, halbes Leid ist, und er wollte, dass sie wusste, wie miserabel er sich fühlte. Wie er sich in jedem Moment daran erinnerte, sie zu küssen, und wie es Besitz von ihm ergriff, ihn folterte, und weil er keinen anderen Weg wusste, es ihr zu sagen.

Die unkomplizierte Art, die sich in der letzten Woche eingefunden hatte, wurde durch das schwere Gewicht der stillen Kommunikation, die sie teilten, vernichtet. Hermine war sich plötzlich des Hebens und Senkens ihres Brustkorbs bewusst, ebenso wie der gedämpften, weit entfernten Geräusche der Leute, die um sie herumliefen und der Hitze in ihr, von der sie meinte, sie würde sie verzehren.

Sie hätte dort für immer stehen bleiben können, direkt im Türrahmen, gefangen in der glühenden Starre, wenn nicht eine bekannte Stimme sie aus ihrer Trance gerissen hätte.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann du deinen großen Auftritt haben würdest", sagte Harry, während er sie auf die Stirn küsste und ihrem Blick folgte.

„Hä?", war ihre gewandte Antwort.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, doch in seinen Augen lag eine sich abfindende Heiterkeit. „Komm schon, hier rüber", sagte er und geleitete sie zu ihren gemeinsamen Freunden. Als sie bei der kleinen Runde ankamen, drehte Harry sie weg, damit sie tatsächlich fähig wäre eine Konversation zu führen.

Für Draco jedoch war dies wohl das Schlimmste, was Potter hatte tun können. Als die Schulsprecherin sich wegdrehte, fühlte er, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Das schimmernde Etuikleid, das sie trug, ließ ihren kompletten Rücken frei - von ihren zierlichen Schultern nach unten vorbei an ihrem Kreuz. Ein Paar unglaublich dünner Bänder zog sich kreuzweise von jeder Schulter über ihren Rücken und erstreckte sich bis kurz unter ihre Schulterblätter. Seine Augen klebten an der Vertiefung ihrer Wirbelsäule, wo es endete…

„Es ist wirklich ziemlich atemberaubend, nicht wahr?", hörte er eine Stimme über seiner Schulter. Dracos Herz machte einen Satz. Aber bevor er vollends in Panik ausbrach, fuchtelte Dumbledore mit seiner Hand durch die Luft und deutete auf die Lichter, als hätte er sich die ganze Zeit darauf bezogen. Draco war nicht überzeugt. „Ich denke, dies ist der beeindruckendste Weihnachtsball, den Hogwarts je erlebt hat."

„Danke sehr, Professor."

„Sie müssen eine wundervolle Inspiration gehabt haben." Der Direktor lächelte wehmütig und sah Draco dann in die Augen. Der Jüngere antwortete nicht.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Mr Malfoy, dass Sie als Schulsprecher mit der Schulsprecherin unseren schönen Ball mit einem netten Tanz eröffnen könnten." Draco hatte die Dreistigkeit, eine Augenbraue gegenüber Dumbledore zu heben, dessen Gesicht jedoch neutral blieb. Er meinte, er hätte die Augenbraue des alten Mannes zucken sehen, als dieser versuchte, eine Antwort zurückzuhalten.

„Ja, Sir."

„Wundervoll. Wundervoll. Nun, ich werde das Ihnen überlassen. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine großartige Zeit heute Abend, Draco", sagte der Schulleiter und gab Draco einen Klaps auf die Schulter bevor er davonging.

Sobald Dumbledore außer Sicht war, ächzte Draco.

Hermine begrüßte Harrys Strategie. Sie schaute auf Ginnys glänzende Lippen, die sich bewegten, und versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Freunde zu richten. Malfoy hatte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, genauso wie er es getan hatte, als er sie küsste. Mit den Lichtern, mit seinen grauen Augen.

Draco beobachtete, wie Ron Weasley seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengte, als er sich dem Haufen von Gryffindors näherte. Ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus, so als ob es einfach nicht anders konnte. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sah er Potter, der ihn gespannt ansah.

Die Fläche nackter Haut war wie ein Magnet, und Dracos Fingerspitzen streiften die warme Haut am Ende ihres Rückgrats, als er sich über ihre Schulter beugte.

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, Granger?", sprach er in ihr Ohr, während er seine Augen auf dem Rotschopf beließ. Draco fühlte, wie sie Luft holte und brach den Blickkontakt mit Weasley, als sie sich umdrehte, um zu ihm hoch zu schauen.

Überraschung stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, mischte Weasley sich mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck ein.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Nun, da ich nun wirklich nicht mit dir gesprochen habe, Wiesel, _bist_ du entschuldigt."

Die Anspannung in der versammelten Gruppe wuchs, als jeder die beiden nervös beobachtete.

„Wovon redest du, Malfoy?", wollte Ron mit geballten Fäusten wissen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich die Lady zum Tanz aufgefordert habe", erwiderte er gelassen.

Wenn nicht jeder die beiden Rivalen beobachtet hätte, dann hätte wohl jemand Ginny und Lavender bemerkt, die beide mit vor Überraschung geöffneten Mündern da standen. Malfoy hatte gerade die Wörter 'Ehre' und 'Lady' benutzt - in Bezug auf _Hermine _UNDhatte sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert… den ersten Tanz… vor allen anderen. Lavender legte ihre Hand auf Rons Unterarm.

Draco sah seine Chance und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Darf ich?", fragte er ernsthaft. Hermine schaute auf seine ausgestreckte Hand und bemerkte nur im Unterbewusstsein das kollektive Luftschnappen um sie herum, als sie ihre Hand in seine legte.

Der Weg auf die leere Tanzfläche war unwirklich. Beide Schulsprecher konnten spüren, wie die Blicke über sie krochen und das Geflüster war alles andere als leise. Es war überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin den Weihnachtsball mit dem ersten Tanz eröffneten, und sie vermutete, das war Malfoys Absicht. Aber dem Gemurmel nach zu urteilen, war Hogwarts nicht bereit dafür, _sie beide_ Hand in Hand zu sehen. Wenn die nur wüssten. Hermine hatte das Verlangen zu lachen. Aber als Draco sie in seine Arme drehte und seine Augen wieder auf ihre richtete, verschwand dieser Wunsch zusammen mit all dem anderen, was nicht Draco Malfoy war.

Dracos Finger drängten danach, sich um die zarte Hand zu schließen, die in seiner ruhte.

Sie wieder zu halten, die Rundung ihrer Hüfte zu halten, wieder in dem wirbelnden, goldenen Licht, brachte den Atem in seiner Brust zum Stocken. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, die Halle mit ihren Feenlichtern zu füllen? Nun schien es die schlechteste Idee überhaupt, da dies alles nur noch schwerer für ihn machte.

Er setzte ein formelles Gesicht auf und führte sie beide anmutig über die Tanzfläche, jeder Schritt perfekt, ohne etwas zu verraten, und verdrängte, dass sein Körper ihn anschrie, sie an sich zu ziehen und zu nehmen. Genau dort, auf jede erdenkliche Weise.

Mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter und der anderen ausgestreckt in seiner Hand, konnte Hermine die Härte in seinem Körper fühlen, und wie das im Widerspruch zu seinen leichten, anmutigen Bewegungen stand. Er war ein Meister der Verstellung und das wusste sie nun. Sie lernte, seine Augen zu lesen. Sie waren durchdringend, hart, voll, und sie konnte nicht wegsehen.

„Draco, es ist wundervoll", sagte sie im Plauderton, um die Illusion der Ungerührtheit aufrecht zu erhalten. Ebenso zu seinem Vorteil, wie für die neugierigen Blicke. Sobald sie es jedoch gesagt hatte, sah sie es als Anerkenntnis ihres Kusses - was es auch war - und spürte Hitze in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen.

Draco klammerte sich an einen Gedanken, jedes Quäntchen Beherrschung verwoben mit seinen angespannten Muskeln; und das einzige, was er hörte, war sein Name. Nicht Malfoy, sondern Draco. 'Draco'. Noch mal. 'Draco'. Sein Hirn stolperte über die Art, wie sie ihre Zunge rollte, als ihr Mund den Namen gebar und ihren Schmollmund, als sie es endlich herausbrachte. 'Draco'.

In einem anderen Bereich seines Verstands, erzählte er ihr, dass sie wundervoll war. Aber es blieb dort, wiederholte sich, bis es zu spät war.

Dumbledore führte McGonagall auf die Tanzfläche, und eine Sekunde später schleppte auch Ginny Harry dorthin. Sie beide seufzten als die Tanzfläche sich füllte und Hermine lächelte ihn warmherzig an, um ihre Erleichterung zu teilen.

Es war dieser Moment - genau da - der alles veränderte. Dieser kleine, belanglose Moment, in dem sie ihn anlächelte, der ihn endgültig brach.

Und Hermine wusste es. Sie sah es. Eine subtile Veränderung in diesen kristallgrauen Augen, von Frustration zu Vorhaben. Das Lächeln verschwand langsam aus ihrem Gesicht, als es ihr vollständig dämmerte; ihre Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis. Sie fühlte die Röte von ihren Wangen zu ihrer Brust rasen und kämpfte darum, normal zu atmen. Seine langen Finger spannten sich fester um ihre Hüfte und sie schnappte nach Luft.

Die Musik neigte sich dem Ende zu, oder veränderte sich, und die Tatsache, dass sie beide von Menschen umgeben waren, spielte für beide keine Rolle, als Draco Hermine dicht an sich zog, so dass ihre Körper aneinander gepresst waren. Ihr entwich ein kleiner Laut, vielleicht ein Wimmern, und ihre Augen schossen zur Seite, wobei sie bemerkte, dass alle sie beobachteten. Doch dann lehnte er sich vor, sein warmer Atem spülte über ihr Ohr und ihre Lider schlossen sich.

„Sag mir, was du willst, Granger", seine Stimme war leise und rau und fordernd. Sie spürte seine Lippen über ihren Hals wandern. Ein dichtes Gewirr aus Bedürfnissen wuchs in ihrem Unterleib und sie wollte ihren Körper in seinen hineinwölben. Sie neigte ihren Kopf instinktiv, um ihren Hals freizugeben.

„Zeig es mir."

Er stöhnte gegen ihre Haut. „Ja… Verdammt, ja."

Und dann lief er davon und Hermine starrte seinem Rücken nach, ihr Kiefer zitterte und sie kämpfte darum ihre Beherrschung zu wahren. Sie schluckte und sah sich um. Niemand schaute her. Nicht eine Person schien zu ihr zu sehen. Sie legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihren Magen und atmete tief ein.

Der Rest des Abends lief verschwommener ab. Ron schien den ganzen Abend an ihrer Seite zu sein und konkurrierte mit ihrem betäubten Geisteszustand um Aufmerksamkeit, bestand darauf zu tanzen und sie auf die Wange zu küssen, wie Harry es tat.

Ginny rettete sie mehr als einmal, um sie in eine stille Ecke zu verfrachten oder ihr Punsch zu holen. Die kleinste Weasley strotzte vor Ausgelassenheit, und Hermine wurde dadurch wenigstens etwas von dem nervösen Flattern, das sich in ihrer Magengegend ausgebreitet hatte, abgelenkt. Nichtsdestotrotz schien auch Ginny zu beabsichtigen, das Gespräch auf die seltsame Begebenheit zu bringen, dass Malfoy sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte. Genauso wie auf die Tatsache, dass der große Blonde zum ersten Mal überhaupt ohne Date zu einem Ball erschienen war, egal, wie unwichtig das Hermine erschien.

Nein, Draco Malfoy kam nicht mit seinem Date. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sie zu fragen. Und sie kam ebenfalls allein, und vielleicht waren ihre Gründe die gleichen wie seine, aber sie war noch nicht bereit dazu, sich das einzugestehen, nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber.

Ja. Er hat ja gesagt. Hermines Verstand kam nicht über diesen Punkt hinaus. Letzte Nacht, als sie ihr Kleid aus- und ihren Pyjama anzog, während sie unter die Decke krabbelte und nach oben auf den dunkelroten Baldachin über ihrem Bett starrte. Diesen Morgen beim Duschen, dann als sie ihre Haare trocknete und ihre Uniform anzog. Als sie mit ihren Freunden in die Kutsche stieg, den ganzen Weg zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Ja. Er hat ja gesagt. Sie würde Sex haben. Sie würde Sex mit Draco Malfoy haben.

Draco Malfoy würde sie nackt sehen.

Was genau das war, woran Draco Malfoy dachte, als er ihr auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss in der leeren Kutsche gegenüber saß. Er würde Hermine Granger nackt sehen. Wie oft hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Wie oft hatte er seinen harten Schwanz gerieben und sich dabei gefragt, ob ihre Titten auch nur im Entferntesten so aussahen, wie er sie sich vorstellte? Welche Farbe hatten ihre Nippel genau? Oder ihre Schamlippen? Wie schmeckte sie?

Als er ihr gegenüber saß in der leeren Kutsche, beobachtete Draco, wie sie überall hinsah, außer zu ihm. Er fühlte die Nervosität, die sie ausstrahlte. Er grinste, ein bisschen stolz darauf, dass er in der Lage war die unbezwingbare Hexe auf diese Art aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er konnte beim Gedanken daran _ihr_ erster zu sein, den selbstgefälligen Stolz nicht leugnen. Der Erste, der in sie eindrang. Jemals.

In dem Moment, als sie ihn auf der Tanzfläche angelächelt hatte, in dem Moment, in dem er ihr unterlag, fühlte sich Draco, als wäre er zu sich zurückgekehrt. Alle Unklarheiten waren verschwunden. Der Kampf war vorbei. Und gerade als es so schien, dass er verloren hätte, realisierte er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er würde sie unter sich haben, offen für ihn.

Aber er wollte und konnte sie nicht einfach so nehmen. Draco wollte, dass sie sich ihm hingab. Und nicht in der Art, wie man seine Brieftasche einem Straßenräuber übergibt, in der Hoffnung, dass er einen nicht verletzte. Er wollte mehr von ihr, etwas Vollkommeneres, etwas Totales. Er wollte sie so offen, dass sie ihn anbetteln, ihn anflehen würde sie zu nehmen.

Sie fuhren schweigend; der fallende Schnee wirbelte um die schützende Zauber-Barriere, die über die Kutsche gelegt war.

Hermines Nerven waren gereizt und lagen blank; und sie war froh, dass Malfoy sie gerade nicht bedrängte. Alles was sie tun konnte, war, ihm still gegenüber zu sitzen und zu spüren, wie seine Blicke sie zu durchdringen versuchten. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Das stimmte. Doch genauso wurde sie aufgesaugt von dem Nervenkitzel, ihrer Neugier und Aufregung, dass sie es kaum noch aushielt. Sie fragte sich, wie es sein würde; und als sie kein Bild in ihren Kopf formen konnte, entschied sie, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, und sich einfach nur von Malfoy führen lassen würde. Das war der Sinn des ganzen, oder?

Als sie Hogwarts erreichten, stiegen sie aus der Kutsche und aus dem Schutz- und Wärmezauber. Sie liefen langsam zu den Stufen hoch, beide vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht auf der Schneedecke, die alles überzog, auszurutschen. Draco beobachtete die weißen Schneeflocken, die sich in Grangers Locken verfingen, während er einen Schritt hinter ihr lief.

Sie erreichten die großen Eichentüren und Hermine wollte gerade am Griff ziehen, als sich Dracos Finger um ihr Handgelenk schlossen.

„Heute Nacht, Granger. Komm heut' Nacht."

Sie schluckte und nickte.

Mit in der Brust klopfenden Herzen stand Hermine vor seiner Tür. Sie nahm ruhige und tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte, die randalierenden Schmetterlinge zu beruhigen, die mit ihren Flügeln gegen ihre Magenwand schlugen.

Sie sah auf ihre Füße. Da war ein großer Fleck auf ihrem rechten Zeh. Sie stöhnte. Irgendwie hatte sie, wegen ihrer zerstreuten Nerven, vergessen, ihre Klamotten zu wechseln. Hermine zuckte innerlich die Achseln. Sie würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht lange angezogen sein – und dieser Gedanke löste eine neue Flatterattacke aus.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und beschwor jeden Funken Mut herauf, den sie finden konnte. _Tu es einfach, Hermine. Denk nicht nach. Einfach… anklopfen. Jetzt._

Draco stand vor ihr, barfuß, das Hemd aus der Hose und die Ärmel hochgerollt, ein Buch zwischen seinen Fingern, wo er aufgehört hatte zu lesen, baumelte in seiner Hand. Er bewegte seine Hand am Rahmen hoch und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und ging unter seinem Arm hindurch in das große, leicht erhellte Zimmer.

Sie stand neben dem Bett, peinlich berührt und spielte mit den Fingern an ihrem Rocksaum. Draco stand an der Tür, sah sie an, nahm sie in sich auf. Er wollte sich an alles erinnern. Er wollte sich erinnern an Hermine Granger, die - rein und unberührt - direkt neben _seinem_ Bett stand und auf ihn wartete.


	23. You have to do everything I say

**Kapitel 23 – You have to do everything I say...**

„Du musst alles tun, was ich dir sage."

Dracos warmer, feuchter Atem wehte ihren Nacken entlang, und Hermines Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Seine Stimme war leise, drückend, gebieterisch.

Er stand hinter ihr. So nah, dass sie fühlen konnte, wie die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, sich mit ihrer vermischte.

Sie hob ihr Kinn leicht an und nickte einmal mit dem Kopf.

Draco bewegte sich, den Rücken dem großen, vergoldeten Spiegel, der an der Wand lehnte, zugewandt, zum Fußende seines Bettes. Er beobachtete sie.

Er war ruhig, entschlossen, und seine klaren, hellen Augen funkelten hungrig. Er verströmte eine Gelassenheit und Kontrolle, die für jemanden seines Alters unerhört war, und für viele ältere Zauberer ebenso.

Die Art, wie er sie gerade ansah, raubtierhaft und konzentriert, war eine Art stille Dominanz, die er meisterhaft ausübte, als wäre es für ihn so natürlich wie Atmen.

Hermines Herz schlug laut vor Erwartung. Und vor Angst. Angst vor ihrem eigenen Verlangen nach diesem Mann, der sie jahrelang gehasst und gequält hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie am Rande einer unglaublich hohen Klippe stehen, wissend, dass sie ihr Wohlbefinden – ihre Verletzlichkeit – aufs Spiel setzte für einen Mann, dem sie aus vielen Gründen nicht vertrauen sollte. Und dennoch: _nicht_ zu springen stand außer Frage.

Sie stand neben seinem Bett, fühlte sich sehr klein und ruhig. Ihre Schenkel fühlten sich in dem dunklen Verlieszimmer kalt an.

„Zieh deine Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und stell dich vor mich", sprach er mit seidiger Stimme in die überwältigende Stille des Zimmers hinein.

Ihr rutschte das Herz in den Bauch und sie wusste, dass es passieren würde. Es würde tatsächlich passieren. _Etwas_ würde passieren.

Sie streifte ihre Schuhe mit den Füßen ab, während ihre Augen weiterhin auf seine gerichtet waren. Er hielt sie gefangen, durchbohrte sie mit diesen kristallgrauen, funkelnden Augen.

Sie bückte sich, zog einen Kniestrumpf aus, dann den anderen, und trat beide sanft zur Seite. Sie zögerte, bezwang ihre Angst, versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, aber alles was sie dort fand, waren Dinge, für die sie keinen Namen fand.

Tief einatmend lief sie auf ihn zu; ihr Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn an – unnachgiebig –, entschlossen, ihre Unerfahrenheit nicht zu verraten, und ihm zu trotzen, sollte er lachen oder sie verletzen.

Draco huschte angesichts ihrer Entschlossenheit und ihres Mutes ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Diese Hexe, diese kleine, mächtige Frau, die auf alles eine Antwort hatte, gab ihm, und nur ihm, diese eine Chance, die Oberhand zu haben. Und auch wenn Draco es niemals zugeben würde: er fühlte sich wirklich geehrt.

Sie entspannte sich leicht bei seinem Lächeln und dem bisschen Wärme in seinem Ausdruck, doch die Gnadenfrist war vorbei, als er sie plötzlich am Knoten ihrer Gryffindor-roten Krawatte packte und sie sanft nach vorn zog. Sie schnappte scharf nach Luft.

Dracos Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre geteilten Lippen. Er wollte es. Er wollte sie verschlingen, wollte, dass sie sich völlig auf ihn einließ. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Wenn er sie jetzt küsste, wäre es vorbei.

Er hob seine andere Hand und löste geschickt die Krawatte. Hermine atmete langsam und überrascht ein, die Augen geweitet, als er absichtlich langsam an der Seide zog, so dass sie - als eine Aussicht auf mehr - über ihren Nacken strich.

Draco beanspruchte die Krawatte und ging sicher, dass sie sah, wie er sie in seine Tasche steckte.

Er lief um sie herum, blieb wieder hinter ihr stehen und plötzlich war sie mit ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild konfrontiert: barfuß, mit wilden Locken, ihre weiße Bluse etwas zerknittert, stocksteif und mit Draco Malfoy, der hinter ihr aufragte.

Er legte seine langen Arme um sie, hielt ihrem Blick durch den Spiegel stand, und ließ den ersten Knopf aus seinem Loch gleiten.

Hermine kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle über ihre Atmung zu behalten. Sie konnte sehen, wie ihre Brust sich scharf hob und senkte. Er würde sie zusehen lassen. Grausam.

Draco öffnete geschickt jeden winzigen Knopf bis ganz hinunter, zog langsam die Enden ihrer Bluse heraus – langsam genug, um ihr zu sagen, dass er die Wirkung kannte, die der Stoff, der über die Haut ihres Bauches strich, auf sie hatte. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre und er grinste sie zufrieden an.

Der letzte Knopf war offen, und Draco ließ seine Arme zur Seite fallen, als er sie in sich aufnahm. Die Form ihres weißen BHs war die einzige Unterbrechung auf der leicht gold-braunen Haut, die von ihrem langen Hals zu ihrem flachen Bauch verlief. Draco ging einen Schritt zurück, ließ ihre Bluse beinah geöffnet hängen. Er würde ihr das nicht abnehmen.

„Zieh sie aus", befahl er ruhig. Er sah sie deutlich schlucken. So würde es härter für sie sein. Zuzugeben, dass sie das hier wollte, es ihm geben wollte, trotz allem. Draco sah ihren Kiefer mahlen, bevor sie ihre Hände hob, um sich die Bluse abzustreifen.

Draco fühlte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als ihre samtigen Schultern und ihr flacher Rücken vor ihm enthüllt wurden; und wieder traf ihn das Wissen darüber, was diese mutige, kluge Hexe ihm schenkte. Es fühlte sich an, wie die erste _wahre_ Demonstration von Vertrauen ihm gegenüber, die ihm jemals irgendwer gezeigt hatte. Und um nichts auf der Welt würde er es versauen.

Hermine überlief ein leichtes Zittern, als sie vor dem Spiegel stand – vor Malfoy – nur in BH und ihrem Schul-Faltenrock. Auf ihr Spiegelbild starrend, erfüllte sie eine Art erotische Verlegenheit und sie verpasste die Fülle an Gefühlen, die über das Gesicht des Slytherins huschten, bevor der sorgfältig kontrollierte Ausdruck zurückkehrte.

Hermine sah ihn an. Er war wahrhaft schön, und obwohl sie es schon wusste, war es wie eine neue Entdeckung hier, in dieser neuen, intimen Umgebung. Groß, schlank, mit langen, schmalen Muskeln durch jahrelanges Quidditch. Seine perfekte Haut sah seidig und warm aus, und sie hatte das merkwürdige Bedürfnis, sich umzudrehen und langsam sein Gesicht abzulecken. Und seine Lippen… es waren die Lippen eines Mädchens, rosa und üppig, die Unterlippe etwas fülliger als die obere, zu einem kleinen Schmollmund geformt. Sie hatten etwas offensichtlich Sexuelles. Und das wusste er und nutzte es zu seinem Vorteil.

Draco näherte sich ihr von hinten und untersuchte offenkundig ihren Körper im Spiegel. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie unter seinem Blick fast zusammengebrochen wäre, als er ihre bedeckten Brüste beobachtete, die sich mit ihrer Atmung hoben und senkten. Sie war wunderschön unbeholfen in ihrem halb bekleideten Zustand, und Draco hatte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihr den BH vom Körper zu reißen, damit er sie endlich sehen konnte. Er _musste_ sie sehen. Jetzt.

Ohne ihre Haut irgendwo zu berühren, öffnete Draco den BH in einer Bewegung. Ihre vollen Brüste entspannten sich ein wenig, als der Stoff ihre erhitzte Haut verließ. Er atmete tief ein, seine Augen klebten auf ihrem Fleisch im Spiegel, und noch immer, ohne sie zu berühren; er wischte die Träger von ihren Armen, bis ihre Brüste nackt vor ihm waren.

Hitze färbte Hermines Wangen als sie sah, wie er auf ihre nackten Brüste starrte. Sie sah hinauf zu seinem Haar, zu dem Bettpfosten, zu seiner Schulter und versuchte, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als darauf, wie bloßgestellt sie sich fühlte.

Blut rauschte in Dracos Schwanz. Ihre Brüste waren prächtig. Es kostete ihn einen Haufen Beherrschung, nicht danach zu greifen und Anspruch auf sie zu erheben. Sie waren voll, rundlich und ihre dunkelrosa Brustwarzen waren schon zu herrlich steifen Spitzen verhärtet, die zwinkerten und ihn verspotteten.

Er lief langsam um sie herum, wie ein siegessicherer Jäger, der seine Beute umkreiste, ließ seine Augen über ihren ganzen Körper wandern und blieb schließlich wieder hinter ihr stehen. Er sah ihren schmalen Rücken an, folgte ihrer Wirbelsäule hinunter zum Rand ihres Rocks, der tief auf ihren Hüften lag, genau dort, wo die Rundung ihres perfekten Hinterns begann. Er stöhnte innerlich und beugte sich dann vor, sodass sein Atem ihre Ohrmuschel liebkoste. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

„Deine Titten sind absolut perfekt, Granger", zischte er rau. Plötzlich fühlte sie nur eine Fingerspitze auf ihren beiden harten Nippeln. Ihre Augen schossen auf und mit einer Art lusterfülltem Grauen beobachtete sie, wie er mit seinen Zeigefingern nur die Spitzen ihrer unerträglich empfindlichen Brustwarzen umkreiste.

Ohne irgendeine andere Berührung von ihm, fühlten sich diese beiden einzelnen Kontaktpunkte für sie wie Elektroschocks direkt zu ihrer Muschi an. Sie sah sich selbst im Spiegel leicht wanken.

Hermines Puls raste und ihre Augenlider wollten sich schließen, als sie sah, wie sich auf Dracos rosarotem Mund ein wissendes Grinsen ausbreitete. Plötzlich explodierte das in ihren Brustwarzen aufgebaute Prickeln, während Draco jeden einzelnen Punkt fest zwickte und zwischen seinen Fingern rollte. Sie errötete heftig, als das Verlangen wie ein Blitz durch sie schoss; sie konnte sich keuchen sehen und spürte, wie Feuchtigkeit ihr Höschen benetzte.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog er sich zurück und ging einen Schritt von ihr weg, ließ sie vor dem Spiegel stehen, errötet und feucht. Der Mistkerl zog sie auf.

„Dreh dich um."

Sie tat wie befohlen und drehte sich zur Stirnseite des Bettes um, dankbar, nicht länger ihren Körper ansehen zu müssen, der sie betrog. Doch Draco drehte sich mit ihr, stand wieder hinter ihr, so dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Hase, der von einem im Schatten wartenden Panther verfolgt wurde.

„Zieh dein Höschen zu den Knien runter", seine Stimme war heiser und fest, doch mit einem leichten Zittern darin, so klein, dass es Hermine entging. Ihn nicht sehen zu können, war unerträglich.

Hermine dachte - törichterweise - die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Rock noch anhatte, würde ihre Verlegenheit bei diesem Schritt dämpfen, also tat sie es ohne zu zögern. Sie wand sich etwas, um die weiße Baumwolle ihre Schenkel herunterzuziehen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu weit nach vorn zu beugen, um ihm damit einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Hintern zu erlauben.

Während sie dort stand, mit der feuchten Unterhose zwischen ihren schmalen, festen Schenkeln gespannt, realisierte Hermine sofort, wie falsch sie lag. Sie fühlte sich hundert Mal mehr entblößt, als wenn sie lediglich nackt gewesen wäre. Sie fühlte sich wie ein böses kleines Mädchen, dass beim Masturbieren erwischt worden war, mit ihrer feuchten Unterhose als Beweis. Ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham und Erregung, und in ihrer Muschi entwickelte sich ein Knoten des Begehrens. Wusste Draco, dass sie so reagieren würde?

Draco wartete, starrte auf den gespannten Stoff um ihre Schenkel, während sie ihre Lage verarbeitete. Es erfüllte ihn mit einer Art siegreicher Schadenfreude, als sie ihre Unterhose so schnell herunterzogen hatte, nur um sich dann aufzurichten und bei dem Anblick, den sie ihm bot, zu erstarren. Das war seine kleine Löwin, die Hals über Kopf in die Schlacht rannte, ohne einen Gedanken an den Ausgang zu verschwenden – und dafür liebte er sie.

Als er keine Sekunde mehr warten konnte, einen flüchtigen Blick auf diesen kleinen runden Arsch zu werfen, der ihn bei jeder Drehung neckte, den sie im Schlaf an seinem Schwanz gerieben hatte, stellte er sich wieder direkt hinter sie.

Für Hermine fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, die sie in dieser demütigenden Lage verbrachte, bevor sie hörte, dass er sich hinter ihr bewegte. Und dann spürte sie, wie die Rückseite ihres Rocks weit hochgehoben wurde und die Röte, die ihre Wangen erfüllt hatte, sich über Hals und Brust ausbreitete. Gott sei Dank konnte er es nicht sehen.

Draco verkniff sich ein Stöhnen, während er den Rock an ihr Kreuz drückte. Sie war fest und weich und rund, und da war ein kleines Mal oben auf ihrer linken Backe. Er schloss die Augen und konnte das Stöhnen nicht verhindern, das ihm entwich, als er die Innenseite einer Backe mit der hohlen Hand umfasste und ein wenig anhob. Ihr Arsch war so weich, und er endete in einer perfekten Rundung an ihren Oberschenkeln. Es gab zwei kleine Vertiefungen oben an der Spalte und er ließ seine Fingerspitzen darüber gleiten, markierte sie in seinen Gedächtnis.

„Beug dich über das Bett", sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Spielraum für Verhandlungen zuließ.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie von der Hand, die ihren Rock hochhielt, sanft nach vorne gedrückt wurde. Sie fing sich mit ihren Armen ab, und er drückte noch etwas mehr, damit sie verstand, dass sie sich flach hinlegen sollte.

Was tat er da? Sollte das Sex sein? War sie falsch informiert? Lagen die Bücher, die sie las, falsch? Warum fühlte sie sich so eklig und zappelig?

Ihre Brustwarzen rieben über die Decke unter der er jede Nacht schlief.

Seine großen Hände waren wieder auf ihr. Rieben mit flachen Handflächen sanfte Kreise über die Hügel, wärmten ihre Rückseite, näherten sich ihrer zum größten Teil verdeckten Muschi. Hermine presste instinktiv ihre Beine zusammen. Und dann spreizte er ihre Arschbacken, zog sie mit beiden Händen auseinander. So hielt er sie - offen.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Er schaute sie an. Starrte auf den engen Ring ihres Arschlochs. Mit Absicht! Ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Zeugnis ihrer grenzenlosen Demütigung. Sie wollte mit der Matratze verschmelzen und verschwinden, doch sie konnte sich, angesichts des Schocks so entblößt zu sein, nicht einmal winden.

„Spreiz deinen Arsch für mich, Granger."

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Er ließ plötzlich von ihr ab und brachte seine Handfläche mit einem lauten „Klatsch", welches die dichte Stille im Raum brach, auf ihren Arsch. Sie schnellte empor und ihr entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei, der sie aus ihrem Schock riss.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, versohlte Draco ihr den Hintern, hart und wiederholt, wieder und wieder, fünf, zehn, zwanzig Mal, in sehr schneller Abfolge, und ihre Backen färbten sich leuchtend rot. Dann, genau so plötzlich, ließ er von ihr ab.

Hermine verharrte in ihrer Stellung auf dem Bett, vor Schreck erstarrt, schnell blinzelnd und um Atem ringend. Ihr nach oben gewandter Arsch stach, kitzelte, als die kühle Luft ihn liebkoste. Sie wartete darauf, dass ihre Wut darüber aufwallte, wie ein sehr unartiges Tier behandelt zu werden. Sie wartete. Und wartete.

Stattdessen, öffnete sich ihr Mund zu einem kleinen „o", als sie erkannte, dass ihre Schamlippen in Feuchtigkeit getränkt waren. Es war eine bestürzende Offenbarung, und sie lag für einige Momente still, ihr roter Arsch in der Luft, als sie es sacken ließ.

Sie fühlte plötzlich eine unglaublich Dankbarkeit gegenüber Draco, obwohl sie zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen verwirrt war, warum. Gerade gedemütigt und erniedrigt, legte sie ihre Arme langsam neben ihren Körper und fasste hinter sich, um die Hügel ihres Hinterns zu greifen. Sie machte ihre Augen fest zu und spreizte sich weit auf für ihn.

Draco stand, von ihr abgewendet, an der Bettkante, Augen geschlossen und etwas irritiert von seiner Reaktion auf dieses schöne Wesen, das sich auf seinem Bett räkelte. Er wusste, dass dies nicht die Nacht für eine seiner extremeren Fantasien war, doch er hatte entschieden, sich abgesehen davon, nicht zurückzuhalten. Dracos Schwanz drängte sich gegen seine perfekt geschneiderte, dunkelgraue Wollhose. Granger den Hintern zu versohlen hatte ihn selbst überrascht. Es fühlte sich nicht nach der Gewalt an, die er erwartet hatte, als er sie bestrafte, weil sie seine Befehle missachtete. Stattdessen kämpfte er gegen das Verlangen, seinen Schwanz in sie zu rammen und auf der Stelle zu nehmen. Was sicher lustig wäre… ein anderes Mal.

Aber er hatte das hier schon so lange, so sehr, gewollt, und obwohl er dagegen angekämpft hat, war es hier und wartete auf ihn. Er würde es langsam machen und jeden Moment auskosten. Er würde sich Zeit mit ihr nehmen. Er wollte ihr heute Nacht noch so viel zeigen.

Als er seine Konzentration zurück erlangte, drehte sich Draco um und sein Herz blieb ihm stehen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Im Gegensatz zu allen möglichen Reaktionen, die sie auf diese unerwartete Bestrafung hätte haben können, lag sie dort: Beine zusammen, umfasste mit je einer Hand die beiden Hälften ihres rot erblühten Arschs und öffnete sich seinem Willen.

Draco war platt. Ihr ganzer Glaube und das Vertrauen in ihn, ließen seine Brust vor Dankbarkeit anschwellen, doch ebenso sehr mit brennender Sehnsucht. Er schwor sich in diesem Moment, dass sie nicht einen einzigen Moment dieses Abends in seiner Obhut bereuen würde.

Er ging rasch und kniete sich hinter sie, mit dem Bedürfnis, seine Lippen auf sie zu pressen.

_Irgendwohin_.

_Überallhin_.

Er verstreute kleine Küsse auf ihre zwei Grübchen und darunter, und daneben, und über die kleinen Finger ihrer linken Hand. Er leckte wie ein Kätzchen über die weiche Innenseite ihrer Pospalte und tauchte dann ab, um ihr Geschlecht ausfindig zu machen.

Sie roch nach Luft und Gras und einem Hauch von Erde. Es überfiel ihn, und er fühlte sich, als müsste er sie auf seiner Zunge spüren oder er würde durchdrehen. Doch er wollte sie auch kosten, Stück für Stück, und er zwang sich zu warten.

Mit dem hervorlugenden Rand ihres Geschlechts beginnend, leckte Draco langsam und deutlich darüber und streifte dabei kurz ihr Arschloch. Sie versteifte sich, hielt aber still, und Draco fuhr mit seinem Streben fort. Er leckte an ihr, überzog die verschlossene Oberfläche mit Speichel und umkreiste ihr Arschloch – abwechselnd mit flachen, breiten Zügen und kurzen, neckenden Stößen mit seiner Zungenspitze. Sein Körper genoss es, sie in allen Einzelheiten genau zu kennen und das trieb ihn tiefer.

Hermine wollte in dem Moment unter ihm hervorklettern, als sie realisierte, was Malfoy tun würde, aber bevor sie sich bewegen konnte, war er über ihr. Das hungrige Stöhnen, das von ihm kam, während er ihr freiliegendes Arschloch mit der Zunge anstieß, überraschte und erregte sie. Sie fühlte einen perversen Nervenkitzel bei dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy sie _dort_ leckte.

Und dann traf sie dieses Gefühl seiner sanften Zunge, die über die empfindliche Rosette wirbelte; sie sog scharf Luft ein und ihre Augen schlossen sich reflexartig. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich noch weiter öffnete - soweit sie konnte, während in ihrem Unterleib ein brennendes Bedürfnis heranwuchs. Wie sie spürte, dass Draco in sie eindrang und versuchte, an dem engen Muskelring vorbei zu gelangen, hob sich ihr Hintern in die Höhe. Mit beiden Händen riss Draco an ihr, seine Finger zerrten an ihrer verkrampften Knospe, um sie zu öffnen, als er seine Zunge weiter hinein drückte. Seine Finger glitten nach vorne und kämpften mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Hermine wälzte sich auf dem Bett, die Augen fest geschlossen, und hielt ihre Arschbacken immer noch gespreizt. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an und sie drückte sich ihm entgegen, wollte mehr, und angesichts ihrer eigenen Perversion am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Draco versenkte vorsichtig einen langen Finger in ihrem verbotenen Loch – langsam und gleichmäßig - und Hermine stöhnte laut. Sein Atem blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Das Geräusch, das Gefühl, das Wissen, dass er das – _das -_ mit Granger machte, beflügelte ihn. Er drückte behutsam noch etwas weiter, leckte den Bereich, der seinen Finger verschluckt hatte - fühlte, wie die kleinen Muskeln verkrampften und pulsierten – zog sich dann langsam zurück und begann, rhythmisch in sie zu pumpen, langsam und tief, was sie abgehackt und schwer atmen ließ.

Hermine konnte fühlen, wie der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn ausbrach, als sie versuchte, über die Sensation, die sie durchströmte, hinwegzuatmen. Sie schauderte bei dem Bild, welches sie wissentlich präsentierte: über Dracos Bett gebeugt, der Rock über den nackten Hintern hochgezogen, das zu ihren Schenkeln heruntergezogene Höschen, ihre eigenen Arschbacken auseinander ziehend, sich dabei räkelte und aufbäumte, während Draco Malfoy seinen Finger in ihr Arschloch steckte. Es war fürchterlich und unanständig und erotisch, und ihre Muschi pulsierte vor Verlangen.

Draco schob einen zweiten Finger hinein, und Hermine entfuhr ein tiefes, animalisches Grunzen. Das rohe Geräusch der zarten, eleganten Frau ließ Draco in seinem Streben innehalten. Er antwortete mit einem gleichermaßen ursprünglichen Geräusch, als er plötzlich das Verlangen hatte, sie an sich zu spüren.

Draco stand auf und riss sie grob an ihren Oberarmen nach oben. Er hielt ihren Körper fest an seinem. Ihr Rücken an seiner Brust. Der engste Kontakt, den er zwischen ihnen erlaubt hatte. Vor Befriedigung entwich ihm ein stotternder Seufzer, der sich in ein gefährliches Knurren verwandelte. Er entblößte seine Zähne und zog sie an ihrem Hals hinunter, weiter ihre Arme umklammernd.

„Hat dir das gefallen?", knurrte er ihr ins Ohr und hielt dann inne, um sie in den Hals zu kneifen. „Es gefällt dir, wenn ich dein Arschloch mit meiner Zunge ficke, oder nicht? Du magst, wenn was in deinem Hintern steckt, nicht wahr?"

Sie stand da und ließ seine lüsternen Worte über sich ergehen - erregter, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte, und völlig ratlos, was sie tun oder denken sollte.

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken und atmete den Duft von Ambra, Honig, Orange und Jasmin ein, den sein Körper als Granger erkannte. Mit jedem Atemzug erfüllte er ihn, voll und ganz. Er lockerte seinen Griff um sie, während seine Finger über ihre Arme nach unten strichen, bis seine beiden Hände ihre ergriffen. Er verflocht seine Finger mit ihren und stand einfach da. Die intime und liebevolle Geste hielt sie beide erstarrt und schweigend, als sie versuchte, all das zu sagen, was die beiden nicht sagen konnten. Und so standen sie da, beide mit geschlossenen Augen, während sie insgeheim versuchten, diesen Moment in ihr Gedächtnis einzuprägen.

Dann ließ Draco los und kniete sich auf einem Bein hinter sie, schob die Baumollunterhose über ihre Knie, langsam an ihren glatten Waden herunter, darauf achtend, dass er dabei unter dem Vorwand, den Stoff zu entfernen, jeden möglichen Zentimeter berühren konnte. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Knie und hob es an, zog einen Fuß aus der Unterhose, dann den anderen. Er ballte die Baumwolle und stopfte sie in seine Tasche, wo auch ihre Krawatte war. Damit würde sie den Raum nicht verlassen.

Er wollte sie unbedingt sehen. Alles von ihr. Draco stellte sich hin und legte seine Finger um ihre Hüften, seine Daumen ruhten auf der oberen Rundung ihres Pos, berührten fast die Vertiefung ihrer Wirbelsäule. Er fand das Häkchen ihres Rocks auf der rechten Seite. Ohne seine linke Hand von ihrer anderen Hüfte zu nehmen, löste er den Verschluss des Rocks und zog den Reißverschluss langsam nach unten.

Hermine fühlte ihre Brustwarzen, die sich vor ihr in die Luft reckten, härter werden. Oh Gott. Ihr Rock. Er war gerade dabei, das letzte Hindernis zu entfernen. Trotz allem, was er gerade mit ihr gemacht hatte, der Gedanke daran, komplett nackt und enthüllt vor Malfoy zu stehen, ließ sie beben.

Draco ließ den Rock nicht fallen, behielt seine Hände jedoch auf ihr - Handflächen flach auf ihren Hüften, die Finger streichelten die Vorderseite ihrer Schenkel - und zog ihn runter. Quälend langsam. Die kratzende Wolle setzte ihre Haut in Brand. Er hielt inne, als er zu der Stelle kam, an der ihre Beine sich teilten. Ihre unverhüllte Muschi war nur Zentimeter von seinen langen Fingern entfernt, nackt unter dem Wollrock. Sie fühlte seine Fingerspitzen zwicken und bohren. Dann bewegte er sich wieder, zog den Rock weiter nach unten und hinterließ in dessen Kielwasser eine Spur von Feuer. Sie fühlte sich Stück für Stück enthüllt, als der Stoff nach unten rutschte und die kühle Luft sie streifte. Ihre Hüften. Ihren Hintern. Ihre Schenkel. Ihre Kniekehlen.

Der Stoffvon Malfoys Hose rieb gegen ihren nackten Hintern, die feste Baumwolle seines Hemds auf ihrem Rücken. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich der lange, harte Schaft seines Schwanzes gegen sie presste. Er beugte sich wieder über sie. Seine Zunge fuhr ihre Ohrmuschel entlang. Hermine stöhnte und er saugte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Leg dich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett." Seine Stimme war heiser und zitterte leicht. Zum ersten Mal wurde Hermine bewusst, wie viel Kontrolle er aufbieten musste. Warum machte er so langsam? Warum zog er sie nicht einfach aus und nahm sie?

Ihr lief ein Schauer über die Wirbelsäule; und ihr wurde deutlich bewusst, dass sie völlig nackt und Draco komplett angezogen war. In einem Moment voller Panik dachte sie, dass er sie womöglich irgendwie demütigen würde, sie unerfüllt stehen lassen und verspotten würde. Aber die Geräusche, die er machte, der rohe Hunger und die Lust in seiner Stimme, erinnerten sie daran, dass Draco Malfoy in erster Linie egoistisch war. Er _würde_ seinen Willen bekommen.

Während Hermine ihre Angst herunterschluckte, bewegte sie sich zum Bett. Sie war unglaublich nervös, ihm ihr Geschlecht zu zeigen, ihn _alles_ an ihr sehen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass das unsinnig war, da er schon an weitaus peinlicheren Stellen war. Sie drehte sich um, behielt ihre Beine zusammen und legte sich auf den Rücken in die Mitte des Betts. An die Decke starrend, versuchte sie ihre Angst zu besiegen, nicht fähig, Draco in die Augen zu schauen, und fürchtete sich vor der Ablehnung, die sie dort sehen könnte.

Das war der Inhalt seiner geheimsten Träume. Diese Frau, so mächtig, so schön, die ihn verfolgt hatte, und vor ihm ausgebreitet lag. Endlich. In seinem Bett. Locken breiteten sich fächerförmig um ihren Kopf herum aus, ein Meer aus glatter, karamellfarbener Haut, mit rosafarbenen Spitzen. Sie war wunderbar in ihrer Nacktheit.

Dracos Herz schmerzte.

Ihre Angst war greifbar. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ehrfurcht und großem Kummer. Wie konnte sie an sich zweifeln? Wie konnte sie nur nicht wissen, wie sehr er sie wollte? Wie schön er sie fand? Wie wichtig, wie besonders dies für ihn war?

Sie sah genau so aus wie eine ängstliche Jungfrau, mit den zusammengepressten Beinen und ihren nervös umher schießenden Augen. Draco lief zur Seite des Betts, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und kniete sich hin.

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht von ihm weg, ein Ausdruck von Scham auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Draco strich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über ihren freigelegten Hals und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre Schläfe. Er schloss seine Augen und suchte nach dem Mut, das zu sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Gott. Schau dich an! Du bist so verdammt überwältigend, Hermine. Du bist stark und gut…" Seine Stimme verlor sich; und der Klang ihres Vornamens lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrer Angst ab. „Ich weiß, dass ich dir nie gerecht werden kann und, dass ich das hier nicht verdiene, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann… Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir antust. Ich will dich so sehr, Hermine. Ich bin so hart. Mein Schwanz ist für dich so hart. Ich will in dir drin sein. Öffne deine Beine für mich. Lass mich dich ansehen. Bitte."

Draco kniff die Augen fest zusammen und blieb einen Moment so, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, errötet und

zitterte insgeheim über sein Geständnis und die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

Er hatte noch nie 'Bitte' zu irgendeiner Frau gesagt. Niemals.

Er zog sich zurück und stellte sich wieder an den Rand des Betts; die Enthüllung machte ihn zu angreifbar. Sie beobachtete ihn nun, folgte seinen Bewegungen wortlos. Ihr Ausdruck immer noch vorsichtig. Draco sah runter auf ihren Körper. Ihre Glieder in langen, geraden Linien, ihre Brustwarzen streckten sich in die Luft, das dunkle Dreieck aus Locken neckte ihn, und ihr kleiner Mund, geschlossen und rosarot. Er wollte, dass sich dieses Bild in sein Hirn brannte. Er fand ihren Blick und sah sie im Kampf mit ihren inneren Dämonen, immer noch auf der Suche nach ihrem Mut. Er heftete seine Augen auf ihre und fing an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Hermine sah genau hin, als das Bild, welches sie ständig im Kopf hatte, vor ihr Gestalt annahm. Sie konnte die Hitze seiner Haut immer noch spüren, als sie mit ihrer Hand über die blass goldene Haut gestrichen hatte. Sie atmete tief ein, während er sich aus seinem Hemd schälte, seine Brust enthüllte, starke Arme, breite Schultern und schmale Muskeln, die sich bei seinen Bewegungen unter seine Haut bewegten. Seine kleinen, harten Brustwarzen waren leuchtend rosa im Kontrast zu seiner perfekten Haut und eine dünne Linie dunkelblonden Haars lenkte Hermines Augen zu seinem Gürtel. Er atmete langsam und die rosafarbene Tönung seiner Wangen ließ Hermine sich fragen, ob er auch so nervös war wie sie. Aber sie kam nicht dahinter, warum _Draco Malfoy_ vor _ihr_ schüchtern sein sollte.

Dracos Hand legte bei seinem Gürtel eine Pause ein. Sein Schwanz war schmerzhaft in seiner Hose eingesperrt und verlangte nach Erlösung. Die Bewegung zog Hermines Blick an, und er sah einen Funken Neugierde aufflackern. Er lächelte in sich hinein, zog langsam das Leder heraus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er fingerte an dem Knopf herum.

Gott, war er nervös. Mehr als er es beim ersten Mal gewesen war. Draco machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, später darüber nachzudenken. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, als er den Knopf aufschnipste.

Verlangen vermischte sich mit der Neugier in Hermines Augen, und das so offen zu sehen, ließ Dracos Mut komplett zurückkehren, während er an der Reihe von Knöpfen zog, fast grinsend. Seine Daumen in Hose und Boxershorts einhakend, brachte er beides zusammen nach unten.

Und da stand er, Draco Malfoy, völlig nackt; sein dicker, langer, rosafarbener Schwanz sprang hervor aus einem Nest von dunkelblonden Locken.

Hermine starrte unverblümt. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinem Schwanz lösen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen so offen und in natura sah. Und er war… schön. Fremd und schön, und sie fühlte, wie das Verlangen in ihrem Bauch stärker wurde.

Draco griff stolz nach seinem Schwanz, strich langsam die gesamte Länge entlang. Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich. Malfoy dabei zuzuschauen, wie er seinen Schwanz streichelte, hatte etwas Dekadentes. Sie setzte ihre Entschlossenheit ihren Nerven entgegen und winkelte ihre Knie an. Dracos Magen schlug Purzelbäume und er leckte seine Lippen.

„Mach deine Beine breit, Granger. Zeig mir deine hübsche Muschi."

Seine Worte ließen sie erröten und sie konnte die Hitze der roten Flecken, die auf ihrer Brust erblühten, spüren. Sie bewegte zögernd ihre Füße und öffnete ihre Knie.

„Oh, Gott. Jaaaaa. Braves Mädchen", stöhnte Draco laut, als er ihre dunkelrosa Schamlippen sah, die von ihren Säften glänzten. Er rieb fest über seinen Schwanz. Er wollte in sie eintauchen und seine Zunge in diese heiße, nasse Höhle schieben. Um sie zu schmecken und auf seiner Zunge zu haben.

Dracos zustimmendes Stöhnen gab Hermine den Mut, ihre Knie etwas mehr auseinander fallen zu lassen. Sie schluckte hart und schaute hinauf zur Decke. Sie zeigte Draco Malfoy ihre Muschi. Seine Augen lagen auf ihr, sie konnte es _fühlen_, zwischen ihren Beinen, sie verschlangen und verschluckten sie.

Draco blieb am Ende des Bettes, strich langsam seinen schmerzhaft harten Schwanz und starrte einfach nur zwischen ihre geöffneten Beine. Nach einer ganzen, langen Minute stöhnte er leise: „Fass dich an, Granger. Spreiz deine Schamlippen für mich."

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen schlängelte Hermine ihre Hände nach unten und starrte angestrengt an die Decke, als sie ihr feuchtes Geschlecht öffnete.

„Weiter." Ihr Atem keuchte scharf bei dem Befehl und sie spreizte obszön ihre Muschi. Draco entwich ein schweres Seufzen.

„Gott, du bist so feucht. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, meinen harten Schwanz in deine heiße, nasse Möse zu schieben", zischte er. „Spiel mit deiner Muschi, Granger. Zeig mir, wie ich dich anfassen soll."

Hermines Magen schlug einen Salto. Seine Worte drangen direkt in ihr Inneres. Sie schloss ihre Augen und bewegte die Finger ihrer Hand zu ihrem geschwollenen Kitzler, rieb in kleinen Kreisen über das harte Bündel von Nervenenden. Bei dem Kontakt kreisten ihre Hüften und sie zügelte ihren Körper, immer noch verlegen wegen ihres Verlangens.

„Das ist es, Granger. Du willst, dass ich deinen Kitzler reibe, oder? Ich wette, du willst auch, dass ich deine enge Muschi ausfülle, nicht wahr?", stöhnte er, während er seinen Schwanz schneller streichelte. Sie bewegte die Finger ihrer anderen Hand zu ihrer Spalte.

„Ja, Granger, fick dich mit deinen kleinen Fingern", knurrte Draco. Sie konnte die Not in seiner Stimme hören, ebenso wie er. Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen darüber, wie sehr sie etwas in sich spüren wollte, so sehr, dass sie dies hier vor ihm tun würde, so sehr, dass sie seinen Befehlen folgen würde. So sehr, dass sie zwei Finger in ihre triefende Muschi versenkte und sofort damit begann, sie rein und raus zu stoßen. Ihre Hüften rollten gegen ihre Hand und sie konnte nicht aufhören. Das Bedürfnis zu kommen, fing an, sich ihrer Kontrolle zu entziehen.

„Schau mich an! Schau mich an, während du deine Finger in deine nasse Muschi stößt!"

Ihre Augen schossen auf und ihr Blick verschmolz mir seinem. Sie keuchte schwer, ihr Atem ging laut in dem stillen Raum. Der harte Knoten aus Anspannung führte Krieg mit ihrer Verlegenheit, als sie in sich stieß, angespornt von dem ausgehungerten Blick in Dracos Augen.

Beim Anblick ihrer gegensätzlichen Emotionen und ihres geschmeidigen Körpers, der sich vor ihm räkelte, stieß er ein tiefes, raubtierhaftes Knurren aus. Er dachte nicht, dass er sich noch länger zurückhalten konnte. Ihre Finger flogen über ihren Kitzler und ihre Hand pumpte wie wahnsinnig drei Finger in ihre Muschi.

Sie war so nah dran... Ein tiefdunkles Rosa überzog ihre Wangen und sie krümmte sich unter ihren Händen auf seinem Bett. Draco stand neben sich. Das war so ein privater Akt, und er war sich dessen bewusst. Er wusste, was es sie kostete. Sein Verlangen schoss in den Himmel und er musste sie abrupt unterbrechen.

_Er_ würde sie kommen lassen. Sie sollte von _seiner_ Hand abheben. Sie gehörte _ihm_.

Draco griff nach ihren Handgelenken und zerrte sie von seinem Preis weg. Er sprang schnell auf das Bett, über sie, nahm sie gefangen in einem Käfig aus seinen Armen und Beinen. Draco zwang ihre Arme an den Handgelenken über ihrem Kopf zusammen und brachte sein Gesicht über ihres.

Hermine starrte ihn an, ihre Augen weit geöffnet. Das Gefühl seines großen Körpers über ihr hatte sie unvorbereitet erwischt, und sie verzweifelte an ihrem Bedürfnis nach einem Abschluss. An ihrem Schenkel konnte sie seinen Schwanz fühlen, der zwischen ihren Beinen herunterhing. Das schwere Gewicht überraschte sie. Sie stöhnte und rollte ihm ihre Hüften entgegen.

„Sag mir, was du willst, Granger. Bitte mich darum", befahl er grob. Sie stöhnte wieder und ihre Hüften bockten als Antwort darauf. Sein Gesicht war Zentimeter entfernt und seine Augen waren dunkel und stürmisch und brannten sich in ihre.

„Sag es! Ich will hören, wie du mir detailliert sagst, was ich mit dir, mit deinem Körper, tun soll. Sag mir, was du willst, Granger."

Draco realisierte, dass das hart für sie sein würde, wahrscheinlich härter als die Sache an sich, also gab er etwas nach. Während er ihre Handgelenke mit einer Hand hielt, legte er die andere Hand über ihre Augen, tauchte sie in Dunkelheit.

Er neigte seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrem Hals ließ Hermine zittern und verdoppelte ihr Verlangen nach einem Abschluss.

„Willst du, dass ich deine Titten anfasse, Granger?", flüsterte er.

Ja. Oh ja. Sie wollte so sehr, dass er sie anfasste. Sie sehnte sich danach, seine Hände auf sich zu haben. Ihr Rücken bog sich und ihre Brustwarzen berührten die Haut seiner Brust. Von der Intensität seiner arktisch grauen Augen gelöst, fand Hermine eine Spur Mut.

„Ja", sagte sie atemlos.

„Sag bitte, Granger."

„Bitte." Das verzweifelte Wimmern in ihrer Stimme ließ seinen Schwanz pochen. „Bitte, Draco…"

Sein Magen schmolz wie heiße Butter, als sein Name von ihrer Zunge rollte. Er leckte ihre Ohrmuschel und Hermine wand sich.

„Bitte fass meine Titten an", sagte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum hörte.

„Braves Mädchen", gurrte er ihr ins Ohr.

Die Hand über ihren Augen rutschte weg, doch sie behielt die Augen geschlossen. Draco stöhnte leise, als er seine Handfläche über die weiche Haut an der Seite ihrer vollen Brüste entlang gleiten ließ. Er machte die Handfläche flach und hob sie von ihrer Haut, um sie über ihren harten Nippel zu ziehen, ohne irgendetwas anderes als die feste Spitze zu berühren. Ihr Rücken bog sich in seine Hand, und diese schloss sich reflexartig, knetete ihr Fleisch. Hermine stöhnte vor Erleichterung, und Draco wollte dieses Geräusch für den Rest seines Lebens hören. Er zwickte ihren Nippel leicht und sie stöhnte sanft. Sein Griff verstärkte sich und er drehte ein wenig. Strom schoss direkt in ihren Kitzler und Hermine krümmte und wand sich unter ihm.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte er leise und heiser. „Magst du es, wenn deine Nippel fest gekniffen werden?"

„Ja…bitte." Sie errötete vor Verlegenheit, als sie das zugab.

„Was willst du noch, Granger?" Seine Stimme war heißblütig. „Willst du, dass ich deine Muschi berühre?"

„Gott, ja! Bitte berühr meine Muschi", floss es in einem Atemzug von ihren Lippen.

„Mmmmmm", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr. Dracos freie Hand verließ ihren Nippel nach einem letzten scharfen Zwirbeln, wanderte über ihren angespannten Bauch zu den weichen Locken und streifte leicht ihren Kitzler. Sie rollte langsam und erwartungsvoll ihr Becken. Draco ließ einen langen Finger an dem schlüpfrigen Rand ihrer Schamlippen entlangfahren und beugte sich wieder zu ihrem Ohr.

„Deine Muschi ist so heiß und sexy. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dich dort zu berühren. Es war eine Folter, zuzusehen, wie du deine Schamlippen für mich offen hältst und meine Zunge nicht in dein feuchtes, kleines Loch zu stoßen."

Hermine stöhnte und wand sich unter ihm. Draco lachte, wissend was sie wollte, leise in sich hinein; doch er wollte sie darum betteln hören.

„Mmmmm, Kätzchen, ich wette, du willst meine Finger in dir spüren, nicht wahr? Du willst, dass ich deine Muschi ausfülle? Willst du, dass ich dich mit meinen Fingern ficke? Willst du, dass deine Muschi sich voll anfühlt?" Ihre Atmung war schnell und flach. „Fleh' mich an."

„Oh GOTT, Draco! Bitte, bitte steck deine Finger in meine Muschi. Bitte, ich will es so sehr!", schluchzte sie.

Freude durchströmte Dracos Körper. Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los und stemmte sich hoch, um sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Knie zu knien. Er hatte so lange gewartet, wollte es so sehr, er musste es sehen. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schenkel und drückte sie weiter auf. Für einen langen Moment blickte er auf ihre glänzenden, rosa Schamlippen und ließ dann langsam - zu langsam - einen langen Finger in ihre Hitze versinken und beobachtete, wie er zwischen ihren schlüpfrigen Schamlippen verschwand. Er schloss seine Augen und stöhnte aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle, während sich ihre heißen, feuchten Falten um ihn schlossen.

Die Wände ihrer Muschi spannten sich fest um ihn und sein Schwanz zuckte vor Eifersucht. Hermine entschlüpfte ein langes, leises Jammern und ihr Kreuz hob sich vom Bett. Er zog seinen Finger genau so langsam heraus – eine Qual. Doch beim erneuten Eindringen fügte er einen zweiten Finger hinzu. So ausgefüllt hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt.

In Dracos Verstand drehte sich alles. Er hatte seine Finger in Hermine Grangers unberührter Pussy! Und es war unglaublich gut, so heiß und so eng.

Die Fülle in ihrer klammernden Muschi erleichterte sie und ließ sie mehr wollen; und sie presste sich mühsam gegen Dracos Hand. Der Knoten in ihrem Unterleib verengte sich so sehr, dass es beinah unerträglich war. Pures Verlangen besiegte jede Scham, die sie möglicherweise zurückhielt.

„Bitte Draco, lass mich kommen. Ich muss kommen." Sie wimmerte. Draco zog seine langen Finger aus Hermines triefender Muschi und beugte sich nach oben, um ihr abermals ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Mach den Mund auf", sagte er ruhig. Ihre Lippen teilten sich zu einem weichen Oval. Draco fuhr ihre Lippen mit seinen nassen Fingern nach, überzog ihren Mund mit ihren eigenen Säften, und ließ ihre Lippen glänzen. Dann tauchte er in ihren heißen, offenen Mund, rieb seine nassen Finger an ihrer samtigen Zunge. Er streichelte ihre Zunge gründlich und befahl: „Leck deinen Saft von meinen Fingern. Jeden Tropfen."

Hermine gehorchte sofort und schloss ihren Mund um seine Finger. Ihre kleine Zunge wirbelte um seine Finger, leckte in jedem Spalt, während sie sich schmeckte. Dracos Augen rollten für einen Moment nach hinten. Zuzusehen, wie seine Finger in ihrem kleinen, rosafarbenen Mund verschwanden, war sein Verderben. Langsam pumpte er seine Finger in sie. Vögelte ihren Mund, wie er vorher ihre Muschi gevögelt hatte.

„Du willst, dass ich es dir besorge, Granger? Ich werd's dir machen. Ich werde dich auf meiner Zunge kommen lassen. Ich werd deine süße Muschi mit meinem Mund ficken, Granger. Ist es das, was du brauchst?" Er zog seine Finger aus ihrem Mund und bedeckte eine Brustwarze mit ihrem Speichel. Die kühle Luft traf ihren nassen Nippel und sie keuchte.

„Ja! Fick meine Muschi mit deinem Mund! Saug an meinem Kitzler! BITTE!", schrie sie heraus.

Draco stürzte sich beinah auf ihre Muschi hinab. Mit beiden Händen spreizte er ihre Schamlippen, öffnete sie unmöglich weit, korrigierte seinen Griff auf dem glitschigen Fleisch, entschlossen, sie noch mehr zu öffnen. Er wollte das mehr als alles andere, sie offen zu sehen, gespreizt, ausgebreitet, entblößt für ihn, ihn allein, sogar mehr noch, als es physisch möglich war, so als ob jede Antwort, alle ihre Geheimnisse, dort - zwischen ihren heißen, glitschigen Schamlippen versteckt - gefunden werden konnten.

Ihre Lippen enthüllten, so geöffnet, ihren dunkelroten Kitzler, geschwollen und einladend hervorstehend. Draco beugte sich hinunter und leckte ihn federleicht. Hermine rollte mit ihren Hüften und stöhnte bei dem neckenden Schlag.

Draco untersuchte die wartende Öffnung mit einem hungrig starrenden Blick, als er sie so weit offen hielt. Hermine wand sich bei seiner Musterung, und Dracos Schwanz bat erneut um Erleichterung.

Während er seinen Griff um ihre Lippen hielt, vergrub Draco seine Zunge so tief er konnte in ihrem heißen Loch. Ihr Geschmack, schließlich, überwältigte ihn und er attackierte ihre Muschi wie ein ausgehungerter Mann. Er stieß seine Zunge in sie, rollte sie, leckte wie wahnsinnig, um soviel ihrer Essenz in sich aufzunehmen, wie die physische Welt zulassen würde. Er stöhnte vor Frustration und Verlangen darüber, tiefer hinein zu gelangen, in sie.

Hermine war darin verloren. Draco verzehrte sie förmlich. Sie wand sich und öffnete ihre Beine bis zur Schmerzgrenze, nur um ihm näher zu kommen. Dracos Mund bewegte sich zu den gedehnten inneren Wänden ihrer Schamlippen, die er offen hielt. Er leckte in breiten Streifen an dem weichen roten Fleisch entlang und verteilte saugende Küsse darauf. Er ließ die Lippen los und saugte sie zusammen in seinen Mund. Er zog fest an ihnen und biss hinein, und saugte mit seinem Mund an ihnen, bis sie vor Hitze pochten und Hermines Stöhnen zu einer fließenden Litanei zusammenhangslosen Murmelns überging.

Und dann forderte er den Preis. Draco spreizte ihre schmerzenden und missbrauchten Lippen noch einmal und leckte langsam von ihrem sensiblen Arschloch nach oben, tauchte für eine Sekunde nur in ihre Muschi, über die weiche Haut unter ihrem Kitzler weiter hinauf und schließlich hoch über den kleinen harten Knubbel, der um Gnade flehte.

Hermine bockte auf und ihre Hände legten sich auf Dracos Kopf, verhedderten sich brutal in seinen seidigen Haaren, um seinen Mund dort zu halten, wo sie ihn brauchte. Er leckte um den Kitzler herum, und drüber, bis ihr Rücken sich vom Bett hob; ihr Körper war überzogen mit glänzendem Schweiß, und ihr Gemurmel wurde zu einem langen Heulen.

Sie stand an der Klippe. Seine Belohnung war nah. Er tauchte seine Finger in sie und stieß ein paar Mal hart zu, wirbelte in ihr herum, gegen ihre vordere Innenwand. Sie wurde plötzlich still und steif, und Draco fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren Kitzler, als sie heftig kam: E-I-G-E-N-T-U-M-V-O-N-D-R-A-C-O-M-A-L-F-O-Y.

Er würde ihr niemals sagen, dass er auf diese Art seinen Anspruch auf sie geltend gemacht hatte. Er würde es niemals irgendjemandem erzählen. Es würde ein wertvolles Geheimnis sein, dass ihn in der Zukunft – in unerwarteten Momenten - zum Lächeln bringen würde.

Hermines Körper zitterte, und Draco hielt sie voller Gier aufgespreizt. Er öffnete sie so weit, dass er sehen konnte wie sich ihre Muschi krampfhaft zusammenzog; und er stieß seine Zunge in sie, um ihren Nektar, der ihm gehörte, aufzusammeln.

Draco taumelte vor Verlangen, seinen Schwanz in ihr zu vergraben; doch zuzusehen, wie sie runter kam, fesselte ihn. Sie war aus der Bahn geworfen, ihre Seele entblößt, verletzlich und trotzdem herrlich befriedigt. All das stand in ihr strahlendes Gesicht geschrieben. Ein persönliches, inneres Lächeln erblühte auf ihrem rosafarbenen Mund und ihre Augen waren schwer und feucht. Sie sah aus, als würde sie schweben - glückselig, matt und warm -, dann ging ein Beben durch ihren Körper, bevor sie in ihren Schwebezustand zurückkehrte.

Ihre Locken waren ein wirres, verheddertes Durcheinander, das ihr an der schweißbedeckten Stirn klebte. Sie war völlig schutzlos.

Das volle Wissen darüber, was er dort sehen durfte, schlug mit voller Wucht über Draco herein und stahl ihm den Atem. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie einfach, leicht, pur und erdgebunden es war. Sie war weder Engel noch Göttin. Sie war eine Frau. Eine sehr zerbrechliche Frau, wenn auch nur in diesem Moment. Und sie hatte ihm die totale Kontrolle und Verantwortung über sich gegeben. Er fühlte diese Verantwortung wie ein Ruhmes- und Ehrenabzeichen. Geehrt darüber, dass sie _ihn_ ausgewählt hatte.

Draco spürte, wie sein Herz anschwoll und er fühlte sich, als ob es ihm gleich aus der Brust springen würde. Eine Welle des beschützen-Wollens breitete sich in ihm aus und er musste sie in seinen Armen halten. Der Blonde krabbelte über sie, legte seinen nackten Körper auf ihren und bedeckte so ihre zierliche Gestalt unter sich. Er stützte das Gewicht seines Oberkörpers an beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes auf seine Unterarme und strich ihr das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Hermine…", flüsterte er, während er auf ihre geschlossenen Augen und das gerötete Gesicht hinunter sah. Sie lächelte ein bisschen breiter, öffnete jedoch nicht die Augen.

„Hermine…" Er musste ihr etwas sagen, war sich aber nicht sicher, was. „Ich… Oh Gott, Hermine…"

Sie öffnete langsam und schwerfällig ihre Augen, um einen fast schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Draco…"

Er raunte, legte seine Hände auf beide Seiten ihres Gesichts und hielt sie fest. Sein Kopf neigte sich und langsam, sanft, presste er seinen Mund auf ihre weichen, warmen Lippen.

Er hatte es bis dahin nicht gewagt, sie zu küssen.

Sie seufzte sanft und streckte ihren Kopf als Einladung ein wenig nach oben. Er platzierte seine Lippen wieder auf ihren und fing ihre Unterlippe mit seiner. Seine Zunge leckte über ihre Unterlippe und sie öffnete ihren Mund für ihn. Er leckte sich sanft seinen Weg in ihren Mund, liebkoste ihre Zunge mit seiner - sanft, ohne Eile, es auskostend.

Hermines Verstand wirbelte in diesem dichten Schleier von Glückseligkeit, seinem Mund, seinem Gewicht auf ihr. Ihre Finger zeichneten den Puls auf seinem Hals nach und woben sich in sein Haar. Langsam plünderte er ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge, nahm, was ihm gehörte, immer und immer wieder, und betäubte ihren Verstand. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen, jeden Gedanken, jedes Gefühl, in diesem einen Kuss auszudrücken, und es überwältigte sie.

Das Gefühl seines langen Körpers, der sich auf sie drückte, Haut an Haut, und seine großen Hände, die ihr Gesicht zärtlich hielten, entfachten das Feuer in ihr erneut und sie vertiefte den Kuss, ihre Zunge wirbelte und wusch über seine.

Als Hermine unter ihm begann, sich zu bewegen, ihre Hüften gegen seine zu wiegen, wurde Draco von dem Drang übermannt, weiterhin ihren Mund zu beanspruchen, aber auch, tief in ihr drin zu sein – letztendlich – wo niemand zuvor gewesen war, und auch das sein Eigen zu nennen.

Hermines Zunge wirbelte um seine, versuchte, ihn tiefer, schneller, dringender in sich zu ziehen. Sie konnte die Wulst und die Hitze seines Schwanzes spüren, der an ihrem Bauch ruhte und brannte plötzlich darauf, sich ihm hinzugeben, sich von ihm nehmen zu lassen. Sie riss sich von seinem Mund los.

„Draco… Draco, mach Liebe mit mir", flehte sie und errötete beim Klang ihrer Stimme, als sie die Worte laut aussprach. Aber sie wollte es, wollte _ihn_ in sich, und ihre Muschi schmerzte, fühlte sich vor Verlangen leer an.

Draco knurrte und schloss seine Augen. Ja. Oh Gott, ja. Endlich.

Er langte zwischen sie und ließ seine Finger noch mal in ihre enge Muschi gleiten. Ihre Muschi war heiß und triefend nass. Und das musste sie auch sein. Sie war eng um seine zwei Finger und er wusste, dass er etwas breiter sein würde als das. Hermine schlängelte ihre Hand zwischen sie beide und schloss zögernd ihre kleinen Finger um seinen steinharten Schwanz.

„Fuck!" stöhnte er bei der zarten Berührung und schloss seine Augen. Er war seidig, schwer und heiß in ihrer Hand. Hermine verschärfte versuchsweise ihren Griff und Draco ächzte. Sie sah hoch in sein Gesicht: seine Augen waren fest verschlossen, die Augenbrauen verengt. Sie drückte nochmals, etwas härter, und die Falte zwischen Dracos Augenbrauen wurde tiefer. Sie zog einmal nach oben, streichelte sanft mit ihren Fingern über den Schaft und über den weichen Kopf, verstärkte dann den Griff und wiederholte es. Er stieß heftig in ihre Hand und packte ihr Handgelenk.

„Nächstes Mal", knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Hermine, die immer noch seinen Schwanz festhielt, versuchte, ihn dorthin zu bringen, wo sie ihn haben wollte.

„Bitte Draco. Fick mich bitte. Ich brauche dich in mir. Bitte fick meine Muschi!", bettelte sie, geschockt von ihrer eigenen Schamlosigkeit.

Draco knurrte noch einmal und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihr sagte, dass sie diese Macht über ihn besser vorsichtig ausübte. Er erhob sich auf seine Knie und drang erneut mit seinen Fingern in sie ein, verteilte ihre glitschigen Säfte auf ihren Schamlippen.

Dracos Verstand war ein Durcheinander von Bildern, Gedanken und Gefühlen, alles vermischt in einem wirbelnden, verworrenen Strudel, als er seinen Schwanz an ihrem Eingang positionierte. Er war drauf und dran Hermine Granger die Unschuld rauben. Niemand auf der ganzen Welt würde jemals in der Lage sein, das von sich zu behaupten. Es gehörte ihm, ihm allein. Sie schenkte es ihm.

Draco sah hinab auf die schöne Frau unter sich und fühlte einen Knoten in seiner Brust wachsen. Sie starrte hoch zu ihm, ihre Augen funkelnd und dunkel. Es war beinah unerträglich.

Hermine spürte einen leichten Druck an ihrer Öffnung.

Oh Gott.

Das war es.

Sie würde niemals wieder eine Jungfrau sein. Von diesem Moment an, würde sie jemand sein, der Sex gehabt hatte.

Mit Draco.

Und sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. Es schien so als hätte es sich seit je her zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und bündelte sich nun in diesem einen Moment. Und dann, im nächsten Augenblick, würde er in ihr sein. Die erste und einzige Person, die jemals in ihr sein würde.

In der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes realisierte sie, dass dieser einzelne Moment Draco Malfoy für immer in ihrem Leben verewigen würde. Und das wollte sie. Sie wollte ihn in sich gebrannt haben. Egal, was passierte, das wäre seins und sie wollte von ganzem Herzen, dass es ihm gehörte.

Hermine spreizte ihre Beine noch etwas mehr und zog ihre Knie hoch neben Dracos Hüften. Seine Schwanzspitze neckte ihren Spalt und sie rollte ihre Hüften, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Draco drückte sich langsam nach vorne, durchbrach ihre Falten und wurde in diese nasse Hitze gesogen.

Sie stöhnten beide, mit geschlossenen Augen und nach hinten geneigten Köpfen, als sie sich endlich vereinten.

Nachdem seine Eichel vollständig in ihr war, zog Draco sich wieder zurück und rieb die glitschige Spitze an ihrem empfindlichen Kitzler. Er wiederholte die Bewegung ein paar Mal, nur, dass er sich dabei steigerte und jedes Mal etwas mehr in sie eindrang. Als er den Widerstand fühlte, beugte er sich hinab und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Locken, atmete sie ein. Prägte sich diesen Moment in seinem Geist ein.

Er streckte seine Hand nach unten und streichelte in kleinen Kreisen über ihren Kitzler. Wenn da Schmerzen sein würden, sollte das Vergnügen sie begleiten. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, als er sich über ihr bewegte, sich ein wenig herauszog und wieder in sie schob; ihr Körper war elastisch und wellenförmig. Das Verlangen, von ihm erfüllt zu sein und das sich windende Wirrwarr in ihrem Unterleib machten sie wahnsinnig. Draco verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Kitzler und ihr kleiner Mund verschloss sich auf seinem Hals. Sie saugte und leckte und ließ ihre Zähne über seinen Puls, seine Sehnen, wandern, über sein Schlüsselbein, hart und drängend. Draco neigte seinen Kopf, entblößte seinen Hals für sie. Er war bis jetzt noch nicht mal ganz in ihr und sie war außer sich. Ihre Hüften drückten sich fester an ihn.

„Beiß mich", befahl er. „Beiß mich jetzt!" Hermine schnappte nach Luft, und er stieß hart in sie, zerriss das kleine Fetzchen Fleisch und versenkte die ganze Länge seines Schwanzes tief in ihrer Muschi.

Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und zischte, als sich ihre Zähne in seine Schulter versenkten; und sie schrie gegen seine Haut. Hermine leckte die Wunde, mit der sie ihn gerade gezeichnet hatte. Draco spürte den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter und hoffte, dass sie ein Mal hinterlassen hatte. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob es möglich wäre, das Mal so zu verzaubern, dass es für immer dort bleiben würde. Er würde es in Ehren halten als eine Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der er Hermine Granger die Unschuld raubte. Und - der Gedanke schlich sich ein - an die Nacht, in der er sein sorgsam bewachtes Herz verschenkte.

Draco drückte sich in ihren Kanal und verweilte dort. Sie war so eng. Unglaublich eng. Und heiß. Und ihre Muskeln umklammerten und quetschten ihn, verkrampften sich um seinen Schwanz.

„Oh GOTT! FUCK, Hermine!", schrie er. Sie stemmte ihre Hüften gegen seine, und er öffnete seine Augen, um festzustellen, dass ihr Blick in seinem versank. Es stand zuviel darin, um alles entziffern zu können. Ihre Augen waren warm und feucht, ein paar abtrünnige Tränen hinterließen Spuren auf beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts, und mehr als alles andere, strahlten sie Liebe aus. Zu ihm.

Draco, der so lange in einer Welt voll Kälte und Berechnung gelebt hatte, wurde von dem Anblick überwältigt und fühlte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Er stürzte sich auf sie und eroberte ihren Mund, küsste sie mit allem, was sein Körper hergab und nahm seine langsame, tiefe Penetration wieder auf. Langsam und tief.

Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund, als sein Schwanz heimkehrte und die Innenwand ihrer Scheide traf. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich erfüllt und der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch pochte vor wachsendem Verlangen. Instinktiv presste sie sich um seine Härte zusammen, und brachte Draco damit zum Stöhnen und zur Wiederaufnahme an Geschwindigkeit.

In Hermine entwickelte sich eine fiebrige Sehnsucht, sie biss fest in seinen Hals und vergrub ihre Fersen in seinem Hintern, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Schneller. Härter. Ihre Not stieg ins Unermessliche.

Draco grunzte, als sie ihn wieder biss und trieb seinen Schwanz fest in sie. Seine Hand schnellte zu ihren Titten, packte den steifen Nippel, zwickte und rollte ihn zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen. Er war nicht sanft und Hermine bockte unter ihm, gab seinen Rhythmus sofort zurück.

Schweiß brach auf ihren beiden Körpern aus, und Draco leckte, überall dort wo er hinkam, in flachen, breiten Zügen darüber, schmeckte sie, überzog sie und markierte sie mit seinem Speichel.

Ihre Hände verwoben sich in seine Haare, griffen wild nach den unordentlichen, platinblonden Strähnen. Dracos Mund fand die misshandelte Brustwarze und saugte gierig daran.

Er stieß hart in ihre Muschi, und er dachte, da es ihr erstes Mal war, sollte er langsamer machen. Doch ihre Fersen stemmten sich gegen seinen Arsch und ihre starken Beine zogen ihn in sie hinein.

Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Magst du deine Muschi voll mit meinem Schwanz, Granger?", spie er rau aus. „Magst du es, von meinem Schwanz hart gefickt zu werden? Liebst du es, wie mein Schwanz in deine enge Muschi hämmert, Granger?"

Gott. Ihre Muschi klemmte sich so fest um ihn. Er dachte, er würde womöglich durchdrehen. Und er wollte mehr. Er wollte das für immer. Er wollte, dass es seins war. Er wollte, dass _sie_ ihm gehörte.

„Ja! Fick mich, Draco! Fick mich richtig! Härter! Bitte! Oh Gott, JA…!", flehte sie verzweifelt. Seine Hüften hämmerten in sie und seine Finger fanden ihren Kitzler. Er umkreiste ihn grob und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Er biss kurz in ihre Brustwarze und schrammte mit seinen Zähnen darüber, bevor er ihn aus seinem Mund springen ließ.

„Komm für mich, Granger! Ich will fühlen, wie du um meinen Schwanz herum kommst! Komm für mich! JETZT!", forderte er mit heiserer, scharfer Stimme.

Er sah ihr angespanntes Gesicht, während seine Finger über ihren Kitzler flogen und sein Schwanz, mit einer Geschwindigkeit und Kraft, die er nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte, in sie stieß. Sie bog sich unter ihm, ihre schönen Brüste drückten sich gegen seine Brust. Ihre Möse war unglaublich eng, klammerte sich erbarmungslos um seinen Schwanz, und er bemerkte, dass er ihn kaum aus ihr ziehen konnte.

Der Schrei, der ihr entfuhr, als ihr Körper sich versteifte, war tief, kehlig und laut und ähnelte nicht mal einem menschlichen Laut. Er füllte den Raum und Dracos Kopf, als er spürte, wie ihn der letzte Rest an Kontrolle verließ. Seine Augen waren mit einem Schlag verschlossen und sein Gesicht verzog sich in ihrer Halsgrube zu einer Grimasse. Die kraftvollen Krämpfe ihrer Muschi molken seinen überreizten Schwanz beinah schmerzhaft, und er stieß in sie, wimmerte dabei einen erstickten Schwall unkontrollierter Wörter.

„Lieber Gott, verdammt... Hermine. Oh Gott. Oh ja."

_Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Hermine. Ich liebe dich._

„Bitte…"

Bei seinem undefinierten „Bitte" explodierte Draco tief in ihrer Muschi, ergoss sich in sie mit Zuckungen, die ihn bis in seine Seele erschütterten.

A/N:  
Was soll ich sagen? Kommentare? Bitte?  
Ich bin noch ganz fertig von diesem Kapitel. Hat mich emotional ganz schön gefordert.  
Ich hoffe, es erfüllt eure Erwartungen und lässt sich gut lesen.  
Wie immer geht mein aufrichtiger Dank an meine Übersetzerin Kerstin und meine Betas für diesen Teil: Mela und Dagmar. Ohne euch wäre das echt nicht möglich!  
Danke für eure Geduld!  
Liebe Grüße  
Mareen


	24. Please

**Kapitel 24 –**** Please****...  
**  
„Bitte…"

Das Wort schwamm über die kleine Stelle unter Hermines Ohr. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich gebündelt und war auf diesen winzigen Punkt konzentriert, wo sein abgehackter Atem gegen ihre Haut schlug. Dort wo das „Bitte" greifbar wirbelte und in der feuchten, heißen Luft an ihrem Halsansatz versank.

Unter ihren Fingern ließ die Spannung in Dracos Rücken nach. Er beruhigte sich. Seine Atemzüge wurden länger, tiefer und trafen sie hart. Sie konnte fühlen, wie der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn abkühlte.

Bitte… Es war wie ein Wort in einer anderen Sprache, und sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was es bedeutete, kam jedoch nicht dahinter.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und ein Paar volle, kristallgraue Augen traf ihre. In diesem Augenblick veränderte sich alles. Dieses leicht verschwommene Durcheinander erschöpfter Zufriedenheit, endlich eine Art von Vollkommenheit erreicht zu haben, die Erleichterung über ein gelöstes Geheimnis – waren verschwunden.

Hermines Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust. Dieser Draco – dieser Draco mit diesen Augen – der sie aus zu kurzer Entfernung ansah, löste hundert Sirenen in ihrem Kopf aus. Alles, was in diesem ‚Bitte' enthalten war, stand in seinen grauen Augen geschrieben.

_Bitte bereue es nicht.  
Bitte tu mir nicht weh.  
Bitte vergib mir.  
Bitte liebe mich.  
_  
Sie wollte fliehen.

Draco sah die Panik in ihren weit geöffneten, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und sein Herz setzte aus. Jeder Fortschritt, den er gemacht hatte, wurde ausgelöscht, als er sah, wie sich die Mauer zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, er könnte etwas sagen, um es aufzuhalten. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an und nichts wollte heraus kommen.

Richtig. Okay. So war es nun mal. Er liebte sie. Er liebte Hermine Granger. Und sie liebte ihn nicht. Richtig.

Draco rollte von ihr herunter. Beide lagen auf dem Rücken und starrten an die Decke.

Eine peinliche Stille ergoss sich über die beiden, füllte die kleinen Räume zwischen ihnen auf dem Bett aus. Zwischen ihren sich berührenden Armen, ihren schwitzenden Schultern und zwischen seinem nackten Schenkel und ihrem.

Draco wollte, dass sie verschwand. Oder er wollte sie unter sich gefangen halten und niemals gehen lassen.

*****  
„Bereust du es?"

„Nein."

Während sie über ihre Antwort nachdachte breitet sich erneut Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Sie bereute es nicht. Es war die unglaublichste Sache, die sie jemals erlebt hatte. Sie dachte, sie könnte tatsächlich fühlen, wie die Magie ihren Körper durchströmte. Doch dann…

„Es war…" Sie dachte darüber nach, wie man es beschreiben konnte. „Es war unglaublich." Eine völlig unzureichende Umschreibung. „Danke." Sogar noch unangemessener.

Draco schloss seine Augen und atmete langsam. Seine Brust schmerzte. Fürchterlich.

Hermine setzte sich auf und ließ ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes baumeln. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig. Ihr Verstand machte zu. Es war, als hätte er die maximale Auslastung erreicht. Sie konnte nichts mehr in sich aufnehmen. Sie konnte nicht akzeptieren, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie vergaß es sogar schon wieder. Sie musste hier raus.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf ihren nackten Rücken, halb verdeckt von den verrückten Locken, die er so hasste. Sie würde jetzt verschwinden. Sie würde sich anziehen und abhauen, und das wär's. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und schaute zu.

Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hob sie ihren Rock auf und stieg hinein. Er sah, wie sich die kleinen Hügel ihrer Schulterblätter abzeichneten und dann wieder verschwanden, als sie ihren BH verschloss. Anschließend knöpfte sie ihre Bluse zu. Er beobachtete, wie sie den Boden nach ihrem Höschen absuchte und aufgab.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, um sich ihre Socken anzuziehen. Und dann saß sie einfach nur da und schaute auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten. Durch seinen Kopf jagten 180 Millionen Dinge, die er ihr sagen wollte, und nicht eins – nicht eine. Gott. Verdammte. Sache - kam heraus. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, dort zu liegen, mit den Händen hinter seinem Kopf.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich sollte gehen", sagte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Und ging.

Und Draco blieb. Er lag bewegungslos in seinem Bett, starrte an die Decke hoch und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmet.

*****  
Hermine stand vor dem geschlossenen Portrait. Sie sah den Mann darauf mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und offenem Mund an, als wäre da etwas, das sie sagen wollte. Er schaute, mit ebenso zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, zurück und wartete. Ein lautes Summen in ihrem Kopf hielt die Gedanken, die versuchten, in Erscheinung zu treten, in Schach. Und als sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte, an überhaupt nichts mehr denken zu wollen, drehte sie sich um und lief zu ihrem Zimmer.

Die Gänge waren verlassen und das Klappern ihrer Schuhe auf dem Stein wurde von den Wänden zurück geworfen. Die Falte auf ihrer Stirn hätte den Eindruck erwecken können, dass sie tief in Gedanken sei, doch es gab nichts außer diesem Summen. Sie bemerkte kaum den Lufthauch unter ihrem Rock, der die Nässe an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel kühlte. Sie sagte automatisch das Passwort zu ihrem Quartier und ging geradewegs ins Bett. Das Einzige, was sie ablegte, waren ihre Schuhe. Sie zog die Decken zurück und kroch in ihr Bett. Ein Gedanke - nur ein einziger – schaffte es an dem Summen vorbei:

Sie hatte Sex mit Draco. Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr.

Viele Stunden später, im blauen Licht des frühen Morgens, traf Draco eine Entscheidung.

Sie gehörte ihm nicht und das war auch nie so gewesen. Sogar als er das Einzige nahm, was sie ihm geben wollte, gehörte sie ihm nicht.

Er würde nichts tun. Und er würde sie nicht meiden. Er würde genau so weitermachen, wie er es immer tat. Und es würde die Hölle sein. Aber es war _seine_ Hölle und er verdiente es. Er verdiente es, weil er zuließ, dass dies passierte. Hatte er nicht die ganze Zeit gewusst, wie unmöglich das war?

Sie hatte ihn nie gebeten, sie zu lieben. Sie wollte nicht mal, dass er ihre Hand hielt. Das war nicht Teil der Abmachung.

*****  
Nachdem sie den Kampf gegen das helle Winterlicht, das durch ihr Fenster schien, verloren hatte, gab Hermine schließlich auf und öffnete die Augen. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren schwer, klebten an der Matratze und lehnten es für lange Zeit ab, sich zu bewegen; Hermine konnte also nichts anderes tun, als ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich zu erinnern.

Sie erinnerte sich an die unangenehme Vorfreude, dabei _zuzusehen_, wie ihre Brüste zum ersten Mal vor einer anderen Person entblößt wurden, Knopf für Knopf. Wie die Rückseite ihres Rocks sich hob, wie das Gummiband ihrer Höschen sich um ihre Schenkel spannte. Wie sich ihre Brustwarzen anfühlten, spitz und in die kühle Luft hinausragend. Nach vorne über gebeugt. Versohlt zu werden. Zu tun, was er befahl. _Alles_, was er ihr befahl. Gott! Hatte sie _das_ wirklich getan? Ihre Wangen glühten, als sie sich an die Dinge erinnerte, die er getan hatte, die sie noch nie in Betracht gezogen hatte. Und die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte.

Sie konnte immer noch seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören, direkt neben ihrem Ohr, tief und ruhig. Genau wie damals an Halloween, und genauso wie gestern Nacht, ging es geradewegs in ihr Innerstes. Ihre Finger wanderten zu ihrer nackten Muschi, zögerlich zuerst, entdeckend, und fühlten die Wundheit, den befriedigenden Schmerz. Sie drückte ihre Finger auf ihre geschwollenen Schamlippen.

Er war wieder in ihrem Kopf, flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„_Ich werde deine Muschi mit meinem Mund ficken, Granger!"_

„_Gefällt es dir, deine Muschi von einem Schwanz gestopft zu bekommen, Granger?"_

„_Komm für mich, Granger!"_

Sie mochte die Art, wie er sie Granger nannte. Ihre Finger rieben harte Kreise über ihren noch immer wunden Kitzler. Der Schmerz war herrlich, und nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie, mit geöffneten Knien und sich wiegenden Hüften, heftig schnaufend in der Stille des Zimmers.

Wie sollte sie ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten können?

Sie kam nicht drum herum. Sie musste gehen. Sie hatte geduscht und sich angezogen, überflog zwei Kapitel des Romans, den sie gerade las, faltete jedes Höschen in ihrer Schublade von Hand und flocht und entflocht ihre Haare dreimal. Und sie hatte einen Mordshunger. Sie könnte in die Küche gehen oder Dobby rufen, aber sie war eine Gryffindor, und das konnte es einfach nicht sein.

Die Haustische in der Großen Halle waren leer und für eine Sekunde dachte sie, sie hätte das Mittagessen verpasst. Doch dann lenkte ein Geräusch an der Stirnseite der Halle ihre Augen dorthin. Die Lehrer und eine handvoll Schüler, die in Hogwarts geblieben waren, saßen um den Lehrertisch. Draco hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und drehte sich nicht um, als Professor McGonagall sich zu ihr drehte.

Sie nahm die ungerührteste Haltung an, die sie hinbekam und kam sich vor, als würde sie zur Guillotine laufen. In ihrer Kehle formte sich ein Klumpen, als sie sich dem Tisch näherte. Es gab nur einen freien Platz. Natürlich.

Hermine sagte zu allen am Tisch so fröhlich sie konnte 'Hallo' und kletterte auf die Bank neben Draco.

„Hi", sagte sie ruhig und behielt die Augen auf ihrem Teller. Sie spürte, wie er sich herumdrehte, also sah sie ihn an und er hielt ihren Blick kurz fest.

„Hi", nickte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

Die zehn Zentimeter zwischen ihren Schenkeln auf der Bank fühlten sich an, als würden sie vor Spannung knistern. Hermine versuchte, die an ihrem Hals aufsteigende Hitze zu ignorieren und war dankbar, als Professor McGonagall sie fragte, wie ihre UTZ-Vorbereitung lief und was ihre Eltern in den Ferien ohne sie vorhatten.

Das Abendessen war, unglücklicherweise, eine Wiederholung des Mittagessens. Sie saßen alle am Lehrertisch, diesmal zusammen mit Dumbledore. Draco stöhnte innerlich auf, als Dumbledore eine schüchterne Drittklässlerin anwies, sich neben ihn zu setzen und damit erneut den letzten freien Platz für Granger übrig ließ. Draco fragte sich, ob das Absicht war oder purer Zufall, und vermutete ersteres.

Der Direktor versuchte, jeden bei guter Laune zu halten, und unter den jüngeren Schülern gab es rege Diskussionen darüber, was sie sich als Weihnachtsgeschenk erhofften. Draco ging, sobald es möglich war, und erklärte, dass er noch einige Aufgaben zu erledigen hatte.

Er wartete in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es fühlte sich nun anders an. Verändert, vielleicht auf chemische oder elektrische Art. Die Magie fühlte sich anders an. Oder vielleicht lag es nur an ihm.

Draco wusste, sie würde kommen. Deshalb wartete er mit einem Buch, geöffnet bei einem Absatz, der sich nie in seinem Kopf festsetzen würde, egal, wie oft er ihn las.

Als sie ein wenig später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, ging sie gleich zu den Fächern, zog die Abschluss-Mappe heraus und nahm sie mit zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Draco beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, als sie geschäftig durch den Raum wuselte. Sie machte sich eine Tasse Tee, vermerkte Notizen in der Mappe, zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und las etwas, machte sich mehr Notizen, machte sich noch eine Tasse Tee, las, machte Notizen und ignorierte ihn völlig.

„Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn wir die Details für die Abschlussfeier so früh wie möglich ausarbeiten", sagte sie, als würde sie mit niemand bestimmten sprechen. „Mit den bevorstehenden UTZs in ein paar Monaten, wollen wir doch so gut vorbereitet sein, wie es geht." Sie erwartete offensichtlich keine Antwort, also gab er ihr keine.

Ihre lockere Abweisung ihm gegenüber – allem gegenüber – ließ sein Blut kochen. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sein Buch fester umgriff. Der Muskel in seinem Kiefer arbeitete, während Draco versuchte, ruhig weiterzuatmen.

Ja, das war die Bestrafung. So zu sein. So zu tun, als wäre alles okay. Dass nichts Wichtiges passiert war. Vorzugeben, dass ihre Gleichgültigkeit ihn nicht verletzte. Er wollte sie fest schütteln – oder fest küssen. Egal, solange es hart war.

Sie stellte ihr Buch ins Regal und legte die Mappe an ihren Platz, bevor sie ihre Tasche packte.

Draco starrte sie an, als sie in Richtung Tür lief - seine Finger weiß an den Kanten seines Buchs. Das blasierte „Gute Nacht", das sie ausstieß, als sie ihn – schon wieder – verließ, trieb ihn über die Klippe.

Eine halbe Sekunde später flog sein Buch gegen den Kamin, was dazu führte, dass die Vase mit Jasmin gegen die Feuerstelle krachte, übertönt von dem qualvollen Brüllen, das aus Dracos Kehle entkam, als er das kristallene Tintenglas von seinem Schreibtisch gegen die Tür schleuderte, aus der sie soeben gegangen war.


	25. Well, this is familiar

**Kapitel 25 – Well, this is familiar...**

Man kann einen Gedanken nicht ungedacht machen.

Das war Draco Malfoys Problem. Er hatte mit Hermine Granger Liebe gemacht, das war ihm jetzt bewusst.

Er kannte ihren Geschmack. Ihren Klang. Die Samtigkeit ihrer Zunge. Und er wusste um die Möglichkeit ihrer Liebe – wie sie aussehen könnte – denn er hatte sie in ihren Augen gesehen.

Er wusste jedes Mal, wenn er auf sein Bett sah, dass das Bild von ihr, wie sie auf seinem Kissen lag, die verschwitzten Locken an ihrem glühenden Gesicht klebend, sich für immer in seinen Verstand gemeißelt hatte. Eine Tätowierung, die er niemals loswerden würde.

Und als er drei Mal am Tag neben ihr am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle saß, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er niemals frei sein würde von dem verrückten Duft nach Jasmin, Ambra und Honig, der ihn überwältigte, in seine Knochen sank, und ihn verwundet und verschmäht fühlen ließ.

Er war ausgelaugt.

Jemanden zu lieben, zu wollen, der dich nicht will, ist wie dieser Zeitpunkt beim Apparieren, wenn man von allen Seiten gequetscht wird, mit dem Unterschied, dass man nie auf der anderen Seite rauskommt. Draco fühlte sich, als würde er niemals wieder richtig atmen.

Eine ordentliche Reihe von Pergamenten, zusammengerollt und versiegelt, lag am Rand von Hermines Schreibtisch im HCR. Eltern. Großeltern. Ginny. Ron. Sogar eine an alle Weasleys zusammen.

Ihr Brief an Harry lag offen vor ihr. Drei Seiten voll gestopft mit Nichtigkeiten, und alles in einem Versuch, die eine Sache zu vermeiden, die sie ihm – jemandem - wirklich sagen wollte, aber noch nicht mal ansatzweise in Worte fassen konnte. Nicht mal für sich selbst.

Sie starrte hinaus in den weiß-grauen Himmel, weit schweifend und ruhig. Die letzten fünf Tage waren merkwürdig gewesen. Seit dieser Nacht hatte sich ein eigenartiger Ablauf entwickelt: Draco aus dem Weg gehen, direkt neben Draco sitzen zu müssen, ihm dann wieder komplett aus dem Weg zu gehen, um sich davon erholen zu können, direkt neben ihm gesessen zu haben.

Es war wie ein grausamer Scherz, dass irgendwie angenommen wurde, die Schulsprecher würden am Lehrertisch zu den Mahlzeiten zusammensitzen. Wenn sie das nun ändern würde, wäre es offensichtlich. Na ja, _irgendetwas_ wäre offensichtlich. Deshalb setzte sie, wie die mutige Gryffindor, die sie nun mal war, ein heiteres Gesicht auf, strengte sich extra an, um in Gespräche verwickelt zu werden und versuchte, dem Verlangen ihres Körpers zu widerstehen, sich entweder an ihn zu drücken oder wegzulaufen und sich zu verstecken.

Was sie gerade tat. Sich verstecken. Sie hatte Draco, abgesehen von dem Tag nach dieser Nacht, nicht mehr im HCR gesehen, und obwohl dieses Treffen sehr unangenehm für sie war, war das hier schlimmer. Sein leerer Stuhl fühlte sich wie der Stuhl eines Toten an. Sie vermutete, dass die Luftmoleküle in diesem Teil des Raums dichter waren als woanders. Sie mochte es nicht.

Also las sie, schrieb Briefe, trank zahllose Tassen Tee – und gelegentlich eine heiße Schokolade, wenn sie ihn wirklich vermisste – und starrte für lange Zeitspannen aus dem Fenster und dachte einfach nach.

Sie dachte an Sex. Sie dachte viel darüber nach. Fühlte sie sich anders? Erwachsener? Weiblicher? Wissender? Nichts. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken in den Griff zu bekommen, um zu einer vernünftigen Beurteilung zu kommen, dachte sie an Draco, und an dieses Wirrwarr, diesen dumpfen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, der sie verwirrte und ablenkte. Sie blickte sich düster um.

Draco. Draco Malfoy. Er… machte ihr zu schaffen. Er brachte sie dazu, sich außer Kontrolle zu fühlen. Als wäre sie eine Sprungfeder, die zu eng zusammengedrückt wird und vor Anstrengung zitterte, um nicht zu explodieren. Und Gott! Sie wollte dringend explodieren.

Sie dachte an die anderen Mädchen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte. Sie dachte an Pansy. Und sie überlegte, dass sie Pansy inzwischen ein wenig mehr verstand als vorher. Und das störte sie _wirklich_.

Hermines Augen konzentrierten sich wieder auf den Brief an ihren besten Freund. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen unterschrieb sie und rollte ihn zusammen. Was sollte sie ihm schon darüber erzählen können?

*****  
Ein heller, fröhlich blauer Himmel schien am Weihnachtsmorgen durch Hermines Fenster. Sie lächelte. Hermine liebte Weihnachten. Es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich ausgelassen und aufgeregt fühlte und so als wäre sie zehn Jahre alt. Es gab nichts, was gegen ihre Fröhlichkeit an Weihnachten ankam.

Mit einem seltenen Befehl gegenüber einem Hauselfen bestellte sich Hermine eine Tasse heiße Schokolade und setzte sich im Schlafanzug vor ihren Kamin. Ein kleiner Haufen Geschenke lag vor ihr und sie grinste dümmlich vor sich hin. Ja. Sie liebte Weihnachten.

Fünfzehn Minuten und ein Chaos an Geschenkpapier später griff Hermine nach dem letzten ungeöffneten Geschenk. Das Muggel-Geschenkpapier funkelte weder hell, noch leuchtete es oder hatte auf Besen herumfliegende Schneemänner darauf. Es war ein simples Grün mit kleinen rosa-roten und weißen Weihnachtsbäumen überzogen. Hermine mochte es. Trotz all den magischen Wundern, konnte sie nicht anders, als etwas sentimental zu werden bei dem Gedanken an die Dinge, mit denen sie groß geworden war.

Sie schälte das Papier vorsichtig auf und enthüllte eine lange, handgeschnitzte Holzkiste mit einem aufwendigen, silbernen Verschluss. In ihr lag ein schöner Federkiel von einer wohl seltenen oder exotischen Kreatur. Sie hielt sie hoch und die Mischung aus Sonnenlicht und Feuerschein ließ die regenbogenfarben-schillernde Feder leicht schimmern. Sie war exquisit.

Sie dachte an den Federkiel auf Dracos Schreibtisch. Das hier war genau so großartig wie alles, was sie ihn je hatte besitzen sehen. Sie seufzte. Wie war wohl Dracos Weihnachtsmorgen? Sie versuchte, ihn sich in seinem Zimmer beim Öffnen seiner Geschenke vorzustellen. Würden die Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor ihm Geschenke schicken? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht Dumbledore oder ein Onkel? Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Draco irgendwelche Verwandten, die nicht zu Voldemorts Spießgesellen gehörten? Plötzlich hatte sie sehr großes Mitleid mit Draco. Zum ersten Mal verstand sie vollkommen, wie völlig allein er wirklich war.

Sie sprang vom Boden auf und legte die Federkiste auf ihren Schreibtisch. Sie zog ihre Lieblingsjeans und den neuen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley an und eilte zum Frühstück.

Sie hatte einen Plan.

*****  
Draco sah verschlafen in Hermine Grangers fröhliches Gesicht, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Nun ja, „setzte" beschrieb es nicht ganz. Sie hüpfte praktisch auf ihren Platz. Er hatte den Bücherwurm noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen und wollte beinah loslachen. Er war etwas überrascht darüber – und ihm war mehr als ein bisschen unbehaglich – herauszufinden, dass er es schwer fand, in ihr lächelndes Gesicht zu sehen, ohne selbst zu lächeln. Es war ansteckend.

Und als sie _i__hm_ ihr glückliches Lächeln auf einmal zuwandte, traf ihn die Freude in ihren Augen unvermittelt und ließ etwas in seiner Brust anschwellen.

„Draco", sie biss sich in die Lippe und ihr schiefes Lächeln raubte ihm den Atem, „ähm, ich hab' darüber nachgedacht, den Tag in Hogsmeade zu verbringen, um, na ja, mich umzuschauen und so was und… ich frage mich, ob du mich begleiten möchtest?"

Draco lächelte entzückt zurück. Und bevor er sich daran hindern konnte, sagte er das Dümmste, was er hätte sagen können.

„Klar."

Das Lächeln, das aus ihrem Gesicht ausbrach, war blendend.

Dumm. Dumm. Dumm.

Dumm. Dumm. Dumm. Draco trat sich immer noch gedanklich in den Hintern, als er neben der eingemummelten Hexe durch den Schnee zockelte.

Ihre vor Kälte geröteten Wangen guckten aus dem Schal hervor, der eng um ihren Hals gewickelt war, und ihre Locken sahen aus, als wären sie unter ihrer kleinen grauen Mütze heraus explodiert. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf über ihre Sturheit, keinen Wärmezauber sprechen zu wollen. Sie behauptete, sie mochte die Kälte – dass es sich dadurch wirklich nach Weihnachten anfühlte. Durchgeknallt. Doch wenn sie keinen Wärmezauber sprach, würde er das auch nicht tun. Er musste jedoch darauf bestehen, einen Zauber zu sprechen, der die Füße trocken hielt, da er sich strikt weigerte, mit nassen, kalten Zehen herumzulaufen.

Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen. Es war ein perfekter Wintertag. Blauer Himmel, die Sonne schien, der weiße Schnee glitzerte herrlich. Sogar Draco fiel es schwer, sich nicht ein wenig besser zu fühlen – trotz ihrer momentanen Anwesenheit, oder vielleicht sogar deshalb.

Granger war aufgedreht und lebhaft und redete fast den ganzen Weg ins Dorf. Der warme Ton und die Sing-Sang-Melodie ihrer Stimme waren die perfekte Ergänzung zu dem sonnigen Tag, und Draco stellte fest, dass es ihn irgendwie beruhigte und er sich zufriedener fühlte als er es für eine lange, lange Zeit getan hatte.

Sie liefen am Quidditch-Laden vorbei und Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Draco grinste.

„Möchtest du reingehen? Hast du Lust, dir die neusten Besen anzuschauen?", fragte er mit einem neckenden Trällern.

Sie versuchte, finster zu gucken, aber ihr Lächeln kam in den Weg und machte es damit nicht gerade effektiv. „Nein. Aber… Na ja, ich dachte, du willst vielleicht."

„Ich bin für jede Folter an dir zu haben, Granger, aber dich in einen Quidditch-Laden zu schleppen, ist nicht meine Vorstellung von Spaß", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Zwinkern.

Hermines Wangen brannten und sie war dankbar, dass sie die Röte auf die Kälte schieben konnte. Zu verlegen, um an eine Antwort zu denken, drehte sie sich um und lief weiterhin die Hauptstraße entlang.

Vor jedem Schaufenster sah Draco dabei zu, wie ihr Gesicht immer wieder neu erstrahlte, und sie bestaunte den erfinderischen Einsatz von Magie, die jeder Laden nutzte, in der Hoffnung, mehr Produkte zu verkaufen. Sie erzählte ihm von den Schaufenstern der Muggelläden, was die Muggel ohne Magie zustande brachten und wie sie es als Kind geliebt hatte, zu sehen, was sie damals für Magie hielt.

Ihre Ehrfurcht erfrischte und überzeugte ihn, und er fragte sich, zu welchem Zeitpunkt es in seinem Leben für ihn falsch gelaufen war, da er dieses Gefühl bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Doch dann wusste er die Antwort darauf.

Als sie am Honigtopf vorbeikamen, wurde sein Herz schwerer. Die rot-weiß gestreifte Markise erinnerte ihn an zahllose Pakete mit Naschereien, die ihm seine Mutter über die Jahre geschickt hatte. Es war ihr Art, ihn zu lieben.

Sein Stimmungswechsel musste zu sehen gewesen sein, denn plötzlich hielt er eine kleine warme Hand in seiner. Dracos Herz stand still. Und dann schleifte sie ihn die Stufen hoch, bis sie beide im Eingang standen, überwältigt von der riesigen Auswahl. Grangers Hand blieb gute zehn Sekunden in seiner, während Draco versuchte, das komische Gefühl in seinem Magen zu analysieren, bevor sie langsam losließ.

Draco kicherte bei ihren Versuchen, ihn mit Süßigkeiten zu überhäufen und sie machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht bei jeder Nascherei, die er ablehnte. Sie versuchte, ihn glücklich zu machen, das wusste er, und für einen Moment fühlte er einen Stich der Eifersucht beim Gedanken an die Gryffindor-Idioten, die sie ihre besten Freunde nannte. Glückspilze. Nachdem er seinen Teil Spaß mit ihr gehabt hatte, füllte Draco einen kleinen Beutel mit seinen Lieblings-Karamellbonbons und zahlte für ihre beiden Taschen.

Draco hatte Hogsmeade nie besonders toll gefunden, aber er musste zugeben, dass er Spaß hatte. Es hätte sogar eine _großartige_ Zeit sein können, wenn er nicht die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, ihr vor Wärme gerötetes Gesicht, nach dem Aufenthalt draußen, mit ihrem vor Vergnügen roten Gesicht zu vergleichen, nachdem sie gekommen war.

Diese Gedanken halfen wirklich nicht.

Sie aßen in den Drei Besen zu Mittag und verweilten kurz bei Schreiberlings, damit Draco sich neue Tinte holen konnte. Als Hermine ihn fragte, was mit seiner passiert sei, nuschelte Draco nur vor sich hin. Als sie ihn noch mal fragte, erzählte er ihr, dass er sie aus Versehen kaputt gemacht hatte, als er versucht hatte sie zu verwandeln. Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu, sagte aber ansonsten nichts mehr dazu.

Hermine schlug vor, die Heulende Hütte zu besuchen, und sie bogen in die kleine Straße ab, die in diese Richtung führte. Das letzte Mal, als Draco dort war, war unangenehm gewesen, aber das lag Jahre zurück, und wenn es bedeutete, dass er noch mehr Zeit mit ihr in diesem mehrdeutigen Zustand verbrachte, dann hätte er wohl allem zugestimmt.

Hermine gab endlich nach und ließ Draco einen Wärmezauber über sie beide legen und sie liefen relativ geschützt durch den tiefen Schnee. Der Weg zur Heulenden Hütte war menschenleer und verwahrlost, und irgendwas an dem völligen Fehlen von Gebäuden, Menschen und sogar Bäumen, vermittelte das Gefühl von Ruhe. Und so waren sie für eine Weile still und alles, was sie hörten, waren ihre Füße, die den Schnee bei jedem Schritt verdrängten und festdrückten und das hohe Zwitschern eines kleinen Vogels in der Ferne.

Als der verfallene Bau in Sichtweite kam, erinnerte sich Draco an die verletzenden Worte, die er ihr hier Jahre zuvor gesagt hatte. Obwohl er sich entschuldigt hatte, bedauerte er es immer noch. Er lehnte sich an den morschen Zaun und schaute gedankenverloren auf das alte, zerstörte Haus. Er versuchte, es sich in seiner vollen Pracht vorzustellen, und beinah hatte sich das Bild in seinem Kopf geformt, als ihn etwas Kaltes und Hartes an seinem Hinterkopf traf.

Draco fuhr herum, um Granger zu sehen, die sich vor Lachen krümmte. Oh, _dieses_ Spiel konnte er spielen…

„Du denkst, das war lustig, oder Prinzessin?"

„Oh je, du… du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen", sie lachte weiter.

Draco begann, sich ihr zu nähern, und sie quietschte und rannte hinter einen Baum. Ein zweiter Schneeball flog auf ihn zu und er duckte sich einfach weg. Draco lächelte böse. Zeig, was du drauf hast, Granger. Zeig's mir.

Draco kniete sich hinter einen großen Schneehügel und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Als er ungefähr zwanzig ziemlich große Schneebälle aufgestapelt hatte, ließ er sie schweben und wand seinen Zauberstab über den Hügel heraus, um sie fliegen zu lassen. Seine Munition traf ihr Ziel öfter, als sie es verfehlte, und die gleich bleibende Litanei aus Schreien und Quietschen bestätigte seine Genauigkeit.

„MALFOYYYYYYY!"

„Was, Granger? Du dachtest doch nicht, du könntest gewinnen, oder?", lachte er.

Eine Sekunde später trat eine Hexe mit einer sehr roten Nase hinter dem Baum hervor, Schneeklumpen klebten ihr an Mantel und Haaren.

„Sieh es ein, Granger. Du bist kein Gegner für mich." Er kicherte, als sie sich abklopfte und sich die Hände in ihre Hüften stemmte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, Malfoy…", Draco mochte das Leuchten in ihren Augen nicht, „hast du Recht. Ich _bin_ kein Gegner für dich. Denn in Wirklichkeit…", sie legte eine wirkungsvolle Pause ein, „bin ich um einiges besser als du", beendete sie selbstgefällig.

Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab so schnell, dass er es kaum sah, und bevor er sich bewegen konnte, flogen mindestens 10 große Schneebälle auf ihn zu.

Draco sprang hinter seinen Haufen und dachte, dass er es gerade noch geschafft hatte, zu entkommen, als der erste Ball ihn an der Schulter traf. Dann der nächste, und der nächste, und Draco gab sein Versteck für einen Baum auf. Klatsch. Klatsch. Klatsch. Er rannte hinter einen anderen Baum, um der unnachgiebigen Attacke zu entkommen und hatte nicht mal die Zeit, sich zu fragen, wie sie die Schneebälle verzaubert hatte, damit sie ihn verfolgten.

Er spitzte hinter dem Baum hervor, schnickste seinen Zauberstab in Richtung des Schwalls, der auf ihn zuflog und brüllte ein abgehacktes 'Finite Incantatem'. Als das nichts half, warf er ihr einen bösen Blick zu und schrie ein Versprechen nach Vergeltung. Die kleine Hexe verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte ihn selbstzufrieden an. Nun, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, was man in so einer Situation tun konnte.

Wenn du untergehst, nimm deine Widersacher mit.

Draco fing an auf sie zu zu rennen, Schneebälle trafen ihn am Rücken und an den Schultern, ein paar fanden seinen Kopf. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen rutschte aus Hermines Gesicht, als sie bemerkte, was Draco vor hatte und sie schrie, wie nur Mädchen schreien konnten, und rannte zu ihrem Versteck.

Er holte sie ein, als sie gerade hinter einen dicken Baumstamm sprang, und lief, ohne langsamer zu werden, in sie hinein, riss sie beide krachend zu Boden, während sie quietschte. Das hatte hingehauen. Ihre Konzentration war gebrochen und die restlichen Schneebälle plumpsten zu Boden. Draco sah hinab auf das lachende Mädchen unter ihm – ihre Augen vor Freude fast geschlossen, ihr Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und ihr Bauch bebte vor Lachen.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sah Draco eine Bewegung, und er schaute nach oben und sah ein Paar Schneehände, die Kugeln aus Schnee formten und sie auf einen gigantischen Haufen Schneebälle legten. Kluge kleine Hexe.

„Nettes Arsenal, Granger." Draco sah finster auf das kichernde Mädchen.

„Ja", sagte sie mit breiten, dämlichen Lächeln. „Gefällt es dir? Das hab ich nur für dich gemacht." Sie hatte das letzte Wort kaum ausgesprochen, bevor sie einer neuen Kicherwelle erlag.

Dieses üble, spitzbübische Grinsen, das sie bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte, erhellte plötzlich Dracos Gesichtszüge, und Hermine riss die Augen auf, während sie den Kopf protestierend schüttelte, sogar noch bevor sie wusste, was er vorhatte.

Ohne ihr Zeit zu geben, es herauszufinden, gruben sich Dracos Finger unter dem schweren Wollmantel in ihre Rippen. Sie wand und krümmte sich, lachte und trat unter ihm, als er sie kitzelte, und Draco hätte alles getan, um die Zeit in diesem Augenblick anzuhalten.

Die kleine graue Mütze fiel runter, als sie ihren Kopf hin- und her warf; ihre dünnen Arme drückten gegen seine Brust, als sie erfolglos versuchte, ihn wegzudrängen. Überraschenderweise schaffte sie es eine Handvoll Schnee zu seinem Gesicht zu bringen und auf seine Wangen und Ohren zu klatschen. Sie gackerte, jaulte dann aber los und schrie wegen der Kälte als sich Draco mit einer viel größeren Handvoll Schnee revanchierte, die er auf ihrem Gesicht und Hals verteilte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf vor und zurück, versuchte, den kalten, nassen Schnee aus ihrem Gesicht zu bekommen. Blut rauschte durch Dracos Ohren. Ihr ständiges Zappeln ließ ihn die Kontrolle verlieren und er klemmte ihre Arme und Beine flink unter sich ein.

Ihre warmen braunen Augen blinzelten zu ihm hoch und er spürte ihren Körper auf einmal reglos werden. Die Veränderung in der Luft um sie herum war greifbar. Draco kam es vor, als wäre die Welt plötzlich zusammengeschrumpft, so dass alles, was noch existierte, der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern und ihre abgehackte Atmung waren, die ihre Brust in seine drückte.

Es kam ihm wie in Zeitlupe vor, als Draco seine Finger beobachtete, die zu ihrem Gesicht kamen und den restlichen Schnee von ihrer Wange wischten, und seine Augen folgten ihnen über ihren Kiefer, ihren Hals, wo er seine Finger über einen kleinen Klumpen schmelzenden Schnees zog.

„Nun, das kommt mir bekannt vor."

A/N: Irgendwelche Kommentare? Interessiert es hier noch jemanden, wie es weitergeht?

LG Mareen


	26. Like a man who could do nothing else

**KAPITEL 26 – Like a man who could do nothing else...**

Hermine hielt den Atem an. _Bitte küss mich. Küss mich jetzt, schnell, bevor es zu spät ist!_

Aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Gefahr solcher Gedanken war sofort offensichtlich und dem musste ein Ende gesetzt werden. Hermine würde sich nicht erlauben, eines dieser zahllosen Mädchen zu werden, die von Draco Malfoy schwärmten. Sie hatte keinen Respekt vor diesen Mädchen und sie wäre nicht mehr in der Lage sich selbst zu respektieren, wenn sie sich so benehmen würde. Sie würde keine Zeit dafür verschwenden, ihre Tage strategisch zu planen, um die Chance zu erhöhen, ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Sie würde nicht zu jemandem werden, der seine Zeit damit verbrachte, zu wünschen, zu hoffen, _zu beten_, dass der große, blonde Trottel sie küssen oder sie auch nur anlächeln würde.

Draco lächelte.

Hermines Augen verengten sich. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das bekannt vorkommt. Du warst wahrscheinlich schon tausend Mal in so einer Lage", spie sie unbarmherzig hervor.

Gleich nachdem sie es gesagt hatte, bereute sie es. Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme überraschte sie und sie war sich nicht sicher, woher sie kam. Über ihr wurde das kleine Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht ersetzt durch nichts. Leere.

Für einen Moment blickte er nur in ihre Augen, und zog sich dann schnell von ihr zurück, um aufzustehen. Er zog sie mit sich hoch, griff nach ihrer grauen Mütze und gab sie ihr, anschließend drehte er ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine schaute nervös auf seinen Hinterkopf, während sie den Schnee von ihrem Mantel klopfte und ihre Mütze wieder aufsetzte.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen", sagte er tonlos, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„In Ordnung", antwortete Hermine leise, und sie bogen in die lange Straße ein, die nach Hogsmeade zurückführte.

Der Weg zurück war schweigsam und angespannt. Hermines Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie versuchte, eine Entschuldigung an dem Knoten in ihrem Bauch, dann an dem Kloß in ihrem Hals, vorbeizupressen. Es war überhaupt nicht ihre Art, so gemein zu sein und die Schuld lastete schwer auf ihr.

Dracos Augen waren auf einen schneebedeckten Hügel in weiter Ferne fixiert, seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie. Vorsichtig zu ihm hinüberschauend, sah sie einen winzigen Kiefermuskel pulsieren.

Vor ihnen konnte sie sehen, wie sich der niedrige, kaputte Zaun, dem sie gefolgt waren, seinem Ende näherte, und die ersten Läden ihre Rückkehr auf die Hauptstraße markierten. Ihr lief die Zeit davon.

„Draco… es tut m–"

„Sechs", sagte er, immer noch in die Ferne schauend.

„Was?", fragte sie ein wenig erschrocken.

„Abgesehen von dir, habe ich mit sechs anderen Mädchen geschlafen."

Hermines Verstand kam ins Stottern und ihr Mund ging stumm auf und zu, während sie weiter ging. Und dann, ihren Schock noch verlängernd, hob Draco seine Hand und zählte sie auf.

„Pansy, Kaitlin Trivita, Nadine Liska, Parvati Patil, Victoria Delamarre und Daphne Greengrass."

Während sie versuchte herauszufinden, wie sie sich anhand dieser Information _fühlen_ sollte, schaltete sich die analytische, klassifizierende Maschine ein, die als Hermine Grangers Hirn bekannt war. Vier Siebtklässlerinnen, zwei Sechstklässlerinnen. Zwei Schwarzhaarige, eine Blondine, zwei Brünette, und eine Art Rotschopf. Alle mit glatten Haaren, die meisten waren groß, Pansy die kleinste. Zwei Ravenclaws, zwei Slytherins, eine Hufflepuff und eine….

Ihr Kopf drehte sich scharf in seine Richtung. „Du… du hast mit einer Gryffindor geschlafen?"

Dracos Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. „Ich habe mit zwei Gryffindors geschlafen, Granger", sagte er und schenkte ihr einen viel sagenden Blick.

Hermine senkte den Blick und errötete.

Während der Schnee unter ihren Füßen knirschte, waren sie beide wieder still und nach einer Weile ließ Hermine ihre Gedanken von dem Flattern, dass sie jedes Mal fühlte, wenn ihre Arme sich zufällig berührten, abschweifen.

Als sie wieder bei Zonko's vorbeiliefen, fragte sich Hermine, was Harry und Ron wohl gerade machten. Wahrscheinlich versteckten sie sich in Rons Zimmer bei einer Partie Zaubererschach, während der Rest des Hauses in Hektik war. Ginny würde ganz bestimmt ihrer Mutter helfen und sich wünschen, sie wäre bei Harry. Die Zwillinge würden sich verstohlene Blicke zuwerfen, während sie die Enthüllung ihres nächsten cleveren Streiches erwarteten. Da sie es besser wussten als der Rest, würden Bill und Charlie einen Weg gefunden haben, zu verschwinden. Percy… keine Ahnung. Und Arthur... der arme Arthur, würde tun, was immer seine geschäftigte und aufgewühlte Frau wollte. Man musste blind sein, wenn man nicht sah, wie sehr dieser Mann seine Frau vergötterte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie liebte die Weasleys. Manchmal dachte sie, dass ihre Gefühle für Ron in Wirklichkeit falsch verstandene Zuneigung für seine Familie gewesen war. Immer wenn sie sich an ihren alten Holztisch setzte – mit dem Durcheinander an Stimmen, Gelächter und Rufen, und der Flut an lang reichenden Armen und sommerbesprossten Nasen, und die Wärme dieser Küche und kratzigen Pullover – fühlte sie sich auf eine Weise voll und zufrieden, wie sie es sonst nirgendwo anders gespürt hatte.

Sie sah zu Draco, der in seinen Gedanken genauso verloren war wie sie in ihren. Sie war wie er. Das einzige Kind einer kleinen Familie. Ihre Eltern waren nicht wirklich ein Teil ihres Lebens in der magischen Welt, und seine, na ja… seine waren es auch nicht.

„Draco", sagte sie, als sie sich dem Tor zum Schloss näherten. „Wenn du Auror bist, was passiert dann mit eurem Familienunternehmen?" Hermine drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu.

„Wer sagt, dass ich ein Auror werde?", antwortete er mit desinteressiertem Tonfall.

„Aber du hast gesagt -"

Er seufzte. „Granger, bist du wirklich so naiv? Denkst du _wirklich_, das Ministerium würde den Sohn eines Todessers als Auror einstellen?"

Hermines Stirnrunzeln passte zu Dracos finsterem Gesicht.

„Aber du bist talentiert und du bist klug und ich weiß, dass du brillant wärst, und wenn du ihnen nur sagen würdest, dass du -"

„Dass ich was? Dass ich ein echt _netter Kerl _bin? Ich bin ein Malfoy, Granger. Das ist alles, was diese Ministeriums-Ärsche interessiert. Sie würden meine Bewerbung wahrscheinlich benutzen, um sich den Arsch abzuwischen."

„Aber Dumbledore -"

Draco hielt an und drehte sich scharf um. „Lass es gut sein, Granger."

*****  
Hermine konnte es nicht sein lassen.

Während des kompletten kleinen, üppigen Weihnachtsfestessens dachte sie darüber nach. Und auch danach, allein auf ihrem Zimmer, versetzte es sie nach wie vor in Unruhe. Dann war sie eben naiv. Dann war sie eben idealistisch, fein. Irgendjemand musste es sein. Was war das Leben ohne Ideale, die man anstreben konnte?

Draco war unglaublich klug, ging wundervoll mit seinem Zauberstab um, war schnell, gesund und gut gebaut, und ihre Erfahrung mit ihm als Schulsprecher machte es geradezu offensichtlich, dass er ein ausgezeichnetes Urteilsvermögen besaß, vor allem was Menschen betraf. Sie konnte ihn sich leicht als einen der besten Auroren vorstellen. Es wurmte sie, daran zu denken, dass er die Sache nicht verfolgen wollte, nur wegen dem, was andere möglicherweise von ihm dachten. Ja, die Vergangenheit und sein Name waren gegen ihn. Ja, er müsste härter kämpfen, um das Vertrauen der Menschen zu gewinnen. Aber die Alternative: ein Leben voller Reue, weil er seine Wünsche nicht erreichte, war undenkbar.

Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über die kleine eingewickelte Schachtel in ihrer Tasche und beschleunigte ihren Schritt durch die dunklen, leeren Gänge.

Draco saß in einem großen Ledersessel neben dem Feuer in seinem Zimmer, ein Buch, das er nicht las, lag offen auf seinem Schoß. In die orange glühenden Flammen starrend, dachte Draco über den Tag nach. Über Weihnachten. Ein kleiner Stapel Geschenke lag vor der Feuerstelle. Ein schmales Muggelbuch mit Fabeln, das - da war er sich ziemlich sicher - vom Direktor war. Der Onyxring eines Mannes, mit einem kunstvollen „B" auf jeder Seite des Steins eingraviert, und ein kurzer aber freundlicher Brief von einer Großmutter, die er nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit er ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Und ein seltsamer, grüner Schal mit einem aufgestickten „D" auf einem Ende, der wieder in der unbeschrifteten Schachtel lag, in der er gekommen war.

Draco war seit Jahren in den Ferien nicht mehr zuhause gewesen; dennoch war Weihnachten ohne seine Mutter schwieriger, als er erwartet hatte. Als er an diesen Morgen aufgewachte, hatte er fast vergessen, dass sie weg war und suchte nach dem großen Haufen Geschenke, den sie immer geschickt hatte. Doch die drei Geschenke am Fuß seines Bettes holten ihn auf eine Art in die Wirklichkeit zurück, die beinah unerträglich war. Narcissa Malfoy hatte es mit den Geschenken immer übertrieben, und in Wahrheit war es der lange Brief, den er zu Weihnachten immer von ihr bekam, auf den er sich wirklich freute. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren ihre Briefe zu Weihnachten immer etwas herzlicher oder vielleicht befreiter, als ihre anderen und sie lagen ihm sehr am Herzen.

Als Granger ihn fragte, ob er nach Hogsmeade mitkommen wollte und er zugestimmt hatte, war das zum Teil wegen der Ablenkung von seinen düsteren Gedanken, aber auch, weil ihn die Wärme in ihren Augen an die Wärme in den Briefen seiner Mutter erinnerte. Und weil er der reinste Masochist war; und so sehr er auch _wusste_, dass er sich von ihr fern halten sollte, konnte er es einfach nicht. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr als… was auch immer waren, ging er mit. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte er Spaß gehabt, abgesehen davon, dass er sie in jeder verdammten Minute in die Tiefen seiner Seele aufsaugen wollte.

Dracos Augen schossen zu seiner Tür, als es leise klopfte. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er auf, warf das Buch auf den leeren Sessel und durchquerte den Raum, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Sein Magen verdrehte sich schmerzhaft, als er sie in seinem Flur stehen sah. Wieder. Aber nach ihren gehässigen Worten heute im Schnee würde er sich nicht der Illusion hingeben, dass sie aus den Gründen hier wäre, die er sich erhoffte. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme schützend vor seiner Brust und klemmte seine Hände unter die Arme.

Sie sah kurz auf ihre Füße und biss sich in ihre rosa Lippe, womit sie Dracos Augen auf ihren Mund zog. Er stöhnte in sich hinein und bezwang den winzigen Anflug von Wut, die er ihr gegenüber wegen ihrer simplen Anwesenheit verspürte. Dafür, dass sie zur Schau stellte, was er wollte und nicht noch einmal bekommen würde. Plötzlich zog sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche und streckte es ihm entgegen. Draco richtete sich auf und starrte die kleine Schachtel an. Seine Hand griff zögernd danach, um das Angebotene anzunehmen.

„Willst du mir einen Antrag machen, Granger?", sagte er trocken. Sie lächelte

„Frohe Weihnachten, Draco", sagte sie sanft.

Sie gab ihm ein Geschenk.

Draco starrte die Schachtel nur an, sein Herz schmerzte und war verwirrt. Tat es weh oder war es wundervoll?

„Willst du es nicht aufmachen? Weihnachten wird bald rum sein."

Draco atmete tief ein. Egal, was er für die Hexe fühlte, es war schön, ein Geschenk von einer realen Person zu bekommen. Nur darauf würde er sich konzentrieren. Er packte es vorsichtig aus, öffnete die silberne Schachtel und zog einen kleinen, samtenen Beutel hervor. Er steckte Papier und Schachtel in seine Hosentasche und leerte den Beutel in seine Handfläche.

Ein kleiner silberner Ball an einer Kette. Nein. Es war ein Schnatz. Ein sehr kleiner Schnatz. Als er den Ball zwischen seinen Fingern hielt, flatterten langsam winzige, durchsichtige Flügel, genau wie bei einem echten Schnatz. Es war fantastisch.

Draco lächelte. Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. Ihr bester Freund schlug ihn jedes Mal beim Quidditch. Er sah sie an, die Frage stand klar in seinem Gesicht.

Sie schien ein wenig nervös zu sein, hob aber ihr Kinn. „Du bist ein Sucher, Draco", sagte sie fest, und Draco starrte sie weiterhin fragend an.

„Du bist ein _großartiger_ Sucher. Und Sucher holen sich, was sie wollen und lassen sich von nichts abhalten. Es ist... es ist nur, weil du dich nicht davon abbringen lassen sollst, das zu erreichen, was du willst."

„Und…", sie schaute erneut zu Boden, hob dann ihren Kopf, ihre Wangen rosa angehaucht. „Und weil ich an dich glaube."

Dracos Herz pochte heftig. Es _tat_ weh. Und es _war_ wunderbar.

Er wusste, dass sie über die Auroren-Ausbildung sprach. Ihr Gepiesacke deshalb hatte ihn frustriert. Er glaubte nicht, dass er eine weitere Enttäuschung in seinem Leben verkraften könnte. Aber hier stand sie und _glaubte_ an ihn. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sie dafür hassen, ihr sagen, dass er es nicht nötig hatte, dass sie an ihn glaubte. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte sie an sich ziehen, sie umschlingen und dafür sorgen, dass sie _immer_ an ihn glaubte.

Und er konnte nichts davon tun.

Aber dann meldete sich ein anderer Teil von ihm zu Wort. Der Teil, der verzweifelt nach einem Verbündeten suchte, sich verzweifelt jemanden wünschte, der endlich auf seiner Seite stand, und ihn anspornte. Und er war erfüllt von Dankbarkeit.

Draco beugte sich vor und küsste Hermine auf die Wange, so wie er es Potter hatte tun sehen, wie es ein Freund machen würde, der ein bedachtes Geschenk bekommen hatte.

„Dankeschön", sagte er sanft in ihr Ohr. Und dort verweilte er einen Moment, atmete ihren Duft ein, wie es ein Mann tun würde, der sie liebte.

Wie ein Mann, der nichts anderes tun konnte, weil sie es nicht wollte.

Er richtete sich wieder auf, nur um zu sehen, wie sie wieder auf ihre Füße blickte und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich verwundert, als er einen rosaroten Fleck auf ihrem Nacken bemerkte, der sich von ihrem Hals über ihre Wangen ausweitete. Sie atmete schnell und ihr Kopf schoss hoch, ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und verängstigt. Die plötzliche Veränderung, die Zeichen, die er glaubte wieder zu erkennen, trafen Draco unvorbereitet. Und dann murmelte sie „Gern geschehen" und hastete davon, ließ Draco in seinem Türrahmen stehend zurück, während sein Herz hoffnungsvoll in seiner Brust schlug.

*****  
Hermine stach wiederholt auf ein Kartoffelstück ein und versuchte, ihren Atem zu kontrollieren. Dracos Schenkel presste sich gegen ihren, als er sich nach einer Roulade streckte. Wenn sie ihre Augen unten behielt, würde hoffentlich niemand ihr Problem bemerken. Auf jeden Fall war sie nah dran, ein Loch in ihren Teller zu brennen, vielleicht in den Tisch und möglicherweise auch in den Fußboden.

Ihre Reaktion auf Dracos Nähe zu verstecken, wurde zunehmend schwieriger. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie streifte, kitzelte es in ihrem Körper. Am Tag zuvor, als er im Schnee auf ihr lag, musste sie ihre Hüften davon abhalten, sich seinen entgegen zu rollen. Und letzte Nacht, _Gott_, letzte Nacht, als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihrem Gesicht und seinen sanften Atem auf ihrem Hals spürte, dachte sie, sie würde in einem brennenden Inferno verglühen. Dabei hatte er sie kaum berührt.

Aber ihr Körper erinnerte sich. An jeden einzelnen Moment, in dem er sie überall berührt hatte. Und ihr Körper wollte das wieder spüren. Dringend. Was sie absolut nicht zulassen konnte. Wenn Draco Malfoy wüsste, dass sie sich danach verzehrte, wieder von ihm berührt zu werden, dann hätte er Macht über sie. Er könnte sie vernichten.

Deshalb konzentrierte sie sich aufs Ein- und Ausatmen, anstatt darauf, warum sich die nackte Haut seines Unterarms so seidig anfühlte, während er damit über ihr Handgelenk glitt, als er seinen Arm von der Mitte des Tischs wieder zurückzog.

_Ein und aus. Ein und aus._

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy..." Hermine schreckte ein wenig auf, als sich die Stimme des Direktors einmischte. „Ich fragte mich gerade, ob Sie beide heute Zeit hätten, um mich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro zu treffen. Ich könnte ihre Hilfe in einer kleinen Angelegenheit gebrauchen."

„Ja, Sir", sagten beide gleichzeitig und sahen sich dann an. Hermine senkte sofort wieder den Blick, um weiterhin zu versuchen, ein Loch in ihren Teller zu brennen.

Hermines Verstand und Körper fochten einen monumentalen Kampf miteinander aus. Während sie und Draco zum Büro des Direktors liefen, kämpfte sie bei jedem Schritt darum, weder davon zu laufen, noch sich ihm entgegen zu werfen.

Ihre Schritte fühlten sich ungleichmäßig und schwer an, und ihre Fähigkeit, ungerührt zu wirken, hatte sie ihm Stich gelassen. Sie dachte, wenn sie wenigstens eine Stufe vor ihm laufen könnte, würde er es nicht bemerken und sie wäre sicher.

Draco fühlte sich wie ein Tier beim Paarungsritual. Wenn er sich näherte, dann wich das Weibchen zurück. Doch das Weibchen errötete und auf ihrer Stirn brachen Schweißperlen aus, ihre Augen glänzten einladend. Also würde er sich wieder auf sie zu bewegen, nur damit sie zurückweichen konnte. Es machte ihn verrückt.

Draco beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um mit ihr mitzuhalten. Sie lief schnell. Der Saum an der Rückseite ihres Rocks schwang im schnellen Rhythmus ihrer Schritte. Ihre Kniekehlen winkten ihm zu, als sie sich beugten und streckten. Seine Finger juckten vor Verlangen, sie zu packen und dem unnachgiebigen Tanz ein Ende zu setzen, aber sie blieb knapp außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Als sie beim Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zur spiralförmigen Treppe markierte, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte, ankamen, sagte Hermine schnell das Passwort und stieg zwei Stufen voraus, bevor er aufholte. Draco trat hinter ihr ein und die Steine begannen ihre langsame, reibende Bewegung nach oben.

Zusammen mit ihr, umschlossen von dem engen Steintunnel, schien sich die Zeit zu verlangsamen; und ihre schweren Atemzüge hallten von den Wänden wieder. Draco stand Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Das rosa gefleckte Muster auf ihrem Nacken war, dort wo ihre Locken zurück gebunden waren, deutlich zu sehen. Der Beweis ihrer Sehnsucht – letzte Nacht, beim Frühstück, hier, jetzt – zerstörte das letzte bisschen Kontrolle, und sein Herz schlug wild, als sich seine Handfläche um ihre Hüfte legte und dann langsam zu ihrem Bauch rutschte.

Sie spürte unter seiner flachen Hand ihren Atem stocken, und er zog sie an sich. Dracos Körper schwebte, als ihr ein kleines Wimmern entwich und sie ihren Rücken an seine Brust drückte. _Ja_. Sie _wollte_ ihn. Ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten auf seine Schulter, legte ihren Hals frei, und er senkte seinen Mund auf ihre heiße Haut.

Gott.

Draco verdrängte das näher kommende Ziel in seinen Hinterkopf, während seine Lippen und Zunge sich langsam, feucht und nuckelnd von ihrem Halsansatz bis kurz unter ihr Ohr, nach oben bewegten. Sie stöhnte erneut und dieses Geräusch ging direkt zu seinem Schwanz.

„Granger…", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze die Form ihrer Ohrmuschel nach. Er fühlte, wie sie mit ihm verschmolz und zog sie näher, drückte seinen steif werdenden Schwanz gegen ihren Arsch.

„Granger…" sagte er noch einmal.

Dann gab einen leichten Ruck, als die Stufen ihren Platz am oberen Ende der Säule erreicht hatten und sie zog sich schnell von ihm zurück. Besiegt von Zeit und Umständen ließ Draco seinen Kopf fallen und schloss die Augen. Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sich die Steinwand öffnete und er dabei zusah, wie Hermine hinaus stürzte.

_Verdammt_.

************  
A/N: Danke fürs Lesen.


	27. Catching the snitch

**KAPITEL 27 – Catching the snitch...**

Dracos Kopf dröhnte. Was auch immer der alte Mann sagte, nahm er nur als stationäres Piepen in gedämpften Salven wahr. Peeves. Hauselfen. Irgendwer war zu alt. Irgendwas war zu spät am Abend. Er konnte sich nicht auf die Wörter konzentrieren, nur auf das Pochen in seinem Kopf und seinen Venen, und auf die Hexe, die steif auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

Granger hatte ihn angelogen. Die Lüge war ihr auf den Körper und ins Gesicht geschrieben, mit den roten Flecken, die über ihren Hals hinunterstrahlten, und in der Art wie ihre Augen nicht einen Blick von Dumbledore schweifen ließen.

Draco durchströmte ein brodelndes Feuer, mischte sich mit dem erdrückenden Drang, sie wieder zu berühren, sie überall zu berühren, und sie zu besitzen.

Falls sich Dumbledore Dracos Problem bewusst war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Er war dankbar, dass der alte Mann nichts sagte, als Draco sich, anstatt neben ihr zu sitzen, an eine Wand des Zimmers stellte. Sich in seinem erregten Zustand hinzusetzen, würde schwierig sein. So nah bei _ihr_ zu sitzen, wenn er nichts weiter wollte, als sie völlig zu besitzen, wäre unmöglich.

Er sah, wie sie dem Direktor zunickte und war froh, dass wenigstens sie ihm folgte. Was auch immer es war, er konnte es später rausfinden, _nachdem_ er sie dazu gebracht hatte, es zuzugeben. Gott, würde der alte Mann jemals fertig werden?

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie beide das in Null-Komma-Nichts klären werden", erklärte Dumbledore und beantwortete damit Dracos Gedanken.

„Ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das hinkriegen. Ich werde Sie wissen lassen, wie es läuft", sagte sie. Draco nickte zustimmend, als ob er ebenfalls wüsste, worum es ging und dachte, dass - egal was es wäre - es kein Problem sei.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger." Sie stand auf und lief in Richtung Tür. Draco richtete sich schnell auf, bereit, sich bei der ersten Möglichkeit auf sie zu stürzen; und ihre Augen schnellten zu ihm, weit geöffnet und voller Angst.

„Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie noch einen Augenblick bleiben könnten..."

_Fuuuuuuck!_

Draco drehte sich von Granger weg, als diese zur Tür eilte. Er atmete tief ein, bevor er sich auf den seltsamen Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht konzentrierte.

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht?", fing Dumbledore an.

Das Gefühl von Angst, das sich plötzlich in seinem Bauch formte, versuchte seine Gedanken an Granger beiseite zu schieben, und er setzte sich, etwas aufmerksamer als zuvor, hin.

„Draco, ich denke, Sie wissen, dass vor ein paar Tagen ein Ordenstreffen stattgefunden hat." Dracos Kiefer verkrampfte sich und er nickte. „Und Sie wussten sicher, dass Harry Ihr Ersuchen zur Sprache bringen würde?"

Draco hielt den Atem an und wartete auf das Urteil. Würden Sie ihn nicht lassen? Hatten seine Geschichte und seine Abstammung sein Schicksal besiegelt? Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an und fühlte wahrscheinlich seine Angst.

„Ich kann leider nicht sagen, dass jeder sofort damit einverstanden war, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie wussten, dass das der Fall sein würde. Harry war ziemlich unnachgiebig darin, dass Sie die Erlaubnis bekommen, beizutreten; und ich teile seine Meinung, dass Sie ein unschätzbarer Gewinn wären. Natürlich gibt es auch andere, die sich erst Ihrer Absichten sicher sein wollen."

„Veritaserum", sagte Draco wissend.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, Harry sagte, Sie hätten es ihm gegenüber erwähnt. Ist das etwas, was Sie -"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall", unterbrach er.

Draco fühlte wirklich, dass er nichts vor dem Orden zu verstecken hatte. Ja, er hatte Potter gehasst, und zu einer Zeit das ganze Goldene Trio. Ja, er hatte sie, wo es ging, lächerlich gemacht. Und ja, leider hatte er auch einmal geglaubt, dass Muggelgeborenen nicht erlaubt werden sollte, Magie zu lernen oder auszuüben. Er konnte seine Vergangenheit nicht zurücknehmen, oder dass er früher all diesen Unsinn, der ihm beigebracht worden war, herausposaunt hatte. Alles was er tun konnte, war, nach vorne zu schauen, und dieses Mal seinen eigenen Weg zu wählen.

Ein Bild von Granger erschien in seinem Kopf, ihr Blick schwer und warm; und sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

Er wollte das. Wollte es unbedingt. Irgendwie hatte sich in einem abartigen Teil seines Verstandes sein Wunsch, dem Orden beizutreten, mit seinem Verlangen nach ihr vermischt. Der Orden und Granger hatten sich irgendwie untrennbar miteinander verbunden, zu einem weichen, verhedderten Knoten.

Er wusste bereits eine ganze Weile, wem seine Loyalität gehörte - schon vor _ihr_. Aber jetzt, wollte er es noch mehr - _wegen__ihr._Es war seine geheime Hoffnung, geheimer noch als sein Verlangen nach der schwierigen Hexe, die Art und Weise, wie die beiden Dinge sich vermischt hatten, bis er sich fühlte, als könne er nicht – wolle er nicht – das eine ohne das andere haben.

Draco beugte sich vor und platzierte seine Ellbogen auf den Knien, faltete seine Hände vor ihnen. „Ich will niemanden dabei haben." Er behielt seinen Blick auf dem Boden, das Bild von Granger schwebte immer noch vor allen anderen Gedanken.

„Und", er zögerte, nicht klar darüber, wie er seine Sorgen ausdrücken sollte. „Nun… Ich weiß, wie ich war, als ich jünger war, aber…", er sah in Dumbledores warmes Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er sagen sollte, was er meinte. Er wollte dafür beurteilt werden, was er jetzt dachte, nicht für seine fehlgeleiteten Wege in der Vergangenheit.

Dumbledore schien zu verstehen. „Menschen ändern sich, Draco. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", sagte er aufrichtig, während er aufstand. Als er an der Tür ankam, drehte er sich um. „Wann wird es sein?"

„Neujahr."

Wieder von dem Treppenhaus umschlossen, allein diesmal, ließ er zu, dass das Bild von Grangers befriedigtem Gesicht und ihrem vom Sex durcheinander gebrachtem Haar klarer wurde. Er würde es ihr letztendlich erzählen müssen. Was würde sie sagen? Würde sie denken, es war ihretwegen? Würde er sie anlügen? So wie sie ihn anlog?

Seine Wut darüber, angelogen zu werden, von _ihr_, schien die Sehnsucht zu entfesseln, mit der er seit Tagen gekämpft hatte und er fühlte sein Gesicht erröten bei dem Gedanken daran, was er von ihr wollte. Wozu er sie bringen wollte, zu geben. Er musste sie nur finden.

Hermine hörte auf das schnelle Klackern ihrer Schuhe, dass von den Steinwänden widerhallte. Es klang zu laut, zu schnell und es brachte das beklemmende Gefühl von Panik in ihrer Brust dazu, sich noch enger zusammen zu ziehen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie ihre Deckung aufgegeben. Und nun hatte die Spannung, die sich beim Frühstück aufgebaut hatte - von Dracos Schenkel bündig mit ihrem, von seiner Haut, die über ihr Handgelenk flog, und dann von dieser großen Handfläche flach auf ihrem Bauch, und von seinem festen Körper, gegen den sie sich gedrückt hatte, und von seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals - ihren Körper in Brand gesetzt.

Ihr Höschen fühlte sich feucht und klebrig an, und sie schämte sich und hatte gleichzeitig Angst vor der Reaktion ihres Körpers auf ihn. Sie musste einfach auf ihr Zimmer. Sich verstecken.

Doch gerade, als sie dabei war in einen langen Flur abzubiegen, gesellten sich weitere Schritte zu ihren und das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.

Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen und das musste sie auch nicht. Das Schloss war fast leer und dieser Flur war verlassen, selbst dann, wenn das Schloss voller Schüler war. Hermine bog um die Ecke und in dem Moment, in dem sie sich außerhalb seiner Sicht befand, beschleunigte sie erneut ihre Schritte. Zum Teufel mit dem Mut von Gryffindor!

Ein blasses Blau und Honigbraun blitzen vor ihm auf und Dracos Magen schlug einen Salto. Sie war zum Greifen nah.

Er sah, wie sie beschleunigte und wusste, dass sie bemerkt hatte, wer hinter ihr war. Und dann verschwand sie um die Ecke. Sie versuchte, ihm zu entkommen. Der goldene Schnatz, der sich blitzschnell seinem Griff entzog.

„_Du bist ein Sucher, Draco. Du bist ein großartiger Sucher. Und Sucher holen sich, was sie wollen und lassen sich von nichts davon abhalten."_

Hermines Herz schlug unglaublich schnell. Sie musste verschwinden, bevor sie sich zum Narren machte. Der sanfte Klang von Dracos langen Schritten wurde lauter, kam näher und Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Panik zunahm.

Sie legte Tempo zu, versuchte, nicht so auszusehen, als würde sie tatsächlich vor ihm _weglaufen_. Sie wollte unbedingt zurückschauen, um zu sehen wie groß der Abstand zwischen ihnen war, um zu wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit war, aber sie konnte es nicht. Wenn er ihr Gesicht jetzt sah, würde er es _wissen_! Aber er holte auf und sie hörte, wie er ebenfalls schneller wurde.

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick zurück und erkannte, wie nah sie der Gefahr war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Besorgnis. Der grimmige, durchdringende Ausdruck in Dracos grauen Augen war auf sie fixiert. Und die feste Linie seines Kiefers und das stetige Näherkommen ließen keinen Zweifel an seiner Absicht.

Für eine kurze Sekunde wäre Hermine fast stehen geblieben und hätte aufgegeben. Sie fühlte sich von der Intensität dieser arktischen Augen wie festgenagelt; sie wollte festgenagelt sein, ihm erliegen, alles – wirklich alles - tun, was er wollte. Doch sie hatte fürchterliche Angst vor ihm – vor _Draco__Malfoy_ – vor der Art von Macht, die er über sie hatte, also zwang sie sich, in Bewegung zu bleiben.

Sie umrundete eine weitere Ecke, lief in einen kleinen hellen Flur. Wenn sie es nur bis zu dieser Ecke dort schaffen könnte… Aber dann war er direkt hinter ihr und ihr Herz trommelte gegen ihre Brust. Sie konnte ihn fühlen. Sie würde es nicht schaffen.

In dem Moment, in dem er seine Hand um ihren Arm schlang, war es, als ob ein Schalter umgelegt worden wäre. Ihre Denkfähigkeit geriet durcheinander, und all die Energie, die sie in die Flucht vor ihm gesteckt hatte, änderte ihren Kurs und wandte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung

Es war, als wäre er von einem Wall Wasser ins Gesicht geschlagen worden, als er von Grangers dürren Armen, die um seinen Hals flogen, attackiert wurde und ihr kleiner feuchter Mund sich auf seinen drückte; und für einen Moment taumelte er deswegen zurück.

Doch innerhalb von Sekunden drückte ihn ihr begieriger Körper nach hinten, und die Verzweiflung ihrer Küsse und Hände ließen Dracos Verlangen aufflackern und er erwiderte den Angriff aufs Schärfste.

Er hielt ihren Kopf zwischen seinen beiden Händen, die er in das Chaos ihrer Haare schob, als seine Zunge selbstmörderisch in ihren heißen Mund abtauchte, um ihre Zunge wirbelte und weiter eintauchte. Sie war außer sich, als würde sie versuchen, an seinem Körper hochzuklettern oder ihn auf den Boden zu ziehen, griff nach seinen Schultern, seinem Rücken und wimmerte. Die kleinen Laute, die mit den verrückten Küssen in seinen Mund schlüpften, führten dazu, dass er meinte sich unkontrollierbar zu drehen, und er ballte ihre Locken in seinen Fäusten und hielt ihren Kopf still, während er ihren Mund plünderte.

Draco fühlte sich, als könnte er ihr nicht nahe genug kommen und er schob sie rückwärts an die Wand, nahm sie gefangen zwischen sich und dem rauen Stein. Er rieb seinen harten Schwanz an ihr. Er nagelte sie an die Wand, und ihre Hände waren überall, auf seinem Hals, in seinen Haaren, griffen nach seiner Taille und seinem Arsch, zogen ihn fester an sie. Draco meinte, er würde in ihr ertrinken. Er wurde in den lodernden Strudel von Hermine Granger gesogen und es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wollte dort bleiben, brennend, für immer in diesem hellen Flur.

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund und das Geräusch wanderte nach unten in seinen Magen. Mit der Faust voller Locken riss er ihren Mund von seinem und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten. Er starrte auf ihr fiebriges Gesicht, Sonnenlicht lief über ihre halb geöffneten bernsteinfarbenen Augen und machte sie zu Gold. Sie standen dort, schwer atmend, und starrten einander an.

Das Fenster im Gang warf helles Winterlicht auf sie wie ein Scheinwerfer. In seinem Hinterkopf registrierte Draco, dass sie in einem selten genutzten Flur waren, wo sie dennoch jeder sehen konnte. Der riskante Gedanke spornte ihn an.

Grangers Hüften rollten ihm entgegen und in seiner Kehle wuchs ein Stöhnen. Seine Augen wanderten zu der Säule aus Haut unter ihrem Kiefer; Draco fletschte die Zähne und stürzte sich auf ihren Hals. Er saugte an der Haut über ihrem Puls, zog sie in seinen Mund. Und dann waren ihre heißen Hände plötzlich auf seinem nackten Bauch, unter seinen Pullover und das T-Shirt geschoben, und er stöhnte an ihrem Hals. Wie konnte diese kleine Hexe ihn so leicht aus der Fassung bringen?

Draco verstärkte den Griff in ihrem Haar und zog ihren Kopf noch weiter zurück, leckte und biss in die Haut unter ihrem Ohr. Mit seiner anderen Hand fasste er die Rückseite ihres Schenkels und zog ihr Bein hoch, bückte sich leicht, um sein Becken gegen ihr Zentrum zu pressen. Seine Hand strich ihren Schenkel nach oben, zu der warmen Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen und sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Er war so nah und die Hitze verschlang seine Hand.

Sie kaum berührend, ließ Draco seinen langen Mittelfinger vorsichtig über den feuchten, seidigen Stoff fahren, der ihre Schamlippen umgab.

Hermine fühlte leichte Panik einsetzen, als seine Finger die Vorderseite ihres Höschens berührten und sie öffnete ihre Augen weit genug, um den Flur abzusuchen.

„Hast du an mich gedacht, Granger?", flüsterte er bedrohlich in ihr Ohr. Seine tiefe, raue Stimme durchschoss sie förmlich und ihre kompromittierende Lage war auf der Stelle vergessen, während sich ihre Augen schlossen.

„Hast du, Granger?"

Ihre Augenbrauen kräuselten sich und ihr Becken warf sich nach vorne. Gott ja, sie hatte an ihn gedacht. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte, weil sie ihn wieder so sehr wollte. Es überwältigte sie und sie konnte kaum geradeaus denken. Aber das konnte sie ihm auf keinen Fall sagen. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war stöhnen.

„Ich habe auch an dich gedacht", sagte er, seine Stimme tief und rau. Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung. Er drückte seine flache Hand auf ihr Geschlecht und seine Finger hielten plötzlich still. Sie stöhnte und er leckte ihre Ohrmuschel. „Ich habe hierüber nachgedacht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich meinen Schwanz streichle, denke ich daran, dich zu ficken."

_Oh Gott._

Er erlöste sie und fing an, ihren Spalt entlang zu streichen, den Stoff zwischen ihre Schamlippen zu drücken.

„Bist du feucht, Granger?", flüsterte er. Sie bog ihm ihre Hüften entgegen, als er über ihren geschwollenen Kitzler glitt. Hermine war schwer erregt, die Spirale des Verlangens in ihrem Unterleib wollte sich unbedingt lösen. Als sie nicht antwortete, biss er so fest in ihr Ohrläppchen, dass sie den Atem tief einzog.

„Oh, ist in Ordnung, Granger. Du musst es mir nicht sagen", seine Finger drückten fester auf ihre bekleideten Schamlippen. Sie konnte das böse Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht _fühlen_. „Ich werde es so oder so rausfinden."

Bevor sie verstehen konnte, was er meinte, hatte er das Höschen ihre Schenkel heruntergerissen und drückte ihre Beine mit seinem Fuß weiter auseinander. Sie wollte gerade protestieren, als er plötzlich einen langen Finger tief in ihrer Muschi versenkte. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück an den Stein. _Oh__ja.__Ja._

Hermine musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ihr Stöhnen verstummen zu lassen. Sie dachte, sie würde verrückt werden. Sie befand sich in einem sehr offenen, sehr hellen Flur, mit ihrem mutmaßlichen Feind, dessen Finger in ihre Muschi stießen und sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sich seiner Hand entgegen zu drücken.

„Gott, Granger, deine Muschi ist so feucht", ächzte er schroff.

Ein Aufblitzen von Hitze überzog ihr Gesicht, doch ihre Beschämung war kein Gegner für den Schmerz, der sich in ihrem Unterleib aufbaute.

Draco zog sich zurück, um die Schulsprecherin anzusehen. Die Wangen glühten rosa, die Augen waren halbgeschlossen und ihr kleiner rosa Mund war zu einem weichen Oval geöffnet. Seine Augen konzentrierten sich auf ihren Mund und er zog seinen benetzten Finger aus ihr heraus und brachte ihn an ihre Lippen.

Er zog an den Locken, neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten in eine Position völliger Unterwerfung und zog seine gewieften, nassen Finger schwerfällig über ihre Lippen. Für eine Sekunde sah er sie einfach an, mit ihrem Kopf, den er in seiner Hand hielt und ihre Lippen, die dick von ihren Säften glänzten. Er hatte noch nie etwas Erotischeres in seinem Leben gesehen.

Und dann tauchte er seinen klebrigen Finger langsam in die Hitze ihres kaum geöffneten Mundes. Er fühlte, wie seine Augen zurückrollten.

„Saug", kommandierte er. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um seine Finger und - _verdammt_ – er musste seinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund kriegen. Er winkelte seine Hand weit oben an, sodass sie ihren Kopf nach hinten gelehnt lassen musste, als er in ihrem Mund versank, ihren Mund fickte, langsam, wieder und wieder.

„Leckst du deinen Muschisaft von deinen Fingern, wenn du allein in deinem Zimmer bist? Stellst du dir vor, du saugst an meinem Schwanz?" Sie saugte fest, zog seinen Finger nach innen, und drehte ihre Zunge um ihn. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie in ihrem Bett lag, unter ihrer Decke mit gespreizten Beinen. Er wollte ihr dabei zusehen, wie sie ihre kleinen Finger in ihre nasse Muschi pumpte. Ihren Kitzler rieb, bis sie kam. Er wollte diesen intimen Akt sehen. Genau hier. Jetzt sofort.

Draco zog seinen Finger aus ihrem Mund und bedeckte ihn mit seinem. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre. Da war er, dieser Geschmack, der nur ihr gehörte. Der Geschmack von Hermine Grangers Muschi.

„Zeig mir deine Muschi", befahl er.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie sich wieder im Gang umsah. „Nicht hier", sagte sie atemlos.

„Doch. Hier. Heb deinen Rock hoch."

Während sie ihren Blick auf die scharfen, kristallenen Augen über sich heftete, hob Hermine zögernd den Saum ihres Rocks zum Ansatz ihrer Oberschenkel. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da tat. Vor allem hier. Aber ihr Blut rauschte durch ihre Venen und sie fühlte sich berauscht und unbekümmert.

Draco stöhnte und griff ihre Hand, die den Rock hielt, zog sie grob nach oben und presste sie gegen ihren Oberkörper. Hermines Atem überschlug sich. Sie war völlig entblößt, mit geöffneten Beinen und dem Höschen zwischen den Schenkeln hängend. Sie konnte spüren wie die kühle Winterluft die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen berührte. Sie starrte Draco mit großen Augen an und lief dunkelrot an. Er starrte auf ihre Muschi.

„Gott ja", stöhnte er und grabschte ein bisschen grob nach ihrer Muschi. „Du hast so eine schöne Fotze!"

Hermines Herz klopfte heftig und Draco behielt seinen Griff an ihrem Geschlecht und in ihren Haaren bei. Er sah zu ihr auf, seine Augen waren hart und glitzerten.

„Berührst du deine hübsche Muschi, wenn du nachts allein im Bett liegst?" Hermine fühlte sich wie festgefroren und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Tust du's?" Er zog an ihrem Haar und sie wimmerte leise.

„Ja." Es war so leise, dass sie sich kaum hören konnte.

„Steckst du dir die Finger in deine Muschi und tust so, als wäre es mein Schwanz?"

„Ja."

Er lehnte sich an sie, brachte seinen Mund an ihr Ohr. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, der über ihre Wange und ihren Hals hinunter wehte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie mit dem Stein hinter sich verschmelzen.

„Ich will dir zusehen. Ich will sehen, wie du deine Muschi anfasst, wenn du allein bist."

Hermine starrte blind an die gegenüberliegende Wand, ihr Verstand summte. Sie war so angetörnt, dass sie hätte explodieren können. Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die sie nicht kannte - nicht kennen wollte - wollte sie gehorchen. Sie wollte seinen Befehlen folgen. Obwohl sie in einem frei zugänglichen Flur stand, in den jeder hereinplatzen konnte, und sie unvorstellbare Demütigung riskierte, wollte sie tun, was er sagte.

Sie schloss die Augen und brachte langsam, zögernd ihre Hand zu ihrem Geschlecht. Ihre Arme hielten ihren Rock an ihren Körper und für eine Sekunde schwebten ihre Finger einfach über ihren Schamlippen.

Gott! Wie konnte sie das tun? Warum wollte er, dass _sie_ es tat? Sie tippte kurz auf ihren Kitzler, der versteckt zwischen ihren Schamlippen lag. _Oh__ja_. Dann drückten ihre Finger etwas fester. _Oh.__Fuck__ja._ Hermine konnte fühlen, wie sich der Knoten zusammenzog.

Draco bewegte sich etwas zur Seite, dadurch fühlte sie sich noch mehr entblößt. Sie spürte die Härte seines Schwanzes gegen ihre Hüfte drücken, als er sich an ihr bewegte. Seine Hand war immer noch eng in ihren Haaren verschlungen und zog daran.

„Spreiz deine Schamlippen."

Hermine kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Sie atmete so schwer, dabei hatte sie sich kaum berührt. Aber verdammt, sie wollte es. Sie ließ ihre Finger zwischen ihre nassen Lippen gleiten und spreizte sie zu einem weiten „V", öffnete damit ihre Muschi, damit Draco sie sehen konnte. Ein kalter Windhauch erwischte ihren ungeschützten Kitzler und spülte über die heiße Nässe zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

„Jaaaa. Gutes Mädchen", stöhnte er und stieß ihre Beine mit seinem Fuß noch etwas weiter auseinander. „Bleib so". Hermine schluckte schwer, wartete auf seinen nächsten Befehl und fühlte sich verzweifelt und alles tat ihr weh.

Draco klopfte auf ihren entblößten Kitzler und ihr Becken zuckte. _Oh__Gott.__Ja.__Bitte._ Hermine verbiss sich ein protestierendes Jammern, als er seine Finger wegnahm.

„Willst du kommen, Granger?"

„Ja, bitte!", flehte sie.

„Mach's dir selber. Ich will sehen, wie du deinen Kitzler reibst."

Hermines freie Hand flog zu ihrem Kitzler und sie begann sofort, harte Kreise darauf zu reiben. Sie war kurz davor. Ihr Drang zu kommen war so intensiv, dass sie losließ und mit den Hüften bockte, als sie ihren Kitzler schnell und fest mit einer Hand umkreiste, und stieß die Finger der anderen in ihre Muschi.

Draco zog sich zurück, um ihr zuzusehen. Ihre Augen waren beinah geschlossen, und ihre Brauen zogen sich vor Lust zusammen, der Mund geöffnet und keuchend; ein Ausdruck völliger Hingabe, der ihm den Atem nahm.

Und ihre Finger arbeiten so hart daran, sie kommen zu lassen, bewegten sich über ihre nasse rosafarbene Muschi und ließen seinen Schwanz vor Erwartung schmerzen. Er musste es einfach sehen. Sie dazu zu bringen, es sich selbst zu besorgen - für ihn - und dann würde er seinen Schwanz in sie senken und sie hart ficken.

„Das ist es Granger, spiel mit deiner nassen Muschi." Hermine stöhnte. Die feuchten Laute ihrer Finger, wie sie in sie stießen, echoten durch den Gang und ihre Beschämung trug noch zu der Anstößigkeit dieser ganzen Sachen bei.

Dracos Atem flog wieder über ihr Ohr. „Wie oft hast du an mich gedacht, als du dir deine Finger in deine Möse gestoßen hast?" Er wartete eine Sekunde. „Einmal? Zweimal?" Er wartete erneut und lehnte sich dann so nah an sie, dass sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Ohr spüren konnte. „Jede Nacht?", zischte er.

„Ja", flüsterte sie.

„Denkst du dran, wie meine Zunge sich in deine Muschi gräbt? Tust du so, als ob ich dich rammeln würde? Kneifst du deine Nippel und wünschst dir, ich wäre es?"

Sie stöhnte laut, ihre Hüften wurden wild, ihre Finger bewegten sich hart und schnell. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Schweiß an ihrem Haaransatz bildete. Der Anblick ihres sich windenden Körpers mit dem hochgezogenen Rock, sie bloßstellend, und die Verzweiflung auf ihrem Gesicht, gaben Draco das Gefühl, sein Schwanz würde explodieren ohne ihn überhaupt anzufassen.

Sie stöhnte abermals und der Laut hallte von den Wänden wider. Sie war fast soweit. Draco beugte sich über sie und verschloss ihren Mund mit seiner Hand.

„Sieh mich an, Granger!", befahl er. Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. Ihre Brauen waren in einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck miteinander verknüpft und ihre glasigen Augen kämpften darum, offen zu bleiben. Sie war eine hervorragende Studie für Anspannung und Glückseligkeit, die auf ihren zarten Gesichtszügen kollidierten.

„Willst du kommen?

Sie nickte wie wild in seine Hand, ihre Augen suchten und flehten. Draco nahm die Hand, die in ihr steckte und zog sie weg, stieß seine eigenen Finger in ihre klammernde, heiße Muschi und fickte sie tief, im Gleichklang mit ihren Fingern, die ihren Kitzler rieben. Ihre Hüften begannen, sich unkoordiniert aufzubäumen und Draco beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.

Plötzlich sprang Dracos Herz. Stimmen.

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, um Granger von panischem Schrecken ergriffen vorzufinden. Sie hatte es auch gehört. Aber sie waren noch um einiges entfernt und sie war so nah dran. Seine Hand über ihrem Mund verstärkte sich und er lehnte sich vor, um ruhig in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

„Shhhh. Komm schon, Granger. Komm für mich. Ich will fühlen, wie deine Muschi auf meine Finger kommt." Ihre Atmung wurde schwerer und ihre Hüften bewegten sich wieder, wurden schneller und wieder wand sie sich wild. Draco stieß hart in sie. Die Stimmen kamen ein wenig näher.

„Komm für mich, Granger. Komm schon, Kätzchen. Komm auf meine Finger. Komm!"

Mit einem enorm schmerzhaften Schrei in seine Hand versteifte sich ihr Körper und ihre Muschi zog sich krampfhaft um seine Finger zusammen.

Draco beobachtete ihr Gesicht voller Ehrfurcht, als sie sich beruhigte. Sie war verschwitzt und errötet und ausgelaugt und vollkommen wunderschön. Er war überwältigt und schlang seine Arme eng um ihren Rücken, zog ihren Körper an seine Brust.

Er wollte nichts mehr, als sie hinzulegen, und langsam seinen Schwanz in ihr zu vergraben, doch die Stimmen wurden lauter und er wusste, dass er warten musste. Er langte nach unten und zog ihr Höschen hoch, strich ihren Rock nach unten glatt und überprüfte sie kurz von oben bis unten, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie vorzeigbar war.

Er kicherte. Ihre Augen waren verklärt und glasig. Voldemort selbst hätte um diese Ecke laufen können und sie hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt.

Er zog sie noch einmal an sich, ihre Arme legten sich schlaff um seine Taille, und er vergrub

sein Gesicht in ihren Locken.

„Lauf nie wieder vor mir davon, Hermine", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste sie dann sanft auf ihre Schläfe. Er atmete tief ein und entließ sie, um den näher kommenden Schülern entgegenzutreten und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, wo er noch etwas zu erledigen hatte.


	28. It's my life too, Granger

**KAPITEL 28 – It's my life too, Granger...**

Hermine starrte mit wässrigen Augen fest in die dicke Flut aus weiß-goldenem Licht, das durch das Fenster strömte. Es war unerträglich, doch sie konnte weder wegsehen noch blinzeln. Die Welt auf der anderen Seite dieses Fensters war undeutlich, verschwamm und löste sich auf, ließ sie allein auf ihren zitternden Beinen in einem stillen Gang zurück. Es war, als ob sich ihre ganze Existenz darauf konzentriert hatte, nur diese sechs Meter ausgewaschenen Steins und eine sich wiederholende Frage zu beinhalten.

Was zum Himmel tat sie da?

Sie hatte ihren Verstand verloren und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco ihn versteckt hielt. Um ihn herum schien es ein Energiefeld zu geben, und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich ihm näherte, wurde ihre Denkfähigkeit verworren. Jetzt, hier, mit den Auswirkungen dessen, was sie getan hatte, oder was sie _zugelassen_ hatte, konnte sie fühlen, wie ihre Gedanken sich langsam zusammenfügten, neu gruppierten, und was dabei heraus kam, war ebenso verschwommen wie ihr Blick.

Hermine drehte sich, um ihre Handflächen und ihre brennenden Wangen gegen den kühlen Stein zu drücken. Ihre Augen fest verschließend, liefen ihr die von der Sonne verursachten Tränen in einem langsamen Rinnsal am Gesicht herunter. Nein, sie weinte nicht, nicht wirklich; aber sie fühlte sich sehr nahe daran, ihren Halt an eine fürchterliche Sache zu verlieren, die am Rande ihres Verstandes mit ihr flirtete.

„_Lauf nie wieder vor mir davon, Hermine."_

Die Wörter klopften gegen den Nebel in ihrem Gehirn. Kein Davonlaufen mehr. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie vor ihm weggelaufen war, dass ihr Mut bei der einzigen Person versagt hatte, vor der sie nie Angst gehabt hatte. Aber richtig und falsch waren nicht mehr so klar zu unterscheiden.

Das Ziehen und Drücken in Hermines Kopf und ihrem Körper trieben sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie fühlte sich verwirrt und taumelte umher, und sie hatte Angst davor, dass sie sich vielleicht nie wieder erholte.

Eine Entscheidung musste getroffen werden.

******  
Draco versuchte, das amüsierte Grinsen zurückzuhalten, das sich der versammelten Mannschaft beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen zeigen wollte.

Granger saß neben ihm auf der Bank, ihr Kinn hochgereckt und eine schlechte Maskerade aus Gleichgültigkeit, oder vielleicht Verachtung, zierte ihr Gesicht. Es war wirklich komisch. Es erinnerte ihn an eine elfjährige Granger, voller Aufgeblasenheit und Rechtschaffenheit, die durch die Hallen marschierte, als ob ihr diese neue Welt keine Angst einjagen würde, wie sie es bei jedem anderen tat.

So würde es also ablaufen. Sie sagte _höflich_ Hallo und versuchte dann, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da. Draco glaubte es nicht.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „So eine gute Schauspielerin bist du nicht, Granger. Entspann dich."

Der Effekt war derselbe, als ob er aus einem Ballon die Luft rausgelassen hätte und sie sackte sichtbar in ihren Sitz. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

Sie drehte sich ertappt zu ihm. „Kannst du einfach… Ich weiß nicht, nur…"

Draco untersuchte ihre flehenden Augen und war sich nicht sicher, was er dort sah. Hatte er mit seiner Beurteilung so falsch gelegen? Wollte sie wirklich, dass er sie nach allem in Ruhe ließ? Aber nein, da war noch etwas anderes, aber er kam einfach nicht drauf. Eine Welle aus Schmerz, oder Wut, spülte über ihn und er überspielte sie mit seiner raschen Antwort.

„Ich sagte, _entspann__dich_, Granger." Er drehte sich weg, plötzlich nicht mehr hungrig, und erfüllt von dem starken Drang, zu verschwinden, bevor er etwas sagte oder tat, das er bereuen würde. Mit der gesamten Haltung und Anmut, die einem Malfoy angeboren war, schob er seinen Teller vorsichtig weg und erhob sich, um zu gehen.

Es war schlimmer. Ihn gehen zu sehen. Es tat irgendwo in der Mitte ihres Rückens weh. Als wäre ein Seil um ihre Lungen geschnürt, das sich fester zog, je weiter er sich entfernte.

Sobald die Türen zur Großen Halle sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, stand Hermine auf und verabschiedete sich. Eine schwere, ernste Last schien sich auf sie gelegt zu haben. Sie wollte schlafen.

Drei Stunden später riss Hermine ein sanftes Klopfen am Fenster aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Harrys schneeweiße Eule flatterte draußen, gebadet in sanftes Rosa und Pfirsich und vermischt mit dem winterlichen Sonnenuntergang. Nachdem der Vogel weggeflogen war, stand Hermine für ein paar Minuten an ihrem Fenster, ließ ihren Blick weich und unfokussiert werden, ließ sich trösten.

Der Packen Briefe war dick. Sie las zuerst Ginnys, voll von Harry, ihren Brüdern und glühend vor Energie, die Hermine trotz ihrer Mattigkeit lächeln ließ. Rons war kurz und freundlich und darauf bedacht, Lavender nicht zu erwähnen. Der Brief von Mrs. Weasley, stellvertretend für die ganze Familie, war voller Wärme, Plätzchen und dem Wunsch, dass Hermine auch gekommen wäre. Hermine liebte die Weasleys wirklich.

Hermine lehnte sich an ihr Kopfende, als sie das Siegel des letzten Briefes brach. Harrys Briefe waren unvorhersehbar. Er konnte fünf Seiten über Quidditch und die Streiche der Weasleys und nichts Wichtiges schreiben, oder er konnte einen halben Absatz voller Qual kritzeln. Dieser Brief schien, von der Länge her, irgendwo dazwischen zu liegen und Hermine merkte, wie begierig sie darauf war, für eine Weile in das Leben eines Anderen gesogen zu werden.

Als sie die leeren Seiten sah und Harrys geheimen ‚Ich-seh-nicht-recht'-Zauber bemerkte, versetzte es sie in sofortige Alarmbereitschaft. Ordensangelegenheiten also. Sie sprach den Enthüllungszauber und begann zu lesen. Der Anfang ähnelte auf bemerkenswerte Weise Ginnys Brief. Hermine konnte sich den Fuchsbau vorstellen, voller Leben und spitzbübischer Mätzchen, dem unaufhörlichen Poltern großer junger Männer auf den Treppen hoch und runter, und dem Duft von Essen in der Luft. Sie sehnte sich nach der ungezwungenen Vertrautheit ihrer Freunde.

Die letzte Seite beschrieb detailliert das Ordenstreffen, welches stattgefunden hatte. Sie waren nun volljährig, aber abgesehen von Harry durften sie nur bei bestimmten Meetings anwesend sein. Und Harry setzte sie jedes Mal pflichtbewusst und brav ins Bild. Er erzählte ihr von den Spekulationen über Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort, sowie von einigen Vorfällen, hinter denen sie Todesser vermuteten.

Hermine war stolz auf ihren Freund. In den letzten anderthalb Jahren hatte er seine Rolle in der Bekämpfung Voldemorts angenommen. Er wurde nicht länger rumgeschubst und ihm wurde auch nicht länger haarklein gesagt, was er tun sollte. Harry hatte eine vernünftige, offensive Haltung dazu eingenommen. Er würde gewinnen und er ließ weder sich noch irgendjemand anderen nur einen Moment daran zweifeln. In ihrem Herzen wusste Hermine, dass Harry – egal was passierte - an diesem Glauben festhalten musste, um geistig gesund zu bleiben und nach vorne zu blicken. Aber im Stillen hatte sie immer noch schreckliche Angst um ihn. Und sie würde es garantiert niemals zeigen.

Sie überflog den Rest des Briefes und ihre Augen blieben an einem Wort hängen, das ihren Herzschlag für eine Sekunde aussetzen ließ. „Malfoy…"

„_Ron war nicht sehr glücklich über Malfoy. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Ich dachte, er bekäme einen Anfall oder so was. Stattdessen mussten wir zusehen, wie er herumstampfte und jammerte wie ein Zweijähriger. Es war ganz lustig – für die erste Stunde._

_Kann nicht behaupten, dass er der Einzige war, der sich aufregte; aber die meisten scheinen mit ihrem Urteil warten zu wollen, bis er das Veritaserum genommen hat. Es ist verständlich. Ich war ziemlich geschockt, als er mich gefragt hat, ob er beitreten könnte."_

_Beitreten?_ Hermine konnte ihre Atmung hören, die schnell und flach geworden war. _Beitreten?_ Was?

"_Aber ich denke, es ergibt Sinn, oder? Voldemort hat seine Eltern umgebracht. Natürlich will er Rache. Und ganz offensichtlich hat er seine Ansichten über Muggelgeborene geändert."_

Ja. Offensichtlich. Hermines Augen weiteten sich und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie den Brief zu Ende las.

„_Ich denke, wir werden in ein paar Tagen sehen was passiert. _

_Ich wünschte, du wärst Weihnachten in den Fuchsbau gekommen. Ohne dich war es nicht dasselbe. Aber ich werde dich bald sehen._

_In Liebe, Harry"_

Sie hatte kaum die letzte Zeile zu Ende gelesen, als sie schon die Treppen zum HCR hinunter flog, mit dem Brief in der Hand.

Dracos Rücken wölbte sich gegen die Sofalehne und er runzelte die Stirn über das vernachlässigte Buch auf seinen Knien. Irgendwas war jetzt anders am HCR. Er schien es sich nirgendwo bequem machen zu können, egal, wo er sich hinsetzte. Sein Schreibtisch. Der große Stuhl. Und nun das Sofa. Er starrte finster auf den Fleck gegenüber von ihm und wunderte sich kurz, ob ihr Gewicht und ihre Anwesenheit an ihrem gewöhnlichen Platz das Problem lösen würden.

Ihr Verhalten beim Mittagessen hatte ihn aus der Ruhe gebracht. Niemals in all den Jahren, die er sie kannte, hatte er sie so… besiegt gesehen. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben hätte er alles dafür getan, damit sie so aussah. Und nun machte ihn der Gedanke daran, dass er es _getan_ hatte, krank.

Doch es ergab keinen Sinn. Er hielt sich fern, und sie tauchte auf. Er berührte sie nicht, und sie wurde trotzdem rot. Und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie an ihn dachte. Und - am allerwichtigsten - sie war Hermine Granger. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass jemand sie berührte, würde man es merken. Er dachte an Blaise Zabini und schauderte.

Die Tür zum HCR flog auf und Draco sprang fast vom Sofa, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Geräusch. Sich herumdrehend, um über seine Schulter zu sehen, sah er sich einer Granger gegenüber, die er so schon gesehen _hatte_, viele, viele Male. Das war die Granger, die einen dazu brachte, sich sofort daran zu erinnern, wo man seinen Zauberstab hatte.

„Granger", grüßte er vorsichtig, drehte sich auf dem Sofa um und stellte seine Füße fest auf den Boden.

Sie atmete schwer, und ihre Wangen waren wunderbar gerötet. Oder wären wundervoll gewesen, wenn ihre Bernsteinaugen nicht so böse gefunkelt hätten. Zu ihm.

Draco nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß die Luft laut wieder aus. Sie zitterte praktisch. Gut. Bringen wir es am besten hinter uns. „Was ist los, Granger?"

Für eine Sekunde stand sie einfach nur da und starrte ihn unnachgiebig an. Er wollte sich unter ihrem Feuer winden.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Es war ruhig und kontrolliert und Draco rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Seine Augen fielen auf die Pergamentseiten, die sie in ihrer Hand umklammert hielt. Sie hatten es ihr gesagt.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste er wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Gründe, es ihr nicht zu sagen, waren unklar. Sogar für ihn.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", wiederholte sie und fuchtelte ihm mit den Papieren verärgert entgegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht? Du _weißt_ es nicht?" Sie sah ihn ein bisschen hysterisch an und Draco war wieder unruhig. Er schaute sie einfach nur an, seine Augenbrauen in Verwunderung zusammengezogen/zerfurcht.

„Denkst du nicht, du hättest es mir sagen _sollen_?"

„Es geht dich nicht wirklich was an." Er krümmte sich innerlich. Es war nicht richtig so etwas zu sagen und er wusste es. Sie schwankte eine Sekunde, bevor sie ihren Halt wiederfand.

„Du willst im Orden sein! Du willst all deine kleinen Slytherin Reinblüter-Freunde aufgeben, und… und…" Das Pergament knisterte in ihrer Hand, als sie ihren Arm in die Luft warf und nach Wörtern suchte. Draco sah sie böse an. Er dachte, sie wären über diese Blut-Sache hinweg.

„Granger…"

„_Ich_ bin im Orden, Malfoy!", schrie sie. Die Nutzung seines Nachnamens war wie ein Messer, das über seine Brust schnitt und er stand plötzlich und türmte sich vor ihr auf.

Völlig aus dem Gleichklang gebracht knüllte sie das Pergament an ihre Brust und zeigte auf sich selbst. „_Ich_ bin im Orden, und… was? Du kannst es _Harry_ sagen, aber _mir_ nicht?", quietschte sie.

Draco war von ihrem Ausbruch völlig erstaunt. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich ihre Reaktion vorgestellt hatte, wenn sie es herausfinden würde, aber das hier war es nicht. War sie tatsächlich wütend, weil er auf ihrer Seite sein wollte? Plötzlich ergriff ihn Angst. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er kurz davor, seine letzte Chance zu verlieren. Seine eine Gelegenheit, etwas Gutes auf der Welt zu erreichen, aus der Asche seines alten Lebens empor zu steigen. Alles war verbunden mit ihr und Potter und dem Orden, und dieses Funken versprühende Feuer in ihr könnte all das in einer Sekunde zu verbrennen.

„Was willst du, Granger?", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Hättest du es lieber, wenn ich mich den Todessern anschließe? Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich und deinen scheinheiligen Orden?"

Er sah, wie ihre Augen auf seinen Mund fielen und als Antwort senkte er seinen Blick auf ihren. In Anbetracht seiner Wut war er viel zu nahe und so drehte er ihr den Rücken zu, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie zu küssen oder zu schütteln oder sie zu drücken, bis sie nachgab.

Er ging einige Schritte weg und hörte, wie sie hinter ihm mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. Als er die Entfernung für sicher genug hielt, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. Ihre Augen waren groß und wild und verzweifelt. Er hatte ihre Wut schon vorher gesehen, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Sie sah aus wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle, verfolgt von einem Panther. Er ging noch einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Natürlich will ich nicht, dass du ein Todesser bist! Aber das hier ist _mein_ Leben!", schrie sie.

Augenblicklich verließ das Feuer sie wieder, so wie beim Mittagessen, aber die Panik war immer noch in ihren Augen. „Das ist mein Leben", wiederholte sie schwach.

Mit einem Mal verstand Draco.

Es ging nicht darum, dass er dem Orden beitreten wollte. Es ging um _ihn_.

Sie hatte noch keine Entscheidung über ihn getroffen. Über _sie__beide_. Wenn es nur darum ginge, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, hätte sie es einfach gesagt. Das war ihre Art. Aber nein, er hatte ihre Reaktion vorhin nicht falsch verstanden. Sie wollte ihn. Und nun führte sie einen inneren Krieg deshalb. Dass er dem Orden beitrat, erhöhte nur den Einsatz.

Draco lief zum Fenster, lehnte sich an den Rahmen und faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust. Es war besser, sie nicht anzusehen.

„Es ist auch mein Leben, Granger", sagte er sanft.

Dann waren beide still. Draco fühlte, wie sich der Raum zwischen ihnen füllte, wie die Welt draußen, verstummt durch Schicht um Schicht weichen Schnees.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Er schloss die Augen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich tue es deinetwegen."

"Tust du es meinetwegen?"

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Und Draco hatte immer noch nicht die richtige Antwort. Am Anfang nicht.

„Nein."

Draco blieb mit geschlossenen Augen am Fenster, wollte weder die Welt, noch sie, noch irgendetwas sehen. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er, wie sich das Portrait schloss. Er öffnete die Augen, atmete laut aus und sah, wie sein Atem die Scheibe beschlug und die rosafarbene Schneelandschaft verschleierte.

Lange Zeit stand er einfach dort, sah aus dem Fenster und ließ seinen Verstand die Geschehnisse des Tages zurückverfolgen. Frühstück, Granger durcheinander und errötet, das Treffen mit Dumbledore, der Orden, der herrliche Anblick von Hermine gebadet in weißem Licht, die Augen schwer und voller wilder Lust und Verlangen. Und dann das Mittagessen, und ihre abwehrende Haltung, und die Art, wie ihr bei seinen Worten die Luft ausging. Und jetzt das. Was war das?

Das war Granger im Krieg. Die vernünftige Hermine Granger, regiert von ihrem Intellekt und ihrem Verstand, im Kampf mit dieser neuen Person, leidenschaftlich und ungezähmt, und außer Kontrolle. Unter seiner Kontrolle.

Draco wusste, dass sie sich an einem Scheideweg befand. Und er wusste, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen konnte. Sie musste selbst entscheiden, was sie wollte.

Sie würde zu ihm kommen müssen.

Peeves hatte einen niederträchtigen Plan, wie es schien. Die Hauselfen hatten den Direktor informiert, dass Peeves spät nachts Stapel von Tellern aus der Küche stahl, durch die Große Halle flog und das Zielen auf die Plätze an den Haustischen übte.

Nachdem die ersten 200 Teller vermisst und am nächsten Morgen gefunden und aufgeräumt wurden, hatten die Hauselfen einen Klebezauber auf die Teller gelegt, damit sie sich nicht mehr bewegen ließen. Aber dann verschwanden all die Saftkannen und wurden später in Scherben auf dem Boden der Großen Halle gefunden. Für ein paar Tage wich der unruhige Geist auf Sachen aus, die nicht aus der Küche stammten. Textbücher, Ersatzkessel und Filchs gewaltige Sammlung aus dem Gebrauch gekommener Eisenfesseln.

Die Hauselfen beschwerten sich, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten, es sei denn, das komplette Schloss würde verriegelt. Dumbledore versicherte den verstörten Kreaturen, dass sie sehr behilflich gewesen seien und dass er sich darum kümmern würde.

Deshalb lief Hermine um fast zwei Uhr morgens durch das alte Schloss, ihre Augen reibend und gähnend.

Sie öffnete langsam die schwere Eichentür und zuckte, als sie knarzte und ächzte. So viel zur Heimlichkeit, dachte sie. Aber der Geist war zurzeit nirgendwo zu sehen.

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte in die Halle. Es war unheimlich, aber auch tröstlich, in blaues Mondlicht getaucht. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen langsam und still, trafen jedoch nichts. Das hatte sie immer gestört. Wenn es regnete oder schneite und sie sehen konnte, wie der Himmel sich ergoss, fehlte der Abschluss; das Gefühl kein Wasser auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren, führte dazu, dass sie dachte die Dinge würden unvollendet blieben. Als hätte sie vergessen, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Nun starrte sie zur verzauberten Decke hoch und stellte sich vor, wie der Schnee wie eine Daunendecke auf sie fiel und sie mit einer weichen Schicht Federn bedeckte.

Die Haustische bildeten lange Reihen, tauchten den Raum in blassblau mit fast schwarzen Streifen. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, und an der Stirnseite des Raums, erhoben auf einem Podest, den Rest überwachend, stand der Lehrertisch, hell im Mondlicht schimmernd.

Sie fühlte sich klein in dem riesigen, leeren Raum. Unsichtbar, als könnte sie mit dem Holz und dem Stein verschmelzen und niemand würde es bemerken. Jetzt fühlte es sich gut an. Still. Wie Verstecken.

Sieben Jahre der Gewohnheit führten sie den langen Mittelgang zwischen den Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Tischen entlang und sie kletterte auf ihren Platz. Sogar ohne Ron und Harry, die ihren Platz wie Buchstützen markierten, kannte sie die genaue Stelle, die ihr Platz war. Sie kannte das genaue Muster der Kratzer im Holz, das unvollendet geschnitzte „Re", über das sie am ersten Tag ihre Finger hatte gleiten lassen, die bestimmte Anordnung von Wasserflecken hunderter nasser Kelche und versehentlichem Verschütten. Und sie wusste, dass, wenn sie hoch schauen und ihren Kopf ein wenig drehen würde, sie den Platz, an dem Draco jeden Tag saß, genau bestimmen könnte.

Stattdessen sah sie zur Stirnseite und den langen, stolzen Tisch, wie ein Wächter in der Nacht, sicher und stark. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Tisch so wichtig in ihrem Leben sein würde, wie er jetzt schien. Genauso, wie sie sich nie vorgestellt hatte, dass sie an diesem Tisch neben Draco Malfoy sitzen müsste. Und dass sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie dort saß, daran erinnern musste, normal zu atmen.

Beim Abendessen war er distanziert gewesen. Keiner von beiden sagte Hallo. Er hielt nur kurz ihrem Blick stand und drehte sich dann weg. Es tat ihr weh. Sicher so wie sie ihn mit ihrem Ausbruch verletzt hatte. Sie bereute es. In Wahrheit war sie sich nicht sicher, wieso sie sich so aufregte.

Einerseits war sie begeistert, dass Draco im Orden sein wollte. Es wäre gut für den Orden und schlecht für Voldemort. Aber mehr als alles andere, wäre es gut für ihn und sein Leben, und vielleicht würde er letztendlich doch ein Auror werden. Und sie _glaubte_ an ihn. Das tat sie wirklich. Tief in ihren Knochen konnte sie sein Potential fühlen, und sie wusste, dass auf diese Weise andere die Möglichkeit bekämen, zu sehen, was sie sah.

Aber andererseits fühlte sie in allem eine Verbindung zu _sich_, und sie fühlte sich … unter Beschuss.

Sie hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit an einen Mann verloren, den alle - selbst ihre besten Freunde - für ihren Feind hielten, der ihr Feind _gewesen_ war. Und es war mehr, als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte, mehr, als sie sich je vorgestellt hatte. Wie damals, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Hexe ist und sich eine ganze Welt vor ihr auftat, die ihre Neigungen und Wünsche erklärte. Sie stand zum ersten Mal im Ziegelstein-Eingang zur Winkelgasse, und mit großen Augen war sie entschlossen nicht eine einzige Sache zu verpassen.

Sie gab ihre Kontrolle in seiner Nähe auf, und es war berauschend und verstörend zugleich. Und sie wollte sich wieder und wieder so fühlen.

Draco Malfoy unterwanderte ihre Welt. Er war in ihre Gedanken gezogen, eine konstante Präsenz in ihren Gehirnwindungen. Diesen Ort hatte sie noch niemandem zugestanden, nicht mal ihren Freunden. Wenn sie allein war, war er da. Sprach mit ihr, berührte sie, malträtierte sie mit seinen arktisch grauen Augen. Er war immer da. Und sie _wollte_ ihn dort haben. Das war der Teil, den sie nicht verstand.

Und wenn er wirklich da war, neben ihr, konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht davon abbringen, wie sehr sie wollte, dass er sie wieder berührte. Am Bein, am Arm, oder nur ein wissender Blick. Egal was. Und sie war sich in diesen Minuten genau bewusst, in jedem Moment, wo sich jeder ihrer Körperteile befand, und wo jedes seiner Körperteile sich befand, und wie groß genau der Abstand zwischen ihnen war.

Hermine riss ihre Augen vom Lehrertisch los und starrte erneut auf das alte Holz vor sich. Sein Platz am anderen Ende der Halle war wie ein Magnet, versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, und sie würde nicht nachgeben. Sie durfte dort nicht hinsehen. Nicht heute Nacht.

Am nächsten Tag stand Draco wieder am Fenster des HCR. Das gleiche sanfte rosa- und pfirsichfarbene Leuchten fiel über die weiten Flächen von Schnee draußen, heute ein wenig heller. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nichts im Raum wies daraufhin, dass sie hier gewesen war. Sie hielt sich auf Abstand.

Er fühlte sich zeitweilig außer Kraft gesetzt. Auf ihre Entscheidung wartend. Sie würde zu ihm kommen oder auch nicht. Das letztere war schwer vorstellbar, und Draco fühlte sich, als würde er die Luft anhalten.

Eine Annäherung könnte sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung treiben, also hatte er alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand, um sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber er war ein Slytherin durch und durch und obwohl er nichts tun würde, um sie zu beeinflussen, könnte er sie wenigstens wissen lassen, was _er_ wollte und ihr vielleicht den Weg weisen.

Er zog ein quadratisches Stück Pergament aus seinem Schreibtisch und tauchte seine Feder in Tinte.

_Das Passwort ist Affodill._

_Bitte komm heute Nacht._

_DM_

Sie ist nicht gekommen.

Es war nach ein Uhr früh und Draco lag auf seinem Rücken, während sich weiße Baumwolllaken um seine nackten Beine wickelten, und einem Gewicht auf seiner Brust, das ihn in sein Bett drückte und ihm das Atmen schwer machte.

Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was er sich erhofft hatte. Versuchte, sich nicht ihr sanftes Klopfen an der Tür vorzustellen. Oder das schüchterne Lächeln, von dem er dachte, es würde ihr Gesicht zieren. Er starrte einfach nur an die Decke, blinzelte, und dachte: „Sie ist nicht gekommen."

In der gleichen Nacht saß Hermine wieder im Dunkeln am Gryffindortisch und gab ihrem Verlangen Hinzuschauen nach.

Ja. Dort saß Draco Malfoy jeden Tag. Sie konnte ihn dort sehen, mit geradem Rücken, eleganten, langen Fingern, die einen Kelch hielten, und seinen Augen, die sich in sie bohrten. Logisch gedacht konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft Draco mit ihr Blickkontakt quer durch die Halle hatte.

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie alles dafür tun, um in diesem Moment diese Verbindung mit ihm zu haben. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen machte sie fertig. Und ihren Körper… Beim Abendessen rumpelte er gegen ihre Schulter, als er zum Gehen aufstand. Diese kleine Berührung blitzte durch sie hindurch und erstreckte sich in eine diffuse Wärme. Sie wollte verzweifelt, dass er sie berührte. Es verursachte ein Jucken und Kratzen und Schmerzen. Es brachte sie zum Weinen.

In der dritten Nacht schritt Hermine in die Große Halle und hielt den Atem an. Ihre Augen wanderten sofort zu Dracos Platz. Eine Welle der Sehnsucht, die sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, ließ ihren Magen krampfen. Sie drehte sich um und verschwand sofort.

Seit zwei ganzen Tagen hatte er nichts zu ihr gesagt. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit kaum bemerkt. Bei den Mahlzeiten merkte sie, wie ihre Augen wiederholt zu ihm rüber wanderten, und sie wünschte sich, dass er wenigstens einmal zurück schauen würde. Sie wollte glauben, dass er ein grausames Spiel mit ihr spielte, aber sie wusste es besser. Er war derjenige, der ihr gesagt hatte, sie sollte aufhören, vor ihm wegzulaufen, und sie hatte ihm fast gesagt, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Seit nunmehr zwei Tagen war sie nicht mehr im HCR gewesen. Zwei furchtbar, stille Tage,

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihre Sorge um Draco zu monumentalen Ausmaßen herangewachsen. Es war ein pochender Knoten in ihrer Brust, der ihr Herz und ihre Lungen zur Seite drückte. Das konnte so nicht weiter gehen.

Was genau wollte sie eigentlich? Was erwartete er von ihr? Was waren die Konsequenzen? Die Risiken? Sie drehte und wendete das Ding und kam schließlich zu denselben Wünschen und Ängsten. Sie hatte keine klaren Antworten. Nur ihr instinktives _Bedürfnis_.

Beim Essen an diesem Abend erlaubte es sich Hermine, ihn offen anzustarren. Sie sah seinen Kiefer mahlen; ihm war bewusst, dass sie ihn ansah.

Draco sah sie schließlich an und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Seine Augen waren hart und kalt, und sie fühlte sich bloßgestellt und im Unrecht. Er stand schnell auf und ging, und Hermine hielt die frustrierten Tränen zurück, die ihr Gesicht herunter laufen wollten.

*****  
Hermine saß auf ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch und sah auf die gleiche Stelle, die sie schon anstarrte, seit sie sich vor einer Stunde hingesetzt hatte. Der Slytherintisch glänzte im hellen Mondlicht. Sie konnte nicht denken. Sie hatte das Thema erschöpfend behandelt und ihr Gehirn war wie betäubt. Alles, was ihr blieb, war der Schmerz in ihrem Körper und die Anziehungskraft dieses Platzes.

Langsam erhob sie sich, das Pergamentquadrat immer noch von ihrer Hand umklammert, und ging das Stück hinüber. Sie stand vor Dracos Sitzplatz, ihr Herz schlug tief und kräftig in ihrer Brust. Ein Finger streckte sich zögernd vor, blau hervorgehoben vom Mond und dem Nachthimmel, und fuhr über das Holz, wo Draco jeden Tag saß.

Das waren seine Markierungen, seine Geschichte. Sie kletterte über die Bank und setzte sich langsam auf seinem Platz, nahm alles auf. Versuchte, alles zu wissen, was er wusste. Hermine sah sich in der Großen Halle um. Das war Dracos Sicht. So sah der Lehrertisch für ihn aus, und die große Eichentür. Ihre Augen landeten auf dem Fleck, den sie gerade verlassen hatte. So sah sie für ihn aus. Drei Tische und sechs Bankreihen entfernt.

Sie sah auf die zerknüllte Notiz in ihrer Hand. _Bitte__komm._ Sie wusste nicht, wie lang die Notiz dort gelegen hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn sitzen gelassen hatte. Dass er auf sie gewartet hatte und sie nicht gekommen war. Und dass dies der Grund dafür war, weshalb er sie so komplett ausgeschlossen hatte.

Hermine schloss die Augen und legte ihre heiße Wange auf das unebene Holz. Sie vermisste ihn. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte, dass er sie berührte und auch sie wollte ihn berühren. Sie wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war.

Außerhalb der Großen Halle, in einer Art angstvoller Benommenheit lief Hermine nach links statt nach rechts. Sie sah geradeaus und setzte in einem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie vor Dracos Zimmer stand.

Sie flüsterte das Passwort und schlüpfte in den Raum, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern konnte. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür blieb sie zitternd stehen, mit der Notiz noch immer fest umklammert in ihrer Hand.

Die Kohlen in Dracos Kamin glommen noch, gaben ein wenig Hitze an den dunklen Raum ab. Ein Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie neben seinem Bett stand. Das Bett, in dem sie Sex gehabt hatte.

Er war wunderschön. Gott, Draco war so schön. So im Schlaf, mit ungeordnetem blonden Haar und leicht geöffnetem Mund, erschien er zugänglicher. Sicherer. Als könnte sie ihm Sachen erzählen. Geheimnisse.

Draco lag auf dem Bauch, die Arme unter das Kissen geschoben, ein Bein angewinkelt und den Laken und der Daunendecke entwischt. Dunkelorangenes Licht betonte die angespannten Muskeln seines Rückens und seiner Schultern und warf einen dunklen Schatten an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang. Hermine wollte ihre Finger über diese Linie gleiten lassen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.

*****  
Er konnte sie riechen. Noch bevor Draco seine Augen öffnete, wusste er, dass sie da stand. Dieser seltsame Mix aus Ambra und Orangen und Honig bedeutete, dass Hermine Granger dort stand. In seinem Zimmer.

Draco öffnete ein schlaftrunkenes Auge. Sie _war_ da. Seine Brust schwoll an und er öffnete beide Augen, die vor Verschlafenheit zusammenklebten. Gott. Sie war da.

Sie sagte nichts und er sagte nichts zurück. Sie sahen sich nur an. Draco stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah zu, wie sie sich mit den Zehen die Schuhe und Socken abstreifte. Er blinzelte und versuchte, den Nebel zu beseitigen, als sie ihren Umhang öffnete und der Stoff von ihren Schultern auf den Boden fiel.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder, um sie in sich aufzunehmen. Granger stand in seinem Zimmer, in einem winzigen Tanktop und Shorts; ihre schlanken, glatten Beine und Arme leuchteten unmerklich in dem dämmrigen Zimmer. Er stöhnte und streckte einen langen Arm aus, hakte ihn um ihre Taille und zog sie herunter auf sein Bett, nahm sie unter seinem Körper gefangen.

Sie war warm und weich, und er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Beuge am Ende ihres Halses, um sie einzuatmen. Dieser Duft hüllte ihn ein, als er wieder in den Schlaf fand.

**************  
A/N: Irgendwelche Kommentare? Kritik - positiv wie negativ - ist äußerst willkommen!  
Ich habe noch drei übersetzte Kapitel, dann müssen wir alle erstmal auf ilke warten.  
LG Mareen


	29. Just like this

**KAPITEL 29 - Just like this**

Es war früh. Knapp vor dem Morgengrauen. Eine Zeit zu der die meisten Dinge noch damit zufrieden waren, im Dunkeln zu bleiben.

Draco versuchte, am Schlaf festzuhalten, an einem Traum von seinem Körper, der um Hermines geschlungen war, unter ihm gefangen, wo er sie mitten in der Nacht hingezogen hatte und dann wie unter einer Decke versteckt hielt.

Nur noch ein bisschen länger.

Aber der geschwungene Spann eines Fußes wanderte langsam seine Wade hoch und runter, zog ihn ins Bewusstsein und er bemerkte eine tiefe, gleichmäßige Atmung, heiß und kühl an seiner Brust.

Kein Traum.

Einen Moment lang lag er still, mit geschlossenen Augen, und ließ seinem Körper Zeit, sich das Gefühl von ihr so nah einzuprägen.

Irgendwann letzte Nacht hatten ihre Arme sich von seinem Rücken gelöst und waren heruntergefallen, und seine Hände hatten den Weg in ihre Haare gefunden.

Er lag immer noch vollständig auf ihr.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und öffnete die Augen für das Bild unter sich. Sie war hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern weggesperrt, an einem entfernten Ort, den er nicht erreichen konnte, und er beugte sich herunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

Vorsichtig glitt Draco von ihr und legte sich an ihre Seite, zog die Decke mit sich und sah zu, dass er sie nicht aufweckte. Er wollte diese Zeit für sich. Sie in dem sanften, perlmuttfarbenen Licht ansehen. Sie berühren. Sie auf eine Weise kennen, die sein Herz verlangte.

Und sie auf die einzige Art zu besitzen, die er kannte.

Seine langen Finger streckten sich und fuhren die Muschelform ihres Ohrs nach, wanderten weiter, über ihren Kiefer zu der Rundung ihres Kinns, wo er seine Fingerspitze einen Moment verweilen ließ, bevor er ihren Hals herunterwanderte. Mit seiner ganzen Hand umgriff er die Länge ihrer Kehle, vom Schlaf gewärmt und verletzlich, nach seinen Küssen verlangend.

Am Ende ihres Halses umkreiste er die Vertiefung, die im Schatten verborgen war und drückte seinen Finger sanft dagegen. Hermine atmete tief ein und drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu, so dass ihr Hals von gedämpften Licht bedeckt war. Aber sie wachte nicht auf.

Draco sah in ihr Gesicht, entspannt und ausdruckslos, als ob sie ihren Körper verlassen hätte und er hier geduldig auf sie wartete.

Er zeichnete eine gerade Linie über den empfindlichen Grat ihres Schlüsselbeins und zurück, um die Bewegung auf der anderen Seite zu wiederholen. Dracos Gedanken waren still, wie die Luft im Raum, wie dieser eine Moment im Leben. Und als seine Hand ihre Schulter umrundete, erinnerte er sich an einen anderen frühen Morgen, als er zum ersten Mal seinen Mund auf genau diese Schulter gesenkt hatte.

*****  
Sanft, so sanft und so langsam, kam Hermine zu Bewusstsein. Die Wärme und das Gewicht, unter dem sie geschlafen hatte, waren verschwunden und ihr Körper sehnte sich danach, beides wieder zu finden. Bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass Draco sie berührte - eine breite Schneise aus Wärme ihren Arm entlangziehend, als er sich hinunter zu ihrer Hand bewegte.

Mit jedem Finger, den er aufbog, erwachte Hermine etwas mehr, bis sie schließlich ihre Augen öffnete, während seine Fingerspitze kleine Achten in ihre Handfläche malte.

Dracos Blick war auf ihre Hand fixiert, und Hermine beobachtete ihn heimlich und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn bei einer privaten Angelegenheit erwischt hätte. Sie wollte den intimen Moment nicht zerstören.

Sie beobachtete sein nachdenkliches und angespanntes Gesicht, und sah, wie er ihre Hand unter seiner flach strich, seine Fingerlänge mit ihrer verglich, seine Fingerspitzen gegen ihre drückte, seine Handfläche gegen ihre, und dann seine Finger mit ihren verflocht. Sie schloss ihre Finger um seine Hand und hielt sie fest, er blickte auf und traf ihren Blick.

Der Moment dehnte sich still und lang aus, während sie sich in dem grauen, frühen Licht anstarrten. Etwas Unbenennbares – etwas Verbindendes – spielte sich zwischen ab, bis Draco ihre gefangene Hand an seine Lippen hob.

Hermines Herz pochte stark in ihrer Brust, als er ihren Handrücken küsste, anschließend ihren Arm über ihren Kopf streckte, dann ihren anderen und ihre Handgelenke überkreuzte, als wären sie gefesselt. Er machte eine Pause, hielt ihre Handgelenke zusammen, durchbohrte sie mit seinen Augen und dem lautlosen Befehl, die Hände stillzuhalten. Hermine schluckte.

Sie war vor ihm ausgestreckt wie eine Opfergabe auf einem Altar.

Sie beobachtete, wie Dracos Augen seinen Fingern folgten, die Unterseite ihres Arms entlang, ihren Ellbogen umkreisten, die Armbeuge streichelten, und dann hinunter, über die zarte, warme Haut ihres Unterarms, über die geschwungene Seite ihrer entspannten Brust, die immer noch von dünner Baumwolle bedeckt war.

Ein winziges Leuchten flackerte über Dracos Brust und sprang ihr ins Auge. Hermine fühlte sich, als würde ihr der Atem im Hals stecken bleiben.

Er trug ihre Kette. Die, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ganz plötzlich durch diese Erkenntnis, doch seine Finger fanden die nackte Stelle am Saum ihres Shirts, und sie zog mit einem leichten Keuchen den Bauch ein, und der Gedanke schlüpfte davon.

Seine Hand war warm und groß und passte sich ihren Rundungen an, als er ihren Bauch entlang strich, vor und zurück, vor und zurück, vorsichtig und bedacht, bewegte sich unter dem Stoff zentimeterweise vorwärts und sorgte dafür, dass ihr Herz verrücktspielte.

Unter ihrem Hemd umkreiste Draco ihren Nabel, rundherum und hinein.

Hermine verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Atmung, als Draco ihr Tanktop hochzog, an ihren Rippen vorbei und über ihre Brüste. Mit dem Stoff, zusammengebauscht unter ihren Armen, und ihren harten Nippeln, die sich in die kalte Luft reckten, schluckte sie schwer und konzentrierte sich auf Dracos ernstes Gesicht.

Verlangen wuchs in Dracos Magengrube und die Luft in seinen Lungen fühlte sich flach und unzureichend an. Drei Atemzüge lang, ein und aus, sah er sie nur an. Sie war großartig. Mit den erhobenen Armen und ihren entblößten Brüsten, die sich ihm entgegenstreckten, und ihren schlanken Beinen, die sich schüchtern aneinander rieben, war sie mehr als sie selbst, mehr als ein Mädchen in seinem Bett. Sie war ein fremdartiges, schönes Geschöpf, das er in- und auswendig kennen wollte.

Das er sein eigen nennen wollte.

Mit einem Finger zog er eine gerade Linie zwischen ihren Brüsten hinunter und folgte einem Pfad auf dem Rand ihrer Rippen entlang, der durch ihre über den Kopf gereckten Arme hervortrat. Um die Haut ihres Bauches ganz zu fühlen, machte er seine Hand flach, und strich langsam und ausladend über die weiche Oberfläche, zu ihren Seiten hinab, langsam wieder nach oben, mit flacher Hand in einer geraden Linie zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang zu ihrem Hals. Langsam über die Oberseite ihrer Brüste, um die Seiten herum und über die noch warme, weiche Unterseite.

Jeder Zentimeter Haut, den seine Finger passierten, presste sein Herz noch etwas enger zusammen, schmerzte und drängte ihn dazu weiterzumachen.

Diese vorsichtige Navigation auf ihrer Haut war so unerträglich langsam. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sie formen; er gestaltete ihre Seiten, ihren Bauch und die Rundung ihrer Hüfte und hauchte ihnen mit jedem Zug Wärme, den er verbreitete, Leben ein.

Seine Hand war heiß und seidig, entflammte die Außenseite ihres Schenkels, hielt unter ihrem Knie, zog es hoch und ließ es angewinkelt stehen, und wanderte dann die Rückseite ihres Schenkels hoch, brachte sie dazu, sich ihm entgegenwölben zu wollen und überkochen zu lassen.

Hermine drückte ihre Handgelenke in das Kissen und gab der Reaktion ihres Körpers nach, der sich unter Dracos Berührung wellte. Ja. _Gott,__ja_. Genau das wollte ihr Körper. Sich _dem_ hier ausliefern. Ihm.

Zwei große Hände umfassten ihre Taille und glitten zusammen nach unten, zogen ihr Höschen über ihre Hüften und die Schenkel herunter und brachten Hermines Herz dazu, wild in ihrer Brust schlagen. Langsam ihre Beine entlang, über ihre Knie, und dann verschwunden. Er kniete bei ihren Füßen, einer Menge hellem Licht und Schatten, als seine Finger ihre Fußgelenke, ihre Fersen umkreisten, und jede ihrer kleinen Zehen nachzeichneten.

Und dann glitten seine Handflächen die Innenseite ihrer Waden hinauf, über ihre Knie, drückten sie auseinander, und plötzlich schien das Geräusch ihrer Atmung, kurz und abgehackt, zu laut für diesen stillen Raum zu sein. Langsam fuhren seine Hände die Form ihrer geöffneten und bereiten Schenkel nach. Die perfekte Hülle für seinen Körper.

Und als Draco sich über ihr bewegte und seinen Körper schließlich in die Wiege legte, die er sich geformt hatte, atmete sie in einem langen, tiefen Seufzen aus und legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern herum.

Sein Gewicht, das sie ins Bett drückte, die gleichmäßige Wärme von seiner Haut an ihrer, und seine grauen Augen, weich und voll, die sich auf ihre konzentrierten, füllten Hermine mit einer Befriedigung, die tiefgreifend und furchteinflößend zugleich war.

Ihre Hände wanderten über die weiche Haut und die Muskeln auf Dracos Rücken, seinen Hals hinauf, wo eine dünne Linie aus Metall ihren Pfad unterbrach. Mit beiden Händen folgte sie der Spur um seinen Hals und ihre Augen fielen auf den kleinen silbernen Schnatz, der sanft an der Kette schaukelte. Sie hielt den kleinen Ball in ihren Fingern, das Symbol ihres Vertrauens in ihn.

Schmerz legte sich schwer um ihr Herz. Sie hatte ihn sitzen lassen. Ihn verlassen. Aber dennoch trug er sie.

Hermine blinzelte und sah, wie er ihre Entdeckung beobachtete. Sie erwartete, einen Vorwurf in seinen Augen zu sehen oder vielleicht Kränkung, aber was sie sah, war warm und sanftmütig und ließ sie glauben, dass Draco sie auf eine Art verstand, die sie selbst kaum verstand. Wenn sie zu lange hinsah, würde sie weinen.

Doch da nahm er ihre Hände in seine und zog sie weg von dem flatternden Ball, drückte sie auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfs aufs Bett und verflocht ihre Finger abermals ineinander. Und dann zogen seine Lippen über ihre und er küsste sie, langsam, so langsam, und seine Zunge stürzte in ihren Mund hinab, füllte ihn und verwirbelte und trübte ihre Gefühle und Gedanken.

Dracos Zunge war weich und dick in ihrem Mund. Langsame, träge Küsse, die sich wie Karamell zogen. So gründlich und langsam er ihren ganzen Körper liebkost hatte, nahm er ihren Mund in Besitz, und ihre Körper, flach und heiß, drängten sich aneinander, hoben und senkten sich gemeinsam im Rhythmus ihrer Zungen.

Die Spitze von Dracos Schwanz war hart und aufdringlich an Hermines Öffnung und mit einer leichten Woge seiner Hüften sank Draco endgültig in ihre enge, nasse, verschlingende Hitze. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund, als er komplett in ihr versunken war und blieb dann einfach dort, bewegungslos, während er sie weiterküsste.

Die Zeit könnte jetzt stehen bleiben.

Einfach so.

Für immer in ihr geborgen, sich in ihren Mund ergießend; und ihre kleinen Finger vereint mit seinen, verstärkten ihren Griff, gaben nach und verstärkten sich dann wieder.

Es war perfekt.

Sie rollte ihre Hüften unter ihm, trieb seinen eigenen Instinkt an, sich zu bewegen, doch er wollte es langsam angehen. Wenn das hier seine einzige Chance war, sie noch mal zu haben, wollte er, dass es für immer dauerte.

Draco entfernte sich von ihrem Mund, um in die großen dunklen Augen zu schauen, während er sich, äußerst sorgfältig und langsam, aus der Hitze von Hermines Muschi zurückzog und ihre Finger mit seinen umklammerte, als er wieder in sie glitt.

So machte er im grauen Winterlicht Liebe mit Hermine Granger. Ohne Eile. Gründlich. Tief. Sie besitzend. Diesen Moment besitzend.

Er kämpfte gegen den Drang seines Körpers, zu beschleunigen und behielt ein maßvolles und gleichbleibendes Tempo bei. Rein. Raus. Langsam. Langsam. Langsam. Er widerstand der Beharrlichkeit ihrer Schenkel und dem festen Griff und Lockern ihrer Finger, biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihr Körper sich versteifte und ihre Wände um ihn herum pulsierten. Und dann, als er den Rand erreichte, schob er es noch länger hinaus. Langsam. Selbst, als ihn sein eigener Orgasmus schreiend durchfuhr.

Während er ihre Hände in seinen drückte, ließ Draco sein heißes, gerötetes Gesicht in die Wolke aus Locken an ihrem Hals fallen. Es war weich, und ruhig und zart, und die Wörter formten sich von selbst in Dracos Kopf:

_Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Wieso bist du nicht früher gekommen?_

Diesmal war er nicht überrascht, als sich die Worte bildeten, als das Gefühl durch ihn rauschte und ihm das Geständnis auf der Zunge schwebte. Es kam ihm bekannt vor. Und geheim. Und zu zerbrechlich, um es auszusprechen. Also küsste er sie wieder.

Und dann rollte er sich auf seine Seite, zog sie mit sich, umschlang sie eng in dem Käfig seiner Arme, denn er würde nicht denselben Fehler zweimal machen.

*****  
Stunden später steckte Hermine immer noch ordentlich unter Dracos Kinn, gefangen unter dem schweren Gewicht seiner Arme und Beine, und atmete den warmen Duft seiner Haut ein. Ihr Verstand hing an einer fernen Erinnerung, an Tannennadeln, die unter ihren Füßen brachen, an einen Sprung in einen See oder an die Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht oder vielleicht die Luft.

Die Locken auf ihrem Kopf raschelten mit seiner tiefen Atmung, und Hermine gestattete sich, einfach dort zu liegen und das Gefühl zu genießen, mit ihm verschlungen zu sein, so in Draco Malfoys Armen zu liegen. Wie auch immer sie sich Liebe vage vorgestellt hatte, genau so sah sie aus.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf nach hinten, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, wieder weich und irgendwie jünger. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder zu dem winzigen Schnatz und ihr Herz zog sich fast schmerzhaft zusammen. Natürlich wollte sie, dass er ihn trug, trotz allem war es ein Geschenk gewesen; aber die Silberkette um seinen Hals zu sehen, zu wissen, dass er sie _wirklich_ getragen hatte, nachdem sie ihn sitzen gelassen hatte… es ließ beängstigende Ideen durch ihren Kopf schwirren – über ihn, ihn und sie, über _sie__beide_.

Ein Knoten bildete sich in Hermines Magengrube. Was passierte nun? Es gab einen guten Grund, warum sie so dagegen angekämpft hatte. Es wäre so leicht, ihm zu viel von sich selbst zu geben. Sich zu verlieren. Und sie würde nicht annehmen, dass sie etwas _Besonderes_ sei. Sie würde nicht um etwas betteln, was er nicht geben konnte oder wollte.

Aber sie _wollte_ hier sein. Darauf lief alles hinaus. Ihr Körper verlangte es. Und ihre Hand gab dieser Forderung nach, als sie sich über die weite Fläche seines Rückens bewegte, über seine Hüftknochen und hinunter zu dem Grübchen, wo sein Hintern anfing.

Ein kleiner Nervenkitzel durchlief sie, angesichts der Freiheit, ihn so zu berühren, während er schlief, während es sicher war.

Ihre kleine Hand umrundete die Kurve seines Hinterns und wanderte dann hinunter zu der Stelle, wo sich Hintern und Schenkel trafen. Ihre Finger strichen leicht über die Falte, zur Innenseite seines Schenkels und wieder heraus. Es war eine geheime Stelle. Kaum berührt, kaum bedacht, und Hermines Herz schlug etwas schneller, als sie ihn an dieser verborgenen Stelle kaum merklich berührte.

Dracos Bein zuckte und Hermines Hand hielt still, als sie in sein Gesicht sah, doch er wachte nicht auf. Ein paar Augenblicke später begann sie wieder mit dem zaghaften Streicheln. Zurück und vor, über die zarte Haut geisternd, fühlte sie, wie ihre Fingerspitzen bei der leichten Berührung kitzelten.

„Wenn du damit weitermachst, Granger, werde ich mich rächen."

Hermine gefror und sah auf. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen.

Eine Spur Spitzbübigkeit blitzte durch sie und während sie sich auf die Lippe biss, strich sie leicht mit den Fingerspitzen noch einmal dort entlang,

Mit einem einzigen Herzschlag hob sich eine Augenbraue, ein graues Auge schielte durch einen verschlafenen Spalt und die Ecke seines Munds verzog sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Bevor sie blinzeln konnte, wurde Hermine auf ihren Rücken geworfen, die Handgelenke von einer starken Hand über ihren Kopf gedrückt, und Draco über ihr, hielt sie im mächtigen Griff seiner Schenkel und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Rippen. Sie heulte sofort vor Lachen und schnappte nach Luft und schrie, dass er aufhören sollte, und bog sich unter ihm, versuchte, seiner erbarmungslosen Attacke zu entfliehen. Es half alles nichts. Draco hatte sie in einem stählernen Griff, und nicht mal ihr Drehen und Winden hatte eine große Auswirkung.

Für eine kurze Sekunde fragte sie sich, ob sein Besen sich so fühlte, wenn er dem Schnatz hinterherjagte. Doch dann flatterten seine Finger wieder und der Gedanke flog davon. Worüber sie sich trotz allem klar war: sie waren beide nackt, ihre Brüste hüpften peinlich umher und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, Draco jemals so breit lächeln gesehen zu haben.

Er hielt plötzlich inne und grinste sie an. Es war wundervoll. Pure Freude. Und ihr Gesicht spiegelte es automatisch wieder.

"Gibst du auf, Granger?"

Sie war zerrissen. Sie konnte das Kitzeln nicht leiden, aber sie wollte nicht, dass es zu Ende war. Sie wollte in dieser kleinen Seifenblase bleiben, wo Draco _sie_ anlächelte, und es wahr und leicht und _gut_ war und die Luft sich vor Aufregung lebendig anfühlte. Wenn sie es nur ein wenig hinauszögern könnte… Dracos Magen knurrte laut und Hermine kicherte.

„Gib auf, Granger, oder du bist es, die ich vernaschen werde", drohte er mit einem lasziven Schimmern in seinen Augen.

Hermine wurde puterrot und ließ ihren Blick fallen. Sie drehte ihr Kinn in ihren Arm und quietschte „Ich gebe auf."

Dracos Mund verzog sich und er dachte für eine Sekunde über sie nach. Während er sie immer noch in den Armen hielt, lehnte er sich zu ihr runter und flüsterte „Oooh, Kätzchen. Es hätte dir gefallen. Versprochen." Er küsste liebevoll ihre Nasenspitze bevor er aus dem Bett sprang.

Sobald Draco von ihr runter war, setzte Hermine sich auf und zog das zerwühlte Laken unter ihre Arme.

Sie starrte mit großen Augen, als Draco völlig nackt durch das sonnige Zimmer lief. Ihre Gedanken schienen an der Art, wie seine Pomuskeln rollten und sich anspannten, während er lief und wie sein harter Schwanz sich von ihm wegreckte, hängenzubleiben, und er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Sie zog das Laken etwas höher, fühlte sich sogar noch gehemmter im Licht seiner Unbefangenheit.

Und die Tatsache, dass ihr Gerangel ihn deutlich erregt hatte und er nicht sofort für Abhilfe sorgen _wollte,_ er einfach in seine Hose schlüpfte, als wäre es gar nicht da … nun, sie würde einige ihrer Ideen über den männlichen Körper noch mal ernsthaft überdenken müssen.

Es geschieht selten, aber manchmal besiegt der Magen eines Siebzehnjährigen seinen Geschlechtstrieb. Draco war wirklich am Verhungern. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er auch überlebt hätte, wenn Hermine nicht aufgegeben hätte. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Ihr Wanken zwischen Gryffindor-Mut und Verschämtheit war wirklich sehr entzückend. Noch nie in ihrem Schulalltag hatte er erlebt, dass Hermine Granger wegen irgendetwas verlegen war. Es war nett, ihr auf diese Art etwas voraus zu sein. Draco hatte vielleicht nur mit sechs Mädchen Sex gehabt… oder sieben, aber mit manchen von ihnen hatte er es _oft_ getan.

Er warf einen Blick auf sie, immer noch auf seinem Bett sitzend, das Laken hochgezogen und ihre Wangen von einem wundervollen Rosa überzogen. Durch ihre Schüchternheit ihrem Körper gegenüber ließ sie sich offenbar unterkriegen. Er könnte sie necken, es wäre so einfach, aber etwas Leichtes und Freies spielte sich in ihm und in dem Raum um ihn herum ab und es war das Risiko gerade nicht wert. Er dachte, er könnte ihr etwas Ruhe gönnen und drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu, während er sein Hemd so langsam wie es akzeptabel erschien, zuknöpfte.

Dracos Menschenkenntnis täuschte ihn nicht. Sie _war_ trotz allem eine Gryffindor und die waren wirklich nicht schwer zu durchschauen. Sobald er sich umgedreht hatte, hörte er das Bett quietschen und das schnelle Rascheln von Stoff.

Und _er_ war ein Slytherin, trotz allem, und er grinste, als er sie mit einem seitlichen Blick in den großen Spiegel am Ende des Betts beobachtete, den sie anscheinend völlig vergessen hatte.

A/N: Was denkt ihr?


	30. Three little words

**KAPITEL 30 – Three little words**

Da war Irgendwas. Etwas Zaghaftes und Filigranes, das in Dracos Kehle wallte. Etwas, seiner selbst so unsicher, dass es sich in Nichts auflösen könnte, wenn er zu stark ausatmete. Doch vielleicht, wenn er einfach vorsichtig wäre, wenn er nur behutsam genug wäre…

Aber es war ausgeschlossen. Es war schon immer unmöglich gewesen. Draco wusste es. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst.

Und dennoch war Hermine Granger mit ihm zusammen von den Verliesen zur Großen Halle gelaufen. _Neben_ ihm. Von _seinem_ Zimmer aus.

Er konnte nicht aufhören zu Grinsen.

Sogar am Lehrertisch, vor allen Schülern, McGonagall und Snape und den allwissenden Augen Dumbledores, kämpfte Draco darum, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Er war in einer andauernden Lauerstellung. Als würde er in wenigen Sekunden den Schnatz direkt vor sich sehen, weiß aufblitzend in der Sonne.

Gleich würde er gewinnen.

*****

Gleich würde Hermine durchdrehen.

Sie biss ihre Zähne fest zusammen, um nicht loszulachen und warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu. Seine Lippen zuckten und seine Finger rutschten wieder über ihre Kniekehle. Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Einen langen Arm lässig an seiner Seite hängend, hatte Draco unter dem Tisch den Umhang an ihrem nackten Schenkel hochgezogen und streichelte _leicht_ über die weiche, nachgiebige Stelle in ihrer Kniebeuge. Es richtete ein verheerendes Chaos mit ihren Nerven an.

Wenn ihr Gesicht nicht schon leuchtend rot gewesen wäre, weil sie einfach so in der Großen Halle saß, nur mit Höschen unter dem Umhang, dann hätte ihre Haltung – kerzengerade und starr von Dracos Neckerei – sie auf jeden Fall verraten. Und dennoch: trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nackt gesehen hatte – und Sex mit ihm gehabt hatte (zweimal!) – fühlte sie sich immer noch sehr nervös in seiner Gegenwart.

Sie schlängelte ihr Knie von seinen Fingern weg und beobachtete, wie er sich bemühte, seine Belustigung zu verbergen. Es war schwer, darauf nicht zu lächeln. In Dracos Gesicht war eine Leichtigkeit, die Hermine nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Eine Lebendigkeit oder ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, oder vielleicht das Strahlen seiner Haut. Es war schelmisch und wunderbar und ein wenig überwältigend, und ihr Herz fühlte sich größer an in ihrer Brust.

Seine Finger sprangen erneut über ihre zarte Kniebeuge und begannen, sich etwas höher unter ihren Schenkel zu bewegen. Leichtigkeit hin oder her, Hermine spannte ihre Kiefer fest an, um gegen ihre Empfindungen anzukommen und entschied, dass zwei dieses Spiel spielen konnten. Schnell, und mit einer Kraft, die ihn überraschte, bog Hermine ihr Bein nach hinten und drückte zu, womit sie Dracos Hand wirkungsvoll gefangen nahm.

Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln drohte, auf ihrem Gesicht auszubrechen, als sie Dracos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, während er versuchte, seine Hand wegzuziehen und feststeckte.

Und einen Moment später, als wäre er in Hermines kleinen Plan eingeweiht, wandte sich Dumbledore Draco zu. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, hatten Sie Glück bei der Suche nach unserem unartigen Geist?" Hermine glaubte, vor Triumph platzen zu müssen.

Draco, mit seiner Hand immer noch unter dem Tisch gefangen, erstarrte und seine Wangen wurden schnell rot. „Nein… nein, Sir. Ich…", stammelte er, während er nach einer Entschuldigung suchte. „Ich habe ihn bisher nicht gesehen." Technisch betrachtet stimmte das. Er starrte mit einem finsteren Stirnrunzeln auf seinen Toast.

Hermine ließ seine Hand gehen und er legte sie auf den Tisch, wo sie sicher seinen Kelch umschloss.

„Hexe!", grummelte er gerade laut genug, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Sie grinste offen und spießte ein Stück Kartoffel auf.

Sie würde ein wenig traurig sein, wenn sie wieder getrennt wie Fremde an ihren normalen Plätzen in der Halle sitzen würden.

"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen über Dracos Bitte, dem Orden beitreten zu dürfen, Bescheid." Der Direktor saß an seinem Tisch und wartete auf Hermines Antwort.

Nach dem Frühstück hatte er sie in einem Gang im fünften Stock angehalten. In der Tat der gleiche Gang, in dem sie nur ein paar Tage zuvor unter Dracos Befehl peinliche und unzüchtige Dinge getan hatte. Hermine hatte ihr Gewicht unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagert und verzweifelt versucht, die Erinnerung daran zu verdrängen, wie ihr Rock nach oben gezogen und Dracos Hand hart auf ihren Mund gedrückt war, während sie…

Sie wollte überall sein, nur nicht hier, und sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie den Flur verlassen hatten, um zu seinem Büro aufzubrechen.

Nun schielte er sie ruhig über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.

Hermine streckte ihren Rücken durch und nickte. „Ja, Sir."

„Und Sie wissen sicher auch, dass er zugestimmt hat, eine Befragung unter Veritaserum über sich ergehen zu lassen."

Sie nickte noch mal.

„Und das wir zum Hauptquartier gehen werden."

Hermine starrte ihn eine Sekunde an. „Hauptquartier?"

„Ja. Harry ist zurzeit dort, zusammen mit den Weasleys und ein paar anderen Ordensmitgliedern."

Sofort versuchte ihr Verstand, sich Draco – Draco Malfoy – im Grimmauld Place, umgeben von Weasleys, vorzustellen. Rons Gesicht trat in den Vordergrund ihres Verstandes, verkniffen und rot vor Wut, genauso wie auch beim Weihnachtsball. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Der Direktor, der anscheinend einen ähnlichen Gedankengang hatte, fuhr fort. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie die Zeit hätten, uns zu begleiten."

Hermine lächelte in Gedanken. Das war nicht wirklich eine Frage. Seitdem Harry sich seinem Schicksal angenommen und gefordert hatte, dass er in alles, was ihn, den Krieg und Voldemort betraf, eingeweiht wurde, war Dumbledore seinen Absichten gegenüber entgegenkommender. Und das beinhaltete auch sie.

Aber ihren Freunden entgegen zu treten, außerhalb der Schule, wissend, was sie wusste, was sie getan hatte… _mit Draco_… Sie klemmte die Hände unter ihre Schenkel.

„Sir, Harry hat erwähnt, dass Ron ziemlich aufgebracht wegen der Sache war. Gibt es nicht..., ich meine, sind Sie sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, zum Grimmauld Platz zu gehen?"

„Ich befürchte, Mr. Weasley wird etwas Hilfe brauchen, um die Dinge so zu sehen…", er machte eine Pause und senkte seinen Blick direkt auf sie, „wie sie nun mal sind."

Na toll. Dumbledore war so rätselhaft wie immer.

„Und Sie denken, dabei könnte ich helfen."

„Manchmal müssen unsere Freunde uns den Weg zeigen. Es scheint, als hätten Sie und Mr. Malfoy Ihre Streitigkeiten überwunden und eine recht angenehme Beziehung entwickelt."

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich.

Beziehung.

_Beziehung._

Das Wort schwebte in ihrem Verstand herum, lenkte sie ab wie eine träge Biene, die langsam durch den Raum summte. Sie schob sich nervös in ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Sie hoffte, Professor Dumbledore war sich nicht der Art ihrer _„__Beziehung" _im Klaren. Und dank der konstanten Anspannung, in der sie sich befand, würde sie es wohl kaum als „angenehm" bezeichnen. Bevor sie jedoch irgendetwas antworten konnte unterbrach Dumbledore sie.

„Ich denke, Draco könnte morgen eine Verbündete gebrauchen."

„Natürlich, Sir."

*****

An einem kleinen Holztisch, umgeben von unbedeutenden Büchern über Zaubertränke, stützte Hermine ihre Ellbogen auf und ließ das Kinn in ihre Handfläche fallen. Sie seufzte.

Das warme Licht des späten Nachmittags strömte durch die hohen Fenster der Bibliothek und verfing sich in deren staubiger Luft. Hermine starrte hinein, mit glasigem Blick und unkonzentriert.

Sie hatte mit Draco geschlafen.

Ein Strahl gesprenkelten Lichts fiel auf ihren Tisch und Hermine drehte ihre Handfläche nach oben, als ob sie die verstreuten Partikel in ihrer Hand fangen könnte. Sie starrte auf die kleinen weißen Teilchen, die langsam über ihre Hand wirbelten und sich nie zur Ruhe ließen.

Ihre Augen wanderten nach unten zu dem geöffneten Buch vor ihr und sie blinzelte auf eine antike Zeichnung einer seltenen braunen Alge, die in den Untiefen des Schwarzen Meeres gefunden worden war. Es war möglich, dass die Zugabe dieser Pflanze zu ihrem Trank, in der richtigen Kombination und Menge, zugleich eine beruhigende, wie überzeugende Wirkung hätte.

Sie starrte auf die kleine Karte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite mit dem Hafen in Odessa an der Südspitze der Ukraine. Es war nicht sehr weit weg von dem Drachengehege, in dem Charlie Weasley arbeitete. Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab über der Karte und dann auf ein Pergament, wo eine Kopie erschien. Sie schrieb „Charlie" unter die Karte und legte ihren Federkiel wieder ab, um in die staubigen Lichtstrahlen zu sehen.

Fast einen ganzen Tag lang hatte sie versucht, mit ihrem Trank vorwärts zu kommen, nur um sich dabei zu ertappen, wie sie wieder in den leeren Raum starrte. Ein sanftes, beständiges Summen hatte sich in Hermines Gedanken eingenistet und erzeugte eine Art Ruhe in ihrem Kopf. All ihre Listen und Notizen und Dinge, an die sie sich erinnern sollte, waren plötzlich, unerklärlicherweise, zum Schweigen gebracht.

Sie hatte mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen. Mit ihm _geschlafen_.

Es war ein seltsames Wissen – zu wissen, wie sich das anfühlte. Den normalen, weichen Klang seiner Atmung zu kennen, zu wissen, dass seine Haut heiß und sein perfektes Haar durcheinander war, wenn er aufwachte. Sie kam sich vor, als hätte ihr jemand ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis anvertraut. Draco hatte etwas Persönliches und Privates mit ihr geteilt. Da fragte sie sich, ob das bedeutete, dass Draco ihr vertraute? Oder vielleicht war es für Draco gar nichts Privates. Vielleicht hatte er mit allen sechs Mädchen _geschlafen_, mit denen er _geschlafen_ hatte. Ähm, sieben.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Das Läuten der Abendessensglocke holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und ein Ball pulsierender Energie formte sich in ihrer Magengrube und breitete sich aus.

Sie würde ihn wieder sehen.

*****

Die Bücherei hatte Hermine nicht viel Abstand von Dracos Angriffen gewährt, aber die Essenszeiten waren noch schlimmer. Qualvolle Angelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich fühlte, als würde sie von allen Seiten angegriffen werden. Vorfreude und Beklemmung, Erregung, Angst, Sehnsucht und Lust. Sie war umzingelt.

Nun neben Draco zu sitzen, der die Quidditchfragen eines mutigen Erstklässlers beantwortete und die Länge seines starken, warmen Schenkels gegen ihren presste, brachten Hermine dazu, sich durcheinander und verwirrt zu fühlen. Sie wollte langsam essen und die Zeit neben ihm ausdehnen und gleichzeitig fliehen, bevor sie ihren Tee auf sich schüttete. Oder schlimmer noch, auf ihn.

Eine Minute nachdem die erste Person das Essen beendet hatte, stand sie auf und verschwand so gelassen, wie sie es schaffte. Außerhalb der großen Eichentür, tat Hermine einen beruhigenden Atemzug. Nach drei Schritten in Richtung ihres Zimmers hielt sie an und drehte sich um.

_Sollte sie auf ihn warten?_

_Oder würde er sie für leichte Beute halten?_

Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und wand sich wieder gen Gryffindorturm.

_Wenn sie ging, würde er denken, sie hätte Angst?_ Zugegeben, sie hatte ein bisschen Angst. Aber sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Draco das dachte.

Sie drehte sich wieder um. Eine scharfe Linie zog sich über ihre Stirn und sie sah auf den Steinboden hinunter.

_Aber wenn sie zwei Nächte nacheinander zu ihm gehen würde, würde er erwarten, dass sie jede Nacht auftauchte?_

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie da taten, und _Gott_ sie wollte es wieder tun, aber auf keinen Fall würde sie zulassen, dass es ihr Leben bestimmte. Und dann ein beängstigender Gedanke:

_Was, wenn jemand anderes zuerst herauskam?_

Sich schnell umdrehend, lief Hermine direkt zu ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. In dieser Nacht vergaß sie völlig, die Große Halle nach einem Zeichen von Peeves abzusuchen

*****

Draco schwebte hoch oben in der Luft über dem entfernten Ende des Schwarzen Sees, saß reglos auf seinem Besen, während sein Umhang sich sanft um seine Beine kräuselte. Es war die letzte Nacht des Jahres. In der Ferne erwachten kleine Punkte orangefarbenen Lichts zum Leben. Das Schloss sah aus, als würde es versuchen, mit der grau-blauen, eintönigen Landschaft zu verschmelzen. Er ließ seine Augen zu einer satten Linie purpurfarbenen Nebels schweifen, der das verschneite Gelände umarmte.

Er fühlte sich losgelöst. Klein. Als könnte eine kleine Böe ihn ergreifen und vom Angesicht der Erde entfernen, und niemand würde es wissen. Oder sich kümmern. Seine Abwesenheit würde kaum bemerkt werden.

Er hatte keine Eltern, die den Verlust fühlen würden, keine echten Freunde, zu denen die Verbindung reißen würde, und ein leeres Herrenhaus, dass über seine Abwesenheit vermutlich erleichtert wäre. Selbst der Orden dachte wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht wichtiger war als ein nerviges Steinchen in dessen Schuh, abgesehen von den Bemühungen Potters und Dumbledores, das Gegenteil zu versichern.

Und dann war da Hermine Granger. Und er liebte sie, aber er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, denn wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht das gleiche fühlte, dann würde er möglicherweise in die Atmosphäre hinausstürzen.

Ein Windstoß versuchte, ihn von seinem Weg abzubringen, doch Draco lehnte sich dagegen. Mit klappernden Zähnen und gefrorenen Knochen hob er seine Augen zum verschwindenden Horizont.

Die letzten drei Stunden hatte er, flach auf seinem Besen, Narben in den grauen Himmel geschnitten, hetzte seine Gedanken mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Sein Körper schrie durch die Luft, kämpfte gegen Schwerkraft und Wind und Luftdruck und Kälte und die unendliche Zahl an Dingen, die am nächsten Tag schief laufen könnten.

Doch es half nichts. Es war ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

Es gab hundert Wege, ihn zu demütigen, hundert Geheimnisse, die er nicht teilen wollte, und eines davon war die letzten beiden Tage auf frustrierende Weise nicht da gewesen.

Als das Treffen mit dem Orden näher rückte, war er sogar noch mehr darauf bestrebt, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, um jede Sekunde herauszuholen, die er noch mit ihr hatte, solange ihm noch Zeit blieb. Nur ein klein wenig länger von ihrer Hitze umgeben sein, ihrem Bedürfnis, ihrer Zärtlichkeit. Denn selbst wenn sie ihn nicht liebte, so war sie wenigstens freundlich.

Und je länger er sie nicht berührte, desto mehr schwand die Blase aus Glück, die ihn erfüllt hatte, nur um jedes Mal wieder anzuschwellen, wenn sie sich in der Großen Halle neben ihm auf die Bank setzte, mit rosafarbenen Wangen und einem kleinen nervösen Lächeln, nur für ihn.

Aber dann würde sie wieder verschwunden sein, und sein ganzer Körper schmerzte vor unbeantwortetem Hunger.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem Besen, um die Steifheit in seinen Gelenken zu verringern, und versuchte sich abermals an dieses Gefühl von Hoffnung zu erinnern, das Anschwellen in seiner Brust heraufzubeschwören, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Ein Bild schwebte in seinen Kopf: Hermine Granger, ihr Kopf vor Lachen nach hinten geworfen, während ihr Körper sich unter seinen kitzelnden Fingern krümmte. Er lächelte in sich hinein und fragte sich mit düsterem Humor, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er das Gryffindor-Musterkind früher nicht ertragen konnte und inzwischen sein Glück von ihrer Anwesenheit abhängig machte.

Und dann dachte er wieder an den Orden und was sie ihn über sie fragen könnten, über sein früheres Verhalten ihr Gegenüber, und - noch beängstigender - über seine derzeitigen Gefühle für sie, und ihm verging das Lächeln.

Sie hatten einen komplizierten Hintergrund. Seine Vergangenheit mit dem ganzen Trio war kompliziert. Granger. Potter. Das Wiesel. Kompliziert und von seiner eigenen Gemeinheit und Unzulänglichkeit gezeichnet.

Während seine Augen langsam vom einen Ende des rauen Sees zum anderen wanderten, überdachte Draco sieben Jahre langen Hass.

Sein beißender Stolz, als Potter seine Freundschaft ablehnt. Jeder hinterhältige Plan, um den Dreien Ärger einzubrocken. Jeder kalte, enttäuschte und stechende Blick von seinem Vater, wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte, ihren glänzenden Ruf zu beflecken. Und jedes Mal danach, als er schwor, sie zu Fall zu bringen. Und jedes ungehobelte, eifersüchtige, bittere „Schlammblut".

Und obwohl die Dinge nun anders waren, wurden alle Fragen, die der Orden stellen könnte, all seine Antworten in seinem Kopf, zu etwas Furchtbaren. Etwas Vernichtendem.

Als er über den Himmel sauste, konnte er sie vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, über ihm aufragend, eifrig darauf bedacht, zu zeigen, dass er nicht besser war als sein Name, sich scheinheilig zu zunicken und zu sagen „Siehst du, wir wussten, dass er missraten ist." Als er sich schließlich verausgabt hatte, war er sich fast sicher, dass sie damit recht hätten.

Für lange Zeit hing Draco einfach in der Luft, beobachtete, wie die schwache Sonne aufgab und der graue Himmel sich in dunkleres Grau verwandelte.

Als das Schloss nur noch ein Schatten war und seine Knochen vor Kälte schmerzten, machte er sich langsam auf den Rückweg.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als Draco dort ankam, strotze der Balkon des Astronomieturmes vor Aufregung. Dumbledores Sylvesterfeuerwerke waren legendär und die großen Mengen an Butterbier und Champagner für jeden, der alt genug war, trugen gewiss ihren Teil zur feierlichen Stimmung bei. Nachdem er alle Ferien bisher in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, kannte Draco das bereits.

Er stand am Rand einer kleinen Schüler- und Personalansammlung, dankbar, dass alle mit ehrfürchtig erhobenen Gesichtern der verschneiten, in Farbe getauchten Landschaft zugewandt waren. Ein Wärmezauber schaffte eine angenehme Temperatur und die Luft roch leicht nach Schwefel oder vielleicht Elektrizität.

Von links nach rechts suchte er die Menge ab. Snape war gekommen. Und McGonagall. Und die Erst- und Zweitklässler drückten sich eifrig an das Steingeländer. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen formte sich kurz eine Furche und er suchte noch einmal von vorne. Und noch mal.

Sie war nicht da.

Ein gewaltiges Gefühl von Leere übermannte ihn, in seiner Brust öffnete sich ein schwarzes Loch, und Draco blinzelte zum Himmel hinauf.

Sicher würde die Prinzessin von Gryffindor Dumbledores Party nicht meiden. Sie musste früh gegangen sein. Oder vielleicht war sie auch überhaupt nicht gekommen. So oder so, war sie zweifelsohne nicht da. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und versuchte, sich nicht von der Enttäuschung verschlingen zu lassen.

Ein irrationaler Drang, nochmals zu suchen, ergriff ihn, aber stattdessen schob Draco sie aus seinen Gedanken und fixierte seinen Blick gen Himmel. Schimmerndes goldenes Licht pulsierte in einer dichten Kugel über dem Schwarzen See und sandte hunderte Strahlen bogenförmig in den Nachthimmel, die herunterregneten, um in der glitzernden Oberfläche des Sees widergespiegelt zu werden.

Schwache Schüsse und wirbelnde Geräusche füllten die Luft, während ein Schauer von farbigen Lichtern sich am Himmel drehte wie Liebende bei einem sinnlichen Tanz. Über eine Stunde lang richtete Draco seine Augen auf die schöne Vorführung und kam sich vor, als würde sich die Welt über ihn lustig machen.

Es gab kein Zurück. Sein Verrat an seiner Herkunft war inzwischen unwiderlegbar. Handfest. In Stein gemeißelt. Irgendwie sah er, dass die Assoziation des Namen Malfoy mit Dunkelheit bei ihm enden würde.

Leider war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er tun sollte, wenn der Orden ihn nicht wollte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner slytherin-typischen Neigung, Pläne zu schmieden, hatte Draco diesmal keinen Notfallplan. Er hatte nie ernsthaft daran geglaubt, dass er je etwas anderes sein könnte als seines Vaters Sohn.

Der Sohn _seines Vaters_. Der letzte lebende Malfoy. Eine einst große und vornehme Familie. Er war König eines Berges, der dem Erdboden gleich gemacht werden musste.

Draco seufzte lang aus. Er war müde und erschöpft, und fragte sich, wie lange er noch bleiben müsste. Vielleicht noch zehn Minuten. Er starrte auf einen großen gelben Lichtball hoch oben in der Luft, ließ seinen Blick verschwimmen und unscharf werden, als er seine Farbe änderte und langsam über ihm anwuchs.

Gold.

Orange.

Rot.

Pink.

Lila...

Sie war da.

Sie war _da_.

Er konnte sie _spüren_. Eine warme Säule aus Energie, die direkt hinter ihm funkelte. Ein wenig nach links. Und er konnte sie riechen. Diese merkwürdige, unaufdringliche Mischung aus Bernstein und Honig und Orangen und Jasmin wickelte ihn langsam ein. Umkreiste ihn und füllte ihn aus. Quetschte sein Herz, so dass es sich fest zusammenzog, wie eins von Dumbledores Feuerwerken kurz bevor es explodierte.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wollte sich nicht bewegen. Nur für den Fall, dass es nicht echt war. Draco stand da, völlig ruhig, langsam und mäßig atmend, während die Rückseite seines Körpers mit dem Bewusstsein kribbelte, dass sie da war, und die zunehmenden Geräusche des Feuerwerks erreichten seine Ohren wie Explosionen von einem fernen Kampf.

Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, und gerade als Draco davon überzeugt war, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte, trat sie neben ihn.

Ja. Da war sie. Ein dunkelviolettes Band verlor sich in ihren honigfarbenen Locken und ein schwarzes Kleid, das ihre Knie zeigte und eine kleine Schleife an beiden nackten Schultern trug.

Sie war zu ihm gekommen. Noch einmal.

Und da war dieses schüchterne Lächeln, erschwert durch ihre Unterlippe, die sie zwischen ihre Zähne gezogen hatte. Und ihr heller, kurzer, verlegener Blick. Draco stöhnte innerlich. Gott, ihre Nervosität war wie ein Lust-Zaubertrank.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf den farbig erleuchteten Himmel, und Draco beobachtete, wie sie ihr Gewicht unter seinem Blick verlagerte und so tat, als würde es sie nicht berühren. Einen Augenblick lang zupfte sie an einer Naht ihres Kleides und schien dann eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ließ entschlossen los und hob ihr Kinn.

Er hätte gegrinst, aber stattdessen sprang seine Erinnerung ganz plötzlich in der Zeit zurück, zu der trotzigen Haltung ihres Kinns in der ersten Nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer, und zu einer späten Nacht im HCR nach Blaises Angriff, gleich nachdem er den Zettel gefunden hatte, der verkündete, dass sie Freunde wären, gleich nachdem sie ihn gebeten hatte, ihr Erster zu sein. Und dann weiter, zu dieser Halloween-Nacht nach dem Maskenball und ihrem Geständnis, was sie wollte. Und dann erinnerte er sich an den hellen Flur und ihren in Unterwerfung nach hinten geneigten Kopf.

Dracos Magen zog sich vor Erregung zusammen.

Hermine Granger hatte ihm nicht nur ihre Jungfräulichkeit schenken wollen. Sie hatte ihm Kontrolle geben wollen. Und niemand. NIEMAND. Hatte ihm _das_ je zuvor geben wollen. Dass ausgerechnet _sie_ ihm so bedingungslos vertrauen würde, nahm ihm den Atem und ließ ihn erneut zum Himmel hinauf blinzeln.

Mit einem seitlichen Blick sah er sie wieder an. Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war fest auf den Himmel gerichtet, als wäre es eine Unterrichtsstunde, die sie sich einzuprägen hatte. Als würde Dumbledore sie morgen über Feuerwerke abfragen. Sie sah nach allem aus, was eine Schulsprecherin verkörpern sollte. Anständig. Ordentlich. Unfehlbar _gut_. Alles war an seinem Platz, mit Ausnahme ihres wilden Haares. Doch Draco bemerkte einen kleinen Muskel, der an ihrem Kiefer pulsierte – ein kaum sichtbares Zeichen, dass sie vielleicht gerne für ein Weilchen von ihrer Verantwortung befreit wäre.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder den rot und rosa funkelnden Lichtern zu und schob den seltsamen Beschützerinstinkt weg, der ihn durchlief.

Während die blendende Vorführung weiterging blieben sie so stehen. Zwei Schulsprecher, am Rande einer Versammlung, nur ein wenig zu nah, mit erleuchteten Gesichtern unter den blumigen Lichtern.

Das aufgeregte Summen der Versammelten wurde lauter, als sich die letzten Minuten des Jahres näherten und hundert oder mehr kleine Lichtkugeln in den Himmel aufstiegen, ihre Strahlen mit sich zogen und sich verwirbeln ließen wie tausende von verschnörkelten Saturnringen, miteinander verknotet und kämpfend, nicht in den Weltraum zu entfliegen.

Der Himmel war fast zu hell zum Anschauen. Sich an ihrem eigenen Licht nährend wuchsen die sich drehenden Kugeln immer weiter. Sie versammelten und verbanden sich über dem Schwarzen See und entfachten ein Feuer.

Elektrizität funkte heiß durch die Luft, bis die Spannung greifbar war, sich erhebend, immer höher, sich stärkend und vergrößernd.

An seiner Seite konnte Draco fühlen, wie winzige Stiche aus Energie zwischen ihrem nackten Arm und seinem hin und her sprangen und er fragte sich, ob sie es auch spürte. Er konzentrierte sich auf die riesige, knisternde Wolke aus Farbe, die sich zusammenzog und pochte, als wäre sie kurz vor dem Ausbruch.

Und dann. Sanft. Leise. Schlüpfte ihre kleine Hand in seine.

_Oh._

Dracos Augen fielen zu.

Auf einmal wurde jeder Lichtstrahl, jedes Quentchen Energie in ihn gezogen, vereinte sich in der Mitte seiner Brust, drängte sich direkt hinter seinen Rippen, und schloss sich zu einem einzigen Punkt blendenden Lichts zusammen.

Und dann drückte sie behutsam seine Hand und der Lichtpunkt platzte.

Licht erblühte hinter seinen Augenlidern. Explodierte über seinem nach oben gewandten Gesicht, tauchte es in Wärme und Farbe. Und Draco kam sich vor, als würde er mit ihm explodieren. Es lief über seine Brust, breitete und weitete sich aus, seine Beine hinunter zu seinen Füßen, in den Boden.

Im nächsten Augenblick war Draco mit allem verbunden. Mit Hermine, dem steinigen Balkon des Astronomieturms, mit Dumbledore und Snape und McGonagall und den fröhlichen Gesichtern der Schüler. Als wären hell leuchtende Schnüre von seinen Rippen aus in jede Richtung hervorgebrochen und hätten sich mit allem verknüpft, was sich auf ihrem Weg befand, sich weiter ausbreitend, um sich an die nächste Sache zu heften. Er war mit allem verbunden.

Untrennbar miteinander verbunden. In die Geschichte eingegangen. Genau so, wie es auch in seine eingegangen war.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er sie nach Luft schnappen und endlich öffnete Draco seine Augen für den Schauer aus goldenem Licht, der herabregnete.

_Zehn._

Der Himmel wurde ein Meer aus türkisfarbenen Funken.

_Neun._

Er wollte sie küssen.

_Acht._

Jetzt.

_Sieben._

Der Schwarze See glühte golden und orange, als würde er brennen.

_Sechs._

Er musste sie hier wegbringen.

_Fünf._

Die Dringlichkeit hämmerte in seiner Brust.

_Vier._

Der Himmel erhellte sich pink. Lila. Dann wieder pink.

_Drei._

_Zwei._

Fuck.

_Eins._

Millionen kleiner Meteore füllten jeden Zentimeter des Nachthimmels und regneten langsam und ruhig auf sie herab. Es war atemberaubend. Draco drehte sich und sah Hermine, deren kleiner Mund sich vor Ehrfurcht öffnete, und das weiche weiße Licht, das über ihre Wangen und Nase wanderten.

Hermine, die seinen Blick auf sich spürte, sah zu ihm auf, ihre Augen immer noch groß und unschuldig. Einen Moment später zog Draco sie hinter sich her, durch das Astronomieklassenzimmer, zur Tür hinaus und eilig die lange Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Im dritten Stock, neben der Tür des Trophäenzimmers, konnte Draco nicht eine Sekunde länger warten und zerrte Hermine an sich. Drückte sie mit seinem Körper an die Wand und tauchte in ihren Mund. Seine langen Finger verloren sich mit dem orchideenfarbenen Band in ihren Haaren, hielten ihren Kopf fest, während seine Zunge in ihrem Mund wieder und wieder nach Erfüllung suchte.

Draco schob seinen Schenkel zwischen ihre Beine und ihre von dort ausgehende Hitze sprang auf ihn über. Sie drängte sich an ihn.

Oh Gott. Das war nicht genug. Es würde nie genug sein.

Und dann flogen sie wieder durch den Gang, Treppen hinunter, ein anderer Flur, mehr Treppen, und an der Großen Halle vorbei. Draco fühlte seinen Arm hinter sich ausgestreckt und ihre Hand, die sich wie ein Abschleppseil an seine klammerte.

Hermine stolperte in die Dunkelheit von Dracos Zimmer und keuchte, als sich der Kamin entzündete und er wieder über ihr war. Sie in die Wand drückte, wo der kalte Stein die Rückseite ihrer nackten Arme schockte.

Dieser namenlose Geschmack – dieser Geschmack von Draco – war wieder in ihrem Mund, schnürte das Bündel aus Verzweiflung und Bedürfnis enger zusammen. Ihre Hände drängten sich an seinen Oberkörper, griffen nach seinen Schultern und zogen sein Hemd aus seinem Gürtel.

Draco ächzte in ihren Mund. Er drückte sich so hart gegen sie. Tief in ihrem Inneren und ihrer Seele war ein unglaublich großer Knoten, und sie krümmte sich bei dem bisschen Freiraum, den er ihr gewährte, um den Schmerz zu stillen.

Das kleine schwarze Kleid bauschte sich um ihre Beine nach oben und der weiche Flanell von Dracos Hose rieb die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang, als sie ihre Muschi fest gegen sein Bein drückte. Die Reibung – das Hindernis – war zum Verrücktwerden. Vor Frust biss sie in seine Lippe.

*****  
Er würde sie jetzt gleich ficken.

Gegen die Wand.

Genau hier. Genau jetzt.

Er würde sie nehmen, in ihr die Kontrolle verlieren und einfach seinen Schwanz hart und schnell in sie treiben, bis sie beide wund und verausgabt waren und zu Boden fielen.

Hermines Hände zeichneten eine schnelle, zusammenhangslose Karte über seinen Körper. Brust, Rücken, Arme, in seine Haare, über seinen Arsch, während ihre Hüften verzweifelt gegen seine rollten. Und dann fanden ihre Hände den Weg unter sein Hemd und schwärmten über seinen Bauch und seine Taille aus, zeichneten einen heißen, unbändigen Pfad auf seiner Haut.

Er war dabei zu verlieren.

Wieder gegen Hermine Granger verlieren. Gegen ihre Locken und ihr Wimmern und ihre kleinen hektischen Hände. Und er hatte schon so viel an sie verloren.

Diesmal wollte er gewinnen.

Dracos Finger fanden den Weg aus ihren Haaren heraus und langten nach unten, um ihre Oberarme zu ergreifen. Er wollte sich von ihr abstoßen, doch ihr Mund hielt ihn fest, seine Zunge umwickelte ihre wieder und wieder. Er konnte ihrem Mund nicht entfliehen.

Sein Griff verstärkte sich und ein tiefes Knurren kämpfte sich den Weg durch seinen Körper, als er sich ihr entriss und von der Wand zurücktrat, sie mit sich zog, in das Zimmer hinein, so dass die Rückseite ihrer Beine mit dem Bett zusammenstieß.

Bei der Bewegung wirbelte die kühle Luft um sie herum. Und selbst als sie bewegungslos dort standen, wie zwei unverrückbare Berge, konnte Draco sie immer noch über sein Gesicht und seinen erhitzten Hals schweben fühlen.

Sie atmete schwer. Nur verschwommen nahm er das Heben ihrer Brust im Licht des Feuers wahr. Doch es waren ihre Augen, die ihn gefangen hielten. Hart und dunkel, und scharf auf ihn fixiert. Dracos Magie summte in seinen Venen wie eine kaum beherrschbare Energie.

Die Zeit dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus, als sie dort am Fuße seines Betts standen. Zwei Kontrahenten in einen heftigen Kampf verwickelt. Jeder wartete auf den Angriff des anderen.

Und dann knisterte das Feuer zu laut und Draco griff mit einer Hand nach dem Stoffstreifen an Hermines Schulter. Er sah, wie sich ihre Augen ein wenig verengten. Sie forderte ihn heraus, und er fühlte das erwidernde Feuer in seiner Brust. Draco riss den Stoff nach unten – grob – und entblößte eine schöne runde Brust und den dunklen, rosigen Nippel.

Hermines Atem überschlug sich, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bedecken. Wissend, dass sie seinem nächsten Befehl genau folgen würde, hielt Draco ihren Blick für einen Moment und senkte seinen schließlich auf ihre nackte Brust und den straff hervorstehenden Nippel, der in der kalten Luft noch fester wurde.

„Zieh es aus."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Sofort, Granger."

Sie senkte ihren Blick, schluckte und ließ den anderen Träger langsam von ihrer Schulter rutschen. Das Kleid fiel lautlos zu Boden.

„Alles."

Hermine hakte ihre Daumen in das kleine schwarze Höschen, zog es ihre schmalen Beine herunter und stieg heraus. Schwarz. Höschen. Draco war für einen Augenblick lang traurig, es verschwinden zu sehen. Aber sein Schwanz pulsierte beim Anblick des dunklen Dreiecks aus Locken, das versteckte, was er wieder zu seinem Eigentum erklären würde, und er vergaß ganz schnell das Höschen.

Sie zitterte ein wenig. An ihrem Haaransatz schimmerte leicht der Schweiß. Draco blickte auf das orchideenfarbene Satinband, das etwas schief in ihrem unordentlichen Haar hing und beschloss, dass er diese letzte Sache selbst von ihr entfernen würde.

Als Draco einen Schritt auf sie zuging, versuchte Hermine gegen den Instinkt zurückzuweichen, anzukämpfen. Es lagen ein fordernder Ton in seiner Stimme und ein wilder Ausdruck in seinen funkelnden grauen Augen. Es war erschreckend und aufregend zugleich, und es fachte das verzweifelte, schmerzende Bedürfnis, das in ihrer Muschi entstand, nur noch mehr an.

Hermine war sich ihrer eigenen Nacktheit sehr bewusst. Vor allem im Vergleich zu Draco, dessen Hemd bloß aus der Hose hing und verkrumpelt war. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Nippel dermaßen fest zusammenzogen, dass es wehtat und die Nässe, die bereits aus ihr gesickert war, fühlte sich auf einigen Stellen ihrer Schenkel kühl an, und heiß und glitschig zwischen ihren Schamlippen. Ihre Wangen wurden vor Verlegenheit ganz rot.

Das Gefühl von Nacktheit verstärkte sich, als Dracos Handfläche die Seite ihres Halses entlang strich, ihr Haar hinter ihre Schulter schob und ihre Vorderseite komplett freilegte. Sie hatte den Instinkt, sich einzurollen und gleichzeitig ihren Hals noch mehr zu entblößen. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Doch dann lehnte er sich vor und saugte an der Haut unter ihrem Ohr. Ein unbeabsichtigtes Raunen entkam ihr und ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten. Wo vorher alles rasant abgelaufen war, fühlte sich nun jede Bewegung besonnen und konzentriert an.

Dracos andere Hand hob sich zu ihrer Brust und seine Finger geisterten leicht, viel zu leicht, über ihren kleinen, festen Nippel. Hermine bog ihren Rücken, um sich in seine Hand zu drücken, und er kicherte düster gegen ihren Hals.

Seine Hand wanderte ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihren Locken, wo ihre Beine eng aneinander gepresst waren. Er klopfte gegen ihren Hügel.

„Mach auf", befahl er.

Hermine zwang ihre Beine, sich zu bewegen. Es ergab keinen Sinn, denn sie wollte unbedingt, dass er sie dort berührte, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Er klapste leicht dagegen und wiederholte seinen Befehl strenger. Als sie sich immer noch nicht bewegte, schlug seine Hand fester. Sie stöhnte bei dem Druck und öffnete ihre Beine endlich, _endlich_ ein wenig.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und ballte die Fäuste, beschämt darüber, wie kurz davor sie war, ihn anzuflehen, seine Finger in ihre Muschi zu stecken. Sie heulte fast, als er nur einen langen Finger über ihre feuchten Lippen wandern ließ und ihn dann zu seinem Mund brachte. Sie beobachtete, wie er an seinem Finger saugte und versuchte, in seinem Griff nicht zu zappeln. _Gott. Das war so unfair!_

Und dann erregte ein neues Gefühl ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Satin, der durch ihre Haare über ihre Schulter gezogen wurde.

Sie zog den Atem scharf ein. Und hielt ihn dann an, als Dracos Hand sich plötzlich in einer Faust um die Locken an ihrem Halsansatz schloss und nach hinten zog. Sein Atem war heiß und bedrohlich an ihrem Ohr.

„Ich werde dich öffnen. Und dich _ficken_. Hart."

Hermines Magen zog sich heftig zusammen, und Draco schubste sie grob zurück, so dass das Bett von hinten gegen ihre Knie stieß und sie auf ihren Rücken fiel.

Sie starrte Draco, der über ihr stand und aussah, als würde er ihren Untergang planen, angestrengt an. Eine heiße Röte brach ihr auf Gesicht und Hals aus.

Draco hob seine Finger zu den Knöpfen seines Kragens. Er hielt immer noch das orchideenfarbene Band in einer Hand, als er die Knopfreihe nach unten wanderte. Das war störend. Und verwirrend. Und Hermine versuchte, beides zu ignorieren, als Dracos blasse, cremige Haut enthüllt wurde und in der Wärme des Kaminfeuers badete.

Doch mit jedem Knopf, der geöffnet wurde, mit jedem neuen Stück glatter Haut, begann es, Hermine zu dämmern und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Als das Hemd schließlich den Boden erreichte und Draco nur in seinen schwarzen Hosen vor ihr stand und immer noch das verdammte Band umklammerte, begann Hermines Herz, ihr bis zum Hals zu schlagen.

Draco zog das Band langsam durch seine Hände und grinste sie an. Falls es noch irgendwelche Zweifel an seinen Absichten gegeben haben sollte, verschwanden sie, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, ihn über das Band bewegte und vier sehr viel längere kreierte.

_Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott._

Hermine ballte an ihren Seiten die Fäuste und drückte. Sie konnte spüren, wie der weiche Stoff von Dracos Hose an ihren Knien rieb, die immer noch über den Rand des Betts hingen. Draco schien auf etwas zu warten. Seine Augen waren verengt, als würde er sie studieren oder als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg. Hermine wollte ihn anschreien. Er sollte sich beeilen oder aufhören oder einfach… irgendwas tun! Aber dann waren seine Hände warm auf ihren geschlossenen Schenkeln und bewegten sich zu ihren Knien, die er von unten umfasste. Als sie ihre Knie anwinkelte, zogen seine warmen Hände über ihre Waden zu den Knöcheln weiter. Mit jeweils einem Knöchel in seinen großen Handflächen, platzierte Draco ihre Füße auf seiner Brust.

Es war auf sonderbare Weise intim. Und irgendwie beruhigend. Nur ein bisschen.

Doch dann zog Draco das Ende eines Bandes hervor und begann, es um ihr linkes Fußgelenk zu binden, und sie fühlte sich kein bisschen mehr beruhigt.

Hermine atmete langsam und tief, damit sie nicht in Panik ausbrechen oder sich winden oder einfach nur bewusstlos werden würde von dem Adrenalin, das sie durchströmte. Der Satinwar kühl und glitt wie ein sanftes Flüstern über ihre Beine und Knöchel.

Er wickelte es herum und herum und herum, so langsam und ganz vorsichtig. Und beobachtete die ganze Zeit ihr Gesicht. Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von der Intensität seiner Augen lösen, als das weiche, glänzende, orchideenfarbene Band dicker um ihren Fußknöchel und den unteren Teil ihrer Wade wurde. Gott, er folterte sie!

Er verknotete das Band um ihren linken Fußknöchel und ließ das lange Ende zum Boden hinunterhängen. Sie wackelte ein wenig mit ihrem Fuß an seiner Brust. Es war nicht sehr fest anliegend. Eher wie eine freundliche Umarmung. Draco wartete einen Moment und begann dann mit ihrem rechten Fuß.

Hermine schloss für eine Sekunde ihre Augen. Der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren war unermesslich. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um die Leere dort zusammen und sie konnte ihre Hüften nicht davon abhalten, sich zu bewegen. Ein scharfes Ziehen von Draco an ihrem Knöchel schien eine Warnung zu sein, still zu liegen. Der bedrohliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht brachte Hermine dazu die Muskeln in ihrem Bauch anzuspannen und sich gegen ihr Verlangen zu stemmen.

_Warum zum Teufel machte er so langsam?_

Aber sie wusste wieso. Hermine heftete ihren Blick wieder auf seinen. Seine Augen waren dunkel mit geweiteten Pupillen, und seine Hände sicher, als sie das rutschige Band um ihren Knöchel wickelten. Doch da war auch ein winziger Hauch Besorgnis. Sie konnte es erkennen. Eine kleine Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Er gab ihr Zeit, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Er ließ ihr einen Ausweg.

Draco machte einen Knoten an ihrem rechten Fußgelenk und Hermines Herz schlug wieder hart gegen ihre Rippen. Er packte ihre Hüften und zog sie ein wenig runter, so dass ihr Hintern genau am Rand des Betts war. Er zog seinen Zauberstab wieder aus der Tasche und verzaubert schweigend das hängende Band.

Die losen Enden ihrer violetten Bänder zogen schlängelnde Ornamente durch die Luft, bis Draco die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf einen der geschnitzten Bettpfosten senkte, und dann auf den anderen.

Hermines Mund wurde trocken. Sie hatte versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie sie mit allen vieren von sich gestreckt auf Dracos Bett lag. Diese Vorstellung war hauptsächlich für die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen und ihrer Brust verantwortlich. Das hier jedoch… Das war irgendwie schlimmer.

*****

Draco grinste. Er hatte ein wenig Sorge gehabt, dass er zu weit gehen würde mit der keuschen Schulsprecherin. Okay, sie war keine Jungfrau – mehr – aber sie war keineswegs routiniert. Ihre kreisenden Hüften hatten sie jedoch verraten. Und sie war Hermine Granger. Wenn sie es nicht mochte, würde sie es ihn wissen lassen. Wahrscheinlich auf schmerzhafte Weise.

Während Draco beobachtete, wie die Bänder sich in den tiefen Kerben der Bettpfosten festmachten, zog er ihre Füße von seiner Brust und hielt sie gerade und offen während die Riemen gespannt wurden. In seinem Inneren grinste er triumphierend.

Äußerlich war sein Schwanz hart wie Stahl beim Anblick ihrer pinken, glänzenden Muschi, die sich immer weiter öffnete durch die straffen Bänder. Er strich mit seinen Handflächen nach unten über die lange Linie weichen Fleisches an der Innenseite ihre Beine, und wieder nach oben über ihre erhitzten Oberschenkel seinem Ziel entgegen.

Das Band hörte schließlich auf, sich zu winden und Draco sah, wie sich die Muskeln in ihren schlanken Beinen unter dem Zug der Bänder anspannten. Sie versuchte, ihre Knie einzudrehen, um sich zu verbergen und hatte keinen Erfolg. Draco sah, wie sich die Röte zwischen ihren Brüsten ausbreitete und er fühlte, wie ihm seine Kontrolle ein wenig entglitt.

Aber es war nicht fertig. Bevor er sich erlaubte, sie zu berühren, hatte er noch eine Aufgabe.

Diesmal arbeitete Draco schnell, als er um das Bett kam und knapp über Hermines Kissen aus Locken niederkniete. Sie hatte ihre Augen fest verschlossen und er lachte beinah, als er ihre Fäuste vom Bettzeug loseisen musste. Die Bänder legten sich im Fischschwanzmuster um ihr Handgelenke bis zur Mitte ihrer Unterarme. Als ihre Arme straff an die Bettpfosten des Kopfteils gebunden waren, leicht gespannt, setzte Draco sich auf seine Fersen und inspizierte sein Werk.

Es war prächtig.

Er hatte Hermine Granger, die anständige und korrekte Schulsprecherin aus Gryffindor, vor sich gefesselt, ausgebreitet, und sich in ihren engen Fesseln windend.

Draco beugte sich vor und brachte seinen Mund direkt an ihr Ohr. Seine langen Finger versanken in ihren weichen Haaren und seine Fingerspitzen rieben an ihrer Kopfhaut. „Ich kann deine Muschi im Spiegel sehen, Granger." Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Beine nutzlos wanden.

Draco leckte über ihre Ohrmuschel. „Ich kann sogar von hier aus sehen, wie feucht du bist. Und ich habe dich noch nicht mal angefasst." Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihrem Arm und zog kurz an ihren Fesseln. Draco lächelte.

„Ich kann sehen, wie dein Saft aus deiner Muschi läuft. Kannst du es fühlen, Granger? Kannst du fühlen, wie er über dein enges kleines Arschloch tropft? Ich könnte dich wahrscheinlich in den Arsch ficken und nur deinen Muschisaft benutzen."

Sie wimmerte an ihrem Arm und er kicherte.

„Aber nicht heute Nacht, Granger. Heute Nacht möchte ich diese schöne rosa Muschi weit offen für meinen Schwanz sehen."

Draco beobachtete, wie sie tief einatmete, ihre Nippel hart und aufgerichtet. Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Er zog seine Hände aus ihren Haaren und kniff einen Nippel mit jeder Hand, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, keinen anderen Teil ihrer Brüste zu berühren. Er rollte die festen kleinen Knospen zwischen seinen Fingern und Hermines Rücken bog sich jäh vom Bett weg. Er kniff härter zu und sie stöhnte.

„So ist es richtig, Granger. Ich weiß, dass du es hart magst. Nicht die zerbrechliche Prinzessin, die jeder in dir sieht, oder?" Sie antwortete nicht und Draco zog ihre Nippel in die Luft, ließ das Gewicht ihrer vollen Brüste und die Schwerkraft an den empfindlichen Knospen ziehen, so dass sie ihren Rücken noch mehr durchbiegen musste. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und atmete keuchend gegen den Schmerz. Draco kniff ihre beanspruchten Brustwarzen ein letztes Mal scharf und ließ sie fallen. Er würde das gleiche gerne mit ihrer Muschi machen.

Draco kletterte aus dem Bett und stellte sich wieder vor ihre gespreizten Beine. Gott. Sie war schön. Von ihren wilden Haaren, den geröteten Wangen und der Brust, über ihre roten Nippel, die sich beim Atmen hoben, über die all die goldene, weiche Haut zu dieser perfekten, rosa Muschi, die vor Nässe glänzte.

Draco sah hinab auf die Sehnen am Scheitel ihrer Schenkel, während sie sich heftig anspannten. Sie war zu einem sehr weiten „V" gedehnt, ihre Muschi in einem perfekten Winkel und die Lippen fingen gerade an sich zu öffnen. Sie begann, sich vor Scham, aus dieser Nähe begutachtet zu werden, zu winden. Draco grinste. Sie hasste es, angesehen zu werden.

Mit beiden Händen zog Draco ihre Schamlippen auseinander und hielt sie so.

_Ja._

Er starrte in ihre dunkle rosa Möse. Ein Anblick, von dem er nie genug bekommen würde. Hermine Grangers unglaublich rosa Muschi. So weit gespreizt. So offen und so heiß und glitschig. Es nahm ihm den Atem. Er versenkte seine Finger einfach in der gähnende Öffnung und zog sie erneut auf, weiter, spannte die Haut straff und entblößte ihren geschwollenen Kitzler.

Er stöhnte.

Dracos Schwanz zuckte schwer. Er lieferte überzeugende Argumente, ihn frei zu lassen und Draco ließ widerstrebend von Hermines Geschlecht ab, um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Er schaute Hermine an und sah ihr Gesicht rot vor Scham und ihr Bedürfnis nach Erlösung. Wenn es auch nur annähernd so war wie seins, würde sie wahrscheinlich gleich schreien. Andererseits hatten Slytherins deutlich mehr Geduld als Gryffindors.

Er zog seine Hose zusammen mit seiner Unterwäsche schnell hinunter und bückte sich, um rauszusteigen. Sein Schwanz ragte siegessicher hervor, perlige Tropfen bildeten sich auf der Spitze. Hermines Augen waren wieder geöffnet und starrten fasziniert auf seinen Schwanz. Er griff um den Schaft und streichelte ihn langsam. So wollte sie es, das wusste er. Und er würde sie einfach ein wenig ärgern, mit etwas, was sie noch nicht bekommen konnte.

Draco kam näher, so dass sein Schwanz direkt und sehr nah über ihrer gespreizten Muschi war. Und streichelte ihn. Seine Fingergelenke geisterten über ihre Schamlippen und stupsten ihren Kitzler an. Hermine versuchte, ihre Hüften hochzustoßen. Sie wimmerte. Draco griff härter um seinen Schwanz und tat es noch einmal. Langsam. Und noch mal. Seine Augen rollten nach hinten in seinen Kopf, als er laut und lasterhaft vor Genuss stöhnte.

Aber er musste aufhören oder er würde über ihr kommen. Das würde er für einen besonderen Anlass aufheben.

Er trat zurück und küsste ihren rechten Knöchel. Ein langer, langsamer, saugender Kuss direkt über dem orchideenfarbenen Band, das sie gefangen hielt. Ihr Fuß drehte sich in der Fessel. Dracos Zunge zog eine lange Linie die Innenseite ihres Beins herunter, hielt inne, um ihre Kniekehle zu lecken, wobei sie zuckte und einen schwachen, klagenden Laut ausstieß. Und dann küsste und saugte er, mit geöffnetem, heißen Mund, an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, dort, wo ihr Bein sich beugte, nur Zentimeter von ihrer krampfenden Muschi entfernt.

Seine Finger zogen wieder an ihren geschwollenen Schamlippen und er blies heißen Atem auf ihren Kitzler.

„So mag ich dich, Granger. Mit weit geöffneten Beinen und deiner gespreizten Muschi – für mich."

Ein unglückliches Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Er ging ihr auf die Nerven.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, zu wissen, dass ich deinen Körper benutzen kann, wie ich will und du nichts dagegen tun kannst?"

Draco blies wieder auf ihren Kitzler und ließ dann von ihren Lippen ab. Er beobachtete, wie ihre Augen verzweifelt die Decke absuchten und ihre Brüste sich in schnellen Atemzügen hoben. Sie war kurz vorm Durchdrehen.

„Ich frage mich, was all deine kleinen Gryffindors sagen würden, wenn sie dich so sehen könnten. Was würden sie von ihrem heißgeliebten Goldmädchen denken?"

Er ließ einen Finger leicht an ihrem klatschnassen Schlitz hoch und runter fahren. Und dann setzte er zum Todesstoß an.

„Was würden sie denken, wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr du das magst? Was würden sie denken, wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr du es willst?" Denn er war sich nun sicher. Sie wollte das hier. Und brauchte es. Sie brauchte diese Möglichkeit, völlig ausgeliefert zu sein.

"Sag mir, wie sehr du es willst, Granger." Seine Hand strich in weiten und sanften Schwüngen über ihre hervorstehenden, nassen Schamlippen, berührte dabei jedes Mal ihren empfindlichen Kitzler. Durch ihre Versuche, die Hüften hochzustemmen, war sich Draco ziemlich sicher, dass sie verzweifelt kommen wollte. Ehrlich gesagt war er genau so verzweifelt. Aber die Chance, zu sehen, wie sie sich in Wohlgefallen auflöste, war zu verlockend.

„Sag es mir, Granger" Sie machte keinen Laut. Es beeindruckte Draco, wie schwer es für sie war, danach zu fragen, was sie wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Stolz oder Schüchternheit war, aber es half ihr nichts.

„Sag es mir, Granger!" Draco schlug auf ihre geöffnete Muschi. Hermine keuchte, und es wurde zu einem Stöhnen, als sie ihre Hüften rollte.

„Komm schon, Granger, sag es.", knurrte Draco und schlug wieder ihre Muschi, diesmal härter. Sie bockte und ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen brach aus ihr raus.

Draco senkte seine Hand auf ihre Muschi, das nasse, empfindliche Fleisch verursachte ein klatschendes Geräusch in dem ruhigen Zimmer. Sie stöhnte erneut, rascher, aber immer noch kein Wort.

„Magst du es, wenn deine Muschi versohlt wird, Granger?" Er haute sie wieder. Sein Schwanz fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. Er schlug noch mal das geschwollene Fleisch. Er war nicht behutsam. Ihre Muschi war dunkelrosa und leicht angeschwollen. Aber sie versuchte so sehr, ihre Hüften trotz ihrer engen Fesseln zu rollen. Als würde sie versuchen, mit ihrem Körper zu betteln.

Draco schlug wieder und wieder ihre Muschi. Ihre Hüften bockten wie verrückt. Er konnte fühlen, wie sein Gesicht, sein Hals und seine Brust sich vor Erregung aufheizten. Aber er wollte, dass sie es sagte.

Er spreizte ihre geröteten Lippen mit einer Hand, legte ihren Kitzler nicht ganz frei und klapste mit seinem Finger auf das Nervenbündel. „Sag mir, du willst es, Granger, oder ich muss aufhören."

„Nein", wimmerte sie. Draco hielt ihre Lippen weiter gespreizt, schlug sie jedoch nicht wieder. Ihre Hüften bockten bittend und sie ließ ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen hören. Er hörte sie keuchen, während sie versuchte, doch noch ihren ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen.

„Nein. Bitte. Nein." Es war ein leiser, erbärmlicher Versuch, aber sie war auf dem Weg.

„Du musst es sagen, Granger."

„Ja… Ich will es. Bit…te." Ihre Stimme brach. Hermines Augen glänzten und Draco bekam Angst, dass er es wirklich zu weit getrieben hatte.

Aber dann fuhr sie mit schwacher, klarer Stimme fort. „Ich mochte es. Ich mag…", sie sog die Luft ein. „Ich mag es, wenn du die Kontrolle hast. Bitte…bitte, ich will, dass du… Ich will dich…"

_Ich will dich._ Es ließ sein Herz wehtun.

Draco beugte sich vor und versenkte seine Finger unter ihrem Kopf. Er eroberte ihre Lippen mit seinen und küsste sie mit all dem unglaublichen Schmerz, den er für sie fühlte. Es war heiß und sanft und intensiv und so voller Sehnsucht, dass er den Kuss abbrechen musste, bevor er zersprang.

Er hob den Kopf und sah in ihre Bernsteinaugen.

„Fick mich." Es war ein leises, tiefes Knurren, das hinter zusammengebissen Zähnen hervorkam und Draco überrumpelte. Als ob ihr Zugeständnis ein ursprüngliches Wesen befreit hätte. Dracos Schwanz pulsierte und er positionierte sich vor ihrer geschwollenen, misshandelten Öffnung.

Mit einem langen, tiefen Stoß vergrub Draco sich in der heißen, nassen Scheide von Hermines Muschi. Seine Augen fielen zu, er hielt einen Moment inne und fühlte wie ihre Wände sich fast schmerzhaft um seinen Schwanz zusammenzogen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und versuchte, nicht sofort zu kommen.

„Bitte, Draco."

Draco richtete sich auf und zog sich langsam aus ihr zurück. Ihre Schenkel zitterten und er schlang seine Hände um sie und griff fest zu. Er stieß heftig hinein. Und wieder. Und wieder. Irgendwie drückte ihre Muschi sogar noch stärker und Draco erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit.

Er sah zwischen ihnen beiden runter auf seinen Schwanz, glitschig und glänzend, zwischen ihren feuchten Lippen verschwindend und dann an den Innenseiten ihrer Muschi zerrend, die sich an seinen Schaft heftete, während er ihn rauszog.

Eine prickelnde Welle kroch über Dracos Rücken und Schultern, als er in sie stieß. Hermines zartes, flehendes Stöhnen trieb ihn schneller voran. Härter. Ihre Verzweiflung ließ ihn ebenso verzweifeln. Ihr fixierter Körper zog mit jedem Stoß an den Bändern und er beobachtete verzaubert, wie sie ihren Kopf nach hinten warf und sich die Sehnen an ihrem Hals strafften. Ihr Rücken bog sich. Er war in dem Moment gefangen, in sie stoßend, am Rande stehend und schaute dabei zu wie ihre Welt aus den Fugen geriet.

Er fickte sie wie ein Besessener. Als müsste er sie sehen, nackt bis auf ihr Innerstes. Sie so gründlich ficken, dass sie nichts mehr kannte, außer ihn.

Er würde gleich kommen.

Draco gab einen ihrer Schenkel frei und seiner legte sich mit einem leichten Klaps auf ihren vergrößerten Kitzler. Sie schrie. Ein kehliger, rauer, bösartiger Schrei, der sich anfühlte, als würde er durch Dracos Kopf und seine Wirbelsäule hinunterrasen.

Sein eigenes fremdes, lautes Ächzen brach aus ihm hervor, als er ein letztes Mal in Hermines sich krampfhaft zusammenziehende Muschi stieß. Sein Körper war steif und sein Kopf zurückgeworfen, als er in ihr explodierte.

Minuten oder Jahrhunderte später, lösten sich die Bänder aus ihrem Halt um die Bettpfosten und Dracos schweißnasser Körper fiel auf sie herab. Hermine. Unter ihm. Heiß und verschwitzt wie er. Seine Arme gruben sich unter sie und umklammerten sie fester, sein Gesicht verborgen in den weichen Locken an ihrem Hals.

Er fühlte, wie sich die Wörter in seinem Kopf formten. Kleine Wolken, die in Erscheinung traten. Da. Fast da. Sanft. Leise. _Ich liebe dich._ Er öffnete seinen Mund neben ihrem Ohr. Aber sie wollten sich nicht verwirklichen. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Nicht heute Nacht, da so viel auf dem Spiel stand. Vielleicht niemals. Aber er ließ seinen Mund noch einen Moment offen. Nur für den Fall.

*****

Hermines Augen öffneten sich nicht, nachdem er auf sie gefallen war und ihren Körper an seinem wiegte. Ihre Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihre Arme um seine Schultern gewickelt; ihre Finger fädelten sich durch die Haare auf seinem Hinterkopf. Die langen Bänder fielen über seinen Rücken. Aber ihre Augen blieben geschlossen.

Draco hob seinen Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Er lächelte.

Sie sah zerzaust aus.

Ihr Haar war verwuschelt und wild und klebte ihr in feuchten lockigen Strähnen an Gesicht und Hals. Und ihre Haut war verschwitzt und rosa Flecken zierten ihre Wangen und ihren Hals. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

Sie war außerordentlich. Dieses Bild würde er morgen in seinem Kopf behalten. Sein Beweis, dass er etwas wert war. Etwas Gutes.

Er rollte an ihre Seite und schloss die Augen, nahm das Bild hinter seinen Augenlidern gefangen.

*****

Später, lange nachdem sich ihr Atem wieder eingependelt hatte und die Bänder über den Boden verstreut waren, und sie nebeneinander auf ihrem Rücken lagen, Augen immer noch geschlossen, am Rande des Schlafs, fand ihn ihre Stimme.

„Draco?"

„Mmm?"

„Hast du Angst?"

Draco schaute zur Decke und blinzelte. Mit drei kleinen Worten brachte sie es fertig, dass er sich auf der Stelle verwundbar und nackt fühlte. Und ein Teil von ihm hasste sie dafür. Und liebte sie dafür.

Sein Verstand suchte nach einer Antwort, die ihn nicht entblößt und schutzlos dastehen lassen würde, aber alles, was er fand, war die Wahrheit.

In der stillen Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen fand ihre kleine Hand seine und sie verflocht ihre Finger miteinander und drückte sie.

A/N: Übersetzt hat wie immer Nistrek0803 alias Kerstin. Editiert hab ich.

Schaut euch auch mal ihre eigenen Übersetzungen an: .de/u/Nitsrek0803


	31. The Question

**Kapitel 31 - The Question**

Die Bänder lagen immer noch auf dem Boden. Und die Stelle neben Draco war immer noch verknautscht und warm und duftete nach Honig, Ambra, Jasmin und all den anderen nicht benennbaren Dingen, die Hermine Granger ausmachten.

Selbst jetzt, wo sie fort war, war er immer noch von ihr erfüllt.

Draco lag in seinem Bett und beobachtete den winzigen Schnatz, der an seiner Kette baumelte und das Winterlicht einfing, als er nach links schaukelte, und dann bei seiner Rückkehr wieder in den Schatten trat.

_Weil ich an dich glaube._

Er hielt die Kette höher, um mehr Licht einzufangen. Er konnte immer noch die Röte auf ihren Wangen und ihrem Kinn, das sie mit all ihrer unumstößlichen Überzeugung hervorstreckte, sehen.

Mehr als alles andere wünschte er sich ihre Überzeugung für sich selbst. Er wollte glauben, dass er ein guter Mann war. Ein Mann, der geschätzt wurde - für seine Fähigkeiten, seine Intelligenz und die Integrität, die in ihm steckte und die er sein ganzes Leben lang versucht hatte zu begraben.

Diese Dinge waren Dracos junge Triebe. Still in der Dunkelheit ruhend. Empfindlich und verängstigt. Insgeheim darauf hoffend, sich an seiner dreckigen Vergangenheit vorbeizudrängen und zu erblühen.

Hier gab es keine Grauzone. Es gab Licht. Und es gab Dunkelheit. Und die Grenze dazwischen war scharf gezogen.

Draco seufzte niedergeschlagen und schwang seine langen Beine über die Bettkante. Er stand auf der Grenze zwischen zwei Welten, und beide Türen waren ihm verschlossen.

Mit auf den Knien ruhenden Ellbogen ließ Draco den Schnatz in seiner offenen Handfläche ruhen und berührte ihn mit einer Fingerspitze.

Die schimmernden Flügel entfalteten sich.

*****  
Der Weg zu Dumbledores Büro zog sich, jeder Schritt hallte zu laut von den Wänden wider und dauerte zu lange. Dracos Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus schwerem Stein. Er hatte in seinem Leben nichts getan, was ihn für ihre Sache empfehlen würde und dennoch war er hier: er stand vor dem Wasserspeier mit all seinem Mut - zusammengefasst in dem winzigen silbernen Ball um seinen Hals .

In der goldenen Säule des sich windenden Treppenaufgangs nahm Draco Haltung an und straffte seine Schultern gegen das Brummen in seinem Schädel.

Frohes neues Jahr, Draco.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte der Direktor. Eine Bewegung an Dumbledores rechter Seite schnitt seine Antwort ab und er versteifte sich.

Nein. Nein nein nein nein nein.

Hermine schenkte ihm eine Mischung aus nervösem Lächeln und einer Grimasse, was vermuten ließ, dass ihre Anwesenheit Dumbledores Idee gewesen war.

Verdammt großartig.

„Ich denke, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass Miss Granger ein Ordensmitglied ist. Ich dachte, nachdem wir sowieso gehen, wäre es sicher schön für sie, ihre Freunde zu sehen."

Draco nickte knapp. Als ob er hier irgendeine Wahl hätte.

Dumbledore raschelte durch die aufgerollten Pergamente, die wackelig auf seinen Schreibtisch gestapelt waren, und bat sie um Verzeihung, während er nach etwas suchte, was er verlegt hatte. _Accio Pergament_ dachte Draco sarkastisch, entschied sich aber dagegen, etwas zu sagen. Je länger er es hinaus zögerte, umso besser.

Die Schulsprecherin gab ihr Bestes, lässig zu wirken, während sie Interesse an einer wirbelnden Apparatur heuchelte, die wippend auf dem Rand des Kaminsims stand. Sie tat außerdem ihr Bestes, Augenkontakt zu vermeiden, was Draco momentan überhaupt nichts ausmachte.

Sie griff nach oben, um den Fuß des Objekts zu berühren und Dracos Blick schnappte einen roten Abdruck an ihrem Handgelenk auf. Sein Gesicht errötete. Sogleich schloss sich sein Verstand um ein Bild von dunklen, orchideenfarbenen Bändern, die sich um ihre Knöchel und Waden flochten. Und an das glänzende Rosa ihres Geschlechts.

„Na endlich!", rief Dumbledore und riss Draco aus seinen unpassenden Erinnerungen. „Nun gut, lasst uns gehen. Miss Granger, warum gehen Sie nicht voraus?"

Hermine trat ohne Flohpulver in den Kamin und drehte sich um. Dumbledore winkte mit seiner Hand und sie verschwand in einem Wirbel aus blauen Flammen. Gut, das war neu und eine Ablenkung für den Moment.

Sobald sie fort war, atmete Draco lang aus. Im Gegensatz zu den Bildern, die gerade durch seinen Kopf gelaufen waren, war er heute Morgen einer völlig anderen Vorstellung gegenüber erwacht. Eine, die ihm geblieben war, als sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Frühstück gewesen war. Eine trübe Vision von Hermine, verschwommen am Rand ihrer Haare, scharf jedoch um ihre traurigen Augen, die ihn groß und offen, voller Enttäuschung ansahen. Die Verkörperung all seiner Ängste.

Er wollte sie nicht da haben, wenn er verletzlich war und es vor niemandem verbergen konnte.

„Wenn Sie noch einen Moment warten würden bevor wir folgen, Draco. Ich habe da noch eine kleine Sache, um die ich mich zuerst kümmern möchte. Es wird nur eine Minute dauern." Schön. Wie auch immer. Dumbledore wartete gar nicht auf Dracos Antwort und verließ durch eine schmale Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite den Raum.

Draco wischte seine feuchten Hände an seinem Umhang ab und blickte finster drein. Er war wütend auf sich, weil er zuließ, dass ihn all das aus der Fassung brachte. Er war ein Malfoy. Wenn er etwas wollte, nahm er es sich. Er stellte sein Recht, es zu haben, nie in Frage. Aber diese Sache… diese… _Unabhängigkeit_ von seiner Familie lebte in einer Welt, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Wie Hermine.

„Gut, Draco, wollen wir?"

Er zögerte. „Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Was passiert… Was passiert, wenn ich sie nicht…"

Dumbledore lächelte warm und verständnisvoll. „Ein simpler Gedächtniszauber. Aber darüber würde ich mir nicht zu viele Sorgen machen, Draco."

Draco zwang sein Stirnrunzeln zu einer geraden Linie.

„Treten Sie einfach in den Kamin und ich schicke Sie rüber. Ich bin direkt hinter Ihnen."

Hermine trat in die enge, glanzlose Küche von Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 und direkt in die Arme einer quiekenden Ginny Weasley.

Über die Schulter ihrer Freundin wirkte es so, als würde ein Begrüßungskomitee warten. Nach Rons Gesicht jedoch zu urteilen, das irgendwo zwischen einem finsteren Blick und einem überraschten Keuchen feststeckte, nahm Hermine an, dass die Versammlung nicht für sie bestimmt war.

Nachdem Ginny sie entließ, nahm Harry sie fest in die Arme.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Hermine", sagte er. Harry schien nicht ganz so überrascht zu sein wie alle anderen und Hermine fragte sich, ob ihr bester Freund vielleicht mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke steckte. Es war ein wenig unangenehm, zu denken, dass sie hinter ihrem Rücken planten, doch es hatte etwas für sich, also ließ sie den Gedanken fallen und erwiderte Harrys Umarmung in vollen Zügen.

„Danke, Harry. Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen."

Harry trat zurück und Hermine wandte sich Ron zu, dessen Ausdruck sich nicht verändert hatte.

„Wirst du Hallo sagen, Ron, oder willst du mich nur anglotzen?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Was tust du hier?"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Grinsen. „Hallo zurück, Ron. Hattest du schöne Ferien? Das ist großartig. Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst."

Ron erwachte aus seiner Starre und rollte mit den Augen, lächelte dann freundlich und umarmte sie. „Tut mir leid, Mine. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du mitkommst."

„Offensichtlich", sagte sie, als sie ihn umarmte.

In diesem Moment hastete Mrs. Weasley in die Küche und Ron schaffte es gerade noch aus der Schusslinie, bevor sie Hermine in eine erdrückende Umarmung zog.

„Oh, Hermine! Wie geht es dir, Liebes?" Sie ließ noch rechtzeitig los, damit Hermine Luft holen konnte und fuhr fort, bevor Hermine antworten konnte. „Läuft alles gut in der Schule? Ich hoffe, du hast nicht die ganzen Ferien über gelernt."

„Na ja, ich konnte genug Pausen machen, um zwischendurch etwas zu essen", _ganz egal, von was, _fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. „Aber ich habe euch alle so vermisst. Wie geht es euch?"

Mrs. Weasley hielt Hermines Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen und sie war sich sicher, dass Molly spüren konnte, wie ihre Wangen bei der Erinnerung an das, _was_ sie über die Ferien gemacht _hatte_, rot anliefen.

„Oh, gut, gut, Liebes. Du musst hungrig sein. Komm, setz dich. Ich habe einen leckeren, heißen Eintopf auf dem Herd."

Hermines Antwort wurde vom auflodernden Kamin unterbrochen.

Und da war Draco. Angespannt und gebieterisch. Ein makelloser, schwarzer Pfeiler in einem Meer aus verblichenen Jeans und farbenfrohen Pullovern. Eine Schlange in der Höhle des Löwen.

In diesem merkwürdigen, lang gezogenen Moment konzentrierten sich Hermines Sinne auf ihre Atmung - ein und aus, vermischte sich mit dem Dehnen und Zusammenziehen des alten Hauses und dem verweilenden Geruch des blauen Rauchs im Kamin. Ebenso wie Draco richtete sie ihre Augen kurz auf jede Person im Raum, beginnend und endend mit Ron.

Alle sahen aus, als würden sie erwarten, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab hervorzog und alle mit einem Avada Kedavra belegte.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Die Anspannung im Raum zerplatzte lautlos und die Zeit eilte voran, um aufzuholen. Bevor Draco antworten konnte, stürzte sich Mrs. Weasley auf ihn. Der Schock auf Dracos Gesicht, als Mrs. Weasley wegen ihm so ein Aufhebens machte, war beinah komisch. Hermine hätte gelacht, wenn sie nicht selbst so schockiert gewesen wäre.

„Draco. Sieh dich an", rief sie warm, als ob sie mit einem geliebten Neffen sprach, den sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie packte ihn mit ihren kurzen, plumpen Fingern an den Oberarmen und hielt ihn von sich weg, um ihn anzusehen. „Meine Güte, was für ein großer, junger Mann du geworden bist. Und so gut aussehend."

Draco sah mit seinen kerzengeraden Armen in Mollys Griff und seinen weit geöffneten, blinzelnden Augen aus, als wäre er in arger Bedrängnis. Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass Draco, sobald Molly ihn losließe, zurück in den Kamin rennen würde. Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf Ginny am anderen Ende des Raumes, die versuchte, ihr Kichern zurückzuhalten und musste sich auf ihre eigenen Lippen beißen, um das aufkommende Grinsen zu stoppen.

Harry sah aus, als wäre Weihnachten gleich zweimal hintereinander gewesen.

Ron jedoch zeigte einen alarmierenden Rot-Ton und knallte seine Butterbier-Flasche laut auf den Tisch. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Was für ein Baby.

Falls Molly sich der Gefühle ihres Sohnes in Bezug auf Draco Malfoy bewusst war – und die Chancen dafür standen hervorragend – stellte sie sich taub und wuselte weiter herum.

Sie führte Draco nachdrücklich zum anderen Ende der Küche und brachte ihn dazu, sich an den langen Holztisch zu setzen.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Du auch. Esst ordentlich und ihr werdet kerngesund."

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", sagte sie und ignorierte Dracos panisches Starren. Dieses Haus war zu klein für mehr als ein Baby. Draco würde sich einfach zusammenreißen und damit fertig werden müssen.

Sie kletterte ihm gegenüber auf die Bank. Schräg links gegenüber. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

Das hier _musste _die Hölle sein. Draco war sich sicher. Er war irgendwann während seiner Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk gestorben und in der Hölle gelandet. Als er sich an den zerfurchten und verwahrlosten Tisch setzte und sich nicht traute, seinen Mund aufzumachen, fragte er sich, welche seiner schlimmen Taten den Ausschlag gegeben hatte. Vermutlich hätte er die Prinzessin von Gryffindor nicht fesseln sollen. Oder sie versohlen sollen.

Potter nahm den Platz neben Hermine und die Schwester des Wiesels, die für Dracos Geschmack viel zu eifrig aussah, stieg auf die Bank an Hermines andere Seite und damit genau ihm gegenüber. Weasley stand genau hinter ihnen, während er anscheinend entschied, dass es befriedigender sein würde, Dracos Folter so lange wie möglich hinauszuziehen, anstatt ihn zu töten. Es hatte den Anschein, dass es eine schwierige Entscheidung war, aber schließlich setzte sich der rothaarige Trottel auf Potters andere Seite.

Klasse. Ein Gryffindor-Exekutionskommando. Draco versuchte so gut es ging, seine desinteressierte Haltung aufrechtzuerhalten. Gähnen wäre eine nette Geste. Riskant. Aber nett. Niemand sprach. Wo war Dumbledore?

Eine milde Panik setzte ein, als Mrs. Weasley mit zwei großen, dampfenden Schüsseln, die vor ihr schwebten, zum Tisch zurückkehrte. Wer wusste, was für ein Fraß hier serviert wurde. Die graue Küche sah kaum funktionstüchtig genug aus, um Haferschleim zuzubereiten. Abgesehen davon konnte er mit diesen Knoten im Magen auf keinen Fall essen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er schon das Frühstück ausfallen lassen.

Die Schüsseln setzten sanft vor ihnen auf und Draco gab widerwillig zu, dass es gut gemacht war. Zu viele Leute glaubten, Dinge fliegen zu lassen wäre ausreichend und vernachlässigten die Kunst des Wieder-Absetzens.

Es roch verdammt gut. Nicht, dass er bereit war, mit vier auf ihn gerichteten Augenpaaren zu essen. Wo _zur Hölle _steckte Dumbledore?

„Esst auf, ihr zwei", drängte Mrs. Weasley. „Komm, Ginny, wir beide haben zu arbeiten."

Die jüngste Weasley rollte dramatisch mit den Augen und schlurfte weg vom Tisch. „Na gut", stöhnte sie und folgte ihrer Mutter aus dem Raum.

Super. Allein mit dem Goldenen Trio. Das Leben machte sich lustig über ihn. Und dann knurrte sein Magen laut. Oh, nein… _JETZT_ machte sich das Leben lustig über ihn. Harry kicherte.

Hermine hatte bereits vier Löffel ihrer Suppe gegessen und sah bei dem Geräusch auf. Draco behielt seine Hände im Schoß und wandte seinen Blick dem Kamin zu.

„Im Ernst, Draco! Es ist nicht vergiftet", rügte Hermine, grinste ihn aber an. Oh, das war so unfair.

„So eine Schande", murrte das Wiesel, gerade laut genug, dass Draco ihn zweifellos hören konnte.

Auf eine total verdrehte und falsche Art war er froh, dass das Wiesel hier war. Er wusste vielleicht nicht, wie es mit dem Orden stand, oder Potter, oder sogar Hermine, aber er wusste, wie es mit dem Wiesel stand. Das war leicht zu erraten.

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Hermine unterbrach, „Ronald Weasley, wenn du _endlich_ damit fertig bist, dich wie ein verdammter, jammernder Idiot aufzuführen, würden wir das alle zu schätzen wissen."

Nett. Es war angenehm zu wissen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der Grangers Entrüstung abbekam.

Weasley starrte sie böse an. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Hermine!", antwortete er bissig und kratzte mit der Bank über den Boden, als er aufstand und aus dem Raum stampfte. Die Küchentür schlug hinter ihm zu und ließ Hermine, mit offenem Mund und Empörung auf ihrem Gesicht, starrend zurück. Obwohl Draco versuchte, es zu verstecken, entfuhr ihm ein erleichterter Seufzer, weil er fort war.

Dann fing Potter an zu lachen. Eine Sekunde lang glaubte Draco, dass er verrückt geworden war, doch dann kämpfte auch Granger gegen ein Grinsen. Ein verärgertes, aber dennoch ein Grinsen. _Gryffindors._

„Du meine Güte, Harry, war er die ganze Zeit so?"

„Das war ehrlich gesagt harmlos", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Draco hingegen konnte plötzlich und deutlich seine größte Hürde sehen. Ron Weasley. Hermine Grangers anderen besten Freund.

Sie mochte mittlerweile bereit sein, ihm den Kopf zu waschen, aber wenn Weasley sich so zur Wehr setzte, wie Draco es annahm, stand kaum zur Debatte, wo Draco letztendlich landen würde.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist, Hermine", sagte Harry ohne Umschweife. „Und jetzt sag mir bitte, dass du nicht wirklich deine gesamten Ferien mit Lernen verbracht hast."

Draco behielt seine Augen auf seinem Eintopf, steckte sich seinen Löffel in den Mund und schluckte, konnte sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen jedoch bis in die Zehen spüren.

„Weißt du, Harry, es würde dich nicht umbringen, ab und zu mal ein Buch aufzuschlagen. Nur weil du Ferien hast, heißt das nicht, dass du nachlässig werden kannst."

Draco spürte wie sein Mund vor Stolz darüber zuckte, dass seine kleine Löwin die Fähigkeit hatte, Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge zu lenken und gleichzeitig den Wunderjungen zu schimpfen. Doch als Potter sich nicht angegriffen fühlte, wurde Draco plötzlich bewusst, dass dessen Augen auf ihm ruhten.

Das Gewicht von Potters Blick war schwer zu ignorieren und als er es nicht länger vermeiden konnte, wandte Draco sich ihm zu, um ihn böse anzugucken oder um zu sagen, dass er sich _verpissen _sollte. Potters Blick war jedoch intensiv und nachdenklich, als würde er etwas austüfteln, und ließ Dracos Herz schlagartig gegen seine Rippen klopfen.

Und dann – genauso plötzlich – war es vorbei und er drehte sich wieder zu Hermine. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du kommst."

„Professor Dumbledore dachte, ich würde vielleicht gerne meine Freunde sehen und lud mich ein, mitzukommen."

Harry schnaubte. „Sicher. Es hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun, dass deine Anwesenheit den Übergang für einige hier leichter machen soll. Ich meine, zu sehen, dass du und Malfoy Freunde _seid_…"

Draco starrte auf seinen Eintopf. „Ich brauche keine _Hilfe, _Potter", sagte er bitter.

Potter und Hermine tauschten einen Blick und Potter verdrehte die Augen. „So erschreckend es für dich sein mag, Malfoy, ich habe tatsächlich nicht von _dir _gesprochen."

Wo _zum Teufel_ war Dumbledore?

Hermine ließ Harry und Draco in der Küche zurück, mit der Begründung, Ron zu finden und ihm-zu-sagen-was-genau-sie-von-seiner-kleinen-Darbietung-hielt und ich-hoffe-er-war-nicht-genauso-ein-Faulenzer-er-konnte-es-sich-nicht-leisten-sich-nicht-auf-seine-UTZe-vorzubereiten…

Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, saßen Draco und Harry in angespannter Stille; Harry trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch und Draco starrte in seine leere Schüssel, bis Harry vorschlug, in der Bibliothek zu warten.

Der schmale Flur, der von der Küche wegführte, war dunkel und modrig, wie Räume, die zu lange nicht gelüftet worden waren. Das blasse Grün der Wände gab Draco das Gefühl, auf dem Grund eines trüben Sees zu sein. Als würde er durch Algen und schleimigen Schlamm laufen. Eine Ahnung von Krieg schien diesen Platz zu durchdringen. Oder das, was er sich jedenfalls als Krieg vorstellte. Aber irgendwie kam ihm dieser Flur auch bekannt vor. Nicht wohlig, einfach… vertraut. Das schaurige grüne Licht erstreckte sich über die Stufen am Ende der Halle hinunter und warf die Schatten der Stangen des Treppengeländers, einer Gefängniszelle gleich, an die Wand.

Eine huschende Bewegung am Ende der Halle fing Dracos Blick und er sah über Potters Schulter und fand einen kleinen Hauself, der einen Lappen langsam über das Namensschild eines Bilderrahmens rieb. Potter schien abgeneigt, den Hauselfen wahrzunehmen, und der Hauself teilte diese Ansicht scheinbar.

Draco wunderte sich kurz, ob Hermine von Potters fehlenden Manieren gegenüber Hauselfen wusste. Die hässliche kleine Kreatur (okay, Draco würde also in nächster Zeit .R nicht beitreten) drehte sich um, um Draco von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern, und erstarrte mit großen Augen. Gott, war der hässlich. Und alt. Und er sollte sich dringend mal die Ohrenhaare schneiden.

Und dann eilte der Elf, zu seiner Überraschung und seinem Schrecken, an Potter vorbei und fiel vor Draco auf die Knie. „Oh. Oh. Oh, Sir…", sagte er mit krächzender Stimme. „Oh. Edler, _EDLER_ Sir! Sie… Sie sind… _HIER!_" Der Elf war außer sich, stotterte und machte eine Fülle großer, wedelnder Gesten, die nicht zu seinen Worten passten.

Draco scherte sich nicht darum, seine Verwirrung oder seinen Ekel über den auf dem Boden liegenden, sich undeutlich ausdrückenden Elf, der ihn hofierte, zu verstecken

„Oh", fuhr er fort, „Oh, wir haben gewartet und gehofft und gebetet, dass Ihre wunderschöne, hervorragende, geehrte Anwesenheit…"

„Reiß dich zusammen, Kreacher", sagte Potter trocken und wandte sich den Stufen nach oben zu. Draco schaute den Elf immer noch entgeistert an. Hatte… Hatte er gerade… Potter _angeknurrt_? Das war… höchst ungewöhnlich.

Draco ging zurück und trat vorsichtig auf die erste Stufe, bereit, dem irren Elf zu entkommen, als ihn ein lautes Japsen wieder herumfahren ließ. Von dem Gemälde an der Wand blickte ihn eine alte, matriarchalische Frau finster an. Draco hatte eindeutig das Gefühl, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„Es wurde aber auch Zeit, Mr. Malfoy", schalt das Portrait. Ihr Tonfall brachte unverzüglich einen Fluch auf seine Zungenspitze, es überraschte ihn jedoch, dass das Portrait seinen Namen kannte. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend auch schon mal gesehen. „Zu lange steht dieses Haus schon unter dem Einfluss dieser Unwürdigen. Sie haben Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern erlaubt, Schmutz…"

Potter schnalzte mit seinem Handgelenk in Richtung des Gemäldes und ein schwerer schwarzer Vorhang schloss sich vor den Rahmen und stellte die kreischende, alte Dame sofort ruhig.

Ein wenig alarmiert sah Draco Potter an, der verärgert die Augen verdrehte. Er ging weiter die Stufen hoch und murmelte, „Loswerden kann ich keinen dieser beiden verfluchten, alten…"

Draco sah sich nun um, nahm die befleckte Streifentapete und die staubigen Ecken der Treppenstufen auf. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl legte sich in Dracos Magengrube, während seine Wahrnehmung des Hauses unter seiner Haut prickelte und an die Ränder seines Verstandes stieß, wie etwas, dass er mal gewusst, dann aber wieder vergessen hatte.

Er blickte hinauf zur Quelle des kränklichen Lichts und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Drei gut erhaltene und leicht verschrumpelt aussehende Köpfe von Hauselfen befanden sich an der obigen Wand unter Glas. Nun war er sich sicher. Er war hier schon einmal gewesen.

Draco stieg hinter Potter auf den Treppenabsatz, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall, als ob ein schweres Buch fallen würde, durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihrer Linken kam. Sie sahen beide die Tür an und hörten den unverwechselbaren Klang einer zornigen Hermine Granger.

„Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Ronald Weasley? Du hast kein Recht, herumzustolzieren und mir zu sagen, was ich tun oder denken soll! Wie kannst du es wagen, anzunehmen, dass _ausgerechnet_ _du_ logisch bist! Und _offensichtlich?", _ihre Stimme wurde höher und leidenschaftlicher. „So wie in der dritten Klasse, als du meine Katze beschuldigt hast, _offensichtlich_ Krätze gefressen zu haben? Oder in der vierten Klasse, als du Harry beschuldigt hast, _offensichtlich _geschummelt zu haben und ihn während des Trimagischen Turniers im Stich gelassen hast? Oder vielleicht meinst du _offensichtlich _damals in der fünften Klasse…"

Potter grinste Draco an. „Keine gute Idee, Hermine wütend zu machen."

„Ja. Ich weiß."

Potter hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie wusste nichts von mir und… hiervon", erklärte er mit einem Winken seiner Hand, auf seine Bitte hinweisend, dem Orden beizutreten.

Auf Potters Gesicht trat ein verwirrter Ausdruck, nur von einem „Hm" gefolgt.

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich eine Tür und Remus Lupin tauchte lächelnd auf. „Hallo Harry! Mr. Malfoy. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut, Sir", antwortete Draco, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht gut fühlte.

„Lange her, was?", sagte er und sah sich auf dem Absatz um. „Nun, ihr zwei geht schon einmal rein und Dumbledore wird euch wissen lassen, wann es so weit ist." Damit lief er die Treppen hinunter und war außer Sicht.

„Wo zur Hölle sind wir?", wollte Draco wissen, als sie die Bibliothek betraten.

Potter drehte sich mit einem merkwürdigen, irgendwie verrückten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht um. „Oh, wusstest du das nicht? Das hier ist dein Haus."

„_Wie bitte?"_

„Na ja, okay, nicht genau ‚dein' Haus, aber du stehst gerade in der Bibliothek des vornehmen und gar alten Hauses der Blacks", sagte er mit einem Handwedeln.

„Dieses unausstehliche Gemälde da unten wäre deine Großtante Walburga Black. Ein fieses Weibstück. Und scheinbar ist mein _ergebener_ Hauself außer sich vor Freude angesichts der Hoffnung, dass du hier bist, um ihn vor den bösen Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern zu retten, die zahllose Stunden damit verbracht haben, ihn zu foltern. Als ob wir nichts Besseres zu tun hätten."

„Das Haus der Blacks?", war alles, was Dracos wortgewandter, stotternder Verstand hervorbrachte.

„Und falls das deinem Gehirn nicht auf die Sprünge hilft, probier es hiermit: Dein geerbtes Zuhause gehörte deinem Cousin, Sirius Black. Zuerst Cousin, dann verstoßen, um genau zu sein. Der", er hielt für die Wirkung inne, „mein Pate war. Er hinterließ mir das Haus, als er vor zwei Jahren starb."

Potter ließ sich in einen großen Lehnstuhl fallen, nahm sich ein Quidditch-Magazin und blätterte es durch, während Draco ihn stumm anstarrte.

Draco durchfuhren so viele Gedanken und Gefühle, dass er sie nicht ordnen konnte. Es war zu viel. Der Grund, warum er hier war, Grangers unerwartete Anwesenheit, sein merkwürdiger Empfang und jetzt das. Zehn Minuten lang stand er vor einer Wand aus Büchern, starrte auf die Titel und sah sie doch nicht.

Er musste die Befragung einfach hinter sich bringen. Das war alles. Er konnte später entscheiden, was er dabei fühlte, dass Potter besaß, was das Zuhause seiner Tante Bella oder seiner Mutter gewesen wäre.

„Ich wette, es bringt dich um, dass wir auf diese Art verbunden sind. Über die Familie", ergötzte sich Potter mit dem Ausdruck einer Person, die länger als fünf Minuten Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter."

Lupin steckte seinen Kopf herein, um Harry und Draco zu bitten, im Salon zu warten, da sie bald so weit waren.

Sein Herz und Magen und jedes andere wichtige Organ, das er hatte, fühlten sich plötzlich an, als steckten sie in seinem Hals. Draco schluckte daran vorbei. Vergiss das verdammte Haus.

Er folgte Potter den großen Korridor entlang, atmete tief und vorsichtig ein und versuchte, die zermalmenden Wellen in seiner Brust zu beruhigen. Gott sei Dank konnte Potter ihn nicht sehen.

Die schwere Eichentür des Salons schloss sich hinter ihm und Draco stand gerade so im Raum. Potter zeigte auf die Wand hinter Draco. „Der Stammbaum der Blacks", erklärte er.

Draco drehte sich um und fühlte, wie alles in ihm abschaltete. Fünfzig Augenpaare starrten auf ihn herunter. Die vollständige Linie der Blacks, so reinblütig wie die der Malfoys, alles, wozu er erzogen worden war – das Vermächtnis, zu dessen Antritt er gezeugt worden war – starrte ihn durch ihre schwarzen, verzwirbelten Ranken finster an. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Er _wollte_ nicht hinsehen, doch da war sein Großvater, Cygnus, und seine Großmutter. Und seine Tante Bellatrix – die Augen leuchteten selbst als Stickerei wahnsinng – und ein schwarzes Brandloch, wo Andromeda Tonks hätte sein sollen. Das Schicksal von Verrätern.

Und wie ein Magnet richteten sich seine Augen auf seine Mutter und sein Herz schluchzte tief und schmerzvoll, als er ihr Gesicht wieder sah. Und da war sein Vater, hochmütig und gleichgültig, der ihn anstarrte. Sein Vater würde zusehen. Er würde von seinem aus Nadel und Faden gefertigten Bild Zeuge werden, wie sein Sohn alles verriet, woran er geglaubt hatte. Draco schluckte an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbei.

Und dann sah er zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem Vater nach unten. Da war er. Draco Malfoy. Dabei, aus seiner eigenen Familie gebrannt zu werden.

Verdammt.

All die Energie und Anspannung seiner Angst wichen aus ihm. Er fühlte sich schwer und ausgelaugt. Im Angesicht seiner Abstammung fühlte sich der Entschluss, die Verbindung des Namen Malfoy mit der Dunkelheit zu beenden, unausführbar an. Zu tief verstrickt in Dreck und Schlamm und Grausamkeit und dem Gewicht der Vorgeschichte.

Draco wandte seiner Familie den Rücken zu und bemerkte, dass Potter ihn ansah, seine hellen grünen Augen offen und aufrichtig hinter seiner Brille.

Er hielt Potters Blick stand und es beruhigte ihn. Sie verstanden sich. Etwas zwischen ihnen, das an der Rivalität zweier Schuljungen vorbeikam. Etwas Menschliches. Und es gab ihm Stärke und erinnerte ihn daran, dass jemand an ihn glaubte.

Potter wusste, was Draco aufgab, um hier zu sein und Draco merkte, dass er dankbar war, dass jemand es verstand.

Während er Dracos Blick festielt, rief Potter nach Kreacher.

„Sag Dumbledore, dass wir uns lieber im Wohnzimmer treffen." Als der Elf aus dem Raum verschwunden war, hatte Potter den Anstand, den Umzug nicht weiter zu erwähnen.

Okay. Nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Irgendwie hatte er sich etwas vorgestellt, was mehr nach… Gefängnis aussah. Dunkel und schmutzig, wie ein Vernehmungsraum oder eine Arrestzelle in den fensterlosen Tiefen des Ministeriums.

Ein großer Kamin glomm und knisterte laut, schickte selbst in die entferntesten Ecken des Raumes Wärme. Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen und sandten das weiße Licht eines Wintermorgens in Kaskaden über die plumpen Sofas und Stühle. Und dankbarer Weise gab es keinen Hinweis auf irgendeinen Black oder Malfoy Reinblut-Fanatiker, der ihn anstarrte. Es wäre so viel einfacher, herb enttäuscht zu werden, ohne dass alle zusahen.

Eine Minute später kam _endlich_ Dumbledore herein, gefolgt von Mad Eye Moodys plumpem Stolzieren und Arthur Weasley, der deutlich misstrauischer aussah als seine Frau.

„Warum machen wir es uns nicht alle bequem und ich lasse uns etwas Tee bringen."

Moody stapfte zu dem Stuhl, der am weitesten im Raum und der Tür gegenüber stand. Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Sitzfläche, sein verrücktes Auge huschte über jeden Zentimeter des Zimmers. Der älteste Weasley saß in einem Lehnstuhl vor ihm und schlug lässig ein langes Bein über sein Knie. Etwas an seiner Haltung wirkte professionell. Die Zurückhaltung in der Bewegung widersprach Dracos Vorstellung eines Weasleys. Es war beinahe… elegant. Nicht, dass er das zugegeben würde, _außer unter Veritaserum_, schob sein Geist voller Ironie nach.

Dumbledore wies Draco zu einem vornehmen, bequem aussehenden, blass-goldenen Stuhl und nahm selbst den roten viktorianischen Sessel ihm gegenüber.

Potter saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf einem goldenen Stuhl, der Dracos ähnelte, aber etwas breiter war.

Das waren also seine Vollstrecker.

Mad Eye Moody. Vernarbt und entstellt durch viele Jahre der Jagd nach Todessern: Dracos Tante. Sein Vater. Sein ganzer verdammter Stammbaum im Nebenraum. Draco blickte auf die raue Linie seines bösen Blicks. Auf die Anspannung in seiner Körperhaltung. Er wäre der erste dieser Gruppe, der auf Draco einpreschen würde, der erste, der seine Antworten verdrehen und ihn damit verdammen würde.

Arthur Weasley. Dracos Verstand überschlug die zahllosen Male, die sein Vater den ältesten Weasley erniedrigt hatte. Draco entnahm seinem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, dass er an das Gleiche dachte. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Draco, dass er seinem Vater nicht so ähnlich sah. Arthur Weasley könnte ebenso wie Moody darauf brennen, ihn auseinander zu nehmen – wenn auch nur zu Gunsten seines wütenden Sohnes.

Draco sah Potter an und erinnerte sich an den Tag vor dem Wasserspeier. Potter brauchte kein Veritaserum, hatte er gesagt. Ganz plötzlich sprang sein Verstand in die Vergangenheit zurück und ließ ihn mit ausgestreckter Hand vor einem elfjährigen Potter stehen.

Und Dumbledore. Dracos Herz sank. Sein Direktor lächelte ihn warm an und zwinkerte ihm, so wie es Dumbledore eben tat, zu. Der einzige Erwachsene, der jemals behauptet hatte, Draco könne mehr sein als nur der Sohn seines Vaters. Es würde ihn zerreißen, Dumbledore zu enttäuschen.

Draco sah durch den Raum auf das helle Fenster und fragte sich, was Hermine wohl gerade machte. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm schlecht werden.

Kreacher erschien mit Teegedecken und begann, jedem von ihnen eine Tasse vorzubereiten. In dem Moment kam Lupin herein, etwas außer Atem, aber mit einem Lächeln.

„Nimm dir einen Tee, Remus", Dumbledore winkte mit seiner Hand lässig in Richtung Kreacher, bevor er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

„Danke, Albus. Gerne. Danke, Kreacher", sagte er und nahm eine Tasse mit Unterteller von Kreacher und ließ sich neben Draco in einen Stuhl fallen.

Es war alles sehr höflich und angenehm und trug nur dazu bei, Draco noch mehr Übelkeit zu verursachen.

An seinem Haaransatz brach eine dünne Linie Schweiß aus, und auch wenn er dachte, er schaffte es ganz gut, gleichgültig zu wirken, musste er seine Augen auf einem großen Gemälde über dem Kamin halten, um den Blicken der Anwesenden auszuweichen. Der verrückte Hauself bot ihm mit einer tiefen, altmodischen Verbeugung eine Teetasse an; in Gedanken verfluchte er sein Timing und versuchte, nicht vor Scham rot anzulaufen. Potter kicherte. Draco blickte finster.

Dracos Verstand war überflutet von all den Fragen, auf die er sich vorbereitet hatte, wiederholte fieberhaft die passenden Antworten, die er gerne geben würde, ebenso wie die Antworten, vor denen er sich fürchtete. Es war ein widerliches Gefühl, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Er wäre seinem innersten Ich ausgeliefert und es verängstigte ihn. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, es gäbe einen Weg, das Veritaserum zu umgehen, dann erinnerte er sich jedoch daran, dass er mit einem ruhigen Gewissen von dieser Klippe springen würde.

Draco konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Hände still zu halten. Mr. Weasley und Moody diskutierten die Vorzüge einer neuen Erfindung – eindeutig eine fortgeführte Unterhaltung von vorhin – und wurden von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Also, erlösen wir Mr. Malfoy von seinem Elend und fangen an", sagte Dumbledore glücklich. Diesmal war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er die Röte aus seinem Gesicht halten konnte.

Die Energie im Raum verschärfte sich, als sich jeder etwas gerader hinsetzte, mit Ausnahme von Potter, der eher als Zuschauer und nicht Teilnehmer hier zu sein schien. Der Knoten in Dracos Magen zog sich enger zusammen. Sein Verstand landete plötzlich bei dem Schnatz, der unter seinem Hemd versteckt war und er – da er sich nicht traute, es wirklich zu tun – stellte sich vor, wie er ihn hielt, die kleinen Flügel sich entfalteten und er unter seinen Fingerspitzen zum Leben erwachte. Und ziemlich unerwartet, mal abgesehen von unpassend, dachte er an Granger, mit gespreizten Beinen, die auf seinem Bett zum Leben erwachte.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir zuerst das Veritaserum aus der Welt schaffen, damit wir uns den wichtigeren Dingen widmen können." Dumbledore nickte Moody zu. Draco war für die Unterbrechung so dankbar, dass er die geheimnisvolle Formulierung „wichtigere Dinge" verpasste.

Moody griff in seine Weste, zog eine kleine Phiole heraus und gab sie ihm.

Draco fühlte sich, als würde er explodieren. Bevor die randalierende Herde Hippogreife durch seinen Bauch platzen würde, schraubte er schnell den Deckel auf und kippte den Inhalt hinunter. Der bittere Trank war kalt und metallisch in seinem Mund und Rachen und er konnte nichts gegen seine angewiderte Grimasse tun.

Moody räusperte sich laut. Mr. Weasley lächelte und schlug vor, den schlechten Geschmack mit etwas Tee herunter zu spülen. Der Tee würde die Wirkung nicht beeinträchtigen. Draco nahm seinen Rat an.

Und wartete. Er sah Dumbledore und Mr. Weasley an, und Potter und Lupin und Moody, die ihn alle erwartungsvoll anschauten. Er spürte nur das Schäumen in seinem Magen und das Summen in seinem Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob es funktioniert hatte. Vielleicht hatte es nicht geklappt und Draco wäre in der Lage, unangenehmen Themen auszuweichen. Er konnte immer noch hoffen.

„Nun dann, fangen wir an", sagte Dumbledore und löste seine Augen von Draco. „Ein paar Formalitäten… Wie ist Ihr Name?"

Ah. Da war er. Zwang. Ein starkes Ziehen an seinen Organen. Ein Stechen, dass seine Ohren kribbeln ließ. Eine einfache Frage, und er versuchte, dagegen anzukämpfen, um zu sehen, ob er es konnte. „Draco Malfoy", antwortete er ohne zu zögern.

„Wissen Sie, warum wir hier sind?"

„Ja." Der Zwang war stark. Er gab ihm nicht einmal einen Moment, dagegen anzukämpfen.

Moody schlug mit seinem Holzbein gegen das Stuhlbein. „Bist du aus freien Stücken hier?", nörgelte er.

„Ja, bin ich."

Mit jeder Frage und Antwort spürte Draco das Unausweichliche näher kommen. Die Dinge, die er nicht sagen wollte, die er nicht beantworten wollte, bewegten sich in seiner Brust und schnürten sie zu.

„Gut." Arthur Weasley sprach als Nächstes. „Draco, der Orden des Phoenis ist eine Gruppe von Leuten aus allen sozialen Schichten, von Reinblütern zu Squibs, die sich der Bekämpfung Dunkler Zauberer und Hexen, sowie derer, die ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste nach Macht streben, widmet. Hauptziel sind Voldemort und die Todesser. Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix glauben, dass Voldemort zerstört werden muss und arbeiten für dieses Ziel."

Sein Tonfall war ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich, und Draco spürte, wie er an jedem Wort hing und verzweifelt versuchte, jedes einzelne Wort aufzunehmen, dass er sagte.

Eine schwere Stille, die jede Person in ihre eigenen Gedanken zog, legte sich über sie, als ob sie sich erinnerten: ja, es ist eine wichtige Aufgabe, die ich erledige und ich glaube immer noch daran.

„Verstehst du, was ich dir gesagt habe, Draco?"

„Ja, das hab ich." Die Teetasse klapperte in seiner Hand und er setzte sie ab. Gleich kam es. Er konnte es fühlen. _Bedeutsamkeit _lag in der Luft. Ruhig und schwer.

„Gut." Mr. Weasley beugte sich vor und fuhr vorsichtig fort. Mit Absicht. Draco hielt seinen Atem an.

„Draco Malfoy, verschreibst du dich, ohne Einschränkung, der Bekämpfung Dunkler Hexen und Zauberer, Voldemort und der Todesser?"

Es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen, um einen Moment innezuhalten und seine Seele gründlich nach der Klarheit seiner Antwort zu durchsuchen, auch, um nur so zu _wirken_, als würde er gründlich über seine Antwort nachdenken, damit sie ihm glaubten. Aber dann kam sie, ohne Hilfe von ihm, herausgezogen aus den dunkelsten und hellsten Stellen der Wahrheit in ihm.

„Ja." Zweifelsfrei. Einfach. Wahrheitsgemäß. Ja.

Draco blinzelte.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er sich in Zeitlupe bewegen. Er blickte in die Gesichter, die ihn anstarrten, eines nach dem anderen, um zu bestätigen, dass das gerade passiert war. Er hatte Ja gesagt. Unter Veritaserum hatte er ohne Zögern mit Ja geantwortet.

In seinen tiefsten Befürchtungen – nicht in denjenigen über die fürchterlichen Dinge, die er dem Goldenen Trio angetan hatte oder dem einzelnen Schmerz, den er selbstgefällig einem elfjährigen Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren zugefügt hatte, nicht einmal die Ängste davor, seine Familie zu enttäuschen – sondern in seinen _geheimsten_, verborgensten Ängsten, war er sich _sicher_ gewesen, dass das Veritaserum enthüllen würde, dass ein Teil von ihm immer noch glaubte, dass Muggelgeborene Abschaum waren, dass Reinblüter erhabender wären und dass – egal, was er jemals tat – er immer böse sein würde.

Er fühlte sich, als könnte er fliegen. Ohne seinen Besen.

Lupin stand auf, immer noch lächelnd, dann Moody und Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley unterzog ihn eine Minute lang einem prüfenden, nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er auch aufstand. Draco sah die stehenden Männer an und fragte sich, was vor sich ging. Potter grinste ihn über seine Teetasse hinweg an.

„Wir werden bald zurück sein, Draco. Bleib einfach noch ein paar Minuten sitzen", sagte Lupin, während er den anderen Ordensmitgliedern die Tür aufhielt, und sie hinaus liefen und ihn allein mit Potter zurück ließen.

„Wohin gehen sie?"

Potter hob eine Augenbraue und setzte seinen Tee ab. Er hatte eine Art boshafte Schadenfreude auf seinem Gesicht, für die Draco ihn schlagen wollte. „Sie werden dein Schicksal besiegeln, Malfoy", sagte er mit einem bösen Grinsen.

„Was?" Draco schrie fast. „Das war _es_? Eine verdammte Frage? ‚Verschreibst du dich der verdammten Bekämpfung?" Draco war schockiert. „Lasst ihr einfach jeden mitmachen?"

„Es war _die_ Frage, Malfoy. Und nein, wir lassen _nicht_ einfach jeden mitmachen. Wir lassen auch niemanden ewige Ergebenheit schwören und kennzeichnen ihn für den Rest seines Lebens."

„Ich hätte… Ich hätte einen Trank oder sowas nehmen können, ein Gegengift, das gegen das Veritaserum wirkt", begründete Draco.

Potter zuckte mit der Schulter und sah unbeeindruckt aus. „Hättest du. Und es hätte funktionieren können… _wenn_ du die einfache Dosis genommen hättest, die dich Moody gerade anweisen wollte zu nehmen, bevor du das komplette Fläschchen runtergeschüttet hast." Potter grinste. „Bei der Menge, die du genommen hast, bräuchtest du ein Gegengift in der Größenordnung eines Ozeans."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Dumm. Dumm. Dumm. Idiot. Er sah Potter aus verengten Augen an und vesuchte, wieder Haltung einzunehmen. Es war leichter, sich auf Potter zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht konnte er ihn dazu bringen, zu verschwinden.

„Warum bist du nicht mit ihnen gegangen? Hast du Angst, mich allein zu lassen?", sagte er gedehnt.

„Genau", sagte Potter trocken.

Potter lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu. Draco versuchte, sich unter der Offenheit in Potters Blick nicht zu winden und starrte ihn böse an. Potter wirkte, als würde er innerlich mit sich selbst ringen.

Harry lehnte sich nach vorne. „Sie wissen schon, was ich denke. Abgesehen davon, dass ich gerne wissen würde, Malfoy…"

Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen.

„... was deine Absichten bezüglich Hermine sind."

Dracos Magen überschlug sich. _Oh, verdammt…_

„Wenn du nämlich mich fragst", fuhr Potter fort und lehnte sich etwas zu nah, zu zuversichtlich nach vorne, „würde ich sagen, du bist in sie verliebt."


End file.
